Running To You
by Lady.Zayriah
Summary: Zelda is the daughter of a royal family who still believes in arranged marriages. What the family does not know is how abusive this husband-to-be really is. Zelda runs away only to run into Link, and quickly falls in love. Will she find her happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Running To You  
****By: Lady.Zayriah**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first attempt at a Zelda multi-chaptered fanfic. I surely hope I do not disappoint you. This is merely a little author's blurb at the moment, so if you would like to just start with the story scroll down and beginning at chapter one. For the rest, I shall give you a little bit of a background on the story.**

**_Title:_ Running To You  
_Genre:_ General/Romance/Action/Angst/Just about everything else  
_Rating:_ T (most likely to be moved to M for future chapters)  
_Theme:_ Zelda Alternate Universe  
_Pairing:_ Link/Zelda  
_Summary:_ Zelda is the eighteen year old daughter of a royal family who still believes in arranged marriages. What the family does not know is how abusive this husband-to-be really is. Zelda runs away only to run into Link, an orphan boy that is her age, and quickly finds herself falling in love with him. The only problem... her arranged marriage and abusive husband to be tend to get in the way of her happiness. Can Link save her from her living nightmare?**

**_General Note:_ I have this idea swimming around in my head and I figured I would give it a try to make a chaptered fanfic. Everything is modernized, so I am leaving the traditional Hyrule world behind for this one, but the same concept applies. Well, most likely just the fact that they do have some magical abilities. So it is not going to be like OOT in a modernized Hyrule setting. The characters are going to have other problems do worry about rather than the legends, but they still do exist of course in their textbooks and stuff. It is still Hyrule, only in modern times. I am open to any suggestions. I am starting university this year, so things may be a little hectic. I am hoping to post chapters every one to two weeks. Please be patient with me, I do plan on finishing this story. So please enjoy and read onwards!**

**Chapter One**

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" eighteen year old Zelda Harkinian spoke harshly as she opened the large wooden oak doors of her father's sitting room. Her tan coloured hair wiped violently around her face and her blue eyes sparkled with anger as she stormed up to the green coloured chair her father was sitting in. "What is this?" she asked again, this time waving a white sheet of paper in her hand.

A man with greying hair and nicely groomed white beard turned his head to face the fuming teenager. "That, Zelda," he spoke in an elderly tone and pointed to the letter, "is a letter in which I have requested you to see me."

"I know what it is," Zelda answered back rudely and resisting the urge to throw the piece of paper in her father's face. "I am eighteen now, almost nineteen, I should not be getting letters from you requesting my presence. Do you not have the decency to approach me like a regular father would?"

Mr. Harkinian folded his large hands and placed them in his lap. He calmly looked at his daughter. "I am a very busy man, Zelda. As Prime Minister of this country I do not have time to partake in any regular fatherly activities," he said in monotone. "Now, will you be finishing your rant quickly? I have important matters to discuss with you before the Senator of the Gerudo province drops by for a visit."

"My rant?" Zelda questioned with her eyes wide. "What on earth has gotten into you, Father? And what of this business," she waved the letter angrily, "that you have picked out a suitor for me to wed? Like I have mentioned earlier, I am eighteen and I refuse to marry until I am ready."

Mr. Harkinian chuckled humourlessly at his daughter that now stood before him. "That is fine, Zelda. Marry when you are ready, but you will be marrying the man I choose for you," he mentioned bitterly, eyeing his daughter with dull green eyes.

"You are impossible, Father," replied Zelda, her facade beginning to break. "I shall be marrying whomever _I_ choose. Not some dumb loaf handpicked by you. I know what kind of men you would choose for me and I for one do not think of it as at all pleasant being engaged to Mr. Dragmire's son."

"Mr. Dragmire's son?" chuckled the old man. "Zelda, whoever said it was Mr. Dragmire's son that you had to marry?"

"Nobody has told me anything, Father. You certainly have made it quite clear that you want me to marry his son. You admire them both so much and what better way to make yourself more known 

throughout the land than by having your only daughter marry a senator's boy," Zelda managed to say. "I have no idea what has gotten into you, Father. You were so kind before and actually thought about my well being before making a decision, but now, now you have changed so much since mother passed on."

Zelda's father felt the blood running through his veins go cold at the mention of his wife's passing. "How dare you bring that up," he spoke through clenched teeth.

"You know that it is true. If mother were alive she would not have let you auction me off like some stupid prize. I would be able to marry whomever I please," Zelda raised her voice, staring daggers towards her father.

The phone next to the chair Mr. Harkinian was sitting rang and interrupted his comeback. He glanced at the phone before picking it up. "Hello?" he spoke quietly. "Very well, send them in," he said and then hung up the telephone. Mr. Harkinian carefully closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. "Zelda dear, are you finished ripping me to shreds? My company has arrived and it is time for you to meet your fiancé," he spoke gently to her.

"No!" shouted Zelda. "I refuse to marry him! I have met him before. I know what he is like. Father, I will not go through with this," she started.

There was a knock on the wooden oak doors that had ever so gently closed after Zelda's loud arrival.

"I am sorry Zelda, but you do not have much of a choice in the matter," her father told her. "Come on in," he called to the wooden door.

Slowly and quietly the doors began to open. First to walk in was a dark toned man with deep orange-red hair. Zelda took notice of his cleanly shaven and groomed more red than orange beard. It was small and outlined his overall facial structure. "Prime Minister Rauru, good evening," spoke the middle aged man.

"Senator Ganondorf, good evening," replied Mr. Harkinian rising from his chair. He walked over to the tall man and offered a hand. Ganondorf took it gladly and shook it. "Such a pleasant evening you have decided to join us on. Come, let us sit down. You must be terribly tired from your journey here."

"Thank you, Sir," Ganondorf answered politely. "Yes the evening is fine and the journey went well. The nature of the Goddesses has decided to bless us with a few more weeks of fall before the new season begins."

"Alas, the new season shall not arrive for another month or so then," said Rauru, striking up conversation. "Please, come sit down next to the fireplace. The new season may not be here for a few more months, but the weather is getting colder at nightfall," he said, extending an arm towards the chair he was offering Mr. Dragmire.

"Thank you, Rauru, I will, but first," Ganondorf began, eyeing Zelda with much interest, "do not tell me that this gorgeous young lady here is your famous daughter, Zelda."

Zelda attempted to politely look away from Ganondorf, so as not to offend her father in his company's presence. Truthfully, she could not stand the man even though they had never met before. The stories about him and the way he and her father got along so well disturbed her.

A small smiled formed across the elderly man's beard. "Yes Ganondorf, I would like you to meet my daughter, Zelda. Zelda, this here is Senator Ganondorf Dragmire," spoke Rauru, doing all of the introductions.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Zelda. Your father has spoken a great deal about you towards me," Ganondorf took a hold of Zelda's right hand and brought it up to his lips.

Zelda fought the urge to gag and force the shiver in her to remain still as the man's cold lips touched her skin. "Charmed, I am sure," Zelda responded the best she could, gently trying to get her hand back. She watched as the man smiled and released her hand looking into her blue eyes with his orange ones.

Ganondorf took his seat first and then Mr. Harkinian. Zelda remained standing, she moved to behind her father's chair. She placed one of her hands on the green chair and felt the raised design made from golden thread underneath her fingers. She watched her father and his guest closely.

"I trust that you are aware of the reason I have called you to my home this evening, Dragmire," Rauru was the first to speak.

Ganondorf nodded his head. "That I am, my Lord. I am fully aware of the reason."

"That is great," smiled Rauru. "Is he here? Is he comfortable with everything?"

The senator laughed and smiled. "Why do you not ask him yourself?" he asked gently.

Zelda swallowed hard and turned around terrified as the large doors opened once more. A slimmer, much younger, and a less facial hair version of Ganondorf Dragmire walked into the brightly lit 

room. The young adolescent in blue robes acknowledged the presence of the two elders in the room. "Father," he nodded his head, "Prime Minister Rauru," he also made a nod for Zelda's father. The young man then turned to face Zelda. A sly smirk plastered itself upon his features as his calm, deep orange gaze bore into Zelda's nervous look.

"Prime Minister Rauru and Zelda, I would like you to meet my son Damien Dragmire," spoke Ganondorf, carefully getting out of his seat and pointing at his son.

Mr. Harkinian quickly let his seat and eagerly made his way over to Damien. He took his hand enthusiastically and shook it in greeting. "It is a pleasure meeting you, Damien. This here is my daughter, Zelda," he released Damien's hand and went to go grab Zelda by her arm.

"Father, what are you doing?" asked Zelda in complete shock as she was pushed in front of Damien. She looked back at her father and gave him an angry look as Damien made a slight bow in front of her.

Damien swiped his red bangs to the right side of his face as he lifted himself out of his bow and reached for Zelda's right hand. He grabbed it before Zelda could quickly pull it away. He squeezed it tightly, causing Zelda to wince, and brought it up to his lips. He gently kissed the back of her hand.

This time Zelda allowed herself to shiver as Damien's cold lips lingered a little too long on the back of her hand. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Zelda dear," she heard Damien say through a smirk as he released her hand.

"Charmed," Zelda spoke forcibly under stares from her father and Mr. Dragmire.

"Well, now that the introductions are done, shall we get down to business, Rauru?" smiled Mr. Dragmire.

Zelda looked on unbelievably as she noted that compared to Ganondorf's smile and Damien's smirk, there was no difference. "Business? What business are you talking about?" Zelda spoke, interrupting her father's acknowledgement at Ganondorf's words.

"Does she not know, Rauru?" questioned Mr. Dragmire, surprised at Zelda's tone in her question.

"No. Of course she knows. Zelda is just being stubborn at the moment. My apologies, Dragmire," Rauru told him, speaking as if Zelda was not even in the room.

"Father, how could you? I am not being stubborn. I am defending myself," retorted Zelda folding her arms across her pink t-shirt. She ignored the stares of the three men in the room with her.

"Defending yourself from what, dearest Zelda?" Damien spoke up, walking beside her. Zelda watched as the smirk stayed on his face. "Come on now, Zelda, what our fathers are trying to do, I think, is a wonderful thing," he said with a smile. Zelda gasped as she suddenly felt herself being pulled against Damien. He had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her close. "A wedding between us two is a perfect idea. Think of how great it will be for this country. It will give both of our fathers a great deal of supporters and then they can have their jobs for a long period of time. And soon, once the people see our alliance the supporters shall turn to us and I can become Prime Minister."

Zelda fiercely pulled herself out of Damien's tight grasp. "I cannot believe you all!" she exclaimed. "This marriage is only so you all can keep your jobs and so that you, Mr. Dragmire, can instate your son!"

"Zelda," Rauru approached his daughter. "You shall not speak to us in that tone," he said, "and of course it sounds awful when you say it like that. This marriage is to take place so that everyone may be happy."

"Yes, please Zelda, calm down. We only want you two to be happy," said Ganondorf calmly, scratching his beard subconsciously.

"You are all liars!" shouted Zelda. "How can you say that this is all about happiness for everyone? I am not happy. I do not want this. I do not want to marry a man like Damien. I know who he is, what he is truly like. Father, you have to believe me," she begged only looking at her father.

"I am shocked and appalled, Zelda," mentioned Rauru. "How can you be so critical about a man you have never even met before?"

"Perhaps they have met before, Rauru. Would you care to explain, Zelda?" asked Ganondorf, with an inquiring look.

Her eyes were glued to the dark red carpet. Zelda had a sudden interest in the floor.

"Well Zelda," she heard her father say as his foot began to tap the floor. "There is no time for games Zelda. Have you met Damien before?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes," Zelda muttered darkly, raising her eyes from the floor. "We have met before. Damien and I... we..."

"We go to the same school," Damien was quick enough to finish for her, flashing her a narrow gaze.

Zelda noticed and shook her head. "Damien is a fourth year student. This is my freshmen year," she said. "I have seen him around the campus."

"Oh, so you go to Hyrule University then, Damien?" asked Rauru in a surprised tone.

"That is correct, Sir. I am currently studying politics so that I may better knowledge myself with this country's great history. After all, I do hope to be running it one day."

"That is, even if the people have your vote," Zelda spat.

Damien shot his head and glared at Zelda dangerously. Zelda gulped and took a step back from the man four years older than her.

"Zelda," Mr. Harkinian exclaimed. "How could you say something like that?" he asked her. "That was very, very rude."

Zelda looked away from the three men's stares. "Why are you getting upset with me, Father? The least you could do is support me. I am not okay with this idea. I refuse to have an arranged marriage, especially to a man that I cannot love."

"You can learn to love, Zelda. It is not that hard," her father spoke gently. "Give Damien a chance to show how much he cares for you."

Zelda gasped. "Father, Damien does not care for anyone except for himself. You do not know him like I do," she mentioned, turning around to face him. Her face was beginning to flush with frustration.

"You are in your first year, Zelda. How can you know so much about Damien after only going to the same school with him for a little over a month?" questioned Mr. Harkinian.

"I just know. You have to believe me, Father. Please trust me, nothing good is going to come from this arranged marriage," pleaded Zelda, with a sad look in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Ganondorf. I have no idea what has gotten into my daughter. She is being completely selfish this evening. I promise you she will be more respectful later on," mentioned Rauru apologetically.

"Oh, that is not a problem, Rauru," spoke Ganondorf quietly. "I am sure she is just nervous. She just needs to get used to the idea of getting married soon. I am sure Damien is not too offended, are you Damien?" he turned to face his son.

Damien shook his head. "No, not at all, Father. I think that it is best for her to get comfortable with the idea first. I can understand as to why she may feel very uncomfortable right now," he spoke with sympathy, fixing the fancy dress robe he was wearing.

"You speak to one another as if I am not in the room," Zelda cried, wiping away the strands of brown hair that tickled her face.

"Zelda, you are acting like a child at the moment. So for now, we are going to ignore you and your act until you have calmed down and have come back to your senses," her father answered her, without much interest or feeling behind his words.

Zelda's expression turned into a look of heart break. "I am your daughter and this is how you treat me? We are in the twenty-first century. I am not having an arranged marriage. These sorts of things happened five hundred years ago or more," Zelda tried to speak with some reason to the men in the room. "Why can I not pick my own husband?"

"Zelda, Damien is your husband-to-be and that is how it is going to stay," mentioned her father. "Now, if you are not going to reason with us for now and only argue, perhaps you and Damien should leave so that Mr. Dragmire and I may talk. Is that all right with you, Ganondorf?" Rauru turned politely towards the muscular man.

Ganondorf smiled and nodded. "I am fine with it if Damien is fine with it. Perhaps he could take Zelda for a walk around the estate. They could get to know each other a little better. Then possibly the idea of marriage will not seem so bad to your daughter," he suggested, eying his son and once again subconsciously rubbing his beard.

Prime Minister Rauru's eyes lit up. "Yes," he said enthusiastically, "that sounds like a wonderful idea. That could be just the thing to calm Zelda's nerves. Does that sound like fun, Zelda?" he faced Zelda with a smile.

She stared blankly at her father. "No, no it does not sound like fun," Zelda answered back at him, shaking her head.

Mr. Harkinian let out a sigh. "Zelda, please just give it a try. Your mother and I, we got together because of an arranged marriage and look at how happy we were," he said to her. "Arranged marriages run in the family. You are holding up the family tradition."

"To hell with family traditions, Father! Sometimes it is best to leave traditions in the past and this is one of them that needs to stay there. Mr. Dragmire and Damien, it was a pleasure meeting you," Zelda forced the words out of her mouth. Without giving them a proper goodbye, Zelda turned on her heel and headed quickly out of the room.

"Oh my," Mr. Harkinian sighed, sinking into his armchair. "Whatever shall I do with that girl?" he questioned himself.

Ganondorf went to sit in front of Rauru once more. "Sir, let Damien go after her," Ganondorf suggested. "Like you have mentioned, we have some business to take care of so Damien can try to relax your daughter. He can be very persuasive with women. Zelda just needs some encouragement about the wedding," he smirked glancing at his son.

"Yes, Mr. Harkinian, please let me see your daughter. I shall talk with her for a little bit," Damien spoke with the same smirk as his father.

"Very well then," said the Prime Minister, "she should not have gotten too far. Her room is the on the second floor, to the left and the last door on the left."

Damien smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much, Sir. I shall do my best to make you both proud," he said as he extended his arm.

"It was great meeting you, Damien. Good luck with my daughter," spoke Rauru, shaking Damien's hand as a gesture of goodbye.

Ganondorf nodded, giving his son the signal to leave. Damien gave a slight bow and exited the room, closely following Zelda's path. "Do not worry, Sir," Ganondorf said, breaking the small moment of silence, "as I have said earlier, Damien can be very persuasive with women."

"Well, I hope he can knock some sense into her."

Mr. Dragmire let out a smile that made his orange eyes glow. "Not to worry, Rauru, I am sure that is exactly what he will be doing."

* * *

The vast hall ways of the estate were dimly lit as Zelda walked by them. There was an echo from the heeled shoes she was wearing as they tapped on the hardwood flooring. She stopped in front of her room, the last door on the east side of the mansion. Zelda tried to restrain herself from sniffling as she rid her face of any tears that leaked from her eyes. "Stupid Father," she muttered with a choked up voice. "How can he not see this whole issue as wrong and improper?" She sniffled beyond her control. "This is not fair. He does not even treat me like his daughter anymore." Zelda grabbed the cool, gold matted, metal door handle. She was suddenly jerked away and her head made contact with the wall opposite of her room. She had been too concerned with her own thoughts to notice that someone had been following her. She let out an involuntary groan of pain.

"I am so sorry dearest, Zelda."

Zelda used the wall for support as she helped herself to a much sturdier standing position. She turned and glared at the man with the all too familiar voice. "You," she gasped.

"Yes Zelda, it is I. Are you not happy to see me?"

"Damien, you cow, what are you doing up here? I should have security escort you out," Zelda spoke calmly, staring down Damien's orange eyes.

Her gaze, however, did not seem to faze Damien. He simply grinned at her. "My, you certainly are daddy's daring little princess," he smirked, revealing perfectly white teeth, almost too perfect. "You do not take anything from anybody, now do you, Zelda?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"No I do not, Damien, and you should know that I am perfectly able to defend myself," Zelda replied, her eyes watching Damien's every movement.

"Feisty," gasped Damien as he lunged for Zelda's wrists and pinned them to the purple painted wall. "I like my women feisty," he whispered darkly. His face began to get uncomfortably closer to Zelda's. "They make the experience all the more pleasurable, especially when I get to see them break," he said, his lips mere inches away from hers.

Zelda began to feel her pound against her ribcage. "Release me, Damien, or I shall call security," she spoke in a voice that was starting to lose its authority.

"Do not make me laugh, Zelda," he replied bitterly, "your security is nowhere in sight. Does their absence frighten you?"

Zelda watched as Damien put a pout on his face. She turned her head to the right of the hallway. No one was to be seen standing in the long corridor. "One call and someone will come running," she told him.

"Nobody will come running, Zelda dear," Damien mentioned in a cold tone. "Especially not after I silence you," his head inched closer towards hers.

She stomach fell and she let out a gasp, realizing his intentions. Zelda looked around quickly for a way to escape. She looked down at her legs. Zelda looked down and brought her knee up. Damien doubled over as her knee met his cloth covered region. "Stop calling me that," she told him with authority. Zelda smiled as she was instantly released from his grasp. She made a dash for her door. Damien growled as he reached for her hand and whipped her violently against the wall across from her room once more. Zelda let out a yelp as her head made contact with the drywall and quickly put her hands to the back over her head. She had lost her balance and fell to the floor. She opened her eyes and looked up fearfully.

Damien hunched himself over her, slight grabbing his groin in an attempt to ease the pain. "You little wench," he let out through a low wheeze. "I'll teach you how to respect your future husband," he stood up suddenly and pulled Zelda along with him. He smiled as she winced in pain when her back met the wall.

"Ah," she cried.

"Face it, Zelda _dear_," he smirked devilishly, "you and I are going to get married. From this moment on, I own you and what I say goes."

"To hell with you, you evil tyrant," she spat, trying to regain her ground.

Damien smiled as his grip on Zelda tightened. "There is no use in calling me such awful names, Sweet Cheeks, it will do you no good," he spoke darkly.

Zelda struggled in his grasp. "Just you wait until my father hears about this," she said loudly.

Damien let out a chuckle. "What is that old man going to do, Zelda? Last I recall, he just gave up his only beautiful, sexy daughter to me. You are mine now," he laughed lightly, slowly putting more pressure onto Zelda to cease her struggles.

"No, I will have none of this. Once Father finds out about this he will call off this entirely stupid marriage and release your father of his job and banish both of you power hungry fools out of this country forever!" Zelda exclaimed, still trying to free herself.

The orange eyes of Damien narrowed as he stared daggers at Zelda. "Stop talking nonsense towards me, you little bitch, and start treating me with respect," Damien exclaimed, raising his right hand and giving Zelda a backhand in the face. A ring on his finger scraped the right side of her cheek.

Zelda gasped and fell to her left side. Her brown hair laid messily all around her as it covered her face. She put a hand to her cheek and fearfully looked up at the man that just hit her. "You're a monster," she breathed through clenched teeth.

Damien knelt down next to her and smiled. "I am just getting started, Babe," he replied wickedly. "Like my father has said, I can be very persuasive with women," he smiled as he reached for a fistful of her brown locks and pulled her to her feet. "I shall teach you to like me soon enough, Zelda, just wait and see," Damien forced Zelda's head towards his in an unrelenting, sickening, and dark kiss.

Zelda wriggled in his hold, only to be crushed against his body and have his cold lips crash over her forcibly. Zelda felt liquid run down her cheeks as Damien refused to let her go. He finally needed air and pulled away from the young lady. He licked his lips and shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "You're disgusting," Zelda gasped.

"Thank you, Zelda," spoke Damien with no emotion. "Do you honestly believe that your pitiful words mean anything to me?" Damien smirked as Zelda gave back no response. "Face it, Zelda, from now on, I am in charge here. What I say goes and you better start to understand that. Otherwise I have other ways of making you comply," he paused and placed a finger on his chin, looking up at the smooth surface of the ceiling. "On second thought, misbehave. I prefer this way of teaching you how to respect me, especially since you are powerless to stop me," the devilish smile returned to his features. He looked over her figure and began to pull at the shoulder of her t-shirt.

Zelda gasped and finally pushed Damien away from her.

"Very well then, Zelda," he spoke nonchalantly, "perhaps some other time, when I need to teach you a lesson." He looked down at the silver watch on his left hand. "Look at the time," he spoke casually. "Father is expecting me. Have yourself a good evening, Zelda. I shall see you tomorrow," he took a hold of her right hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Goodnight," he spoke to the silent woman.

Damien had fully released Zelda. She instantly slumped down onto the floor. Her strength to stand had left her. Her hand moved gently over the raw skin of the small flesh wound inflicted on her by Damien. "This cannot be happening," she told herself for the hundredth time that evening. She slowly got up and made her way to her room.

* * *

A low creek caused Zelda to open her sleepy eyes. A dim light filled her room as the door began to open. She squeezed her eyes shut removing the bright light from her sight. Zelda rolled over in her sheets and opened one eye to look at her alarm clock. She looked back to the doorway and noticed the silhouette of her father. "Father? What are you doing here?" she asked groggily, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It is past one in the morning."

Rauru did not answer right away. Instead he walked over slowly and calmly to Zelda's bed. He sat himself on the edge of her comfortable sheets beside her. "You went to bed before I had a chance to say goodnight," he answered her quietly.

"So you have come to say it to me now?"

Rauru chuckled light heartedly. "Well, yes and no," he replied casually. "I have also come to apologize for all that happened earlier."

"You came to apologize for what happened earlier?"

"Yes, for imposing the sudden marriage proposal on you. Why? What else did you think I had to apologize for?" he asked. "Surely you have not forgotten about the entire ordeal already."

Zelda shook her negatively. "No, I suppose my brain was a little slow for having just woken up. I am sorry, Father," Zelda responded emotionlessly, trying to drown out the horrible memories of what happened that evening. Her father clearly had no idea as to what happened just outside of her bedroom on her way to bed.

Through the low light, which was now a lot dimmer since Zelda's eyes had adjusted, she noticed her father smile. "No need to worry, Darling. I am the one that come over here to apologize. I understand that this may all be happening to quickly for you, but I want you to know that I have done it because I love you. I am not getting any younger and I am going to need someone to take care of you once I am gone," he said to her.

Zelda sighed quietly, "Father."

"Zelda listen to me, please," he pleaded with her. "Just bare with me this one time. I promise that soon you will enjoy the idea of getting married to Damien."

A dry cough escaped Zelda's throat and she nearly choked.

"Is something the matter?"

"No," she said quickly, regaining her composure.

Rauru frowned. "Zelda, I know how much you hate this idea, but I want you to know that it is what is good for you. Your mother and I were arranged to marry. It runs in the family," he spoke gently, reaching out for his daughter's hand.

"Mother and you were in love, Father," Zelda answered with a small smile. "I do not love this man, nor will I ever love him," she looked down at her sheets, holding her father's hand.

Rauru let out a sigh, "Zelda, please just give it some thought, for me? Now I will let you get some rest. After all, you do have classes tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to fall behind in your sleep and then your studies."

Zelda let out a small smile as she looked at her father. "All right, Father. Goodnight," she said.

Her father bent over her and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, my darling." Zelda watched sleepily as her father exited her room. A frown crossed her features reflecting on her father's words before she went back to sleep. "I am sorry Father, but you have no idea what sort of man Damien is like. I will not marry him," she spoke determinedly as her mind drifted off into dreamland once more before a new school day began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the great support with this fanfic so far. I, for once, am pretty happy with my work. Naw, I enojy all of my works, I just feel that this is one of my better ones. So, as some of you may have noticed, I am updating two days earlier than I original thought I would. Now, that is great for all of yous because that means I have no life. But this next update may be a little delayed because I should really start concentrating on my university studies. So please bare with me and my slow updates. As I have said, I will try for every week to two weeks to update.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The sound of loud music rang out through the large room. Zelda groggily opened her eyes. She slowly rolled over to her left side and outstretched an arm. Her fingers touched a button and the music went quiet. Zelda looked at her digital clock she had just turned off to look at the time. She let out a sigh and fell back down into her pillows in which she sunk into. It was eight-thirty in the morning; class would start in three hours. Zelda sighed and rubbed her eyes, before moving to rub her temples.

"The joys of Mondays," she muttered, stretching and sitting up in bed. She looked around her dark pink room. There was some sun in her room, but the curtains had yet to be drawn back. With the amount of light in her room, Zelda decided to get out of bed. She groaned as she pulled the large comfortable covers off of her. A cool draft welcomed her. She walked up to the black curtains and pushed them away from the window. Her room instantly lit up. Zelda tightly closed her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the lighting before she opened them again. She looked outside and smiled, it was a beautiful fall day. "I need to take a shower," she told herself.

She looked at her wooden dresser and went over to it. Zelda pulled out a purple tank top. "Now what?" she whispered, walking to her walk-in closet. There she found a comfortable pair of dark coloured jeans and a purple dress shirt that were handing up. "This will do," she smiled. She picked up a few more items and walked softly across the hardwood floor. Zelda did not want to wake her father, even though his room was on the other side of the house.

Zelda opened the bathroom door to reveal a cream coloured room. It was a comfortable atmosphere for a bathroom. Reaching the glass surrounded shower stall, Zelda turned on the water and let it run as she got ready to get inside. She turned on the radio that was on the sink. Shuffling through the items she brought into the bathroom with her, Zelda found her i-pod. She attached it to the radio and played her own music. She disrobed and got into the shower and welcomed the warm pulsating water feeling upon her skin.

Ten minutes later, Zelda was finished with her bathing. She opened the door to the shower stall and let a lot of steam out. She reached for a small white towel and stepped out onto the bath carpet. Zelda bent over and placed the small towel on her head and wrapped the towel around her hair. Next, she grabbed a large beach towel and wrapped it around her. Zelda shivered in her towel and dried herself quickly. She was quick to get dress, putting on her matching undergarments. She wore her jeans, tank top and then put her dress shirt on top of the tank top. Zelda left the towel in her hair as she looked around for her toothbrush. In less than five minutes, Zelda had found her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she looked herself over in the tall and wide mirror. Zelda frowned upon noticing the small wound on her right cheek. "Stupid Damien," she muttered, subconsciously placing a hand on her cheek. She sighed pulled the towel free from her hair and grabbed her brush. Finally, after spending a few minutes in front of the mirror, Zelda felt that she was finally ready to leave the bathroom and turned off her radio.

Zelda went to go grab the door handle, but froze when she heard a sound outside of the door. She made a puzzled look at the door. Her father could not be up already and walking across her side of the hall, could he? With confused thoughts, Zelda slowly opened the bathroom door. She gasped and nearly stumbled to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?" she finally let out.

"Are you not happy to see me?" the voice came from a devilish grin.

"What are you doing in this house, Damien?" Zelda demanded, ignoring his question.

Damien walked up to the doorframe and placed a hand on it. "Zelda dear, our fathers have thought it best that since we are getting married that I should start living in the house and get used to the idea of being here," he answered for her.

He smiled watching her eyes grow wide. "My father decided what?" she asked bewildered.

"Well actually, that plan really starts tonight. My father is heading home today, he stayed the night since it was so late," Damien spoke in a calm manner.

"So just where do you think you will be staying?"

"Only a few doors down from you, Zelda dear. It is right beside your father's room. I think he has taken a real liking to me," he said with his orange eyes glowing.

"Really?" Zelda questioned. "Just you wait until he finds out the true man that you really are. You will be out of here soon, so do not get used to living here, Damien," she muttered darkly. She took a few steps forward trying to exit the bathroom. Damien stood there, extending both of his arms and blocking her only way out. "Damien get out of the way, I need to get ready for school," Zelda stated with her arms folded.

"I want to talk to you a little more, Zelda."

"That is too bad, Damien. I have to get ready for school and if I recall you have class today as well. So why don't you go ready?" she asked him, once again trying to move Damien out of her way. "Please move."

Damien smirked, grabbing Zelda's arms that kept trying to get him out of the way. "Zelda, sweetie, I do not believe you understand what this means now that I am living in this house. I control everything you do and can visit you whenever I feel," he said, pushing her further into the bathroom. With his foot he closed the bathroom door once he was inside.

"What are you doing?"

"I am putting you in your place for still rejecting me. Zelda, we are getting married, get used to it," he whispered, bringing not only his face, but his body closer to hers.

Zelda's eyes went wide. It was then that she realized that Damien was only wearing an eggplant coloured bathrobe. "What are you doing?" she asked much louder this time, more or less hoping that someone in the house would hear her.

"I told you, Zelda," Damien whispered dangerously close to her ear. "I am teaching you your lesson for today."

Zelda began to struggle in Damien's grip. "You pig, let me go," she demanded.

"Come on, Babe. Don't be so stubborn. I promise I will be gentle," he smirked.

"No!" Zelda exclaimed and her struggling became even more difficult to handle.

"Don't do this, Zelda. You won't like me when I am angry," warned Damien.

Zelda ignored his words and continued to move around. She winced in pain as she twisted her wrists in his grasp. She watched fearfully as Damien brought his face closer. She swallowed hard and with quick thinking she spat in Damien's face.

Damien growled and whipped Zelda around, slamming her into the door. Zelda groaned and looked up at Damien. He was wiping his face. Zelda glanced at the floor and noticed the towel that she had used on her hair on the ground. She picked it up and threw it on to Damien's head. She heard him let out a startled gasp. Zelda hurried herself up onto her feet and quickly opened the door. She dashed out of the room.

"Zelda, get back here!"

"Father!" Zelda exclaimed barging into her father's bedroom.

Rauru was already awake and sitting up in his green sheets on his king size bed. "Zelda, what is the matter?"

"Why is Damien in this house?"

Zelda watched her father cock his head at her. "Zelda, it is all in preparation for the marriage. I feel this is the best way for you two to get to know each other," her father replied. "Do you not like the idea?" he asked.

"Father, it is a horrible idea. How could you make such a decision without consulting me?"

"Well, you were acting a little unreasonable yesterday. We could not really talk properly, so I could not tell you," replied Rauru, playing with his hands.

"Damien is a monster, Father! He has already tried to take advantage of me. I do not want him in this house," Zelda told her father. Her head whipped behind her as the door swung open. A frazzled and out of breath Damien walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Harkinian," Damien said upon walking into the room.

"Ah, Damien, so good to see you," smiled Rauru, turning his attention to his future son-in-law.

Zelda looked onward in shock. "Father, did you not listen to a word I just told you?" she asked.

Damien sent a glare towards Zelda. "Sir, may I ask what she has been telling you?" Damien asked politely.

Rauru cleared his throat and looked closely at the young man. "Damien, Zelda informs me that you have been trying to take advantage of her," he mentioned in a serious tone. In the silence, Rauru reached over to his night table and grabbed his glasses. The Prime Minister could not see well without his glasses or contacts.

"Sir, I can assure you I have done no such thing," mentioned Damien seriously.

"You're a liar!" shouted Zelda.

"Zelda, I can assure you that I am not lying. It would not be right to lie in front of the Prime Minister," Damien spoke in a businesslike manner.

Rauru looked over at his daughter. "Zelda, are you sure you have not falsely accused him for something he has not done?" he asked quietly.

"You are taking his side over mine, again?" questioned Zelda, with wide eyes. "Damien is a pig, Father. That I can assure you."

"Sire, I think your daughter is still a little uptight about this whole marriage situation. She is probably making up excuses to try and cancel this entire issue," spoke Damien with reason.

Rauru nodded his head. "Damien, I think you are right. Now, Zelda, do not get mad that I am choosing Damien over you. I, too, still believe that you are slightly upset about this whole thing," he spoke, looking his daughter directly in the eyes.

Zelda's heart sank as she looked at her father. "You're wrong," she whispered, tearing her eyes away from him only to look at Damien who looked at her with a sly grin. She felt her eyes beginning to burn. "I am sorry to have bothered you, Father," Zelda spoke, attempting to hold back her tears. "I shall finish getting for school and then leave," she said and turned leaving the room. She heard someone following her out. Zelda closed her eyes tightly.

"Damien, hold on a second. I would like to have a word with you," Rauru spoke out of the blue, stopping Damien in his tracks.

"Yes, Sir," Zelda heard Damien say. She let out a sigh as she shut the door behind her, leaving her father and Damien to talk alone.

"You'll see soon, Father, you'll soon see what a monster he is," Zelda whispered, wiping the lone tear that feel down her pale cheek.

* * *

The wind brushed the leaves on the trees in front of the bus stop location in which Zelda got off. She inhaled a breath of fresh air and continued to listen to the gently blowing wind. She was happy to be out of her house and at her university. Hyrule University had a large campus with many buildings, home to many classrooms as well as students. Zelda looked around and noticed the many flags representing her school's spirit. The black background of the flag bore the golden crest of Hyrule.

Zelda smiled watching the other students on the bus getting off of the bus with her. She also watched the very many students wandering around campus. She looked down at the pink wrist watch she was wearing. It was ten o'clock. Her Monday English lecture would begin in about an hour. She walked along the pathway toward the school. Instead of walking into the school, Zelda took a side pathway and decided that she would enjoy the nature of her surroundings. Looking around, she found a tree that gave off a comfortable amount of shade to protect her from the warm heat. Zelda smiled and made her way over to the tree.

While walking, a pair of cerulean eyes caught her eyes. She timidly smiled at the young blond haired man looking at her. Zelda saw him give her a white grin in return. She felt for the black sunglasses on her head and pulled them over her eyes. She shook her head discreetly, trying to turn away from the handsome young man that was staring at her. Zelda turned her attention to her i-pod in her hand and scrolled around for a good song to listen to. She came across _Comatose_ preformed by one of her favourite bands, Skillet.

Zelda reached the tree and sat down in front of it. She put down her brown book bag and opened it to find her English textbook. She got herself comfortable, put the volume of her music up, opened up her book, and began to read quietly to herself.

"Zelda!"

The shout was loud enough to break her long train of thought and reading. She looked up from her book with a small smile on her face as she continued to listen to her music. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she noticed a man with a mop of orange hair walking towards her. In a fast motion, Zelda put her book away and was on her feet. She started to walk away.

"Zelda!" the shout was louder this time.

She kept on walking, ignoring Damien's harsh calls. Her loud music caused her not to hear Damien catching up with her. She gasped in pain as she felt her right forearm being squeezed tightly. Zelda was harshly turned around and felt her headphones fall out of her ears. Now she was clearly capable of hearing Damien.

"Why were you walking away from me? Did you not hear me calling for you?" he questioned lowly, bring Zelda close to him.

"Damien, we are at school, leave me alone. Don't cause a scene," Zelda mentioned, not daring to look him in the eye. She only focused on freeing herself lately.

Damien smirked evilly and brushed his lips against her delicate ear when he next spoke, "That is just what I like to cause, Zelda love." Damien released Zelda's upper arm and moved to wrap his arms around her waist. He crushed her uncomfortably close to his body.

"I need to get to class. Let me go. There are other people around," Zelda whispered, hoping that Damien would listen to her for once.

He only chuckled in response. "When has that ever stopped me, Zelda?" Damien whispered darkly, bending down to kiss her neck. "You should know me by now," he smirked against the nape of her neck.

"You pervert, get the hell off of me!" she shouted. Zelda took a small glance around the courtyard. No one was really close by. She sighed and Zelda decided to take her chances once again. She stole a look at Damien, who was too busy enjoying himself in the nape of her neck to notice what she was about to do. Zelda repeated her same actions from the night before in front of her bedroom.

Damien groaned and was quick to fall to the floor. "You wench," he cussed at her. He looked up, clutching his groin in pain, but Zelda had already made a dash for the school. "Damn little bitch," he whispered, getting up and slowly going after her.

* * *

Zelda ignored the faint whispers of students that she passed by questioning her as to why she was running. She did not have time to answer them. Damien would be after her shortly and then she would really be in trouble. It was twice now that she had hurt him without him being able to protect himself. The next time he caught her he would for sure know what to expect from her and he would know how to defend himself. Zelda was running out options to keep herself safe from the crazy man. Her only hope now was to find her classroom and hide herself in it. She was sure that Damien did not know what her schedule was like.

Her brown hair wiped gently on her face as she neared the building that had her lecture hall. Zelda dared to take a look behind hind her to see if Damien was close on her heels. The orange haired man was nowhere in sight. Zelda sighed gratefully but did not cease her running. Turing her head back to face the proper direction, Zelda had bumped into something; or rather someone. With a small cry she fell to the ground with a loud thump. "Ouch," she moaned, rubbing her lower back.

"Oh wow, I am so sorry Miss," spoke a concerned voice.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked up only to notice a pair of recognizable cerulean blue eyes. She did a double take, soon realizing who she had bumped into; the young man she had caught staring at her at the bus terminal. "Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to bump into you," Zelda said, after her breathing had returned to a normal pace. The running had somewhat worn her out.

"That's all right," answered the man in a happy tone, kneeling down in front of her. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going," he said in a soft, deep, manly voice.

Zelda giggled at the boy. "I was that one that was running. It is hardly your fault for knocking me over," she said gently.

"Oh, where are my manners," he stood up and extended and arm to Zelda. "Here, please, let me help you up."

Zelda smiled and took the young man's hand gladly. She watched as he wrapped it around hers. Zelda made a mental note of how much softer this man's touch was compared to Damien's. "Thank you," Zelda whispered quietly to him. There was a silence as Zelda looked up into his eyes, noticing that the man was a few inches taller than her. Zelda looked down at her hands and cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry," the male said sheepishly, instantly releasing Zelda's hand.

She felt a sudden coolness take over the warmth the young man had placed in her hand that he held. "That's quite all right," Zelda laughed lightly. "My name is Zelda. Zelda Harkinian," she said, extending her hand.

The boy smiled and took her hand once more. Zelda felt her heart flutter as the warm contact came back. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Zelda. My name is Link. Link Gale."

"It is very nice to meet you," she smiled. Her face went pale when she heard distant shouts of her name. She gasped and her breathing quickened.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, noting her sudden change in behaviour. "You don't look so well."

"Come with me, please?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"Whoa," Link gasped as he was pulled along. Zelda had bolted through the doors of the building and ran a few more steps before coming to a halt. "What was that all about?" he asked. Link let his eyes wander around the hallway. It was nearly deserted.

Zelda sighed and sunk to the marble tiled floor. She rested her arms on her knees and let her long hair cover her face. She heard Link sit down beside her. "Hey," he said, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Come on, Zelda, don't get so down, your day has just begun," there was a smile in his voice. "Did you not have a good weekend?" he asked.

Zelda barely lifted her head and responded, "I suppose you could say something like that."

Link turned his head downward to look at Zelda. He stared at her intently, unknown to Zelda's knowledge. "Your weekend could not have been that bad," he said.

"What makes you so sure?" she questioned, finally looking up to him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I spent my weekend alone," he replied nonchalantly, staring in the opposite direction.

"A handsome young man like you spent the weekend alone? Now, that I find hard to believe. Still, I top your weekend completely," she answered with a smirk and a hint of humour. She hit him playfully.

Link laughed and pushed her gently back. "Come on, unless your father arranged a marriage for you so he could better his position for Prime Minister, than no, your weekend cannot top mine," he said with a laugh.

Zelda's blue eyes went wide. "How did you know that?" she breathed out, staring him intently.

Link swallowed and looked down at her. "Um, lucky guess I suppose?" His eyes began to shift themselves around.

"You say that it was a lucky guess that you knew I was the daughter of the Prime Minister?"

"Well, that was easy, Zelda. After all, you do share the same unique last name. Not to mention that everybody knows who you are, they should anyways," he smiled happily at her.

"All right," she smiled back at him. "Then tell me how you knew that my father had arranged a marriage for me? I doubt news spreads that quickly," she spoke doubtfully and eying him closely.

Link gave Zelda a puzzled gaze. "You mean to say that that is really true, Zelda? There is no way your father would do that. I was only joking," he said with sympathy.

"Oh, oh you were joking," spoke Zelda. "Hmm."

"What is it?"

"Never mind," Zelda smiled. "You are a silly boy. You know that, Link? I thought you were being serious there for a second."

"No, me serious? You really see me as a serious guy, Zelda?" Link began to laugh at himself. "Of course I was joking. It's not true, is it?" he asked in a serious tone, his eyes narrowing down at her.

There was a small bit of silence before Zelda answered the man sitting beside her. "No."

"No what?"

"No, I was only kidding, Link. I got you good, of course something as crazy as that is not true. How could it be, I mean it's sick, right?" she rambled on, laughing at herself for being so stupid with Link. _Well, I wish something as crazy as that was not true. Unfortunately I am stuck marrying Damien unless I find a way out, _she thought privately to herself.

A breath on her neck caught her attention. Her eyes moved upward and saw Link staring down at her with an indescribable look in his eyes. It made Zelda slightly uneasy. It was as if Link was staring straight into her mind and helping herself to all of her thoughts. "What is it?" she spoke quietly.

"I don't believe you."

"You what?" Zelda asked slightly puzzled. Her eyes bore up into Link's.

"Didn't believe you, didn't," Link stuttered correcting himself. "I knew you were lying all along," he said ruffling his blond hair.

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked with a smirk.

Link gulped and rubbed the left side of his face. "I am fine. I am completely fine," he smiled through his nervousness.

"You seem so flustered all of sudden," smiled Zelda, raising her hand to fix his hair he just messed up. "You're mess; a cute mess," she giggled.

The heat rose in Link's cheeks and he attempted not to look Zelda in the eyes. "Well, I kind of get a little nervous around pretty girls such as yourself," he spoke with reason. "I am not very good at this whole new university thing and making friends."

Zelda laughed out loud, "All right, now you are just flirting."

"I am flirting?" Link asked, throwing his head back and gazing a Zelda. "I am not flirting with you. We just met. Do you not think that would be pretty rude to be putting my moves on you so quickly?" he questioned her with a sly smirk. He took his hand and placed it gingerly on Zelda's right cheek.

"Now you are just being cocky," Zelda sighed into his touch. Her eyes sparkled and danced as she looking gently into his. She smiled and lifted her head up to Link. She heard him chuckle and bring his head down to hers.

"Zelda!"

Zelda gasped and shot her head around to face the doors down the hall; just outside the doors stood an angry Damien. _He is still chasing after me. Oh Goddesses, this man is insane,_ her thoughts were running wildly.

Link looked down at Zelda emotionlessly before standing up and grabbing her arm. He helped her up quickly. "Come on, English is about to start, we should be getting to class," he said, turning Zelda away from the doors. "Don't pay attention to him, let's go." He started to push her down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Zelda turned her head around to ask him.

"We are going to class. Now, turn around and walk. You need to pay attention as to where you are going," he said, using a hand to turn her head around. He took the same hand and placed it behind his back. Link carefully glanced around and then looked behind him. He pursed his lips together and pointed a finger to the door Damien was about to enter.

Zelda turned her head around and was able to get Link to stop pushing her. A loud banging had caught her attention. "What is that?" she asked. She looked beyond Link and noticed Damien struggling to open the doors.

"What is was what, Zelda?"

"Him," Zelda pointed to the doors. "What just happened?" she asked with a puzzled expression. "The doors, they are locked," she said.

"Hmm, what do you know?" smiled Link. "Can we get going now?"

"Link, the doors were just open. How on earth did they lock? I didn't see anybody go and lock them," Zelda mentioned. "Besides, it is school hours, why would they be locked at a time like this?"

Link laughed impatiently, "You are asking too many questions Zelda. We are going to be late for English." He laughed again, ruffling her hair, "Besides, I think you were a little too distracted to notice what was going on around you for the past few minutes."

Zelda flushed a light shade of pink. "You are so full of yourself, Link," she spoke, playfully hitting him in the arm. "Look at me, I have known you for a full ten minutes and it is as if you have been my friend forever."

"Well it is a start."

Zelda rolled her eyes and turned around, completely ignoring Damien at the locked doors. She laughed silently to herself as she heard a few of the students laughing at Damien for being locked out. She continued to walk forward at her own pace.

"Good, you have started walking again on your own, Zelda."

"Oh shut up, Link," she smirked. She paused in her thoughts, but continued to walk on. "Link?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"What is it, Zelda?"

"How did you know that I had English now?" she continued to walk ahead of Link, but took a quick look at him to acknowledge him and give him permission to speak.

"Lucky guess?" he questioned, shrugging his shoulders.

Zelda stopped and turned around to frown at him. "A second lucky guess?" she asked, clearly not believing him.

"All right, fine," said Link with a smile, ignoring Zelda's glare, "if you do not want to believe me that it was luck, then if you must know, I saw you in English class last week when you were waking out. Since school has just started I have been very shy to make your acquaintance." He looked at her, trying to see if she believed him or not.

"So, now I have a stalker?" she asked, putting a finger to her chin.

"If I was a stalker I would be watching you from behind a tree and sending you secret messages that you would have no idea who they were from," replied Link. Once again, he had to push her towards the classroom.

"All right," Zelda started to walk on her own. "Well, at least you are honest about not being a stalker. That would be a little creepy."

"Yes, it would be," Link smiled. "Now please, Miss Chatterbox, can we get to class?"

Zelda smiled. "You are a boy who is really into his studies. That is great! I could really start to like you," she spoke with happiness.

Link chuckled from behind her, "Well, I am glad that my little plan is working on you then. It will make it much easier to swoon you."

"You are crazy, completely nuts. I'm not listening," Zelda laughed, placing her fingers in her ears and ignored Link's goofy remarks.

Talking with Link seemed to make all of her troubles involving her father and Damien disappear. She had only just met him, but being with him made her feel a lot better about life and herself. He made her laugh and he made her smile. Not many people could manage to get her to do those things she noted to herself, even in high school. It was what made her hard to get. She always felt that the right guy would be able to make her laugh and smile without any problem. Link, so far, had succeeded in making her happy. Yet, there was something different about him. He knew about the arranged marriage. Though he said it was a lucky guess and a joke, Zelda found herself not satisfied with his answer. He was pretty specific with his joke. Then, he knew that she had English. His reasons were eligible, but Zelda did not recall seeing him in classes last week. A tiny voice reminded her that the class was full of over two hundred and fifty students. _All right, so it may have been a little bit difficult to spot him,_ she noted in her mind. There was also the entire issue with Damien. He ushered her away from him when he appeared and then somehow the doors locked with nobody around. _He's hiding a secret, I know it,_ Zelda thought, as she watched him walk down the lecture hall steps towards the closer rows or the room. She watched as he smiled at her and offered her and hand helped her into the row. _And I am going to figure this out,_ she vowed silently, smiling as she watched Link take a seat to the left of her with a goofy grin still plastered on his face.

* * *

**All right, there is the end of chapter two. If anyone feels that it was rushed or could have been better, please let me know. Then I shall take my time writing chapter three. Hope to see you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter three. Enjoy and let me know how I am doing. It is much appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"Can you believe the literature of the Middle Ages? All the mention of warlocks and witchcraft, it is some pretty crazy stuff," Link spoke happily, walking out of the lecture hall with Zelda by his side.

Zelda eyed him curiously. "Well, I, for one, think that it is quite interesting. I like this type of writing. The people of those centuries either had good imaginations, or a really neat lifestyle," replied Zelda.

"You really think that it was a really neat lifestyle, Zelda?" questioned Link, looking down upon her. "I mean, I hope you do realize that anyone who was thought to even know the slightest bit of witchcraft was sentenced to death."

Zelda gazed down at her wristwatch; it read twelve o'clock, before she turned to look up at Link. "No, I do understand that and I think that it is horrible how they were treated back then, but that does not mean that such a thing did not ever exist," she said with seriousness in her tone.

"You really don't believe in all of that stuff, do you?" Link asked her through narrowed eyes as they continued to walk down the hallway.

Zelda smiled mischievously at him. "Maybe I do, Link, maybe I do. Could you imagine a world full of magic? It would be so lovely," she spoke happily, her eyes shining with light.

"Zelda, there is no way that any of this can be possible. Magic doesn't exist," Link told her, crushing a bit of the light in her eyes.

"Who says it can't be true, Link?"

"I say it's not true," he declared. "We are in the twenty-first century, Zelda."

"That may be, but the literature on our country's legends, such as _The Ocarina of Time_, completely revolve around the use of magic," she said attempting to reason with the young man walking beside her.

Link chuckled at her softly. "Those are legends for a reason, Zelda. They may not be true," he laughed.

"Says you," she scoffed, playfully pushing him. "Believe whatever you like Link, because I believe that magic does exist, that there are such things as wizards and witches," she told him in a serious manner.

Link found his balance and laughed. "I think you are only saying that to be different than me," he said to her.

"Believe what you will, Mr. Gale and I shall stick with my beliefs," Zelda said, folding her arms across her chest. "And here I thought that since you were left handed you would at least have a creative mind or imagination. You mean to say that you are not interested at all?"

"You have no idea how creative I can be, Zelda," spoke Link as he shook his head; this was one battle that he was not going to win. He should have known better as he stared at her intently. "How about we change the subject? Do you have a class soon?" he questioned her.

"No, my next class isn't until two. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Link began, hiding his eyes behind his blond bangs.

"What is it?" Zelda chuckled, noticing the slight change in colour in Link's cheeks.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to have lunch with me," he answered, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"You were embarrassed to ask that?" Zelda giggled in question. She placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

"What? I have never done this before," Link retorted in defence.

Zelda rolled her eyes, controlling another fit of laughter. "Sure Link, I totally believe you. This is the first time a very attractive man like you has asked a lady out for lunch," she spoke, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Link playfully glared at her. "Now that wasn't very nice, Zelda," he said. "I think I shall take back my offer, although I do find it very flattering that you think I am an attractive man. Good day, Miss Harkinian." Link bowed his head and began to walk in the opposite direction down the hall.

Her eyes went wide as she called out to him, "Link, wait!" Zelda made a small run and grabbed Link's forearm. "Please don't go. I would love to have lunch with you," she said in a quite tone, she lowered her head ashamedly.

Link smiled to himself watching Zelda's actions. He placed a hand on her porcelain chin and raised it so their eyes met. "I think I can reconsider," he smiled brightly. With his free hand, he brushed his fingers along the right side of her cheek and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Zelda embraced the unusual warmth radiating from Link's hand gladly. She flinched under his touch, however, when his hand touched the mark Damien left on her.

He eyed her suspiciously as she flinched under his touch. His fingers lingered over the invisible mark; he saw the slightest bit of reddening showing through Zelda's perfect cover-up. His smile turned into a straight line as he let out a small sigh. His eyes ever left her cheek, but he restrained himself from mentioning anything. Link knew she did not want to talk about it.

"What is the matter? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I seem to repulsing to you?"

Link shook his head and pulled his hands away, rubbing his eyes. "No Zelda, of course not. You are beautiful. Forgive me, I was lost in thought. I was too busy thinking of where we should head for lunch," Link explained gently.

"Oh, is that what was on your mind?" she asked sweetly. "Well then, where have you decided to treat me for lunch?"

"Are you suggesting that I have to pay for your lunch today?"

"Well Link, you did ask me out on a lunch date. I only assumed that you would be nice enough to pay for me. If you are going to be so fickle about it, I suppose we could cancel our lunch," her blue eyes bore into his much deeper coloured ones. Her voice had a playful tone in it.

Link chuckled at her. He caught Zelda's hand in his own as she began to turn away. "Listen, Little Miss, I do not believe that you are getting out of this lunch date, whether I decide to pay for you or not," he grinned sheepishly at her.

Zelda laughed as she was gently pulled by Link in the direction he wanted to go. "So then, where are we going for lunch?" she asked with a smile, thoroughly enjoying the warmth emitting from Link to inside her. He was much kinder than Damien.

"That, Zelda, is a surprise, but don't worry, I will be paying for your meal," Link said, turning his head and smiling down at her.

"I was only joking. I can pay for my own meal," stated Zelda.

"Oh, I know, especially since you are the Prime Minister's daughter," he said, continuing to smile at her.

"Yes, because I love to be reminded from where I come from," Zelda mentioned sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Zelda watched as the grin on his face began to widen. She shook her head with a laugh and looked down at her feet.

"Run," she heard him say all of a sudden.

"What?" Zelda questioned, lifting her gaze. She was silent as she noticed that Link's smile had vanished. She looked at him quizzically, squinting her eyes. Link's eyes had a reddish hue beginning to show. _His eyes have only ever been a pure blue. They cannot just change like that to a colour like red. Could they?_ She thought, shaking her head and closing her eyes. She reopened them quickly and once again looked into Link's eyes; the red hue was still there and was beginning to become more dominate over blue. _There is something not right with him,_ she thought quietly.

"Zelda, I told you to run," Link spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"Why?" she responded with a puzzled look. Throughout the entire ordeal, Zelda realized that Link had yet to look at her directly; he had been staring beyond her, and had yet to explain the situation fully to her. She took the advantage of him being too preoccupied with the situation behind her that she decided to turn around and see for herself. Zelda felt the colour in her cheeks disappear and her eyes went wide. Damien was walking over to them in a hurried pace, his orange eyes simply and clearly full of rage.

"I told you to go," Link whispered looking down at Zelda.

Zelda gulped as she made contact with his eyes; they seemed to becoming even redder, with a slight hint of orange. She shook her head, her thoughts swimming madly inside her head. _This is too much,_ her mind screamed, _Link's sudden change in eyes colour; Damien finding me yet again._

"Zelda, please listen to me, get a head start and I will catch up with you," Link urged her on ahead.

"Link, what for? I don't even know what is going on."

Link bit his lip, forcing himself to remain silent. "Go," managed to say.

Zelda gave him a puzzled look, but started to jog toward the other end of the hall hoping to reach the exit quickly. Link did not know Damien. He did not even know that Damien was after Zelda. So then why was he so serious and intent on keeping Zelda safe from someone that he has not even met? _At least, they shouldn't know each other right? _questioned Zelda's mind with doubt.

Link stayed behind and watched Damien advance towards him. He watched as a sly smirk covered Damien's features. "What's with the look, Dragmire?" Link questioned, carefully watching the older man. "Your innocent pray has left. I believe that means that you should leave her alone."

Damien only scoffed and Link's remark. "Perhaps you should rethink your statement," he muttered raising a hand in the direction that Zelda had gone. "Or did you forget that we both play at the same level, Gale," Damien spoke, stepping beside Link and looking down upon him.

Any trace of blue in Link's eyes had completely vanished as Damien stared him down. He fearfully turned his head around and noticed Zelda struggling to open the doors. "I think that was the little trick that you pulled on me this morning, Gale, and now I believe that it is time I claim my prize," Link heard him say and turned back to see Damien smiling wickedly.

Link gritted his teeth. Damien began to step away from him. Link watched with a sickening feeling in his stomach as Damien intensely stared at Zelda, completely ignoring the fact that he even existed. Link put all of his weight into his left hand and punched Damien in the stomach. Link smirked as heard Damien let out a groan and watched as Damien went skidding down the opposite end of the hallway; away from him and Zelda. "I bet not many get the chance to do that so easily," he smiled, before racing towards Zelda.

"Link, the door won't open," Zelda said in a panic. She turned and watched Damien get to his feet unsteadily. "You knocked him over?"

"You won't beat me, Gale!" Damien's shout was heard loud and clear. He began to walk over to the two.

"We'll see about that," Link muttered, carefully pushing a panicking Zelda out of the way.

Zelda turned to him; she gave him a shocked look. She watched on silently as Link placed his hand on the door and with easy effort, pulled it open. "How...?" Zelda began, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"With a little bit of luck, they must have been stuck," he said with no emotion, completely ignoring the fact that he had just made a rhyme. He grabbed Zelda's arm and ran out of the building. All the while he had placed one arm behind his back and pointed it to the black metal framed doors.

Damien put his head down to look at the doors. He did not even bother to try opening them; the result would have been the same as this morning. Instead he looked up outside and let out a sly smile. He chuckled darkly as he watched the two teenagers vanish into thin air. "You may have gotten away this time, but I can assure you, Gale, you will not be able to protect her forever," he whispered evilly. Damien turned and walked away from the scene.

* * *

"Link, could you please stop pushing me?" Zelda questioned, looking back at him. "Damien is not coming after us anymore."

"Oh," said Link as he instantly stopped moving her. "Sorry," he whispered putting his head down and let his hair cover his eyes.

Zelda smiled sadly at the boy standing in front of her. "Come on, Link, chin up," she said cheerfully, placing two fingers under his chin and lifting it up. Their gazes met and Zelda forced herself not to gasp. The red eyes Link had only moments ago had changed back into his regular calming blue. If anything, she noticed how they were slightly duller than they were when he was happy. "What is the matter, Link?" she asked removing her hand.

Link smiled and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong," he answered, his eyes returning to his true blue.

Zelda felt a relief wash over her as Link returned to his cheerful mood.

"So how about that lunch now?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Zelda responded. "Have you decided where we will be going to eat?"

"Well, I was thinking about that small cafe across the campus. What was it called..." he put a finger on his chin and gazed up at the sky. He heard Zelda laughed as he made the expression as if there was a light bulb above his head and shot his finger in the air. "Hark's Cafe," he exclaimed excitedly.

"You want to go to Hark's Cafe?"

"Yes, why? Do you not want to go?"

Zelda shook her head and smiled. "No, no. I would love to go. I have never been there. In fact," she said quietly, "I did not even know it existed across the street. It will be nice to have a quiet lunch with a sweet young man."

"Well, I am certainly flattered," Link beamed. "And yes, it is very quiet there. It is most enjoyable." Link smiled good-heartedly and extended and arm towards Zelda. "Shall we get going? We do not want to be late for your next class because of a late lunch," he said, showing his pearly whites.

Zelda attempted to suppress her giggles as she reached for Link's friendly arm. She nodded her head eagerly, signalling to Link that she was ready to go to the cafe.

* * *

"Link?"

He looked up as he took a bite out of his deli sandwich. "What is it?" he asked through a mouthful of bread and meat.

Zelda laughed at his forgotten table manners. "Do you wear contacts?" she questioned, taking a sip from her iced tea.

Link's eyes went wide as he began to choke on the food in his mouth. He made a fist and began to pump his chest.

Zelda's hands went over her mouth as she tried not to laugh at Link. His choking soon subsided and he calmed himself down. "Are you all right," she questioned with concern.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "Yes,' he said, "I am fine. Now what were you saying?"

"I asked you if you wore contacts, you know, for your eyes."

"No actually, I do not wear contacts. I have perfect vision thankfully," Link said happily. "Why do you ask?" he cocked his head and watched Zelda from across the table.

"Well," Zelda began, fiddling with her hands and staring at them. "Earlier, when you had me run away from Damien, your eyes, they changed colour," she stated in a serious tone. She slowly moved her head upwards to look into Link's eyes.

"What are you talking about Zelda? My eyes cannot change colour, you must have been seeing things," he mentioned. "Come on, don't feel bad," he said, noticing Zelda's saddening expression. "It is an honest mistake. The lights in the school like to play tricks on people."

"Then how do you explain yourself knowing Damien. You know that I am trying to keep my distance from him. How do you know this? Tell me," Zelda demanded her face void of any expression.

"Zelda, Damien is on the university football team. Everybody knows, well they should know, who he is," he reasoned. "And, well, as for getting you away from him, he was the one that was struggling with the doors in the morning. Remember? When you got all frazzled upon seeing him," Link reached for Zelda's hand across the table and placed his gently on top of hers. "Come on, you have to believe me, Zelda," he said in a gently voice.

Zelda, no matter how many times Link had touched her that day, could not believe how warm his skin was; it was unnatural. Never in her life had she felt a body temperature as warm as his body temperature. "What about the locked doors that I couldn't open?" she asked timidly. "You opened them no problem."

"The door was jammed and since I am stronger than you it was easier for me to open?" Link tired slanting his head, pouted his lips and opened his eyes as wide as he could in order to win over Zelda's sympathy.

"Stop playing games with me, Link!" Zelda exclaimed, wrenching her hand away from him. "You're treating me as if I were some sort of fool," she said disappointedly, looking down at her lap.

Link let out a sigh. "Zelda," he said gently, reaching over the table for her arm and soon held her hand again. "I do not think of you as a fool. You are a brilliant young lady," he told her with compassion.

Zelda slowly looked up at him. "Then why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me?" she asked, not bothering to pull her hand away for a second time. Truth be told, she felt a sense of comfort whenever Link touched her. "It is as if you do not trust me," she whispered sadly.

Link let out a second sigh. "Zelda, we may have just met, but of course I trust you. I would tell you everything about me if I could," he watched as Zelda let out a small smile. "Boys, they just like to keep a few secrets to themselves, you should know, living with a Prime Minister for a father. I am more than sure that he is keeping some secrets from you."

Zelda chuckled softly. "Of course he is keeping secrets from me. He is the leader of the country, I would be really surprised if he had no secrets to tell," she said with a laugh. Zelda gazed sternly into Link's eyes, "I know you are hiding something big from me. I would like it if you told me. Otherwise, I may just have to begin assuming things about you, Link Gale." Zelda stared at Link intently, seeing if he would crack any time soon.

He took his free hand and placed it over his eyes. In a tired manner, he slid his hand slowly down his face. He let out a quiet groan before turning back to Zelda's attention. "Assume what you will, Zelda," 

Link smiled at her. "I do have my secrets," he said, grabbing her second hand that was resting on the table, "but be assured that you do not have to worry yourself over them. They are not that big of a deal. Silly little things they are, honest."

"I will find out who you really are, Link Gale," Zelda smiled up at him. "I will find out your secrets."

Link chuckled lightly. "I am sure you will, Zelda," he mentioned with a smirk. "I will have you know that you will only find out the secrets that I want you to find out. Like I have said, Zelda, there are some secrets people cannot share, and frankly I have a few of them that should not be shared, at least not until the time is right," there was a friendly twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

"You are such a mystery," commented Zelda, moving her hands beneath his and intertwining their fingers. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as Link looked at her with a smile.

"I would like to keep it that way," Link beamed, giving Zelda's slender fingers a tight squeeze.

Zelda shook her head and tried not to show Link her smile. "You're impossible," she muttered.

"Let's keep it that way," he said, standing from his seat and leaning over the table. He still had a hold on Zelda's hands. He inched himself closer towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, completely and utterly flustered.

"Would you like me to get your bill?" a voice interrupted them.

Link swallowed hard and quickly sunk himself back into his seat. He let go of Zelda's hands and placed them in his lap. His blond bangs covered his eyes and his cheeks began to glow alight red.

Zelda put a hand to her lips and giggled. Link looked really cute when he was embarrassed. Zelda turned her attention to the waitress standing before her.

"Oh, I hope I did not interrupt anything," she spoke quietly.

Zelda shook her head and laughed. "Not at all, nothing happened, no ill feelings," she smiled. "The bill would be lovely," she told the waitress.

The waitressed made a little nod and walked away from the table. Link removed his gaze from his lap to Zelda once the sound of footsteps had disappeared. "I am so sorry," he whispered, looking into Zelda's eyes.

"You're sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? You did not do anything," Zelda responded, clearly confused by Link's behaviour.

"Yes, well I should not have approached you like that. I was very rude of me," he spoke.

Zelda smiled at his manners. "You truly are a mystery, Link. You did not do anything wrong, so do not feel bad. Besides it is not like you are the first one to try and kiss me," she smiled smugly.

"Who said I was trying to kiss you?" replied Link, returning to his normal playfulness. "I was not trying to kiss you."

"Sure, whatever you say, Romeo. Why don't you just admit that you have a crush on me," Zelda smiled, reclining in her seat and folding her arms across her chest. "You like me."

"What?" exclaimed Link, completely baffled. "I do not," he retorted. "I was only trying to wipe a few crumbs from your face. They were bothering me."

"Because they were obstructing my beauty?" Zelda questioned with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, I mean no. No!" Link exclaimed. "Look, you are reading way too much into this. You are just acting all high and mighty about it. Come on, Zelda, now you are the one being cocky," he tried reasoning with her, waving his hands around like a madman.

Zelda erupted into a fit of giggles. "You are too cute," she chuckled. "You are so embarrassed!"

"Bill?" interrupted the waitress for a second time that day.

"Yes, please," Link muttered, gladly taking the bill from her hands and breaking eye contact with Zelda to look at it.

"Here."

Link saw some money appear in front of his eyes while looking at the check. He looked up and saw Zelda holding out an arm to him. "No, I will not accept this," he mentioned. "I asked you to come to lunch with me, so I will be paying for your meal."

"But I will feel bad," Zelda told him, slowly taking her money back.

"Not to worry. You will make it up to me eventually," he grinned devilishly at her.

Zelda rolled her eyes, putting her money back into her purse. "All right, now you are getting cocky," she said to him.

Link only laughed at her as he placed his money onto the table.

* * *

The twilight has vanished and night fall had fully settled in. Zelda was comfortably lying in bed, relaxing. It was a little later than ten o'clock and Zelda knew she would be falling asleep soon to get to her early morning class on time tomorrow. Her lights were off and she was enjoying the television program that she was currently watching. Zelda eventually zoned out the sound of the television and focused her thoughts on today's events.

_I don't mean to be mean, but there is most definitely abnormal about Link,_ she thought to herself. _I will find out what it is. _"Still," she sighed happily, "today certainly was a lot of fun. I am really glad that I had the chance to meet him. He really did save me from confronting Damien today."

No sooner had she spoken her soft words her lights were flicked on. Zelda shook her head and looked at her doorway. "Damien," she gritted through her teeth.

"So nice of you to acknowledge me today, Zelda," he spoke, taking small steps into her room. He slowly shut the door, and smirked as he watched Zelda's face turn into an expression of fear. "I think you know what is about to happen, Zelda dear," he told her darkly, continuing to advance towards her. "You have been a very, very, bad girl today, and I am glad," it was then that he pounced on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was Wednesday afternoon and the sun was shining brightly at its highest peak of the day. The autumn air was crisp, fresh and cool. It was warm enough to go out in only a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Zelda struggled to get herself off of the bus without letting her hood from her sweater expose her face. With one hand she tightly held on to her book bag and with her other hand she moved it so she could have a grip on her hood and kept it close her face. She got off of the bus as quick as she could and then in a fast motion she disassociated herself from the crowd of students. Zelda glanced at her wrist watch; it was noon, her next class did not start until one.

Zelda sighed sadly and slowly made her way to her favourite tree on campus. She placed her book bag down and let the autumn air engulf her as she carefully sat herself down. She was extra careful in making sure her clothing did not move too much out of place. Zelda reclined herself gently against the bark of the tree. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind rushing by her. The campus was quiet in her area as usual, that is why she liked it so much. Zelda enjoyed her peace.

"Zelda."

_No,_ her mind thought. _Not him. Not now._ She hurriedly got to her feet grabbed her book bag before walking off.

"Zelda!"

"No," she shouted upon feeling contact on one of her arms. "No, let me go!" she shrieked, closing her eyes and attempting to pull herself free.

The strong grip refused to let go. "Zelda, you are causing a scene. Stop it," said the voice of the one holding her.

"I told you to let me go," she retorted, still trying to pull her arm free. "Have you not done enough damage already, Damien?" she whirled around her and right hand made contact with the male's cheek.

"Zelda, what was that for?" a groan came from the man, as he rubbed his burning cheek.

"Link? Oh Goddesses, I am so sorry. I did not know it was you. I thought you were someone else. Why would you sneak up on me like that?" she frantically went on with her blabbering as she removed Link's hand to look at his reddening cheek. In all of the haze and excitement, Zelda's hood had fallen and completely revealed her facial features.

Link inhaled sharply and took a hold of Zelda's hand. "Do not worry, Zelda, I am fine, honest," he told her quietly. "Your slaps aren't that hard," he chuckled.

Zelda gave a small giggle back.

"What about you? Are you all right? You were absent from school yesterday," he said, looking directly at her. "I was worried about you and I see my feelings were right," he muttered under his breath.

Zelda's eyes went wide was she felt the wind blow some strands of hair in front of her face. "No," she whispered making a reach for her hood. She gasped as Link grabbed her remaining free hand, stopping her from putting her hood back up. "Link, please, please let me go," she pleaded with him.

"No, Zelda," Link stated firmly.

"Link people will see us, let me go," she told him, beginning to try and pull her arms free.

Link's only response was to pull her closer to him. "No, one will see us Zelda," he whispered carefully. "You sure do pick ideal spots for peace and quiet," he mentioned.

"Let me go," Zelda gritted through her teeth, her hair obscuring her visions.

Link shook his head. "I am not letting you go until you tell me how this happened," he spoke gently, pushing the strands of her hair behind her ear. He carefully brushed his hand on the visible bruise on her left cheek. His eyes dulled as he watched her tense up and her breathing quicken. "Who did this to you?"

"No one," Zelda answered in a shaky voice. "I fell and hurt myself."

"Don't lie to me, Zelda," Link said calmly. "You would not be so keen on hiding your injury if you only hurt yourself. I am going to ask you again, Zelda," he said seriously, "who did this to you?"

"Stop it. Quit babying me," Zelda closed her eyes, avoiding Link's gaze. "Nothing happened to me. Even if it did, I would not tell you, it's not your problem."

"Zelda, it is my problem if you are getting hurt."

"You are sounding like a love-struck idiot," Zelda shot at him. "I can help myself. I am not a child anymore."

"Yes, you are not a child, but that does not mean that you cannot get some help sometimes during life. Like now, you need help," Link spoke, still resisting Zelda's struggles and keeping a strong hold on her. "Tell me who did this."

"No! I can't," Zelda cried, her eyes beginning to sting.

"Yes, Zelda, you can. Now tell me," he told her, his voice growing louder over hers.

Zelda held back a sob as her body began to shake. "No, please don't make me do this," she sobbed. She sank to her knees, her arms above her head as Link continued to hold them.

Link was quick to kneel down beside her. He brought her arms to her sides. He watched as she began to cry. "Please, tell me who did this. It was Damien wasn't it?" he asked. Link cautiously moved his hands down her arms to reach her own hands.

Her body shook with another sob. "How do you know?" she managed to ask him, looking down at their hands.

"Tell me everything," Link whispered, pulling her into a loving embrace as she cried into his chest. "You're not going to classes today," he told her clearly.

"I have already missed yesterday. I cannot afford to miss today too."

"Yes, you can," mentioned Link, "and you will."

"No, I will not miss class," Zelda's voice sounded muffled through the fabric of his shirt.

Link looked down at her sadly. "You will miss class because you will tell me what happened," he told her in a strict, yet soothing tone. "You need to tell me. It is the only way that I can protect you."

"I do not need you to baby me," Zelda said pitifully. She cried a little more in Link's hug while he just held her and waited. Within a few minutes, most of her large sobs had subsided.

Link stared at her and stoked her hair nicely. "Are you going to tell me now?" he asked politely, still smoothing out her blonde locks. He felt her head move about up and down. "Good, take your time. I have got all day."

"What about your classes?" Zelda asked.

"Don't worry about my classes, Zelda. I am here to make you feel better today," he smiled, though the rage inside him was slowly starting to build. He willed himself to stay calm. He remained silent as Zelda began to tell her story.

"_You have been a very, very, bad girl today, and I am glad," it was then that he pounced on her._

_"Damien, get off of me," Zelda cried, struggling underneath his weight. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Damien clicked his tongue in her face. "You should know, Zelda," he told her. "I told you last night, misbehave and I am allowed to punish you," he licked his lips moving his head closer to hers._

_Zelda placed her hands on Damien's stubbly cheeks. She turned her head away as she pushed his face further from hers. "Get away from me you freak," Zelda spat._

_"A freak, Zelda? You may want to rethink that statement and apply it to your new boyfriend," he replied smugly. He reached for Zelda's wrists and pinned them down onto her mattress. _

_"Let me go," Zelda demanded. "I'll call someone for help," she threatened, squirming unsuccessfully beneath Damien._

_He laughed at her comment and futile attempts for escape. "No one can hear you, my dear. You are all mine tonight, no interruptions," Damien smiled devilishly, whispering darkly into her ear. He closed the gap between their fleshes and kissed her neck sensually._

_"No, you pervert," she shouted, twisting her neck. Damien did not let up on his kisses. Zelda whimpered childishly as he did not stop and moved upwards to her jawbone. "I swear to the Goddesses, Damien, I will call the police," spoke in a weak tone of authority._

_"You're so funny, Zelda," Damien said without humour, lifting up his head to look at her. "The police won't help you," he whispered._

_"You're crazy," Zelda spoke harshly. She started sinking her head into her pillow as Damien neared her. He planted kisses at the base of her bottom lip. Zelda gulped in fear as her body tensed._

_"You taste so sweet," he murmured quietly. He moved his head ever so slightly to claim her bottom lip fully._

_Zelda shook her head viciously, but Damien seemed to be following her every movement. "No, stop it please," she said sadly. "Someone will hear us," she told him, attempting to dissipate her own fear and comfort herself._

_"Don't count on it, Zelda," Damien spoke against her lip._

_Zelda began to struggle once again. She bucked her hips trying to throw Damien off her. She shook her head slightly, scolding herself for even thinking she could make the man on top of her budge. Zelda winced as she felt a tight grip around her wrists. Damien was immensely stronger than her and was having better luck staying in control. He seemed to have a fetish for her bottom lip as he continued to assault it and her chin. Zelda closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard. Damien planted a long kiss on her bottom lip. It was then that Zelda sunk her teeth into Damien's flesh._

_He let out a curdling screech and jumped off of Zelda. He felt the area around his mouth, touching his sink gently. "You little bitch," he cursed the second he noticed Zelda rising out of bed. Damien took hold of her forcibly and threw her back onto the bed. The right side of her body smashed into the wall._

_Zelda let out a yelp._

_"Oh, shut up," Damien mentioned, giving her a hard slap with the back of his right hand._

_Zelda clutched the left side of her face trying not to cry out in pain. "Why the hell are you doing this?" she muttered._

_"Giving you another form of punishment since you did not like the first one," he replied darkly. "Besides Zelda, you have given me three cheap shots that were completely uncalled for, so this is your punishment."_

_"You deserve everything you get, you bastard," Zelda spat._

_Damien gave her another back hand to the left side of her face. "Ah, ah, ah," he taunted. "You should really stop saying those nasty things, Zelda dear. You know how they don't make me happy." _

_"You really think that by hurting me I will stop my name calling and rude remarks?" she questioned with pained eyes._

_"Well, most women would behave, Zelda, being punished by me is not the most pleasant thing in the world," he smiled roughly. "Do you enjoy getting hurt?"_

_"You're sick," she commented._

_"Now, now, be nice," Damien mentioned, gripping her upper arms tightly and moving on top of Zelda once again. Damien planted his mouth fully onto hers._

_Zelda when wild underneath him, attempting to break free from his ruthless kiss. She eyes closed in pain as the grip on her arms seemed to have moved down to her wrists. She was sure that Damien's strength would soon break her tiny wrists. "Stop it," Zelda mumbled against his lips._

_Damien propped himself up, catching his breath. He smiled down evilly at Zelda. "Now Zelda, why on earth would I want to stop?" he asked her. "I am clearly enjoying what I am doing. Who are you to tell your future husband to stop what pleasures him?"_

_"You're disgusting!" she shouted. "What kind of pleasure is this if you are beating me? Just you wait until I go to my father," she threatened._

_Damien scoffed at her remark. "Do you really think that your father, the man who gave you to me without your permission, will really want to hear or even care about what you have to say on this issue?" he asked in a bored tone._

_"He will believe me once his sees the bruises," Zelda commented._

_"No he won't," said Damien. "He is not going to believe you."_

_"Well, then I shall have to do to the police, now won't I? They will certainly believe me," Zelda spoke, gaining some of her confidence back, "and then they will put an end to your tyranny."_

_Damien's only response was to laugh at the young lady. "Do you really think that I am afraid of the police?" he chuckled. "Please Zelda, you are not going to go to the police."_

_"Why would I not go to them?" she questioned raising a brow. _

_"Simple," Damien replied chillingly. "I'll always be one step ahead of you. At this rate, no will ever believe your story, so I win," he whispered darkly against her ear._

_Zelda felt a terrible shiver go down her spine as the temperature of his body dropped down drastically. The grip on her wrists seemed to burn her skin; he was so cold that his touch seemed to be excruciatingly hot. Zelda could not control the whimper that escaped her throat._

_"Good girl," Damien mentioned, noticing her pain. "Let's make you whimper a little more, shall we?" He picked her up by the collar of her pyjamas. He laughed as Zelda grabbed his wrists weakly and struggled against him. Damien whipped Zelda across her bed and into her wall once more._

_Zelda let out a cry as she grabbed her right side. She got to her knees and crawled across her bed. _

_"Ah, ah, ah," Damien waved a finger at her. He lunged at her arm and pulled her back onto her pillows. He was on top of her once again, this time nibbling at her neck._

_Zelda gasped in fear as he began to bite and suck her neck on her left side. After a few minutes his lips moved dangerously close to her cleavage. "No, please stop," Zelda begged in a pathetic tone that she hated. She hated being weak._

_"Oh Zelda, love, you have no idea how much you turn me on when you are in this state. It is so arousing. I love it, struggle for me," Damien muttered devilishly, giving her cleavage hard butterfly kisses._

_"No, stop!" Zelda screamed, wriggling around underneath his weight. With all of the strength she could muster, Zelda bucked her body upwards and managed to get Damien off of her. He landed on the floor with a thud, but was quick to get back to his feet, a smirk on his face._

_"Very well then, Zelda," he said gripping her wrists once more and leaning over her. "I believe that you have had enough punishment for today," he bent down and roughly put his mouth to hers. Zelda moaned in disgust as released her and made his way to her door. "Good night, love, and be sure to misbehave tomorrow. Tonight was most enjoyable," he winked at her, shutting off her lights before disappearing out of her sight._

_Zelda brought her hands up to her tender face and held it gently; she cried. It hurt so much to feel so weak and to have that monster treat her in such a way. She just had to cry, she needed to get her stress out. "Who is going to believe me?" she whispered, pulling the covers over her trembling body. Zelda closed her eyes, attempting to put herself into a comforting sleep. Unfortunately for her, every movement she made awoke her painfully out of her sleep. "What am I going to do?" she questioned herself, while moving around to find a good position to sleep in._

"Are you happy now?" Zelda questioned after retelling her tale, wiping the flowing tears away from her eyes. "Are you happy that you heard my sad little sob story," she wailed. "It is not like this is helping me in any way, Link. What good has it done me to tell you anything?" she asked, starting to get angry, not necessarily him but she was getting angry over everything. "I hate my father, I hate my life, I hate _him_," she gritted through mad teeth bitterly. "I hate him."

Link closed his eyes and tightened his arms softly around her. "Let it out, Zelda, it will make you feel better," he whispered in to her hair.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" she cried into his shirt. "Look at what he has reduced me to. I hate him!"

"Zelda, he hasn't reduced you to anything. You are still the strong and beautiful girl I met the other day," Link said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"How can you say that?" Zelda asked moving herself away to look Link in the eyes, only to find that his eyes were closed. "See, you cannot even bare to look at me because I am so pathetic and horrid looking," she sobbed. "Let go of me," she said, pulling away from him.

"No. Zelda, you have got it all wrong," he said quietly. "You are definitely not horrid looking."

Zelda watched as Link's eyes began to open. She slanted her head gazed intently at Link as she noticed the slightest hint of red in his eyes again. Shutting her eyes, Zelda rubbed them in a rough manner before opening them once again. The red hue had disappeared. _What is wrong with me? Am I going crazy? I keep seeing changes in Link's eyes. Eyes don't just change colour. Not to mention, his skin is unnaturally warm,_ she told herself, giving in to his touch as he refused to release her. "Look at me," she spoke sadly, "I am repulsive."

Link shook his head. "No, you are not," he told her, "so stop saying that." He lifted his right hand and brought it up to Zelda's left cheek. He eyed her carefully as she fearfully watched the hand linger next to her wound. "You're beautiful," he moved his fingers to brush against her cheek. Link remained still as Zelda reclined from his initial contact. She flinched before regaining her composure and easing herself into Link's hand. The warmth made her bruise feel better. "Where else did he hurt you?" he asked.

Zelda quietly pulled down the neck of her sweater to reveal a rather large bruise on the left side of her neck. The bruise swirled with colours from purple to green and the flesh was rough and punctured. Zelda looked up at Link.

His eyes were closed tightly and he was controlling his shaking rage in order to remain calm. He took his hand from her face and placed it on her neck.

Zelda tensed under his large hand. The feeling warmed her entire body and eased the pain in her neck.

"Are there any more?" he spoke, opening his eyes and gazing down at her.

Zelda nodded her head and mutely pulled away from him. She rubbed the right side of her neck trying to delay some time. She did not want to show him all of her wounds.

"Show me, please."

_Why is his being so persistent with this?_ her mind wondered. Zelda sighed and closed her eyes, lowering her hands to her lap. First she slowly rolled up the right side of her sleeve as high as it could go. It rolled up revealing three quarters of her upper arm. Zelda smiled sadly as she heard Link let out a tiny gasp. Green and yellow coloured bruises decorated her right arm. She carefully moved her sweater upwards to reveal her left forearm, showing Link her most feared wounds. Zelda's eyes clued themselves to wrists, not only were the evident bruises, but it seemed to look as if the area had been burned. Zelda shivered at the thought of Damien's cold hands on her wrist. She shivered once more as Link carefully took hold of her wrists. Once again, the heat radiating from his body acted as a healing agent to injuries "Are you happy now?" she asked quietly, not staring at him directly, but at their hands.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, pulling her into another hug.

"It is not your fault, Link," she said emotionlessly. "It's that stupid man's fault," she spoke, the emotion of anger quickly returning.

"Let it out," Link spoke, brushing her hair lightly.

Zelda sniffled a tiny bit. "What am I going to do?" she asked, holding back her tears semi-successfully. "Damien was right. Father did not even take a great deal of notice into my injuries. He called me clumsy and suggested that I should take better care of myself. He thinks that I am doing this on purpose in order to –" Zelda bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from mentioning her engagement with Damien to a boy she barely knew.

"In order to what, Zelda?" Link asked curiously.

"Nothing," she told him quickly.

"Nothing, are you sure about that? You seem to be hiding something," he said easing his grip on her and looking down.

"Yes. I am not hiding anything, Link," she said, completely avoiding his gaze. "Have I not already told you what happened to me two nights ago? Do you not trust me? I have told you everything," Zelda spoke, reasoning with him and trying to bring an end to the topic.

"Of course I trust you, Zelda," Link sighed. "I just want you to know that if you ever have anything else to say, to get out of your chest when you have no one else to turn to, you can always tell me anything," he told her earnestly.

"I do not have anything else to tell you, Link. I have told you everything there is to know about me," Zelda said, leaning into his chest, yearning for his warmth and soothing touch.

"I know there is much more to your life," he muttered.

Zelda yanked herself away. "What did you say?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing," Link replied shaking his head and smiling.

Zelda eyes him suspiciously. "You're lying. I most definitely heard you say something," she mentioned. She poked him playfully in the chest.

Link laughed, happy that depressing mood had momentarily left them for a fill of laughter. "I said nothing," he swore, flailing his arms around happily.

Zelda let out a small fit of laughter as she watched Link make a fool out of himself. "Fine, fine then," she smiled for the first time that day. "You keep your secrets and I will keep mine."

"It is good to see you smiling again, Zelda. This mood certainly suits you more pleasantly," Link said joyfully. His eyes went wide as he saw her smile fade and her depressive mood returned. "No, no, come on, be happy," he spoke frantically.

"Link, what am I going to do?" she asked, ignoring his earlier advice.

"Zelda, we will go to the police," he told her confidently.

"Did you not hear my story?" Zelda questioned him in an irked tone. "Damien will know I have gone to them. Do not ask me how he would know, because I have no idea, but I cannot help getting this strange feeling that he is speaking the truth. That he would know if I ever decided to go to the cops and be one step ahead of me," she spoke with a frown.

"He's using his magic, the bastard," he muttered in a low, muffled voice.

"Come again?"

"Nothing, nothing. That bastard, how dare he threaten you like that," he spoke forcibly.

Zelda sighed, encircling her arms around Link's waist, craving his warmth once more. "He is four years older than us," she mentioned thoughtfully.

"That means nothing," Link spat. "At his age he should know how to treat a lady with respect. Not like this, not how he treated you, the coward. That is all he is, Zelda, a coward. Don't you dare be afraid of him," he told her with authority.

Zelda shivered against Link as he wrapped his arms securely around her. "He is so big. He is so strong," she whispered against his chest.

"You are twice as strong as he is, Zelda," he smiled as he witnessed her stare at him disbelievingly. "Really, I mean it," he lifting up her chin. "You are strong because you have this," he took a hand and pointed it to her heart. "You have heart, Zelda. That is what gives you strength, remember that," he told her reassuringly.

Zelda smiled up at him, taking in his words comfortingly. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Not a problem, Zelda. Anything to make you feel happy and safe," Link whispered, taking her into his arms in a loving hug. "How about we go for a walk?" he asked.

"Why do we need to go for a walk?"

"To get away from the campus a little bit. To relax and to make you feel better. To get away from Damien," he stated the obvious. "I will treat you to lunch again," Link replied with a smile. "Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Yes. Yes, it does sound wonderful," Zelda told him, as she allowed him to bring her to her feet.

Link brushed away the last remained tears and wet marks on Zelda's face. "I am glad that you are feeling better," he said.

"It is all thanks to you," she beamed up at him. "So thank you."

"You are very welcome," answered Link. He grabbed her left hand and intertwined their fingers. He chuckled softly as he saw Zelda turn her attention towards their hands. "I want you to know that you can always come to me whenever you need something," he told her sincerely.

Zelda looked at the ground as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Thank you, Link," she whispered. "Shall we get going to lunch?" she perked up.

Link nodded eagerly and smiled. "Let us leave then," he spoke and guided Zelda away from the school campus.

"Father!" Zelda called into the vast and large entrance hallway as she opened the door of her house. "I am home, Father. Sorry I am so late. I was out with a friend," she called into the unusually empty mansion. She looked at her watch, it was a little after ten-thirty. _So I am a little late,_ Zelda thought, _but Father should still be up and wandering around the house. _She turned her head left and right, looking down the long hallways. There was no one in her sight. "Impa?" she spoke out the common housemaid's name, who was like a second mother to her. No response. "Darunia?" she asked, keeping an eye out for the intimidating, yet gentle, butler. "Where is everyone?" she muttered to herself.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention. "Oh, Father, you are home. I am sorry I was –" she turned around and stopped her sentence. Her voice got stuck in her throat as she saw the man standing before her.

"Late?" Damien finished her sentence for her with a sly smirk on his face. "Why is it that you are so late tonight, Zelda?" he questioned, advancing towards her.

Zelda swallowed the lump in her voice, but still had no voice to speak. She walked backwards until she hit a wall. _Shit, _she cursed.

"No voice?" Damien asked with a mock frown on his face. "Let me answer that question for you then," he said happily. "You were with that little wimp, Gale, weren't you?" he said, grasping her shoulders and giving them a hard shove into the wall.

Zelda ignored the pain in her back. "He has a first name, you know," she spat back at Damien, finally finding her voice, "and he is not a wimp."

"Oh I beg to differ, Zelda dear," he said slyly. "If he weren't a wimp why would he have not come home with you tonight to make sure you were safe from me?" he questioned bitterly. "After all, he knows what happens to you."

"I can take care of myself, Damien. I do not need Link here to protect me like some damsel in distress," she said sternly. "Besides, I could not bear the thought of him possibly getting hurt by you. All though, he did knock you off of your feet pretty good the other day. Still, that is why I told him to just go home. I can deal with my own problems."

Damien let out a dark laugh. "But you are that damsel in distress," his eyes narrowed and he tossed Zelda onto the floor. "And that was a cheap shot he pulled on me, he won't get that lucky again," he said seriously, standing over Zelda grabbing her arms and hoisting her to her feet.

"He wasn't lucky. He knocked you down, and knocked you down good. You just can't admit it," Zelda replied smugly.

"Is this not wonderful," Damien chuckled.

"What is so wonderful?" she asked with a brow raised, ignoring Damien's tightening grip on her sore wrists.

"You like him," Damien smiled.

Zelda's eyes went wide. "No, I do not," she retorted, attempting to jerk her hands free from him.

"Yes you do, Zelda. It is written all over your face. You like him," he smiled down at her. "I like where this is going." He kissed her roughly and then spun her around and whipped her to the ground.

Zelda let out a groan as she hit the corner of a table in the hallway and she fell to the floor, hitting her head. Vases and picture frames shook slightly, but did not fall.

"You are so pathetic, Zelda," Damien spoke, turning his back to her and looking up the big stairwell. "You're so weak and you cannot even admit to yourself how hopeless you are."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Zelda shakily got herself to her feet. She winced in pain. She looked at Damien's rambling figure to the table that Damien threw her in to. She took another glance at Damien. Zelda swallowed another lump and picked up the expensive looking vase.

"Gale would never go for you. Even if he did fancy you, you are mine, love," Damien spoke, turning back around to face Zelda. It was then that Zelda smashed the vase against his head. Damien fell to the floor in a heap, the broken pieces of the vase scattered all around him.

"Damien?" Zelda asked in a shaky voice. The man on the ground did not stir. "Oh my," she muttered. Zelda looked around and noticed no one in sight. She took a deep breath and ran out of the house.

_Of all nights it has to be raining, it has to be tonight,_ she thought miserably. Her mind was racing. Her heart was pounding in her ears. It was beginning to hurt to breathe as she kept running. Zelda had no idea where she was running to, but she kept running down the street. _I might have killed him,_ she thought in panic. _I might have killed Damien._

The watered rolled down her cheeks easily. Zelda rubbed her eyes and face attempting to clear her vision. In her small, yet sudden, stretch of blindness, Zelda bumped into something and fell to the ground. "Ow," she muttered, rolling to her side.

"Zelda?"

"Link?" she questioned, barely finding the energy to look up at him. Her head was really beginning to hurt, most likely from hitting it so much in the last little bit.

"What are you doing out in the rain like this?" he asked, kneeling down beside her and helping her sit up. He caught her carefully as she stumbled into him. "It seems like you enjoy running to me."

Zelda smiled tiredly. "Why would I enjoy running to you?" she asked him.

Link stared at her thoughtfully. "That is easy," he started, "it is because..."

"It is because why?" Zelda asked lifting up her head to face him. Her strength left her as her head lulled back into his chest. Her breathing was getting shallow.

"Zelda? Are you all right? Zelda, what did he do to you?" Link asked her frantically, tightening his hold on her. He sighed, feeling her tremble uncontrollably in his arms.

"I think I killed him."

"What?"

"I think I killed him. I think I killed Damien, Link," Zelda whispered to him, holding on to his jacket.

"You think you what?" Link questioned in disbelief.

Zelda let out a sob. "He was going to hurt me. It was just us in the house. He tossed me to the ground and turned himself away from me. I picked up a vase and smashed it on his head. He fell to the ground and did not get up. I think I really hurt him. I am in so much trouble," she cried, trying to rid herself of her aching headache.

"That was very brave of you, Zelda," Link mentioned, "but I do not think that you hurt him that much. He will be fine."

"Great," muttered Zelda. "Now, I am dead. I don't feel so well," she panted, clutching her chest.

"Zelda, Zelda," Link said, noticing her pain. "Zelda, stay with me. You're fine, Zelda. You are going to be okay," he told her gently, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Am I really going to be okay?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Link smiled. "Rest for now. I am going to take care of you," Zelda heard him say in a haze, before everything around her went silent and black. Link sighed upon feeling Zelda go limp in his arms. "That bastard will pay," he gritted through his teeth. He placed an arm around her back and the other under her knees. He gently picked her up and walked down the sidewalk. Link closed his eyes. "You will pay, Damien," he swore, opening his eyes allowing the strong colour of a flaming reddish-orange from his eyes to guide his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody. Sorry for the delay. I have midterms coming up in university so I will be busy studying over the next week and a bit... This chapter was actually suppose to be even longer... but it was getting really long so I have decided to cut it in half. I hope you all do not mind.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Zelda awoke with a low groan. Her head was pounding in pain and the light that could be seen through her eyelids was not helping her cause. The pain was slowly growing. Zelda squinted and willed her eyes to stay shut; refusing to open them. The bed seemed to have absorbed her form comfortably and the sheets on top of her hugged her body nicely. Not to mention, the sheets kept her very warm. Zelda sighed in contentment, enjoying the unusual luxury. She did not get to relax like this very often. It was not long, however, before the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She gasped and sat herself up in bed rather quickly. Zelda's head began to pound even harder and excruciating pain shot up her back. She fell back into the fluffy pillow, moaning in discomfort.

"I see that someone is up," a gentle voice spoke. It sounded distant from her.

Zelda opened up her eyes that had voluntarily closed. Her eyes scanned across the room finally noticing a figure sitting in a chair across the end of the bed. "Link?" she questioned, focusing her eyes.

The figure smiled tiredly and brushed some blond strands of hair away from his face. "That is what they call me," he smiled.

She gave a small smile back to him, not really attempting to lift herself from the bed in fear of a greater headache and more back pain. Instead, Zelda used her eyes to look around at her unusual surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked in a slight daze.

Link let out a small chuckle. "We are at my house, Zelda," he answered her.

"Oh, how did we get here?"

Link chuckled lightly. "Well, after you fainted in the rain I brought you back to my house. I figured that you probably did not want to go back to your house. Also," he went on to say, "I think it would have been slightly awkward for me to show up at your house with you unconscious in my arms."

Zelda let a light layer of blush cross her cheeks. "Yes, that probably would not have gone over so well with my father. So you carried me all the way to your house then?" she questioned, slightly embarrassed.

"You could say that, yes," he smiled mischievously. Link stood up from the chair and moved it towards her side of the bed. He was quick to get comfortable in it once more.

Zelda shook off Link's goofiness. "And your parents do not mind that you have brought home a girl?" she said smirking at him.

"My parents are dead. I do not have any family. I live in this house all by myself," he said rather bluntly, his expression containing no emotion at all.

"I am so sorry," Zelda mentioned, her eyes going wide with shock. She reached for Link's hand that lingered on the edge of the bed.

He gave her a small smile. "Do not worry," he said calmly. "They died a long time ago, when I was a little kid. I did not know them very well. It is hard to miss something that you never really had."

"That must have been so hard for you," Zelda said sadly.

Link shook his head. "I have managed this far, Zelda. If anything, I think my parents would be very proud at what have I been able to accomplish. I would rather not dwell on their deaths, but think of how happy they would be if they could see me right now," he replied to her calmly, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Link," Zelda let the name roll off of her tongue. She slowly sat herself up, with a little bit of help from Link. She ignored the pain in her head and Link's words telling her to stay lying down. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist and buried her head in his t-shirt covered chest. "They would be so proud of you, I know they would be," she said, her voice sounding muffled by the fabric.

Link smiled and hugged her back carefully. "Thanks, Zelda," he told her quietly. "That really means a lot to me."

Zelda broke away from the hug and smiled up at Link. A sudden wave of embarrassment crossed her mind and Zelda stared down at her lap. She noticed that she was not clothed in the clothing she was wearing the day before. "Did you change my clothes?" she asked, looking up at Link and felt the smooth, silk, pink pyjamas on her stomach.

"Your clothes were all wet. You couldn't sleep in them," Link said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"But, did you change me?"

"Maybe," Link mentioned, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"These are girl pyjamas, very nice pyjamas. I thought you had no family," Zelda said. "Do you always carry a set of pyjamas for women for emergencies such as this one?"

Link remained silent and began to avoid eye contact with Zelda.

"Link, did you change me?" she asked.

Link swallowed the lump in his throat. "It is not like I saw you or touched you or anything," he mentioned in a nervous tone.

Zelda glanced at him oddly. "So, then how did you change me? Blindfolded?" she questioned with a brow raised.

"Magic?" he suggested with a nervous look in his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Be serious, Link," she told him. "Fine, if you are too embarrassed to talk about then I will drop the subject. Though, I want to thank you. I probably would have caught a bad cold if I was left in my wet clothing," she said with a smile.

He felt his cheeks burning as Zelda had thanked him. "You're very welcome, Zelda; anything to keep you happy and safe," Link mentioned thoughtfully.

"Oh no," Zelda gasped.

"What is it?" questioned Link, looking concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I need to get home," she said urgently.

"Why?" he asked disappointedly.

Zelda faced Link. "Father is probably worried sick. I am surprised we haven't heard anything on the news or out on the streets yet that I have gone missing," she spoke.

"Can you not just call him and let him know that you are here with a friend?" Link asked thoughtfully.

Zelda smiled at him. "I could do that, but I have hardly seen him at all yesterday and I should be writing my English essay at home," she told him. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to stay here with you, but Father, witches and wizards are calling at home."

Link chuckled lightly at her remark. "You got that right, but there is one that is calling you to stay here," he muttered.

"What?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing," he laughed at her.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You and your riddles, I will figure you out one day, Mr. Gale," Zelda smiled up at him.

"I am sure you will, Zelda," Link chuckled down at her.

Zelda nodded her head. "Yes, I will," she said with determination in her voice. She grabbed Link's hand, gaining all of his attention. "I will figure out the secret of your unnaturally warm skin, and some other secrets that I have noticed you have been keeping from me," she told him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" he replied with a sly smile. "And what sorts of things am I hiding from you?" he asked.

"I can't say just yet, but when I figure it all out I shall let you be the first to know," she answered in the same sly the tone.

"Come here you!" Link exclaimed, swallowing her into an enormous hug.

Zelda giggled mirthlessly as she allowed herself to be engulfed by Link arms. "You are such a child," she chuckled.

"At heart, Zelda, at heart," he smiled, resting his chin on top of her head.

She sighed contently and relaxed in his arms. "I want to stay like this," she said quietly into his chest.

"What was that?" Link asked, barely catching her whisper.

"I want to stay like this forever," she replied more sternly.

"Zelda," Link breathed, carefully looking down at her.

Zelda's eyes went wide upon realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry," she muttered, pulling herself out of his embrace. "I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong of me. Please forgive me," she begged, turning to him with big eyes.

Link smiled light heartedly. "There is no reason for you to be sorry, Zelda," he said to her.

"Oh but there is," she responded, nodding her head. "I shouldn't be saying things like that because," she silenced herself, her body going slightly rigid. She was close to telling him, but quietly thanked herself for stopping her speech.

Link cocked his head at her, raising a brow. "Why shouldn't you be saying things like that, Zelda?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Sure you can, Zelda."

"No, Link, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, Link! I can't, I won't tell you!" she shouted rather loudly. She winced at the sound of her own demanding voice.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "You are getting married," he stated tonelessly. "To Damien," he added sourly.

Zelda stared at him with huge eyes. She was completely speechless.

"I gave you that chance to tell me, Zelda" Link mentioned sympathetically. "I've known all along. I was waiting for you to tell me, to feel comfortable," he said looking down at her sadly.

"How?" Zelda asked, unsure of what to say to him.

Link let out a sigh. "You should really know the town by now, Zelda, and how fast news likes to travel. The tabloids were all over your engagement to Damien," he struggled to speak the man's name.

Zelda looked down at her covers in shame. "I did not think that the word would get out so fast, to be honest with you," she said quietly.

"That's all right," he said in a soothing voice. Link reached over the bed and grabbed Zelda's hand. He rubbed the back of it gently. "How about you get dressed, I put your clothes in the dryer. So they are no longer wet and I can walk you home," he spoke in a caring tone.

Zelda smiled up at him and reached for Link's hand, rubbing the back of it like he had done for her. "That sounds wonderful," she smiled.

"You don't have school today, then?" he asked.

"Nope," Zelda answered. "Father thought it best that I only have school three times a week, that way I could be around for most of his business duties," she sighed heavily.

"I see," he mentioned.

"Yes, you do," smiled Zelda. "Now out," she said untangling their hands, "I need to get changed so we can leave."

Link smiled at her. "Of course," he said, standing up. "I shall meet you downstairs then."

Zelda smiled and nodded as she watched Link walk out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

"So, do you mind telling me what your English paper is about?" Link asked as a cool autumn breeze blew against his face.

"You should know, shouldn't you? I mean we are in the same English class," Zelda said, wrapping a light overcoat that Link had lent her for the walk home around her more tightly. She turned and smiled up at him.

"Well yeah, but," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Zelda let out a laugh. "I know what this is about," she chuckled.

"Really? Do you mind telling me what it is about then?" Link asked with a smile.

"Gladly," Zelda chimed in. "You want to steal my idea and use it for your own," she said, pointing a finger at him and poking him in the arm.

"Hey, that hurt," he said rubbing his left arm. "And that is not true," he retorted. He watched as she laughed at him hopelessly. "I mean it, Zelda. I just wanted to see what you that about your topic. I might be able to help you out," he said honestly.

Zelda eyed him carefully. "All right, fine," she told him. "I have decided to talk about the thoughts on witchcraft and wizardry of the century. Wow, that was a little bit of a _Harry Potter_ moment. I apologize," she rambled.

Link laughed at her innocence. "Never mind that," he smiled brightly. "Tell me what you know about them," he requested of her.

"Well," Zelda whispered, placing a finger on her chin. "I know it was quite dangerous to be a witch or wizard, more so of a witch since they were women," she said. She witnessed Link nodded his head, signalling her to continue. "I know that the environment that surrounded them, like their feelings I am assuming, caused changes to happen that would not happen to humans. Oh, what were those changes again," she said, patting her lips and looking up at the sky.

"Their eyes," mentioned Link. "The most common change happened in the eyes. Kind of like the stone on a mood ring. Their eyes would represent their feelings," advised Link. "That is why if someone back then had an unusual eye colour, they were instantly classified as being involved with witchcraft and often killed. Stoning and burning to the stake were the most used methods of killing people who were thought to be witches or wizards."

Zelda looked at him in a surprised manner. "You certainly seem to know a lot about this subject," she mentioned, gazing at him with a close eye.

"It is my most favourite thing to talk about," he said happily.

"I thought you did not believe in all of that stuff," she said to him.

Link chuckled slightly. "Maybe," he spoke, "but just because I said I did not believe in all of that stuff does not mean that I cannot be interested in it. I think it is fascinating."

"I agree with you there," Zelda smiled. "Is there anything else you know about them?" she asked.

"I have heard that there are two types of magical groups. There is the Dark Arts and then the Light Magic. You know, typical bad magic and good magic; good versus evil," he said thoughtfully.

Zelda nodded her head in interested. "You know," she said waving her finger around, "I think I heard something about that. How could you tell the difference?" she questioned herself. "I know the answer," she said, pausing in her sentence. "Body temperature," she piped up.

"Body temperature?" questioned Link.

"Yes," Zelda nodded happily. "Cold skin equals bad magic and very warm skin equals good magic. I read it in one of the literature books," she said, turning to face him. "Does that make sense to you?" she asked.

Link moved his head up and down. "Yes," he answered, "it does. It makes a lot of sense."

"It is sad though."

"What is?" questioned Link.

"The people that were killed for the thought of them being a witch or wizard," Zelda mentioned. "There is very little record of people escaping their deaths and proving their involvement with magic. Humans can become so afraid over things that they do not take the time to understand. It makes me wonder if they ever existed at all."

Link smiled at her. "See, you don't believe they exist either," he said happily.

"That's not true," Zelda retorted. "I think it would be great if the existed. Imagine what sort of things could be done with magic that could help the world," she said excitedly. "I wish I was a witch. Then I would be able to stop this whole engagement thing from happening."

"With good magic comes bad magic, Zelda," Link stated. "There are those that, if they had magical abilities, would want to take over the world using their powers."

"I suppose you are right, Link," Zelda sighed. "But still, wouldn't it be so cool to have those powers?" she questioned.

Link laughed lightly. "It is not as easy as it seems, Zelda," he chuckled. "Casting magic takes a lot of concentration and energy," he said thoughtfully.

Zelda looked up at him with a puzzled expression on his face. "You sure do seem to know a lot out this topic," she stated, only to receive a smile from him.

"I told you, Zelda," Link grinned, "this is my favourite subject to talk about. I have done quite a bit of studying in it."

"Interesting," she hummed. "Do they live forever?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Link spoke bewildered. "No, of course they don't live forever. Besides having the magical abilities, wizards and witches were very much like humans. Could you imagine if they did live forever? That would mean that they existed."

"They could exist," Zelda stated.

"They could," repeated Link. "But I do not believe so."

"You do not believe in much, do you Link?" she asked him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, not really," he replied.

"Well, my house is just a little further up ahead, on the escarpment," Zelda informed him, pointing straight ahead to a rather larger house in the distance.

"Yes, I know," Link laughed. "I brought you home yesterday, remember?"

Zelda punched Link playfully. "I was only trying to start a different conversation," she stated bluntly. "You scare me with how much you really know about the mystical beings," she told him.

"I scare you?" Link chuckled.

"Yes, you do," Zelda answered, closing her eyes and turning her head to face forward. She quickened her pace and walked ahead of Link.

Link smiled and watched her walk away. He caught up to her and hugged her from behind. "I am sorry, I will not try to scare you anymore," he apologized.

"Oh I do not mind that much," Zelda sighed in his embrace. "In fact, I enjoy it when you scare me."

"What?"

"You don't really scare me, it is more like you surprise me," she smiled, bending her head backwards to gaze at him. "I like surprises."

"Do you now?" he asked with a smile.

Zelda nodded her head.

"Well then, I hope that I can continue to surprise you with nice surprises," Link responded, releasing Zelda from his hold.

She smiled and continued to walk home. "I would like that very much," she said to him in a happy tone.

* * *

"Father, I am home," Zelda called upon entering her house. "I have brought home a friend," she said looking around the hallway for her father. No one was to be seen anywhere. The scenario was the exact same as the previous night. She gasped as she brought her attention to the table she had hit herself on.

Link looked at her with concern. "What is it?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Link, everything is like it was last night," she said in a horrified tone. "No one was in the house when Damien approached me and now there is no one here. That table, I bumped my head on it," she said, rubbing the back of her skull, "that is when I noticed the vase, the vase that I smashed against him, and now, the vase is there in one piece." With a shaky hand she pointed to the carefully decorated and colourful vase.

Link looked at the vase quizzically. "Maybe it is a different one," he tried to reason, touching her shoulder gently.

"No," she spun around to face him. "We only have one. It is a one of a kind vase. I destroyed it last night. I know I did," she spoke in a panic.

"Relax, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation," Link tried to explain, attempting to calm her down.

"Yes, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation that you are all too familiar with, Gale," spoke an eerie voice from behind.

"Dragmire," Link spoke loathingly through gritted teeth. "Of course you would be behind all of this."

"Damien," Zelda spoke in shock, turning around to face him. "You're all right, but last night, I hit you over the head. You don't even have a scratch on you," she said in a fearfully voice.

Damien chuckled darkly. "It will take a lot more than a simple vase to hurt me, Zelda. You simply caught me off guard last night, but I can assure you that it will not be happening again," he replied darkly, taking steps towards Zelda.

Link intervened and stepped in between the two, blocking Damien's path. "Stay the hell away from her, Damien," he gritted angrily, trying to control his anger.

"Gale, we are engaged and her father has allowed me to stay in their mansion. I can come into contact with her whenever I please. She is mine and no matter where she goes I will find her. You of all people should know that," he laughed evilly.

"Shut up," demanded Link.

Damien let a crooked smile cross his features. "I see what is going on," he continued to smile. "You have yet to tell her, don't you?" he questioned in an almost happy tone. "Oh this truly is wonderful and can so play to my advantage."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Damien," Link stated calmly.

"Oh come on, Gale," Damien smirked. "You mean to tell me that she has yet to piece some of the puzzle together? I mean she is quite aware that the vase she broke last night is now fixed and back in its original space. Now, how could I have done that?" he smiled, placing a finger to his chin.

"Link," Zelda's quiet voice came from behind him. She slowly walked up to his side and took a hold of his arm. "What is he talking about? Is this about your secret?" she questioned timidly.

Link looked towards the ground and closed his eyes. He could feel his rage building, which could only mean one thing.

"Your eyes, Link," spoke Zelda, seeming to take notice of the colour before they had fully shut. "They're turning red," she gasped.

"Indeed they are, Zelda dear," Damien piped up. "Now if you don't mind, Gale and I have a little score to settle and it would do you good to stay out of our way!" he exclaimed, thrashing out a hand.

Zelda's eyes went wide and she let out a gasp as a sudden force blew her into the wall behind her. She groaned and attempted to lift herself up. She did not have the energy. Her body was extremely heavier than normal.

"You bastard," Link's eyes shot open and he tackled Damien to the ground. Their bodies slammed into the floor leaving a large imprint. Zelda watched in disbelief as she could not do anything else.

Damien chuckled darkly. "I like it when you are mad, Gale," he said, forcing Link's body off of him. "It always seems to make our fights much more interesting," he watched as Link landed safely on his feet.

"I am going to kill you, Dragmire. You and your father," Link threatened menacingly.

"You have been saying that for centuries, dear Gale, and you have failed miserably each time. My father and I are still standing," he smiled evilly. "You may have spoiled out plots but I can assure you that this time you will not be so lucky. We will win this time."

"We will see about that," Link stated, throwing out an arm. A wave of red energy shot out towards Damien. He cursed as he watched Damien narrowly dodge his attack.

"Where were you aiming, Gale?" Damien questioned with a smirk. "Losing your touch in your old age?"

Link glared at him. "It did not miss you by much. You just got lucky," he retorted bitterly, raising his hand again.

Damien smiled and lashed out his own hand. Link was quick to put his other hand in front of him and block the oncoming attack. Link coughed slightly as his block created a slight smokescreen in the room. He looked around the area in front of him in search of Damien. A gasp and a whimper caused him to fearfully turn around. Link's eyes at first went wide, but were quick to narrow angrily as he saw Damien standing above Zelda. He had his right hand pointing down at Zelda. "What are you going to do now, Gale?" Damien asked eerily. In an instant his hand had a red energy floating around it, waiting to be used.

Link gritted his teeth. "So help you if you dare lay a finger on her," he growled unnaturally.

"What a feisty one you are," Damien chuckled. "So what if I touch her?"

"I will kill you," Link threatened. "And I will not make it look pretty. I will rip you apart piece by piece if you as so dare touch just a single hair on her head," he said uncharacteristically in a dark tone.

Damien smirked devilishly. "Watch me, Gale," he said evilly.

"Don't do it, Damien," Link warned. He took a cautious step forward as Zelda whimpered once more. "Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this," Link mentioned, keeping his eyes on Zelda and the hand and that loomed dangerously close to her.

Zelda looked up into Link's deep red eyes. Swallowing her fear of the two strange beings before her, she quietly whispered, "Please help me."

Link nodded in understanding.

"Why would that fact change anything, Gale?" Damien questioned, willing to hear Link's story.

"You wouldn't kill her, Dragmire. If you kill her, there goes your marriage and there goes whatever power you want to gain by marrying her," Link stated calmly. He took another small step towards the two.

"Fool," muttered Damien. "I will just create a copy of her using my magic. No one will ever notice that she is really gone," he answered flatly. "You should really know me by now, Gale," Damien said in a disappointed tone.

Link rolled his eyes and in a fast motion threw out his arm. A wave of orange sparks stuck Damien in the chest. "And you should really know me by now, Dragmire," he said bluntly. He raced forward and tackled Damien again, dispelling the magic in his right hand and had allowed it to hit the ceiling. He smiled to himself as Damien seemed slightly stunned and dazed. Link was quick to get off of him and rushed to Zelda's side. He grabbed her arm and whispered, "Let's get out of here." With a light pop and a bit of smoke the two had vanished.

Damien chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbows. "You can run, but you won't be able to hide forever, Gale," he laughed menacingly. His voiced echoed loudly in the vacant house.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you are not too upset that I cut of the chapter there. Like I have said earlier, this chapter was cut in half so chapter six is already in progress. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here is my longest chapter so far and I believe this is the fastest I have update... Well, it is probably because Chapter Five and Six are pretty much two parts... I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. It would be really encouraging to get a few more reviews... It is barely ten reviews a chapter with over 200 visitors per chapter. It is a little discouraging... but I suppose I shall continue for the fans that leave me the nice reviews. I cannot be mean to you guys. :) **

**Edit (Oct. 24th): April changed to Midna...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

There was a quiet pop and a puff of smoke. The duo had reappeared in a different room. Zelda quickly looked around in her new surroundings as she lifted herself to her feet. "We're in my room?" she whispered quietly in a puzzled tone. "How?" she wondered. "Link," Zelda spoke, turning to find him by her wooden door, "what are you doing?" she asked, noticing that he had a hand on the back of the closed door.

"Zelda quiet," he whispered as he seemed to be concentrating. "Hurry and open up your window," he said urgently.

"What?" she asked completely confused.

"Just do it," Link reinforced. "We are going to jump out of the window."

"We are going to what?" she questioned completely baffled, not believing his words. "Link, we will be killed if we jump from this high up."

Link broke his concentration from the door. "If we stay here we will be dead. We don't have much time," he walked passed Zelda and made his way towards the large window in her room. He easily opened it and pushed out the screen. "Come on, Zelda," he waved to her.

"You can't be serious," she stated, taking a small step towards him and then stopping.

Link sighed heavily. "I am being very serious, Zelda," he stated sternly.

"But," began Zelda. Her eyes were shining with worry and fear.

"Do you trust me?" Link said, interrupting her rebuttal. He held out his hand to her. "Take my hand if you trust me and we will jump together."

Zelda looked down at his hand wearily as Link sat on the window's edge, ready to go outside. She quietly pondered his question.

"Zelda, do you trust me," his voice interrupted her thoughts. "We do not have much time left. Damien will be here shortly, that I can assure you," Link said, giving her reason to take his hand.

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking. "I suppose I trust you," she said uncertainly. She gazed into Link's eyes and watched as they dulled.

"Do you trust me, Zelda?" he asked, his voice staying strong.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Yes, I trust you," she said more confidently. "You have only been trying to help me ever since we met. I trust you. I trust you," Zelda repeated, taking the last few steps before the window and grabbed a tight hold onto Link's hand.

"Good," he whispered with a smile. Link pulled Zelda into his lap and looked out the window. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Zelda nodded weakly as she buried her face in his chest. _Really, I never thought that I would die like this,_ she spoke silently to herself. Her arms automatically tightened around Link as she felt him shift his body weight.

"Relax," Link smiled. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you," he promised, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Say goodbye to your home for a little while," and with that said, Link pushed himself from the window's ledge and they both fell.

Zelda heard Link's loud chuckle through his chest cavity. Her arms had grown increasingly strong around him as they started their fall. The wind whipped passed her hair for only a brief moment before she recognized a familiar feeling. She was flying, again; for the second time in the past ten minutes. _Well, not necessarily flying,_ Zelda thought. Her eyes were shut and she kept them that way, avoiding having to look at the weird void she was in that made her feel like she was flying. The sensation only lasted seconds before she was sure that she and Link had hit the solid ground on their feet; straight up. The fall had not killed them. _We are not even in my backyard,_ Zelda thought, opening her eyes and pulling herself slightly away from Link. _We are at the park,_ she concluded.

"See, I told you that you would be safe," Link had stated, breaking Zelda from her thought. "Are you all right?" he questioned in a worried tone after receiving no response from her.

"Am I all right?" Zelda questioned looking up at him.

Link's expression saddened noticing Zelda's face of mixed emotions; confusion, anger, worry and the one that scared him the most... fear. "She fears me," he muttered under his breath.

"Of course I am not all right, Link!" Zelda shouted. "What the hell just happened? First we were in the hallway, then we were in my room, and now we are at the park!"

"Zelda, relax," Link sighed, reaching for her flailing arms as she expressed her rage. "See, this is exactly why I thought it best for you to get some fresh air instead of throwing a tantrum at my house," he said, successfully grabbing her arms and leading her to a nearby park bench. "Sit down," he said, sitting down himself and pulling Zelda along with him.

"What is going on?" she demanded, yanking her hands back.

"Relax, and I am going to tell you everything to the best of my knowledge," Link spoke in a calm voice, ignoring Zelda's sudden authoritative tone.

"You had better tell me everything," she stated, crossing her arms below her chest.

"They exist," he sighed in defeat. "_We_ exist," he corrected himself.

Zelda turned her head towards him, raising a brow. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Your fantasy, Zelda," he smiled weakly, "the main concept of your essay. We exist; witches and wizards."

"How many of you?" she asked. It seemed to be the only question that came to her confused and unbelieving mind.

"I should have worded it better, Zelda," Link said sadly. "There are only wizards left; Ganondorf, Damien, and I."

Zelda's eyes went wide as she stared at him in utter disbelief. "So then everything you told me earlier, on the way to my house, is true? Your kind does exist," she whispered, still finding it hard to speak in his presence.

"Most of what I said earlier is true," he sighed, closing his eyes. "There were a few things that I had to lie about," he opened his eyes and turned to face Zelda.

"Please," Zelda begged, reaching for his hand, forgetting that only a moment ago that she was mad. "Please tell me everything."

Link let out a long breath. "The eyes," he whispered. "What I said earlier about the eyes is true. I am sure that you have witnessed it enough to know. Different colours reflect different emotions. That flaming red colour obviously represents anger; blue represents happiness. Of course, if one's natural eye colour is a colour of an emotion, for example my blue eyes, when I am happy they go to the most deepest, most nicest shade of blue. Other colours include grey meaning sadness; green is the feeling of jealousy; black means worry; brown means nervousness or anxiousness; the colour violet represents love and passion," he said the last few words with slight embarrassment. "I do believe that there are more colours, considering that there are many feelings in the world, but those that I have listed are the strong and most common coloured eyes seen."

"You then," Zelda whispered.

"What about me?" Link questioned, looking down at Zelda intently.

"Your eyes," she stated. "They are slightly dulled. Does that mean that you are sad?" she asked, giving his hand a gently squeeze.

Link chuckled lightly. He placed his free hand over her hand that had a hold of his other one. "It does mean that I am sad, Zelda. Sadness is a funny expression. Depending on how severe your depression is, that determines how grey your eyes will get. Like they could be a dulled blue, with only a little bit of grey in them meaning that I am only slightly sad, or they could be completely grey meaning I am really sad. I suppose the same goes for all of the other colours. Depending on the strength of the feeling the eyes could be a light shade of the colour or a really strong shade. That makes it common to have a mix of colours for an eye colour. One can feel many different feelings at the same time, so the colours of the corresponding feelings tend to mix with each other, not necessarily creating a new colour, but showing a bit of both colours in a strong manner," he said, fearing that he was giving Zelda too much information to handle.

"Tell me more," she urged him. "What else it true?"

"Body temperature represents the class of which magical class you belong to. Light Magic or the Dark Arts," Link stated. "Warm body temperature meaning you were a good witch or wizard and cold body temperature meaning you were a part of the Dark Arts."

Zelda sighed, moving closer to Link and resting her head on his shoulder. "That would explain a lot with how I noticed how overly warm your skin was, compared to Damien's, which is ice cold."

Link chuckled softly. "Yes, that would explain a lot," he said, smiling as Zelda continued to play with his hands.

"Tell me more," she whispered.

"There is not that much more to tell, Zelda," Link said. "We were hunted back in the old days because people did not understand or accept our abilities. That is the main reason that the population died down considerably. I mean, wars and battles were a cause too, but once we were hunted by humans the population became really scarce."

"You guys could have used your magic to escape. Why didn't you?" questioned Zelda.

"Those who practiced the good ways of magic felt it right to die if the humans hated them so much. They were loyal to them, for unknown reasons, most likely to not be considered evil, and died in order for the humans to get rid of their fears," he answered sadly. "It doesn't make a lot of sense, especially when those of the Dark Arts always escaped to save their own lives. It put my race at a severe disadvantage."

"Link, I am so sorry," Zelda replied quietly.

Link shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he mentioned. "Those were the ways of my ancestors back then."

Zelda tilted her head up to gaze at Link. "How do you know so much about everything? About me?" she asked suddenly.

"That is easy," he smiled looking down at Zelda. "Our kind has the ability to read minds."

Zelda felt a wave of blush cross her cheeks and she instantly moved her head down and focused her attention at their hands. It did not help ease the blush out of her cheeks.

"Do not worry, Zelda," Link laughed lightly. "I am not intrusive like others may be. I only read minds when I feel I really have to. Like when you hid what had happened from me, or even on the first day we met. I knew where to take you and who you were running from because I read those thoughts."

"That is so weird, yet it must be really cool," she said in awe. Zelda gave herself a moment to think back on the conversation they had earlier on the walk home. She processed over the information he had said and tried to see if there was anything she missed to ask. She tilted her head up to him once more; it was then that the thought hit her. "Do you live forever?" Zelda asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"No, not normally," he sighed in a depressing tone, "but I was cursed to live forever. Well, I see it as a curse. Normally, we are very much like humans; we do have a life span."

"But what happened to you?" she questioned in a concerned voice, still staring up at him.

Link let out a small smile. "That is a long story, Zelda. It deals with the history of my past and the story of this future. I would rather answer your questions first and then tell the story on our walk home," he said to her calmly.

Zelda let his reason sink into her mind and she nodded her head, continuing to rest it on his shoulder. "So is only having magical abilities your difference between humans?" she asked, coming up with another thought.

Link shook his head and smiled. "The most obvious difference is the fact that we have magical abilities, but we have unparallel senses compared to the average human. The five senses work extremely well and are very heightened. I can see, hear and smell virtually anything from far, far distances; taste unbelievably well; and my touch is very strong," he said. To prove his point he carefully edged Zelda away from him and held her up with the use of one hand.

"Link put me down," Zelda gasped, attempting to suppress a giggle. "Someone will see us."

"No one is going to see us," he smiled. He listened to her giggly command. "See?" he questioned with a smile.

"I do see," Zelda smiled, noticing that his eyes were becoming his more natural hue of blue. "I have noticed that the magic comes right out of your hands. You don't use wands?"

"Nope," Link answered shaking his head. "Magic is within us. We do not need a tangible object to magnify our magical power. Our magic comes from the heart, our feelings, and how strong our feelings are. The more concentration we put into using our magic for a certain cause, the stronger the attack usually is," he explained thoughtfully.

"The magic is inside of you," she repeated in wonder.

Link nodded and wrapped his arm around Zelda, bringing her close to him. He smiled as she sighed in response and rested her head against him again. "Our magic is strengthened, as well, by the inspiration and motivation from the ones we care about," he whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm autumn air.

"It does, does it?" Zelda questioned with a smile. She sighed contently, carefully closing her eyes.

"Why do you think that it was so easy for me to protect you? To keep running to you when you need help?" Link chuckled, closing his own eyes again after quickly opening them to speak.

Zelda let out a little hum. "I suppose that makes sense," she chimed with her eyes still closed.

The two remained silent for the next little while. The afternoon sun hit their forms nicely as they sat on the bench. They basked in each other's warmth relaxingly. Zelda shifted in his arms and opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled at his, what seemed to be sleeping, face. The sun made his skin glow and his rosy cheeks seemed darker than normal. His lips were lush and red; so inviting. Zelda lightly shook her head and felt her cheeks burn. She averted her eyes and brought her attention to his shaggy blond hair. She laughed softly as she noticed how messy it looked and some of it covered his closed eyes. Subconsciously, Zelda brought her hand up to his forehead and pushed the stands of stray hair away. Her hand ran down to his soft and warm cheek. _He looks so young,_ Zelda thought sadly.

Link's eyes shot open. First his eyes went to the gentle hand on his cheek and then moved to meet Zelda's delicate blue eyes. "How old are you?" he heard her whisper up to him. He stayed quiet, choosing not to answer.

"Link, how old are you?" Zelda asked again in a slightly louder voice. She removed her hand from his cheek and placed it in her lap. She kept her eyes locked on his gaze.

Link let out a sigh and closed his eyes, temporarily breaking away from their eye contact. It was regained as soon as he opened his eyes again. "514," he mentioned quietly.

"514 years old?" Zelda questioned in shock.

Link nodded mutely.

"Wow," Zelda responded in amazement. "Imagine all of the events that you have seen. It must have been amazing," she said excitedly.

"It has had its ups and downs, every century did," he smiled down at her. "Does my age not bother you? The fact that I look so young for being over five centuries old does not repulse you?"

"Of course not," Zelda grinned. "In fact, I was beginning to wonder how you have kept such a great appearance," she while smiling and poking him in the chest.

Link returned Zelda's happiness. "A simple aging spell," he replied honestly. "I select an age I want to become every once in a while and age normally from there until I decide to change my age again," he explained for her.

Zelda stared at him in awe. "Oh," she whispered, "neat."

"I guess so," Link sighed.

"Why are you so sad, Link?" Zelda questioned with a frown.

"I told you, Zelda, I do not see this as blessing," he whispered quietly. "I see it as a curse. I have been alive for five centuries," he stated, "and for the record it has been just us three alive for the majority of the time."

Zelda gazed as Link utterly puzzled. "I do not understand. Why are you three the only ones left?" she asked. "Why are you three the only ones that are immortal?"

Link sighed deeply. "It all has to do with that long story I was telling you about earlier," he mentioned.

"Why don't you tell me? You can't hide much from me anymore. I know what your eyes mean," she smiled. "Right now they look very dulled and sad. I don't want you to be sad," she frowned. "Tell me what is bothering you."

"I don't know," Link sighed.

"Please," Zelda whispered looking up at him. "I don't like seeing you sad," she said, placing a hand on his warm cheek.

Link smiled weakly down at her. He did not respond.

"I have an idea," Zelda stood up suddenly. She grasped his hand and pulled at it. She could not move him. "You weren't kidding about having such super strength," she mentioned, still attempting to move him.

He chuckled softly. "Try all you want, but you will not be able to move me," he laughed. With a simple tug, Link laughed as Zelda gasped and fell into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. He buried his head in her neck. "What is your brilliant idea?" he spoke so she could hear him.

Zelda shut her eyes tightly upon Link's contact, trying not to melt in his touch and show that she was enjoying it. She could be hardly control the warming moan in her throat. "We could go for a walk," she gasped sharply, his hold got tighter, "so you can tell me your story and hopefully you will feel better."

"I am already feeling a lot better being like this," he said, his voice sounding husky.

"Link!" Zelda spoke in a startled tone. "We are in the park, people could be watching. Let us go for a walk," she said. "I want to hear your story."

Link let out a breath and smiled in her neck. "Fine," he replied.

"Great," Zelda smiled, easily getting out of Link's arms. She pulled at his arm again. "Come on, Link, you agreed," Zelda whined childishly.

Link stood up abruptly. He smiled, grabbing Zelda's hand and keeping her from falling as she lost her balance when he got to his feet. "Clumsy, clumsy," he chuckled.

Zelda rolled her eyes. She hit him playfully in the chest, noticing how he hardly flinched. "So where will we be heading then?" she asked.

"I am not sure," he stated. "Let us start walking and see where that takes us," he said happily.

"And you will tell me your story?" she asked hopefully.

Link nodded. "Yes," he said in defeat, "I will tell you my story."

"Great," she smiled brightly. A cold gust of wind blew passed her and she shivered. On instinct, Zelda wrapped an arm around Link's arm and brought her body closer to his. She felt him tense against her touch only for a second. He looked down at her questioningly. She looked up at him. "Is this not all right?" Zelda asked, with a sense of fear in her voice as she slowly began to pull herself away.

"No," Link smiled, pulled her back against him. "This is fine."

"Good, because it got cold with the wind and well..." she paused. "You are the only source of warmth," she smiled.

Link nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose I am," he stated. There was a moment of silence before Link decided to speak. "Where would you like me to begin?" he said, fully knowing how anxious Zelda was to hear his tale.

"Preferably the beginning," she said sweetly.

"I was born on May 13th, 1496," he began bluntly. "The trouble was already underway when I was born. Many of us had become outcasts, hiding to protect our lives. Even my parents were forced into hiding," he mentioned.

"Why does that surprise you?" she asked.

Link smiled sadly. "Zelda, my parents were royalty in the fifteenth and sixteenth century," he stated. "Not only in the magical realm, but amongst humans as well; that is how much we were feared. The humans ran out their most trusted people that used to rule their land in a harmonic way," he continued.

"Does the make you a prince?" Zelda questioned in surprise.

"In a way it does make me a prince," he said quietly. "The townsfolk burned any record of us being in power I believe. I mean it is not like you find us in any historical text, right?"

Zelda shook her head negatively. "No, I have never noticed anything. Though, I am not much for history," she whispered quietly.

Link chuckled lightly at her words. "My parents happily left their titles in order to make the humans feel safe. We studied the arts of Light Magic to protect everyone from the studiers of the Dark Arts. The war between the two types of magic had been going on a couple of centuries before I was born. It got really bad when I was in my twenties; a few years after we were forced into hiding. A real war erupted between the two forces. Those of the Dark Arts felt that it was the perfect time to overrule the humans in their time of fright and felt it necessary after forcing many of us into exile. They wanted revenge and were keen on getting it. Our side intervened and caused this great battle to occur," he said solemnly.

Zelda looked up at Link as they continued to walk forward. "Why is there no record of this war then?"

"Good question," Link smiled. "We have a way of hiding our battles and making them unseen to the human eye. We often chose unknown places to fight; a place where humans would not dare to venture. After all, we were in hiding and did not want to make our existence known; good or bad, we creatures were only seen as evil. It was during this battle that my father was killed. As I have told you earlier, we do not have the ability to naturally live forever. Our bodies can heal ourselves pretty quickly, but if we are injured that gravely and cannot heal ourselves in time we die. I think it was then that our race went into a panic. You see, my family was not royalty just for the fun of it; they were among the most powerful Light Magic creatures. So when the word was spread that my father had passed on everyone went into a panic. My mother was the strongest one left, then it was I, but I still had a lot to learn. I was still very young. A lot of people doubted our abilities and did not think that we would be able to defeat Ganondorf and his army," he explained thoroughly. "They had lost their trust when my father died."

"You weren't kidding then. Ganondorf has been around for a really long time then. The same would go for Damien, I assume," she said in awe. "How old are those two?" she asked.

Link put a finger to his chin. "If I can remember correctly," he muttered, "Ganondorf is 552 years old and Damien is twelve years older than me, so that would make him 526 years old." Link looked down at Zelda with a half smile. He watched as she seemed to be processing all of the information.

"Please continue," she said.

Link nodded quietly. "Sometime after my father's death my mother had gotten word that Ganondorf had implemented the spell of immortality not only on himself but his son, Damien, as well. It came as a complete shock to my mother. Sure, they had master the Dark Arts, but the spell of immortality is a strong and difficult one to cast. It surprised my mother because even she, the strongest of the Light Magic race, could only have enough energy to perform the spell once, yet Ganondorf had been able to give himself and his son eternal life. This was a great cause for panic and worry. We should not be able to live forever for that reason. Evil ones had mastered the spell and had given themselves a huge advantage. It was difficult enough to defeat them, but with the spell of immortality it was that much harder. With the spell of immortality a witch or wizard is immune to any natural causes of death; even some fatal wounds that would kill a human would not affect one that had the spell placed on them. The only way to kill someone with the enchantment on them would be to severely damage their heart to the point where their magic would not be able to fix it. Essentially, the best way to kill them would be to rip their heart out of their body," he paused to hear Zelda gasp in shock.

"That is horrible," she mentioned with wide eyes.

"Yes, it is," Link sighed. "Ganondorf and Damien were already strong centuries ago; it was hard to inflict the slightest bit of damage on them. So ripping out their hearts would be extremely difficult. That is why my mother designed a final approach on the battle field. With the little followers we had left, my mother and I fearlessly led them out into a horrendous battle against the dark army. My mother went for Ganondorf while I went for Damien. It was a long and treacherous battle; I cannot even recall how long it lasted. All I remember is a piercing scream; my mother's scream," he finished quietly.

Zelda stopped the two of them in their tracks. "Link," she whispered up to him, locking her gaze with his. His eyes were dulling rather rapidly. "Please, please don't continue," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. Zelda felt Link weakly put his hands on her lower back.

"I must continue," Link whispered sadly. "It is all out in the open now. Ganondorf had struck my mother fatally. I am thankful for Damien's overconfidence and cockiness; it allowed me to put him in his place and race towards my mother. I was able to transport us away, off of the battle field, before Ganondorf had been able to complete his final blow. I think we ended up back at our hideout home; the memory is a little hazy. She was bleeding profusely, her magic was failing her. She told me that despite our efforts, Ganondorf and Damien would not be beaten in that era, that there would need to be someone with Light Magic to live on and destroy their evil. I believe my mother always knew my fate and what the battle would come down to. I begged her not to do it, that if she saved her energy she would be able to heal herself. Mother was always stubborn with things; I suppose that that is why Father loved her so much. At that moment she uttered the incantation of the ancient immortality spell and my life was changed forever. From that moment on I was the only one capable of stopping the two evil tyrants. My mother used the last bit of her magic and energy to ensure that the world would have a hope of survival through me. She died shortly after, leaving me the strongest of my kind. I knew, however, that deep down in my heart that I would have to become stronger, stronger than my own parents, to be able to defeat the Dragmires. That night, my mother gave the world her greatest blessing and me the biggest curse," he concluded sadly, waiting for a response from Zelda.

There was no response from her. She only lifted her head carefully to look up at Link with sad eyes. "The fighting stopped that night," Link continued. "So many people were lost, on both sides. I figure that my mother and I did do some damage to the Dragmires that caused them to retreat. There was no more fighting in that generation. I suppose Ganondorf caught wind that my mother had passed on, that he no longer had anyone to fear. My mother, his greatest threat, was gone. He was surprised to find out about a century later, when he decided to start another fight with the humans after they destroyed most of our population, that I was still alive, that my mother had placed the spell on me. He wasn't too happy when I foiled his plot that year to protect the race that ruined us," Link finished with a weak smile.

"But they haven't been destroyed," Zelda finally managed to say through all of her shock.

Link shook his head. "No they haven't," he agreed. "The first time I fought Ganondorf I seriously injured him, ever since then his son, Damien, has always fought against me. Ganondorf likes to hide behind his son now. I have grown in my strength, but so have they. Damien and I have fought against each other multiple times, often close to the brink of death. We injure each other so severely, but when it comes to delivering the final blow we collapse and are unable to succeed. Of course, within a few days we are back to normal, but we always wait for our big fights to start again," Link explained. "Our last big battle happened sometime during World War II. We met and we fought. He got a lucky swipe at my chest, making a nice cut for my heart. I barely escaped with my life that day. I fatigued him enough that he couldn't finish me off," he said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Link," Zelda barely chocked out.

"Zelda, why are you sad?" he asked, his tone filled with worry as he gripped her shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes. He noticed the water that threatened to fall. "Don't cry," he said, pulling her into a hug.

She sniffled slightly. "Your life," she sobbed.

Link chuckled quietly. "I told you it wasn't really a blessing that I could live forever," he whispered. "But I am fine. So please, do not worry over me. I can take care of myself. My mother would have never of done this if she knew that I would not be able to beat them. It is just going to take a little time, that is all," he smiled, trying to brighten up her spirits.

Zelda pulled away from his embrace, rubbing her eyes. "It's just that if I would have known how painful that passed five hundred years have been for you, I would not have let you tell me. You shouldn't have to relive your pain for me," she said quietly looking down at her feet.

"I would not have told you if I was not okay with it," Link laughed. "Besides," he smiled, "it feels good to talk about it. I haven't had anyone to talk with about it for a while. It was a nice change."

"Are you sure?" Zelda questioned.

"Definitely," Link nodded with a smile, his eyes appearing to be much happier. He took her arm and they began their walk again.

"So is that everything then?" she asked, keeping up her pace with his as to not stumble over him.

Link's smile faltered slightly. It was enough for Zelda to notice. "There is more," he told her, "but I think I have told you enough for now. I don't want you to be too distraught over this."

Zelda nodded her head mutely in complete agreement.

"I see we have reached out destination," Link spoke, breaking the awkward silence between the two. He pointed up the hill.

"My house?" Zelda questioned with great disappointment. "We were heading to my house the entire time?"

"I had to take you back Zelda," Link mentioned. "It is not like I could just take you home with me. Your father would worry sick over you if you never went back home," he stated thoughtfully.

Zelda shook her head. "No, I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you," she replied childishly. "Besides, Father does not care for me lately, with Damien in the house and what have you," she sighed depressingly.

"Zelda," Link began.

"Please don't make me go back, Link. Damien lives there," she cried. "Don't you understand?" she questioned. "He'll hurt me. He will hurt me now more than ever since I now know his secret," she stated. "We live in the same house, there is no escaping him. I cannot even do anything to protect myself against his magic. Link I am helpless, I hate being helpless," she sighed. "Unless..." a smile was forming on her face.

"Oh no," Link stated firmly, fully aware of where Zelda was going with her speech. "No, I will not do that, Zelda."

"But I haven't even said anything," she pouted. She removed her herself from Link.

Link looked down at Zelda with a disappointed gaze. "Have you forgotten already?" he questioned. "I can read minds, remember. I know what you are thinking and no, I will not do it," he simply told her.

"Please," Zelda pleaded.

"No, Zelda, I can't," Link sighed.

"You can't or you won't," Zelda muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "Link, please, you should know that I don't stand a chance against Damien now. Why can't you do this for me?"

"Zelda, it is not so simple," he mentioned.

"What is not simple about it?" she asked, confused. "You are a wizard; it should be easy for you. Please, for me," she begged, attempting to give him puppy dog eyes.

Link frowned at her. "I can't change you into someone like me," he said sadly.

"Why not?" Zelda frowned. "I want to be like you."

"Zelda, the magic is within you. Only when you have figured out your own powers then may it be possible to change you into a witch. If I want to change you," he finished.

"Then help me discover these powers, please," she told him, taking his hands in his. "I really want to be like you."

"I know," Link smiled slightly, "but I cannot do that for you. You have to do it yourself, and only then can I change you fully into one if I choose to do so."

Zelda looked up at him hopefully. "You will change me into one once I figure this out, won't you?" she asked. Her hope shattered as Link did not respond, but only looked down at his feet. She took her hand, which she failed to notice that was shaking, and placed it under his chin. Zelda lifted Link's chin in order for their eyes to meet. His eyes were dull again. His stare was blank and his cheeks were paling causing her to believe he was stuck between having some sad emotions along with no emotion. "Please Link, answer me," she whispered.

"I can't," he whispered back. He tried to look away, but Zelda held on to his chin and hand tightly.

Her face fell. "Why won't you?" she asked disappointedly.

"I won't put you through that," he said sternly.

"Does it hurt?" Zelda questioned quizzically.

Link shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I would not know, Zelda," he told her with a smirk. "I was naturally born like this. This sort of situation rarely happens, in fact I do not even think there is a case like this, so I have not heard stories of whether it hurts or not."

Zelda released Link's chin. He seemed to be cheering up. His eyes were less dull and the colour in his cheeks was returning. "Why won't you do it then?"

"The spell is extremely complex. I would imagine that it is just as difficult to perform as the immortality spell, for one thing," he sighed. "Secondly, it would mean putting you in extreme danger. It takes time and practice to hone the skills of magic."

"You don't think I can do it," she sighed, looking downwards.

"Zelda," it was his turn to grasp her chin and force her to look up. "Of course I believe that you can do it. In fact, out of all of the people I have met throughout my life, you are the one most capable in becoming a fully fledged witch," he said happily.

"Then make me into one once I find my powers," she said to him with no emotion.

"I can't," he said sadly. "I would be putting you in too much danger. I already believe that I have done so, after saving you from Damien a few times," he frowned.

"Don't you see, Link?" questioned Zelda. "I already am in danger. We got _engaged_," she said the word full of spite, "a day before I met you. Damien was already violent, I was already in trouble. The only difference now is that I know of his powers and how they could explain some of the things that he has been getting away with lately. Link, please, I want this. As much as I enjoy having you around to protect me, there are going to be times when you are not around and I am going to need to protect myself. I will not be able to do that if Damien and I are not even on the same playing level," she finished quietly, remaining to stare into his eyes.

He engulfed her into a hug rather quickly. "Don't you ever say that," he whispered into her hair. "As long as I am around, I will always be there to protect you," he told her as his hold tightened around her waist.

Zelda sighed, easing herself into Link's arms and accepting his warmth. "Link," she began. "You and Damien have been fighting against each other for centuries. I am sure there are some spells he knows that can outsmart you and vice versa. If he ever decides to hide my presence from you or if by some natural occurrence that you are not around, I will need to protect myself. I do not want to be babied," she finished.

"Don't think like that, Zelda," Link told her sharply. "I am always going to be there for you and that is final."

"But," she began.

She was silenced as Link placed a finger over her lips. "I will leave you if you feel so unsafe having me around and getting stuck between the crossfire of Damien and I. We won't hang out, but I want you to know that I will be looking out for you should Damien try to hurt you," he said comfortingly.

"No," Zelda whined, clinging onto Link tightly. "I don't want you to go anywhere. It does not matter if Damien knows if we hang out or not, he would hurt me anyways even if I did not know you. It's just, now that I know everything, I want to help you. You have been alone for so long during this fight," she told him sympathetically. "Let me help you," she whispered into his chest.

He smiled, placing a hand on top of her head. "You sound so much like Midna," he whispered.

"Who?"

"No one," Link answered, pushing away his thoughts. "Let us get you home," he spoke as he gently pulled Zelda away from him.

"But Link," she complain.

"I will see," he said, completing her thought. "If you can find your inner magic, I shall most definitely think about turning you into one of us."

Zelda's eyes lit up and a bright smile crossed her lips. "Really?" she questioned ecstatically, rushing to hug him again.

"I said I will see, Zelda," Link chuckled, not thinking twice about hugging her back. "You are going to have to listen to me," he said, "like how you are going to go home for now."

"I am going to work extra hard to figure out how to find my magic," she said happily. She pulled away from Link.

He chuckled a little more. "Did you not hear me?" he asked with his eyes sparkling. "If you want me to consider turning you into a witch you are going to have to listen to me. So no complaining when I say that I am going to have to take you back to your house now," he explained.

Zelda thought his wager over for a minute. "Fine," she sighed, giving in to his request. "Take me home then, Link," she spoke with a small tone of disappointment. She turned cheerful upon linking her arm with Link's for a third time.

"My pleasure," he grinned handsomely. There was a pop and a rush of wind. The two had vanished from the base of the hill.

* * *

"You never did carry me down the street last night to your house, did you?" Zelda asked with a smile. They had reappeared in her room and she was trying to recover from the sensation.

"You caught me," Link smiled. He noticed Zelda's unsteady form. "No worries, you'll adapt to the feeling soon."

"I hope so," Zelda smiled. "I really like that method of travelling."

"It is quick and easy," Link agreed.

There was a knock on the door. It caused the two teenagers to turn around. "Zelda, open this door. It is your father." The voice was loud, even coming from behind the wooden object.

"I forgot, the spell," Link whispered quietly.

"What spell?" Zelda asked in the same quiet voice.

"I placed an enchantment to keep Damien out, but it keeps out others besides him as well," Link explained. "Just go and touch the door. The spell will break with your touch." Link watched as Zelda remained still. He looked at her utterly confused. "What are you waiting for, Zelda? Nothing bad is going to happen, if that is what you are worried about," he told her calmly.

"No, it is not that," she whispered. "It is you."

"How is it me?" Link asked in a puzzled tone.

Zelda chuckled at his innocence. "Father will kill me if he finds you in here. Well, he will kill you first and then yell at me for life," she laughed. "You need to hide or something."

"Zelda, open up now!" the voice sounded angry as it interrupted Link's speech.

"Coming Father," Zelda called, touching the back of the doorknob. She looked behind her and to her surprise Link was already gone. She had only turned away for a second. Shaking her head and deciding that now was not the time to concern herself over Link, after all, he could take care of himself no problem, Zelda slowly opened the door. "Hello Father," she spoke in a timid voice.

"Zelda, what is the meaning of this?" Rauru questioned, ignoring his daughter's salutation.

"The meaning of what, Father?" she questioned innocently.

"Why did it take you so long to answer the door? For that matter, why was the door even locked?" he grumbled. "You shouldn't have any reason to lock your door, especially during the day. That is very unlike you, Zelda," Rauru spoke quickly.

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat. "Father, I was taking a nap and did not want to be disturbed. I had a rough night last night. And that was all because of Damien. Father, he is evil. How can you allow me to marry this man?" she questioned firmly, standing up to her father.

"Again with this Damien stuff?" Rauru sighed, stepping inside his daughter's room. "Darling, how do you not see that Damien is the perfect man for you? You will be marrying him and that is final."

"Father, you cannot be serious," Zelda complained. "Damien is not the right man for me. He does not even love me. I definitely do not love him!"

"Oh come now, don't be so hurtful and so rash putting words into my mouth, Zelda dear," there was another voice that was concealed by the half open door. It eerily began to move.

"Damien," Zelda gasped, taking a step back as the door fully revealed his body.

* * *

**Did you like it? Even if it just says "Nice job" I would really appreciate the review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Are you not happy to see me, love?" Damien smirked devilishly.

"See, Zelda? I have no idea what you are talking about when it comes to Damien," Rauru smiled. "He seems to love you a lot. He has already developed some pet names for you. How sweet," he cooed.

Zelda stared at her father in complete bewilderment. "Father, have you gone mad?" she questioned loudly. "Damien is insane; purely evil," Zelda eyed Damien as she spoke. "I will not marry him."

"Come now, Zelda," chuckled Damien. He walked slowly over to her. A smirk plastered across his face as he noticed Zelda struggling against an invisible force to move back from him. Damien reached her and wrapped an arm around Zelda's waist. He was quick to pull her against him. "Why would you say such things like that to your father about me?" he mocked a frown. "It is not very nice."

Zelda refused to give him an answer. She was more concerned about not giving him the satisfaction of showing him that he made her feel weak and nervous. The shivers caused by his cold touch did not help her matter.

"Yes, Zelda," Rauru spoke up. "Why would you say such things? Damien is being so tender and loving with you," he said, showing interest in Damien rather than his daughter.

"Thank you, Sire. I have done nothing but shown your daughter love and gentleness since I have arrived," Damien spoke, putting the tone of truth in his speech. He brought his head down and placed a kiss on Zelda's temple.

Zelda stiffened at his kiss. "You're a liar," she gritted through angry teeth.

"I do not lie," Damien spoke clearly. He moved his lips towards her ear. "But if you insist," he began darkly, "tell your father all that you know about me. It is not like he will believe you. Not with me in control." Damien smiled smugly.

"You bastard," Zelda gasped as his hold tightened around her.

"Go ahead," he whispered evilly, "misbehave. You know how much I enjoy it when you do."

Zelda turned her head towards her father. "See, Father?" she questioned. "This is what Damien's true personality is like; dark and threatening. He does not care for me at all."

"He is whispering sweet nothings to you, Zelda," mentioned Rauru emotionlessly. "Please to not be so rude towards our guest and your future husband. We need to maintain a good reputation in the political field. When I step down form leader, I want Damien to become the next leader of our party. If someone just like me takes my place we will surely be voted to remain in power," he told her tonelessly.

"This is what this is all about?" Zelda questioned angrily. "You and your stupid power! You don't care about me at all," she said, struggling to free herself from Damien's grip, but failed miserably. _His strength is that of Link's, _she thought depressed.

Rauru shook his head. "It is not just about power," he said quietly. "Zelda, I want you to be happy and I want to know that you will be taken care of when I pass on. Damien seems to be the perfect man for you," he said proudly.

"Father, don't talk like that. You have plenty of years left. That leaves plenty of time for me to find someone that _I love_," she stressed and stole a glance at Damien, before returning her gaze to her father, "and someone that will make you proud in the political field." _And I know the perfect guy,_ she thought happily.

"Tell me," Damien smirked, whispering in her ear. "Do you really think that Gale is the perfect one for you? He has to beat me first before he gets you."

Zelda let out a startled gasped. "He's been able to beat you before," she retorted, regaining her composure.

"Don't make me laugh, Zelda," Damien chuckled. "If he really had beaten me, I would not be here right now, and neither would my father. You're so cute," he smiled, grabbing her cheek and pinching and wiggling it harshly.

Rauru cleared his throat, causing both adolescences to look at him. "I think I will leave you two lovebirds alone for now. Enjoy," he smiled walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"No, no!" Zelda cried. "Father, come back!" she shouted, wriggling in Damien's vice grip. "Come back," she whispered.

"Too late, Zelda dear," Damien spoke harshly. "Now he won't come back unless I summon him."

"You're a monster!" she shouted, pounding his chest with her little fists.

Damien chuckled emotionlessly. "Do you really think that hurts?" he questioned, unwrapping his arms from around her and grasping her tiny hands roughly.

"Ah," Zelda winced in pain. "Stop it," she whispered pitifully.

"You misbehaved Zelda," he told her. "You hit me over the head with that stupid vase and you have been out gallivanting with Gale not once, but twice. I have quite the surprise for you today," he smiled darkly.

"You're hurting me," she whined, as his hands got increasingly tighter and colder. "Stop it," she whispered, attempting to tug her wrists out of his grasp.

Damien smirked. "I think not," he replied. He raised her off of her feet with easy effort and tossed her like ragdoll onto her bed. He laughed as he watched her gasp in pain when her back made contact with the wall before falling on her bed.

Zelda looked up fearfully, trying to hide her emotions as Damien slowly walked over to her. "Get away from me," she shouted, swinging out her leg to try and hurt Damien. Her eyes went wide as she heard him chuckle and grab her ankle. She let out a shriek as he pulled closer to him.

Damien comfortably got on top of Zelda, pinning her underneath him. "This is going to be enjoyable," he smiled evilly. He dipped his head down and nibbled at the exposed flesh of Zelda's neck.

Zelda squirmed desperately underneath him. "Stop," she groaned weakly. She lifted her hands and grasped his red hair. She pulled as hard as she could, trying to get Damien off of her, but to no avail, he would not budge and he continued to assault her neck.

"Do you honestly think that you can beat me, sweetie?" Damien chuckled darkly against her skin.

"Stop," a quite whimper escaped her as Damien's kisses and bites moved upwards along her neck.

"More," he grinned against her cheek. "More, struggle for me more," he told her, licking her cheek. "Struggle, you're all mine. Gale isn't here for you," his kisses had made their way to the bottom of her lip.

"You're sick! You're fucking sick!" she cried, bucking her hips unable to move Damien. "I don't need Link here. I'll handle you myself," she replied determinedly.

Damien chuckled lightly. "There is nothing that you can do to me, mortal," he spoke venomously. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and held them in a vice grip, stopping her from moving around.

Zelda looked up at him fearfully. She took a glance at his eyes, her own eyes then widened. Damien's eyes were glowing brightly; a mix of orange and violet. Zelda's mind began to race thinking back to what the colours of the eyes has meant. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Damien lowered his mouth towards her ear.

"Time to make you mine," he said darkly.

"No!" Zelda cried, moving around slightly in a hopeless effort to escape. "Please no," she whispered.

"I can't do that, Zelda. For once Gale is not here to interfere and I shall finally get what I want; what I desire," he spoke looking down at her hungrily. In a fluid motion he managed to rip off her blouse effortlessly.

"No!" Zelda cried, her eyes wide with horror as her ripped blouse ended up on the floor and bed. She used her arms to conceal her bra-covered chest. She let out a gasp as Damien gripped her wrists tightly and began to pull them away. "No," she whispered.

"Don't make this difficult, Zelda," Damien said reaching for her bra.

Zelda let out a sudden yelp as she was forced to sit up, quickly hearing a large crash. Damien's weight had completely left her. She turned to see Link's flaming red eyes boring into her frightened blue ones. She looked down, avoiding his gaze before a letting out a gasp. She glanced back up at him; he was still staring at her, now with a slightly confused look. Zelda reached behind her and pulled a large pillow to her chest and held it securely against her body. She continued to look at Link with fear; his eyes had yet to calm down.

Link's gaze softened as he felt his cheeks heat up and watched as Zelda stared at him fearfully. "You are fine now, I promise you," he whispered to her.

A low groan caused the two to turn their heads to Zelda's wall across the foot of her bed. "That was a cheap trick, Gale," Damien gritted angrily. He slowly stood to his feet and wiped the blood from the right corner of his mouth.

"And taking advantage of a woman who is not even of your kind isn't?" Link answered back venomously.

"Don't you know? Her and I are to be wed," he smirked crookedly. "She is mine and I shall do to her whatever I please. But first," he lunged forward at Link with unnatural speed and tackling him to the ground, "I am going to need to get rid of you."

Link propelled his legs upwards. Damien flew behind Link and slammed the backside of his body against a windowless wall, before falling to his stomach, his head near the baseboard. "You placed magic on the room, you bastard," Damien spoke bitterly. He got to his feet painfully.

"I had to," Link smirked, "with your body flying into walls I did want to destroy Zelda's room."

"You're going to pay," Damien whispered. Lifting a hand, an ordainment on Zelda's desk began to float in the air. In a quick motion, Damien sent it towards Link's head.

Link quietly lifted his own hand and a barrier had blocked the object from making contact with his head. The artefact easily broke on impact after hitting the hardwood floor. "Link, look out!" he heard Zelda's shout. He turned to face her, fearing her safety, when a red ball of energy made contact with his chest. It blew up into millions of sparks, sending Link crashing into closest wall. He groaned as he slid down to the floor. Link shook his head, trying to remove his sudden dizziness, only to hear harsh and heavy feet moving towards him. He looked up with an angry face.

"You're so fucking pathetic, Gale," Damien whispered lowly, kneeling down in front of Link. He placed his hand underneath Link's chin and tilted it upwards.

Link instantly swatted his cold hand away, anger burning in his eyes. "Get the fuck out of here," he demanded.

"Oh Linky," Damien mocked in a high pitched voice. "You always get so angry when someone you care about is in trouble. When will you ever learn? No matter whom it is that you care about, whether it be this little slut now or a few centuries ago, I will always get them. They will forever be your downfall. You will never win. You will never," he cut his own sentence short, quickly getting his feet and turning around.

Zelda's eyes went wide as Damien turned to face her. She had gotten up and approached the two wizards, ready to strike Damien in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Now, what were you just planning, Zelda dear?" Damien asked with a smirk. "You didn't think that you could possibly hurt me with that?" he questioned, pointing to the pillow. "I am going to have to ask you to leave the grownups to their talking," he said darkly. He shot out his hand.

Zelda let out a yelp as she was blown into the wall beside her bed. She groaned in pain as she slid down onto her soft mattress.

"Zelda!" Link explained. He stood to on his feet. Link took a step towards Damien, turned him around and struck him roughly against his jaw. Link looked on satisfactorily as Damien involuntarily made his dramatic exit out of the window. He walked calmly towards the window. Link looked outside as he snapped his fingers and the window had repaired itself. Still looking outside the newly fixed window, Link noticed that Damien was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes and outstretched his arms, focusing his energy on the room. A soft movement nearby him caused him to lose his concentration. Link calmly opened his eyes and looked ahead of him.

"Link?" Zelda questioned timidly, slowly approaching him.

"Yes, Zelda?" he replied, giving her his full attention.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief upon looking into his eyes. They had returned to their vibrant blue, rather than that hideous and scary red. "How did you know to come back?" she asked quietly. She stopped her walking about a foot in front of him.

Link let out a heavy sigh. "I never left," he answered her.

"You what?" Zelda exclaimed in disbelief, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I was never gone," he repeated quietly, closing his eyes.

"You jerk!" she shouted, running up to him and pounding her fists onto his rock hard chest. "I can't believe that you were here the entire time and didn't do anything to help me! I was almost raped! What the hell is wrong with you?" Zelda questioned angrily.

"Stop it, Zelda," Link said calmly.

"No!" she stated, pounding slightly harder, unsure if Link could even feel her weak punches. "I could have been –"

Link cut her off by firmly taking hold of her wrists. Zelda let out a tiny whimper from the pain that Damien had inflicted on them earlier. Her body relaxed as it felt the heat from Link soothing her wrists. "I saved you from being raped though, didn't I?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Zelda weakly nodded her head. "But why did you take so long? You were here the entire time. You could have stopped him sooner," she told him.

"I was giving you a chance," answered Link, carefully massaging Zelda's wrists.

"Giving me a chance for what?" Zelda questioned with utter confusion.

"In times of desperate need, I have heard that humans with magical powers dormant within them can usually awaken them when they are in trouble," Link said slowly. "I was giving you a chance to find your powers. I never meant for you to get hurt," he sighed heavily, closing his eyes once more in shame.

"Oh," Zelda whispered in shock quietly. "Thank you," she mumbled, looking down at her feet, enjoying the sensation as Link healed her wrists. "So where were you the entire time then?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Right beside you," he whispered.

"No you weren't," Zelda replied, shaking her head.

"Yes, I was," he answered. "Watch," and in less than a fraction of a second Link had disappeared in front of Zelda's eyes. "I am still here," she heard his voice and began to turn her head in every direction. A gentle squeeze on her wrists caused her to look at her hands. They were still being held, but she could not see by what or who. She figured it was Link. Her arms suddenly fell to her sides and Link's warmth began to leave her.

"Link, where are you?" she called out.

No answer.

"Link?" she questioned quietly. She began to carefully walk about in her room, afraid to bump into Link. "Where are you?"

"Here!" exclaimed an excited voice.

Zelda gasped as pair of strong arms encircled themselves from behind her and rested themselves on her bare stomach. She looked down and green clothed arms could be seen. Link had reappeared. Her body went rigid as she felt Link's chin rest comfortably against her naked shoulder.

"A simple invisibility spell, well it is sort of simple to conduct," he said answering her non verbalized question.

Zelda looked up at Link questioningly. His eyes were closed and a content smile was plastered across his face. She let herself smile, unwilling to disturb him. "Link," she stammered. "This is, uh," she blushed, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"What? This is what?" he asked childishly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Well, you know," she trailed on. She took a hold of his hand and rubbed it against her bare belly. "See," she whispered shyly.

"Oh," Link chuckled, still resting his head on her shoulder. "I see," he smiled. "Maybe this will help," he mentioned.

Zelda gasped inwardly and shuddered as Link placed his arms more securely around her to keep her still. She was soon surprised to see that her lavender blouse had materialized itself underneath his touch.

"Is that better?" Link asked quietly.

"Much," replied Zelda quietly. She turned in his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

"For what?" Link questioned looking down at her.

"For saving me from Damien," she said. "I really thought that you were gone and that he was going to, well, you know," she finished quietly.

Link pressed her body ever closer to his and slid his hands up her back. He shushed her. "Don't think about that. I will always be there to protect you," he said, struggling to keep the hesitance out of his voice. He was thankful that Zelda had failed to notice.

"So," Zelda began, "is this how you changed me last night into those pretty pyjamas?" She gazed up at him with a smile.

Link smirked looked down at her. "In a way, I suppose," he smiled, "but I did not have to hold you. I simply closed my eyes and had my magic do the work. I did not think of it as proper to look at such a pretty lady while she was changing without her knowledge."

Zelda chuckled lightly. "You are such a gentleman then," she smiled brightly.

"Yes, well, I try to be," he replied with a smile. He held her there in the few minutes of silence before noticing that her room was bathed in twilight. "I should get going," he whispered suddenly.

"No," Zelda shook her head. "Please don't go," she whispered sleepily.

Link smiled as he looked down at her. "Did you fall asleep?" he asked, chuckling.

"No," she stated, hitting him playfully in his hold.

"I think you did," Link smiled. "Come, I will get you ready for bed." He quickly closed his eyes and chuckled upon hearing Zelda giggling softly.

"Link," she whispered, looking over her new sleeping attire. "Thank you," she smiled at him.

"You are very welcome," he said, carefully opening his eyes. He slowly unwrapped his arms around Zelda and took her hand. "Let us get you in bed," he said, walking her around in her room.

"Wait," Zelda muttered, coming across something on the floor.

"What is it?" Link asked, noticing that Zelda had released his hand and knelt down. Link was quick to kneel down beside her.

"Damien broke this," she whispered sadly. Zelda picked up a few of the broken glass shards. "He tried to hurt you with my most favourite gift."

"Your favourite gift?" Link questioned in a low voice.

"It was a gift from my mother on her last Christmas before she died," she uttered almost inaudibly. "It was a ceramic guardian angel. She said it would always watch over me, just as she would always watch over me when she was alive and when she passed on. It was her last gift to me. It was the most precious gift I had ever gotten from her and now it's broken. He broke my mother's gift," Zelda choked back a sob. She used her fidgeting fingers in an attempt to piece back together the broken shades. "He ruined it," she sobbed, placing down the shards in defeat.

"Hush, hush," Link mentioned. His tone was calm and soothing. He gently took her shaking hands into his. "Don't worry, I will fix it," he told her. "Just keep a hold of my hand and think of your mother. Think of how much you love her, okay?"

Zelda nodded her head mutely.

"Good," Link smiled as he released only one of his hands from her. He steadily held it in front of him over the broken angel. "Are you thinking really hard about your mother?" he asked. He watched with a smile as Zelda nodded her head. "Good," he whispered, "now watch."

Zelda stared in awe as the ceramic pieces began to move on their own and moulded themselves back together in the blue dressed angel. She watched as the, now solid, object floated carefully into Link's hand.

He turned to her with a smile. "Here you go," he said, handing over the angel.

"Link," she whispered, accepting the delicate angel. She was quick to carefully put the figurine on the floor. It was then that she threw herself at Link and wrapped her arms tightly around him "Thank you so much!" she gasped as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "You have no idea how much this means to me," she said, pulling away from him.

"I have an idea of how much it does," Link said as he wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry, Zelda. I did it to make you happy," he mentioned thoughtfully. He looked around him and began to notice that the twilight of the day was slowly fading into night. He picked up and placed the angel in Zelda's hands again. He gently helped her to her feet. He watched carefully as Zelda replaced the figurine on her desk in its original spot. He gently took her hand again and led her to her bed. "Let's get you to bed, you could use the rest," he stated.

Zelda shook her head tiredly. "No," she muttered, watching Link unravel her sheets.

"Yes," he whispered, pulling her onto the bed. He chuckled at the small battle they had before he was able to get Zelda underneath her covers. "You have sweet dreams now, Zelda," he mentioned after tucking her in and pulling away.

Zelda reached out at grabbed his arm. "No," she whispered. "Don't go. It is not even late. Why are you putting me to bed all ready?" she questioned with a frown.

Link smiled down at her. He used his free hand to summon a chair for him. He sat down beside her silently. "You have had a long day," he told her. "I can tell you need your rest."

"I want you to stay with me," she blurted suddenly.

"I can't," Link frowned. "I need to go to my house."

"Then let me come with you," Zelda said, attempting to sit up in bed before Link gently pushed her back down.

Link shook his head. "No, Zelda. I need you to stay here, where I know you will be safe," he said to her.

"Safe?" questioned Zelda in bewilderment. "Did you not see what almost happened to me earlier today? Surely I am not safe here. Let me go home with you," she begged.

"For now you must stay here, Zelda," Link sighed, rubbing the back of her hand that held his.

"I am not safe here, if that is what you think," Zelda told him firmly. "If you have forgotten, Damien lives here. There is no way that I am safe with him under this roof."

Link sighed and rubbed the side of his face with his free hand. "I have placed a spell on your room. Only you may enter and allow people to enter. And do not worry, Damien cannot break the spell," he answered for her. "So you are safe for now," he mentioned quietly.

"Still," began Zelda, sounding unconvinced of his words, "I hate my life here. My father is under Damien's control. Nothing is ever going to go my way again unless Damien and his father are taken care of. I would much rather spend my time with you at your house."

Link smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "I know you would, but please, for me and for the time being, could you just stay here. I promise that I am never far if you ever need me," he spoke softly.

"Link," she uttered quietly, looking at their hands.

"Please, Zelda," he begged with a pout.

Zelda frowned at him. "Link, don't to that," she said. "You will make me feel bad."

"If it will guilt you into staying at your house for the next little while then fine be me," Link chuckled with a smile.

"That is so mean," she struggled to speak without giggling.

Link smiled down at her. "Ah, but it is working. You will stay here, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I really, really don't want to, Link," Zelda muttered in a disappointing tone.

"I promise that I will make it up to you," he told her sincerely.

"What will you do to make it up to me?" she asked provocatively.

Link chuckled at her suggestive tone. "Well," Link started. "I was thinking that there was a dance next week for Halloween, so I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me for the evening," he finished off with a timid smile.

Zelda moved her head downward and tried to hide the blush that crossed her cheeks due to her earlier suggestion. Link had obviously missed the hint or read her mind and brushed it off. _No, he wouldn't have read my mind. Only in emergencies does he do that_, she thought helplessly embarrassed. "Of course," she stammered with her words. "It is a week tonight right?"

Link nodded with a smile. "Yes, it is," he answered. "So you will go then?"

"Yes," Zelda replied more firmly. "I would love to go to the dance with you, but whatever shall I wear?" she asked sweetly, placing a finger from her free hand on her chin. "I do not really have anything good to wear."

"Zelda, please," Link said disbelievingly. "Your father is the Prime Minister, I am sure you have more than enough costumes in your closet for you to wear." He slid his hand through the air and it opened her closet doors. A few of Zelda's Halloween costumes hovered in the air. "See, you seem to have more than enough to choose from."

"No," Zelda stated. "Those are all old. I cannot wear an old costume to a Halloween party."

"Zelda, you are in first year, many of these people will have never have seen you in whatever costume you choose to wear," Link replied thoughtfully, yet looked at her questioningly.

"That may be," Zelda stated, "but I want a new costume. I have to make sure that it is nice enough for my escort."

"Your escort? Is that what I am?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I would have said my date, but who knows how you would have reacted," Zelda answered timidly. "I mean, you did technically ask me on a date, did you not?" she asked shyly, tightening in her hold on Link's hand.

He chuckled lightly. "I suppose yes, I did ask you on a date for next Friday," he replied. "It will be our little secret," he smiled, gently squeezing her hand back. "Our little secret that no one will know about," he said.

"Our little secret that no one will know about," Zelda repeated thoughtfully.

"Yes," agreed Link. "I would not want people to think that you were cheating on your fiancé, now would I? And speaking of Damien, he would go nuts if he found out that I was going to take you out. So let us keep this on the down low then," he spoke in a whisper.

Zelda nodded her head. "Yes, I agree," she whispered back.

"Good, now goodnight," Link said, attempting to get up.

"You are leaving all ready?" Zelda questioned with a pout, tugging on his arm.

"You need your rest, Zelda," Link told her seriously. "I will most likely see you tomorrow, so you have nothing to fear."

"I want you to stay with me," she complained.

"Zelda, we have been over this," Link sighed. "I am going to take you to the dance, and you are going to stay in the safety of your room until I see fit otherwise."

"But Link."

"Do you trust me?" Link asked interrupting her speech.

Zelda nodded her head without a second though. "Of course I trust you," she answered him.

"Good," he replied. "Then just go to sleep for now and I will see you again soon. I promise."

Zelda shook her head negatively. "I am not even tired, Link. How am I suppose to get to bed if I am not even tired and when I would much rather stay up and talk with you?" she questioned with a frown.

Link matched her pout with a smile. He took a hold of her other hand. "I think you will find that you are very sleepy," he spoke warmly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused expression. She found that her next train of thought disappeared as her body began to get unusually warm and her eyes began to get heavy. "Hmm," she moaned. "I do not remember being so tired a minute ago," she muttered sleepily.

"Goodnight Zelda," Link spoke quietly. He brought the back of her hands to his lips and planted a soft kiss on them.

"Link?" she whispered with her eyes half closed. Her eyes had fully shut and she was in a deep sleep before she could question him further.

Link looked down at the sleeping woman with a smile. He carefully put Zelda's hands down in an effort to avoid waking her up. He slowly fixed the covers over her and made sure that she was comfortable underneath them. He quietly rose from his chair and stood by her bedside for a moment. Link slowly bent his head downward. "Sweet dreams, Zelda," he whispered and kissed her head gently. He took a step back and made his way towards the window. Link turned around to glance at Zelda once more, as if to be sure that she was completely safe from harm, before sighing and then disappearing from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention readers: This chapter may get into a little bit of mature content towards the end. So I am forewarning you all. I personally do not think it is that bad, but I thought I would be nice to give you all a litte heads up.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Zelda sighed looking into her mirror as she tucked a stray piece of straightened hair behind her ear. She grabbed the black witch hat resting on her dresser. _A witch,_ Zelda thought. _How original and typical for a situation such as mine. Won't Link be pleased?_ She questioned herself, placing the hat comfortably up top her head and adjusting it accordingly. "I feel so awkward in this," she muttered quietly, tugging at the strapless corset top of her black dress. She let her hands flutter through the jagged bottom of her dress that stopped just above her knees. The numerous amounts of slits in the skirt allowed for much of Zelda's legs to be seen. "Link won't be able to resist me tonight," she chuckled lightly as she applied a fair amount of ruby coloured lipstick on her lips. Zelda sighed once more and took at step back to get a full look of herself in her mirror. "Who am I kidding?" she whispered. "Link would never fall for a human like me. I have tried all week to awaken my powers and have failed miserably each time. Link seems so keen on letting me figure out all of this stuff by myself. Perhaps he really doesn't care about whether or not I become a witch. No," Zelda shook her head, "that can't be true. He would not have spent most of the week with me if he did not care."

Zelda silenced and reprimanded herself for thinking such silly thoughts and talking out loud with no one in her room. She took a glance outside of her opened window by looking through her mirror. It was beginning to get dark. She turned her head to the digital clock on her night stand. It was quarter to seven. The doors to the party did not open until seven, yet Link said that he would pick her up a little after the hour. She sighed for a third time, an interesting thought dawning on her. Link had failed to mention to her how she would be getting out of her house without anybody noticing her. He had clearly told her that she could not let anybody know that he was going to take her out this evening, especially Damien. "Father has one of his meetings tonight," Zelda thought out loud. "So the house is going to be buzzing with hundreds of people. How are they not going to notice me leaving the house?" She shook her head, clearing herself of her mind's opinions. "It does not matter," she whispered. "I am sure that Link has fully thought out the situation." Zelda looked over herself once more in the mirror. She decided to play with her hair and touch up her gothic make-up.

The colour of green caught her eye as she stole a glance at the window through the mirror. She gasped slightly once realizing what had caught her attention. Her eyes widened in her reflection. Link sat comfortably on the window pane. One leg dangled from the sill, swinging gentle, while the other was bent close to his chest and served as an armrest for his elbow as he held up his head with his hand. His back was leaning against the window frame. His free arm dangled just as limply as his leg. A smile was prominent on his face. He was grabbed in, what Zelda thought to be, a green heroes outfit. "Surprise beautiful," he whispered to her, still with the smile on his face and his blue eyes shut tight.

Zelda stared at the reflection in disbelief. "How long have you been there?" she questioned, her voice slightly wavering, as she continued to look at him through the mirror.

"Relax Zelda," Link began calmly. Zelda watched as he slowly opened his eyes. "I was not here while you were changing," he told her.

"Link!" Zelda cried, subconsciously covering her already clothed chest. She picked up the nearest object on her dresser, a perfume bottle. She gripped it tightly in her hand before whirling around with her eyes shut and throwing the bottle at Link. "Pervert!"

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. Link jumped up from his spot on the window and caught the bottle of perfume before it had the chance to hit him. "I said I wasn't here while you were changing," he spoke, slowly walking over to her.

"You're still a pervert," she fumed, turning her back to him. "How dare you do that to me?" she asked him. "You probably heard me talking to myself. I can never tell if you are here or not."

"I am sorry," he whispered. He moved quietly behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Can you ever forgive me?" he pouted. "You know I would never spy on you in such a perverted way."

Zelda melted in his intoxicating touch. She struggled to keep herself upright, even with Link holding on to her carefully. "I – I don't know," she stuttered.

"Is that hesitance I sense?" he asked, smiling behind her. "I see I am forgiven then."

Zelda turned her head to face Link as he held her. "Why would you assume that you are forgiven?" she asked cockily. "I never said anything about forgiving you."

Link smiled down at her and nuzzled his face in her hair. Zelda turned her head away once more, trying to hide the growing blush that threatened to show through her white make-up. "You stuttered," Link stated. "Clearly you are no longer mad with me."

"My stuttering should not be able to tell you anything," she muttered.

Link laughed lightly. "You forget of my abilities, Zelda," he chuckled upon seeing her whip her head around to face him. A death glare was plastered on her face. "Not that I have ever taken advantage of you with my powers," he defended sincerely. "Though, I know you cannot stay mad at me forever," he smiled.

"That's not true," she replied defensively. "I can stay mad at you for as long as I like."

"Oh really?" Link spoke with a brow raised. "Very well then, I suppose there is no point in me taking you to the Halloween Ball tonight," he said, slowly loosening his arms from around her waist.

"No," Zelda cried childishly. "No, I still want to go out tonight," she said, grabbing on to his arms and keeping them on around her waist. "I am sorry. You're right, I hate it when you are right. I cannot stay mad at you, not for silly reasons," she muttered in defeat.

"That's good," Link smiled. "Do you already have perfume on?" Link asked, referring to the bottle still in his hands. "I mean, I smell the fragrance, but I am pretty sure it is coming for the bottle and not you."

Zelda shook her head shyly. "No, I haven't put any on yet," she spoke quietly. She was amazed by Link's sense of smell.

"Do you mind if I spray some on you?" he asked, releasing her from his hold. He carefully turned her around in her outfit. "I happen to like this smell; Strawberries and Champagne."

Zelda felt her cheeks heat up rather quickly. Her only hope was that her make-up was covering up her blush. "I suppose so," she whispered.

"Great," he chuckled. He gently took one of Zelda's hands. Spraying a few squirts of the liquid, Link then carefully walked and spun Zelda through the vanishing mist. "There," he smiled, "a nice and even distribution of scent."

Zelda furrowed her brows together. "You're so weird," she stated, pushing him slightly away from her. It was then that she fully noticed his costume. "Just what are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Why Zelda," Link began nobly, bowing and getting down on one knee. "I am the Great Hero, sworn to protect His Majesty, His Princess," he said, lifting his head from his bow and glancing at Zelda with elegant eyes. "Or whatever you may be."

Zelda rolled her eyes at him. "I am a witch," Zelda replied. "I do not see it as fit that you should be bowing to me."

"Ah, a witch you say," Link repeated. "How shocking," he commented.

"Oh, shut up Link, before I grab my broom and whack you over the head," Zelda responded.

"Oh no," said Link as he rose to his feet. "Thou hath broken my heart. Thy princess be an evil-hearted witch. Fear not, I shall fight with my forged sword to protect and save my possessed princess, and I shall returneth her back to normal," he vowed in a slightly off Old English accent and drew out his plastic sword from its sheath.

Zelda covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh of him. "Now here ye, noble knight," Zelda cackled in a witch-like tone. "Never shall you be able to returneth the princess to normal. She is mine forever," she laughed evilly.

"Never," Link cried dramatically. "Mine own sword would hath to penetrate my own flesh, before I shall allow thee to take her away from me forever."

Zelda chuckled, struggling to keep herself quiet. She raised her hand and pointed it at Link. "Be gone with you, you filthy human!"

"Be still my beating heart!" Link cried and clutched the spot over his heart, dropping his sword. He choked slightly and stumbled backwards. He finally fell to her floor and closed his eyes.

Zelda rolled her eyes and made a slight kick at Link's brown coloured boots. "Link, get up off of the floor," she stated firmly. "You're acting ridiculous."

"Says the one who used her 'magical powers' to kill me," he muttered, slowly getting to his feet and brushing himself off nonchalantly.

Zelda shut her eyes and shook her head. "You are truly impossible. You could have blocked that 'attack', you do have powers of your own you know," she told him.

"Yes, that I do," he smiled. "But it wouldn't have really been fair to use them against a possessed princess and a young lady that has no magical ability," he mentioned, moving behind her to wrap her in another hug.

"Yes, Mr. Gale," Zelda chided. "I do not have any magical abilities yet." She smiled despite her scolding tone and leant back into Link's firm chest. "You really need to stop doing this," she whispered contently.

"I need to stop doing what?" Link questioned with a grin. He gently placed chin up top her shoulder.

"Link."

"What?" he asked, closing his eyes. "That pretty little witch hat you have on got in the way, otherwise my head would be there," he chuckled. "You make a very beautiful witch by the way," he mentioned quietly.

Zelda began to blush madly. "Perhaps we should get going to the party," she told him calmly, trying to remove his hands from her waist.

"No," he said. He pulled her closer against him and chuckled as Zelda stopped her slight struggling. "What if we just stayed here all night," he whispered.

"What?" she questioned in disbelief. She turned her head to her left, where her cheek lightly brushed against Link's. She noticed that his eyes were closed, as they often were when they were in situations such as these. "Is there a reason your eyes are often closed around me?" she asked sweetly, causing herself to blush even more. She frowned instantly upon feeling Link release her.

"There is no reason," he smiled, opening his eyes and revealing a very rich and deep blue colour from them.

Zelda looked at him sceptically. "Are you sure you are not hiding anything from me?" she asked, gazing deeply into his eyes, after thinking she saw the slightest trace of violet in his blue orbs.

"Honest," Link chuckled. He outstretched his hand and offered it to Zelda. "Shall we get going?" he asked.

Zelda nodded her head timidly. "But how are we going to leave without anybody noticing us?"

"We are going to leave the same way I entered," Link smiled, pulling her along towards the window.

"The window," she groaned.

He laughed at her childish behaviour. "Sort of," he began, "we are going to teleport out of here, silly. Did you forget my powers?"

"Wait," Zelda mentioned, letting go of Link`s hand.

`What is it?" he questioned, moving to close her window.

"I forgot my gloves," Zelda replied, picking up a pair of black gloves. "Why did you shut the window?" she asked while walking back over to him and putting on the gloves that went up to her elbows.

Link grinned and took her hand once more. "I do not need people coming into your room through the window while you are not here. Besides, it is suppose to get much colder tonight than it already is, so I do not want your room to be cold when we get home later," he answered her.

"Such a thoughtful gentleman," Zelda chuckled, grabbing his remaining free hand with her own.

"I try to be," Link smirked confidentially. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes," Zelda responded, nodding her head. "Let us get going, before someone comes looking for me."

Link smiled, and pulled her into a gently hug for a third time that evening. "Hold on tight," he whispered to her. In seconds, the lights of the room had shut off and the room was vacant.

* * *

"It's so loud in here!" Link shouted in an attempt to make himself heard over the music and over the hundred of voices of people in the club.

"What?" Zelda spoke, cupping her ear and leaning forward.

Link laughed as he began to lean forward next to Zelda's cupped ear. "I said it's loud in here," he chuckled.

Zelda frowned and shook her head. She grabbed his hand and began to manoeuvre her way through the crowd of demons. "Let's go get a drink," she called out to him as she turned her head.

"Okay," Link smiled, allowing Zelda to guide him through the maze of people.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri," Zelda spoke upon reaching the bartender.

"All righty, Young Miss," the bartender politely nodded his head. "And for the young gent behind you, does he want anything?"

"I will have a fancy scotch, good sir," Link told the bartender nicely. He chuckled as he noticed Zelda eying his suspiciously. "What?" he questioned with a smile.

Zelda shook her head and rolled her eyes, ignoring him. She returned her attention to the bartender; in which she noticed that his name tag read 'Drew'.

"I am not the biggest fan of all the ales," Link said to her. "After all, they have gotten a little old to me, if you catch my drift," he spoke, leaning in and whispering into her ear.

Zelda let out a sigh. She turned around to punch him playfully in the chest. The sound of glass on a wooden surface caught her attention. She spun around and Drew was sliding the two drinks to her.

"One strawberry daiquiri and one fancy scotch," Drew spoke, trying to speak over the noise.

Link smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he said, placing a bill on the table and picking up the drinks before Zelda could. "Keep the change."

"Link," Zelda began, taking a glance at him in the dim lighting of the bar.

He shook his head. "Think nothing of it," he told her. He handed her the cocktail glass with pink liquid in it while he kept the one with his scotch in it. "Let's find a spot that is a little less crowded," he mentioned.

"Oh, I think I see an empty table over there," Zelda pointed happily. "Let's go." Zelda made her way over to a vacant circular booth. She gently slid herself into the booth and pulled Link along with her. "Cheers," she spoke, raising her glass towards Link as he sat down.

"Cheers," Link responded and clanked his glass with hers. They both took a sip from their drinks.

"It seems a little less loud over her, doesn't it?" she asked not having to strain her voice as much with Link right beside her. She placed her daiquiri on the table and looked ahead at the dancing crowd. "Things are so crazy here."

Link chuckled lightly. "Yes, it is a little nuts in here, but at least you found a good spot where it is slightly quieter. We know longer have to shout to one another when we are so close," he smiled and wrapped and arm around her back. He pulled her closer to him while taking a sip of his scotch, before placing it on the table.

Zelda looked up at him quizzically. "You seem sort of new to this kind of thing. Have you never been to a Halloween party before, or any party for that matter?" she asked.

"Of course," Link responded. He brought his mouth down to her ear. "I haven't been to one in fifty years," he whispered to her. "So the atmosphere has changed quite a bit."

"Oh," she gasped, quickly putting a hand over her mouth. "I forgot about that," she truthfully told him. "Not the popular type, are you?" she questioned, grabbing her glass and taking a long gulp.

"I highly doubt that you forgot, my little witch," Link laughed good-heartedly. "As for being popular, I usually try to stay on the down low. I don't really want people to know my secret, so I keep to myself," he explained to her.

"Then why would you expose yourself to me?"

"I was never really planning to," Link said honestly. "I was originally going to be your friend and find a way to defeat Damien without making my magical powers too obvious. At least, attack him while you weren't around. Damien is a cunning bastard though. He was going to hurt you, he did hurt you. He threatened you in front of me, knowing that I would use my powers to protect you. And in doing so, I was exposed. Damien is less conservative than me when it comes to protecting our identities. I think he could really careless if people knew that he was a wizard or not. He knows that he could easily destroy them," he finished off sadly, before taking a full sip of his fancy scotch.

"Link," Zelda spoke quietly.

"Think nothing of it, Zelda," he spoke, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear and underneath her hat. "I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide my secret from you for very long. You are very inquisitive," he smiled and gave her nose a light flick.

"Link!" Zelda laughed. She took a hold of her drink and finished the last bit of the reddish-pink liquid. The soft sound of a guitar beginning to play, along with other gentle instruments, caused Zelda to look up excitedly. "I love this song," she squealed. "Come on, Link."

Link nearly spit up the last bit of his scotch as Zelda forced him quickly out of his seat. "What?"

"I want to dance," Zelda replied happily, stepping onto the dance floor that was quickly thinning out and allowing for couples to slow dance. "Please?" she pouted, flipping her bottom lip.

Link chuckled and looked down at their hands that seemed to be stuck together the entire evening. "Of course," he smiled, offering her his free hand.

Zelda smiled and took his hand gratefully as the moved further onto the dance floor. She stepped into Link once she felt they were in a good spot on the floor. She felt Link chuckled softly as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her left hand into his chest with his right. Zelda sighed contently and rested her head onto his shoulder as she stared at their interlocked hands. The lyrics began and Link stated to lead her around the dance floor, swaying gently.

_I saw you walk into the room_

_Thought I would try to talk to you_

_Babe am I ever glad you wanted me too_

_It's been two years to the day_

_Half the time I have been away_

_I know I'm not there enough_

_But that's going to change_

'_Cuz I'm coming back to show you that_

_I'm keeping the promise I made_

Link smiled as he looked down at Zelda. He picked up the pace as the song was about to hit its chorus.

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

'_Cuz I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I am still looking forward to five years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you_

He slowed the pace and drew her slightly closer as the lead singer began the second verse.

_Yeah, we've had our ups and downs_

_But we've always worked them out_

_Babe am I ever glad we got this far now_

_Still I'm lying here tonight_

_Wishing I was by your side_

'_Cuz when I'm not there enough_

_Nothing feels right_

_So I'm coming back to show you that_

_I'll love you the rest of my life_

Link then separated themselves and started to quicken his pace. He chuckled as he noticed Zelda laughing along with him.

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

'_Cuz I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I'm still looking forward to five years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you_

He would push her away and then take her back into his arms continuously. He gave her a quick spin before the singer started the next couple of words. He then pulled her as close to him as possible, slowly swaying on the dance floor.

_Whatever it takes, I'm not going to break_

_The promise I made_

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

'_Cuz I miss you_

Link looked into Zelda delicate blue eyes. He removed his hand from hers for a moment to brush away some strands of hair that had gone astray because of their dancing. He smiled to himself as he took her hand once more and proceeded with his leading. He pulled her away from him once more and gently held her waist as the moved quickly with the rhythm of the music.

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

'_Cuz I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I'm still looking forward to five years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you_

He spun her twice as she giggled helplessly. The song was reaching its ending as the music slowed down. He brought her back into their original position when the first started danced and held her tenderly. The music slowly faded away.

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

"I love Faber Drive," Zelda whispered, resting her head on Link's shoulder. She smiled warmly as Link hugged her tightly. "I love you," she spoke so quietly, thinking that Link would not be able to hear her.

Link smiled brightly and held her even closer. The soft music slowly faded and the sounds of Metro Station's _Shake It_ began to play. "You still want to dance?" he asked her as he gently pulled her away from him.

Zelda looked up and him and nodded. "The night is still young," she answered him. She smiled as she heard him chuckled and then he grabbed her hands. He shook them wildly to the rhythm of the song.

* * *

Zelda let out a long sigh. "I am so tired," she complained as she removed her witch hat and held it loosely in her hand. Her other arm was wrapped around Link's as they made their way to his vehicle.

"What happened to 'the night is still young'?" Link questioned with a smirk. He carefully guided her through the parking lot.

"That was over four hours ago, Link," Zelda whined. "It is now one in the morning. Dancing makes me tired."

"You are quite the dancer though," Link commented. They made their way to a silver, four door Lexus RX 350. He reached into the pocket of his old pants and pulled out a key fob. He clicked a button and the vehicle lit up and unlocked. Link opened the passenger door and held it open as Zelda slid into the car.

"Such a gentleman," she responded to his gesture. She reached for her seatbelt and smiled up at him.

Link chuckled lightly. "I try to be," he laughed. "You think I would learn a few things about manners, having been around for a long time."

"Link," Zelda spoke. He only smiled and shut the door for her. In moments he was sitting in the driver's seat and fastening his seatbelt. He placed the key into the ignition and started up the car. "Ugh, loud music," Zelda complained, placed her hand on the volume knob and turned it to the left, lowering the volume of the music.

"Aw, poor Zelda," he whispered in a childish voice.

"Shut up, Link," she spoke sternly. She put her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Link smiled thoughtfully as he switched out of park and pulled out of the parking spot.

Link drove slowly into the driveway of his house. He turned the key and cut the engine. He smiled as he turned to look at Zelda. She was sleeping peacefully and curled against the passenger door. Link chuckled lightly at the sight of her. She was too cute. "Zelda, Zelda wake up," he whispered, gently poking her with his index finger.

Zelda groaned and tried to nuzzle herself further into the confines of her seat and the window.

"Come on," Link spoke, poking her again. "We are almost at your house. One more little trip and then you can be all nice and cozy in your own bed," he mentioned reasonably.

"Link?" she muttered in a daze. She slowly opened her eyes and shifted in her seat.

"Good you're awake," he spoke happily. He proceeded to undo his seatbelt and then unbuckled Zelda's. He was quick to get out of the car and open Zelda's door.

"Oh, thank you," she whispered, still in a dreamy state. She took a hold of his extended hand and stepped out of the car. Tiredly, she stumbled and fell into Link's unbelievably warm chest.

"A little tipsy, are you, Zelda?" he asked. "I do not recall you having that much to drink."

"Oh, shut up Link," she spoke sleepily. "I am not tipsy. I am tired. Now, please take me home."

Link smiled down at her. "All right, little one, as you wish," he said, setting his arms more comfortably around her. "Hold on tight," he whispered.

Zelda mumbled inaudible words as she wrapped her arms tightly around Link. She shut her eyes securely, still not used to the method of Link's transportation. Within seconds, Zelda felt her feet hit the ground. She carefully lifted her head off of Link's chest and looked around. She was in her room. With a flick of Link's hand, Zelda noticed, the lights were turned on.

"Here you go, home at last," Link said happily as he released his hold on Zelda. "Now you can go to sleep. So I will get going that way you can get changed and get some rest. Goodnight Zelda."

"Wait," she whispered, quickly pacing towards him as he began to walk away. She grabbed his hand before he could disappear.

"What is it?" he asked in a concerned voice. He looked down at her with a brow raised. "Are you all right?"

Zelda nodded her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I," she looked down at their hands. "I wanted to thank you," she stuttered.

"Thank me for what?" he asked.

"For taking me out this evening, for everything," Zelda whispered, burying her head into his chest once more.

"Zelda," Link began in a whisper. He wrapped his right arm around her gently and used his left hand to lift up her chin so that she could look at him. "You're welcome."

Zelda gazed into Link's eyes as he held her warmly. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she was sure she was seeing a calm hue of violet in his eyes. She cautiously brought her hands upward and wrapped them around Link's neck. Her head slowly moved upwards.

"What are you doing, Zelda?" he whispered hoarsely. He found it difficult to stop her current actions.

"I," she breathed, closing her eyes and continuing to inch herself closer to his face.

Link's own breathing quickened as Zelda's hot breath blew passed his face. He closed his eyes, fully knowing what was about to take place. His lips met hers brazenly, not caring that he may have tainted their relationship with his actions. Link held her closely, moving a hand to the base of Zelda's head and entangling his fingers within her hair. He inhaled her scent of Strawberry and Champagne. Link tried to hold her even more tightly against him, not seeming to get enough of her touch.

"Link," Zelda murmured against his lips as they broke away for air for a moment.

"Zelda," he panted.

She did not allow him to continue as she crashed her lips onto his. She melted in his hot and intoxicating touch. She let out a moan as he desperately begged for entry. Zelda giggled and the kiss became increasingly more passionate. She pressed herself to Link as close as she could and with her hands, she played with his messy hair.

"Zelda," he spoke, breaking the kiss and gasping for breath. He smiled as Zelda rested her head against his chest for a third time. This time she listened quietly to the wild beating of his heart as Link stroked her hair gently. "Zelda?" he whispered, breaking the silence as they stood there. He looked down at her and she was half asleep. He chuckled and moved her away from him. "You need your sleep," he told her.

Zelda shook her head tiredly.

"Yes, you do," Link smiled. "After a night like tonight, you need your rest. I want you to start getting ready for bed once I leave, okay?" he questioned.

"At least this time you are giving me a chance to get ready for bed," she muttered tiredly.

"What are you talking about?"

Zelda looked up at Link. "Last week you put me to sleep when I wasn't tired," she told him. "I wasn't tired at all that night and then all of a sudden it is the morning. It all happened after you held my hands. You put a spell on me to put me to sleep. That was not very nice of you." She folded her arms across her chest.

Link chuckled lightly. "I did it for your own well being, Zelda," he laughed. "Next time I shall be sure to ask you if you want me to put you to sleep," he smiled.

Zelda grumbled in agreement reluctantly; not finding the energy to speak.

"That a girl," he smiled and ruffled her hair. "I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight Zelda," Link dipped his head downwards and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Link," Zelda whispered, placing a few fingers over her lips and watching Link disappear from her sight. "I love you," she mumbled quietly in an embarrassed tone. She was mad at herself for not speaking the words more loudly and clearly before Link had left her room. "I will tell him tomorrow," she smiled, turning to her dresser and preparing to get ready for bed.

There was a sudden knock at her door. Zelda eyed it suspiciously before looking at her digital clock which read 1:26. "Who could that be?" she wondered out loud.

"Zelda, it's your father. Open up this door," his voice seemed to be booming louder than normal.

"Father?" she whispered quizzically. "Shouldn't he be sleeping? Maybe he noticed that I wasn't around."

"Zelda, open this door," his voice interrupted her ramblings.

"Coming Father," she spoke worriedly as she looked over herself quickly. "He is going to be so mad at me," she muttered. She walked closer to her door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She inhaled deeply as she twisted the knob. "Hello – " her voice went mute as she noticed who was standing in her doorway.

"Father?" Damien mocked in Rauru's voice. "Oh Zelda, you are so gullible," he said, forcing his way into her room.

"Damien," Zelda gasped, slowly walking backwards. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

Damien shut the door before he began to speak. "My my, Zelda, don't you look simple dashing this evening and at this time of hour no less," he smiled crookedly. "Tell me Zelda," he began, "why is it that you are so dressed up? Especially, since you locked yourself up in your room all evening."

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat as Damien made his way over to her. "Get out of my room," she told him in a strict tone.

"Darling Zelda," Damien replied and in an instant he had Zelda's hands in a vice like grip and her back pinned against a wall. "Why would I want to do that? You are no doubt ably beautiful this evening. I mean you are beautiful every evening, but this little Halloween outfit makes you look a little more ravishing, as if you were trying to impress someone."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Damien," Zelda spoke, trying to strain the fear in her voice. "Now if you could please leave me room, I was getting ready for bed."

"I think I would like to help you get ready for bed this evening," he smirked. "But first, I would like to know how your night went with Gale. Did you enjoy dressing up for him in this slutty costume? What is it supposed to be, Zelda?" he questioned lifting up the side of her dress. "A witch costume?"

Zelda glared daggers at him. She brought her free hand forward. "You bastard," she exclaimed, swinging her hand.

There was a chuckled as Zelda's dress fell back into place. "Oh come now, Zelda," Damien laughed as he caught her hand. "You didn't think that I would let you catch me off guard again, did you?"

She gulped in fear as she watched his eyes become a darker shade of reddish-orange. She became nervous noticing that a deep shade of purple was trying to force its way through. Purple, unlike violet, represented the desire of lust without the emotions of passion, love and care.

"Just think, Zelda," Damien whispered. He pressed himself uncomfortably against her. "I have you all to myself tonight," he smiled. "Gale is going to be so mad knowing that he was able to protect you all week except for the one moment that you needed him most," he said, bring his mouth to her right ear and kissing it.

"No, please get off of me," Zelda withered in his grasp. "Link could still be here. You better release me," she said, her voice beginning to waver.

Damien laughed darkly. "Don't make me laugh," he chuckled. "That useless piece of filth is long gone. You and I both know that. That is why you're scared, which proves to be beneficial."

"You're sick!" she shouted, struggling against him.

He smiled evilly. "You're only turning me on, Babe."

"Pig!" She gasped as she was suddenly laying flat on her back on her soft mattress. She looked up fearfully as Damien hovered over her darkly.

"Have I told you that you look so beautiful tonight?" he asked huskily. Damien moved his head downwards.

"No," Zelda was silenced as his foul tasting lips were placed over hers. She whimpered in pain as Damien pinned her hands above her head. She cried out as they suddenly felt like they were on fire.

Damien lifted his head. "I believe that it is time to undress you for bed," he whispered with an evil smirk.

"No," Zelda muttered. Her body shook as Damien placed his hands underneath the straps of her dress. His hands were like ice. He began to slowly move them downwards. "No, please no," Zelda whimpered, struggling under his weight as he placed his head onto her exposed cleavage.

"Why would I want to stop, Zelda?" he asked, planting soft and cold kisses on her skin. He rubbed his cheek closer to her breast. "How convenient," he muttered, "you're not wearing a bra." He gave a small kiss onto the slightly exposed soft flesh. The struggling had caused her dress to move.

Zelda let out a weak cry. "You're – you're crazy," she stuttered, visibly full of fear and unsure of what to do.

"Now Zelda, how many times have I told you to be nice?" he whispered darkly. He placed a cold his on her skin before lifting his head. "Time to lose the dress," he smiled. With the help of his magic, Damien was able to easily shred the dress off of Zelda, just as he had done to her blouse a week ago, and had its remains scatter around her.

"No!" Zelda cried, using her hands to cover herself.

"Sorry, Darling, but you are mine," he smiled to himself. He grabbed her wrists and laughed as she gasped in pain as he had them once more pinned above her head.

Zelda shook her head vigorously. "Please stop, Damien. Don't do this," she begged.

"A few more pieces of clothing," he whispered, ignoring her, "and you shall be mine." He dove his head into her bosom.

"No!"

* * *

**Well, hope you all enjoyed that. I would just like to let all my readers know that exams are coming up for university, so I am going to be busy studying for the next few weeks, so do not expect and update until after the 15th of December. I am sorry. I will work on the story whenever I can, aka, when I take breaks from studying...**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it appears that I had a little more time on my hands than expected... but this time I most likely not be updating the next chapter until after December 15th. Particially due to my exams and particially due to the fact that I really need to think about what is going to happen next. Enjoy! And please leave reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Zelda ran down the streets of Chestnut Avenue searching for the silver Lexus that belonged to Link. She was cold and shaking terribly. The blue night robe failed to do any justice for her, but nonetheless she held it closely against her trembling body. "I need to find Link's house," she panted under her breath. She winced as her hair whipped coolly against her flesh. Zelda stumbled passed a few more houses before stopping in front of a house that contained a silver Lexus in the driveway that resembled Link's. She tripped up the steps to the door and proceeded pound on it loudly. "Link? Link open up. Please Link, open up!" Zelda cried in the darkness, slamming the door as hard as she could. She was making as much noise as possible in hopes of getting Link to wake up.

Zelda strained her ears and stopped her obnoxious knocking as she heard shuffling coming from inside the house. She saw a light turn on in the window to the left of her and more movement was heard. She listened as the deadbolt unlocked and the door slowly opened. Link stood groggily in the doorway, using the palm of his hand to wipe the sleep from his left eye. "Zelda?" he asked sleepily.

Zelda's eyes widened as Link opened the door. He stood in front of her with only red checkered boxers. Her cheeks began to heat up rather quickly. She ogled his toned six-pack and the rest of his toned body with her the colour in her cheeks becoming even darker. _Thank goodness it is dark out right now. How embarrassing if Link were to realize that I was admiring his sexy body,_ she thought unashamedly. Her mouth opened slightly as she suddenly forgot why she had gone to his house so early in the morning.

Link starred down at her suspiciously, uncomfortable about the fact that Zelda was on his front steps in a night robe that did little to cover her body. "Zelda?" he questioned quietly. He knelt down slightly to meet her eye level. "What is wrong?" he asked, running a hand through his messy hair, removing the strands that obscured his vision.

Zelda shook her head as Link's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Link!" she cried, rushing into his arms unexpectedly.

Link caught her gently and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her inside the house. He shut the door by removing his hand from Zelda's back and sliding it across the air. He slowly released her from his hug and gently guided her to the black leather sofa in the living room. He was able to get her to sit down and he was quick to sit beside her. "Zelda, what happened to you?" he questioned calmly, noticing her shaking body. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to comfort her.

Zelda choked back a sob as she placed her head against Link's chest. "Da – Damien," she stuttered, trying to control her shaking. "He – he," she closed her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth.

The room suddenly had an eerie red glow to it. Link struggled to keep the growl in his throat from escaping. He shushed her and kissed her head lightly. He frowned upon feeling her flinch against him. "It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I know," he whispered as he held her close to him.

Zelda tilted her head upwards. "Did you just...?" she did not feel the need to finish her question.

Link nodded his head. "Yes, I did read your thoughts," he told her carefully. "You don't need to say anything," he said, drawing her close to him once more. He rubbed her shoulders sympathetically.

"Link," she sobbed, taking in his warmth and curling up on the sofa. She was so cold after having Damien touch her in the way that he did. "It was horrible he – he," she failed in completing her sentence as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Hush, hush, baby," Link soothed, running his fingers through her hair. "Let me know if this bothers you," he whispered into her ear.

Zelda shook her head. "No, no," she spoke. "Just don't let me go, don't make me go back to him," she whispered. "He hurt me," she lifted her head and exposed her neck. The flesh was raw and red. "He hurt me," she repeated and lifted up her hands and showed Link her wrists. They were bruised horribly. "He hurt me!" she cried, pulled down her night robe to show him the top of her breasts.

"Stop it," Link spoke, struggling to control the colour of his eyes. He took a hold her wrists and held them tenderly. "Don't put yourself through it all again. I know what happened and I swear, I will kill Damien the next time I see him," he said as his anger began to show.

"Link," she mumbled, allowing his magic to flow through her being and heal her slightly. She accepted the warmth gladly.

"But I need to know, Zelda," he said, lifting her chin with his fingers and meeting her sorrowful gaze. "How did you escape?" he asked seriously.

"I – I don't really know," Zelda answered truthfully, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I don't know."

Link smiled down at Zelda's innocence. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly.

Zelda felt her body stiffen shortly before relaxing against Link as his warmth spread through her.

"I know it's hard, but please, for me, I need to know if what I saw was real or not based on your escape," he murmured against her lips.

"I'll try," she breathed quietly, resisting the urge to kiss him again and forgetting her problems. Instead, she closed her eyes and recalled the events of the evening. She lifted her right hand slowly. "I remember lifting my hand," she told him. "And then," she paused, "my hand got really hot." Zelda looked down at her hand carefully. "Like it is now," she whispered.

"What?" Link questioned.

Zelda let out a cry and pulled her hand back into herself. She hid herself against Link's chest. Link wrapped his arms around her securely. His eyes were wide as he stared across the room. The unique painting that hung on the wall now lay in pieces on the ground. The wave of red energy from Zelda's hand had broken it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Zelda wailed. "I didn't mean it. Please don't hurt me," she muttered, her body shaking.

Link looked down at her calmly. He pulled her away and placed a hand under her chin and lifted it upwards. He frowned at the tears in her eyes. "Why would I hurt you?" he asked sincerely, wiping away some of the tears with his thumb. "There there, look," Link mentioned and with a flick of a wrist the painting and frame fixated themselves together and placed itself back onto the wall.

"Damien got mad and then he – he hurt me," she sobbed. She put her hands over her face, trying to stop the tears herself.

"Oh Zelda," Link cooed. He brought her back into his embrace, shielding her from the cold. He sighed as her shivers only died down slightly. "Relax Zelda. Damien can't hurt you, not here," he told her, rubbing her back.

"No, he will come here. He will come and find me," she muttered, desperately clinging onto him. "He'll hurt me again. I think next time he will not be afraid to kill me," she told him fearfully.

"No he won't, Zelda. You are safe here with me," Link explained. "I won't let him hurt you. Never again will you be alone with him," he vowed, tightening his hold on her. "I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you alone again, I promise," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Zelda slowly pushed herself away from Link and gazed up at him. "Link," she whispered. "Does that mean that you'll..." she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No," Link said a little too quickly. "I mean, no," he mentioned in a more civil tone after noticing Zelda's frown and scared look.

"But Link," Zelda spoke and she straightened her posture. "I know what I did. I used magic, didn't I?" she asked him. Link did not reply, but looked down at her and held her close. Zelda took his silence as a 'yes'. "Please Link, please turn me into one. That way I can defend myself from that monster," she whispered, resting her head on Link's chest and placing a hand on it.

"Zelda..."

"I want this, Link," Zelda interrupted him. "You said it yourself that you would turn me into one once I figured out my own abilities."

Link let out a sigh. "I said if I felt it necessary to change you into one," he said.

"I want this," Zelda explained to him.

"I know you do, Zelda," Link sadly smiled. He ran his fingers through her locks, smoothing them out a bit. "But I can't turn you into one."

"You can't or you won't?" Zelda questioned with a frown, folding her arms across her chest.

"Zelda, you know that if I could I would do it," he reasoned.

"Then do it, Link," Zelda spoke with her voice raised. She pushed herself off of him. "If you don't do this, Damien will come back. He will do it again, he will –"

"Stop it, Zelda! That is enough," he exclaimed rather harshly. He watched as she flinched at his words. "I know what he did," he said quietly. "I don't need you to say it." He moved to cup her cheek gently. "I feel bad enough that I wasn't there to protect you. The one time I should have stayed," he muttered, resting his forehead on top of hers.

"It's not your fault, Link," Zelda told him, placing her hand onto of his that was on her cheek. "Damien knew what he was doing and he knew you would beat yourself up for it. So please, don't feel bad. It is what he wants you to feel."

"He's a cunning little bastard," Link spat bitterly. "No manners at all. You think he would have gained some wisdom in his old age," he scoffed.

Zelda sighed deeply. "You and I both know of his nature. He will never be kind, that is why you must change me into a witch, that way I can help you defeat him," she said thoughtfully.

Link let out a deep sigh. "It is a complex spell, Zelda. It is very powerful and will require a lot of energy and concentration," he explained.

Zelda looked at him and touched his hand. "So there is a spell then," she whispered.

"There is," Link confirmed. "But to my knowledge, no one has every succeeded in producing it properly."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have heard that people have died from performing this task, Zelda," Link stated. "It is not a common spell."

"People have died," she whispered, looking up at him carefully.

Link nodded his head. "From what I have heard, anyways," he said trying to ease her anxiety. "Witches and wizards that have been transformed often go insane and over use their powers. They end up killing themselves. Their power proves to be too much for them to handle. I have also heard that sometimes spell casters have died due to using up too much energy. It requires almost the same amount as performing the immorality spell."

"That is not a very comforting thought, Link," Zelda muttered, folding her arms across her chest once more.

"I know," Link frowned, "but I need you to be fully aware of the consequences should we decide to do anything drastic."

"So you will do it then," Zelda mentioned eagerly.

Link let out another sigh, clearly not happy with himself. "You really want this, don't you?" he asked with dulling eyes.

Zelda nodded her head. "Please Link, don't be sad. I really do want this. I know what I am getting into," she explained to him, recognizing his dulled eyes.

"I don't think you do," he told her. "If Damien reads your thoughts, which he probably does constantly, this could prove to be a very dangerous move."

"Isn't there some way to stop him?" she asked hopefully.

Link put a finger to his chin. "I suppose if I were to turn into a witch I could teach you the techniques about blocking out your mind to intruders. For the time being while I teach you, I'll place a simple mind blocking spell on you. Damien should not be able to read your mind," he explained thoughtfully. "Once you have mastered the technique, Damien will not be able to tell the difference when he cannot read your thoughts. He should hopefully think that I am the one blocking your thoughts from him. He will never know that I have changed you."

"So you'll do it then. You'll turn me into your kind of species," she stated excitedly. She grasped his hands and knelt on the couch, trying to reach his eye level.

"Only if you really want this, Zelda," he said with a sad smile, finally giving in.

"Yes, yes I want this," she said, moving into hug him tightly. "I do want this and I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," he spoke, letting out a chuckle. He kissed her hair gently and pulled her away from him. "You stay here and I am going to get some of the supplies I need," he whispered. He got off of the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. He looked over her shoulder and spoke, "If you change your mind, let me know."

Zelda nodded and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. Link made his return a few minutes later. Zelda eyed the metallic object that she had in his hand. It was an antique dagger. She also noticed a few towels draped over his shoulder. Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat as Link sat down beside her. He took the towels from his shoulder and placed them on the couch.

"Are you ready, Zelda?" he asked, turning his head to face her. "Part of it is a blood ritual. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," Zelda managed to say, swallowing the fear in her voice.

Link inhaled deeply. "All right," he breathed. "Relax and hold out your hands," he told her. He watched as she nervously put her hands in front of him. He placed the dagger on the coffee table in front of him for a moment and took Zelda's hands to turn them with her palm facing upwards. He picked up the dagger and rested the blade on her palm. Zelda flinched at the cool touch. "Relax," he whispered, holding her hand. "Now make a fist," he said, gently wrapping her hand around the blade.

Zelda let out a cry as Link made an incision across her palm and pulled the weapon away. "Keep your fist closed," she heard him say. She looked down to her hand and the blood slowly began to seep through her fingers. She whimpered as she felt Link perform the same task on her other hand. "Again, keep both fists closed until I say otherwise," she heard him whisper.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Zelda questioned quietly, wincing as Link cut open his own palms. She watched as he put the dagger onto the table.

"No idea. This is the first time I have ever done this," Link shook his head swiftly. "We must do this quickly," he spoke in a hurried tone, watching as his wound slowly began to heal itself. "Give me your hands now," he told her. He reached for her hands and interlocked their fingers, making sure to push their palms together.

Zelda let out a blood curdling scream as their blood touched.

"Let the blood mix, this transfiguration come true. To become one of us, this is what she wants to do. Let thy magic flow through," Link attempted to speak over Zelda's undying scream. He watched as s he began to struggle against him and tried to detach their hands. "No," Link spoke, gripping her hands tightly, "just a little longer Zelda. You're almost done." He felt himself growing tired, yet he refused to reduce the hold on her hands. He watched as her body began to glow unnaturally. Zelda slowed in her struggles and her eyes started to droop. Link smiled and began to slowly loosen the grip on her hands as her glow faded away. He panted heavily, doubling over on the couch only to have Zelda fall on top of him. He hurriedly grabbed for the towel and reached for Zelda's hands. He grabbed them and put the towel over her wounds, gently dabbing the blood. He smiled as he noticed her wounds starting to slowly heal themselves. "It seems to have worked," he whispered, wiping strands of hair out of her face. Link wiped the blood off of his already healed hands as he allowed Zelda to rest on top of him for the moment.

"Zelda?" he questioned after cleaning himself up. "Come on Zelda, wake up," he spoke, brushing his hand against her cheek.

Zelda moaned upon hearing his voice and squinted her eyes as she felt a hand on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. Lifting her head, she noticed Link's deep blue eyes gazing down at her. "Did it work?" she asked sleepily.

Link smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. "I think so, only time will tell for sure. After you rest up, you should be able to perform simple spells without difficultly," he mentioned, reaching for her hands. He grabbed the remaining clean towel and proceeded to wipe off the crusted blood that was left on Zelda's hands. "See," he spoke quietly. He showed Zelda one of her palms. "The wound has begun to heal itself," he stated, "but not as good as mine." He held out his hand to show the comparison. His had already formed a faded scar, while her wounds were sealed yet still very raw to the sight and touch. "With time as the magic runs through your blood more freely, simple flesh wounds like these will heal rather quickly and painlessly," he smiled.

"So what just happened then?" she asked quizzically.

"Our blood has temporarily mixed," Link stated. He chuckled watching Zelda's facial features turning into a look of disgust. "Not to worry, our blood does not actually mix," he laughed. "It will be out of you eventually. Basically, it is the magic that is in my blood that is currently travelling through your veins," he paused for a moment. "You see Zelda, magic flows through your veins. It even flows through those who do not even realized that they are capable of this phenomenon. Though, if I would have transformed you into a witch without you activating the magic in your blood, I could have caused some serious damage. That is why I needed you to awaken your powers on your own first. This ritual was only to transfer my magic into you so that way your magic could feed off of mine for a little bit in order to become stronger," he explained as best as he could possibly explain his knowledge.

"It's basically like a little pick-me-up, so that way I have a little support while I become stronger," Zelda piped up. "You had me awaken my powers myself so that way they change is not so drastic. My magic will be feeding off of yours for a little bit."

"Exactly," agreed Link. "I could have preformed this if I wanted too before you uncovered your abilities, but nothing would have happen to you, except for the fact that you could have been very hurt or gotten sick with the mixing of our blood. Soon enough, my blood will be non-existent within you. Give it a couple of days and soon it will be solely your magic running fluently through your veins," he told her.

"Thank you, Link," she whispered, resting her head on his bare chest.

"You're welcome, Zelda," he answered, gently raising the both of them into a sitting position. "I think it is time that we got you to bed. You've had a long night and your body is going through a serious transformation. The best thing for you right now is rest," he concluded, getting the both of them to their feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist as her body began to wobble. "Careful now," he whispered with a smile. Link waved his free hand around and the towels and dagger started to move themselves to where they belonged. The towels found their way to the laundry room, whereas the dagger cleaned itself and went back into the drawer in the kitchen that Link had retrieved it from. Link smiled as he looked at the tidy room before turning his attention back to Zelda and helping her slowly walk up the stairs.

Zelda felt relief as they finally reached the top of the stairs and quickly found themselves inside of Link's room. She allowed him to guide her to his queen size bed and sat on it. She watched as Link began to wonder about his room.

"I don't think I will be able to change you tonight," Link commented. "My magic is really drained at the moment. So," he pulled out a pair of sweatpants, boxers and large t-shirt, "you are going to have to get changed into these." He made his way over to Zelda and outstretched the clothing to her. "I'll just wait outside while you," he was cut off.

Zelda grabbed Link's arm and pulled him towards her. He instinctively dropped the clothes in his hand and they fell unnoticed onto the floor. She crushed her lips onto his. She lowered herself onto his bed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, seemingly not getting enough of him.

Link groaned as he carefully put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her deeply and rolled Zelda on top of him. He let out a moan as he was sandwiched between the soft mattress and the cotton of Zelda's night robe that began to dangerously expose her bare flesh. He made a grab for her hands as they slithered down his neck to his chest. "Zelda," he panted.

She giggled against his lips. "Yes Link?" she asked innocently. She moved to trail kisses down his cheek to his neck and finally to his chest.

Link stifled back a moan deep within his throat as her lips made contact with the flesh on his chest. He tightened the grip on her hands as they made their way dangerously down towards the hem and waistband of his boxers. He regrettably forced himself to break the kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this," he told her.

"Why?" she questioned with a frown, raising her head to look at him.

"Because," he mentioned, propping himself onto his elbows. Zelda managed to stay straddled above him. "You are obviously confused as the moment. I mean remember what has happened to you this evening. Remember, what happened with Damien and what has happened with me? You don't want _this,_" he mentioned, squeezing her hands very gently, preventing them from travelling down beneath his boxers. "We both need our rest. Maybe some –" he lost his energy and collapsed onto the bed.

"Link?" Zelda questioned worriedly. She lay on top of him, gently tapping his cheek. "Link wake up," she said nervously. "Please, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing his panting. "I did this to you, didn't I?" she cried, unsure if Link was able to hear her or not. "I killed him," she whispered fearfully.

Link let out a painful groan and slowly shifted underneath Zelda's body. His arms gradually snaked around her waist and he pulled her against him.

"Link?" Zelda spoke tearfully.

He shushed her weakly, placing a finger on her lips. "It's a good thing my mother performed the immortality spell on me. Nevertheless, we need our rest," he said without opening his eyes and adjusting his hands so that one was around her waist and the other rested comfortably on top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, cuddling with him. "Will you make me immortal?" she asked with the thought suddenly dawning on her.

Link let out a deep breath. "I will have to see, Zelda. Not at the moment though," he whispered. "I do not have enough magic left. That would surely kill me, even with the immorality spell placed on me."

"I'm sorry, Link," she muttered quietly. "I never should have asked," she said in an embarrassing tone.

Link chuckled lightly. He moved his hands carefully and had enough magic to pull the blankets over the two of them. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for," he answered her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Now, please," he began, "get some sleep. If you want me to teach your new skills right away you are going to need a lot of sleep. I mean you do want to start practicing your new abilities as soon as possible, am I not correct?"

Zelda nodded her head tiredly against his chest. She held onto him tightly and felt her eyes slowly beginning to close. "Goodnight, Link," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

Link chuckled and held her closely. "Goodnight, Zelda," he replied and kissed the top of her head, smiling as he watched her sleeping figure before he too fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please, please forgive me!!! I am so very, very late with this update!!! I hope it is really good that way it can make up for my lateness. I was totally swamped the passed coupled of weeks. I could not believe it myself... It made me sad that I could not write. So I really hope you enjoy this one and that it was worth the wait.**

**And a special thanks to my 100th reviewer: redmermaidprincess. Thanks so much for being my first 100th reviewer!!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Zelda groggily turned around in her sleep. She groaned tiredly as she pressed herself against something warm. She was unsure whether to classify it as a soft object or a hard object. Either way, she was happy it was warm and cuddled closer to it. It was not until Zelda's face was pressed up against the indescribable object that she realized it was breathing. She slowly opened her blue orbs and her eyes instantly gazed upon toned and tan coloured flesh. She looked up only to see a face of a male smiling down brightly at her. "Link?" Zelda questioned uncertainly.

"Good morning, Zelda," he smiled down as he stroked her cheek lightly.

Her breathing instantly quickened as his gentle hand made itself comfortable on her skin. Zelda shyly looked down to her feet. She widened her eyes and let out a gasp as a sudden realization hit her. She pushed herself away from Link. She pushed herself upwards, allowing her arms to hold her up, as she stared down fearfully at Link's confused face. "We – we didn't do anything last night, did we?" she questioned shakily as she held her night robe tightly against her.

Link's look of confusion turned into a look of saddened comfort. "No," he answered her quietly. "Do you not remember what happened last night?" he asked sadly, carefully watching her reaction.

Zelda shook her head slowly. "No," she replied in a slow voice. She rubbed her hand against her cheek in confusion. She stopped her motion and brought her right hand into her eye sight. "What is this?" she questioned. She sat herself up without the support of her hands and touched the raw scar on her palm. Zelda's body went stiff. "Wait," she muttered, bringing her arms into herself.

"Zelda," Link spoke calmly. He eyed her carefully. He slowly sat up and cautiously outstretched an arm to her. "Zelda, please relax," he said, fearing that her memories had all come running back to her at once.

"No!" she shouted, swatting his arm away from her. "Get away from me!" she yelled, backing away from Link. She moved to slide out of the bed.

"Zelda wait!" Link cried. He moved in his bed and managed to grab her wrist. He pulled Zelda into his chest. "Calm down, Zelda," Link whispered into her ear. "You're safe, please calm down," he frowned.

"No, no I'm not," she wailed. "Let go of me!" she cried, frustration beginning to consume her.

Link shook his head, pulling her closer and tighter against him. "I won't let you go," he explained.

"Yes, you will! Damien let go of me!"

"Damien?" Link pulled back his head in shock. He temporarily let down his guard.

"Let go! I won't let you hurt me again!" she cried in frustration. Her body grew hotter and she let out a shout. She fell onto the bed as Link released her. She watched in amazement as he was thrown off of her and the bed and then against the wall.

Link groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he slowly got to his feet. "Zelda," he whispered, looking sadly at her confused figure on the bed.

"Link?"

"Yes, it's me," he smiled weakly, walking over to the bed. He stood by it quietly, waiting for Zelda's response.

"Oh gosh," she whispered. "Damien was never here," she said in disbelief. "Link," Zelda cried shamefully. "I am so sorry." She crawled across the bed in a hurry and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean it," she sobbed.

"I know you didn't," Link said sadly, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "It's not your fault. You are under a lot of stress," he told her.

"I shouldn't have done that," she muttered. "I should have known it was you," she frowned. "You were with me only moment ago, but then, before I knew it, I saw Damien. He was here; he was you," she exclaimed with a sob.

"It's not your fault," Link repeated. "You're scared," he whispered, holding her tighter against him.

"But I should have known it was you!" Zelda exclaimed. "For the love of Nayru, I woke up in your arms! I shouldn't have been scared! I should not have seen him!"

"Hush Zelda," Link said, pressing his lips against her temple. "After what Damien did to you, it is only natural that you are scared and cautious of everything."

"I shouldn't be reacting like this!"

Link shook his head. "You have every right to be reacting the way you are, just I ask that you calm down a little bit, Zelda. You'll make yourself sick," he mentioned.

"What do you mean?" she asked quizzically.

"Do you not feel sick?" Link asked, finally getting himself back on the bed and comfortably laying his back against the headboard. He managed to get Zelda snug against him and slightly on top of him as they cuddled.

"Well," she began stifling a yawn. "I do feel tired all of a sudden. And now my stomach feels ill," she complained, resting her head against Link's chest.

"Your body is still adjusting," he smiled.

"Adjusting?" Zelda looked up at him with a puzzled look.

Link smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "My blood is still in you. It will unfortunately make you feel a little ill for a couple of days. Who knows, you may even feel better by tomorrow," he explained to her. "It all depends on the amount of rest you get."

"How was I able to push you away like that?" she questioned. "I don't even know what I was doing," she told him.

"Our magic, it can either be produced with spells or very strong feelings," Link began to explain. "You were very scared moments ago and your body expelled strong emotions of fear. Your magic fed off of that fear and did what it had to, to keep you safe."

"It acted on its own accord," she whispered in disbelief.

"Well, in a way, I suppose," Link spoke, shrugging his shoulders. "You are new to these powers, they won't act against you, but they can act off of your emotions quite easily without you telling them to," he mentioned.

"Isn't that dangerous?" she questioned.

"It is and it isn't, I suppose," he said honestly. "If you only want to attack a certain person without hurting others you should be able to do that."

"But I hurt you," Zelda mentioned quietly, lowering her gaze from Link.

Link smiled sadly and tilted her head upwards to look into her eyes again. "You thought I was Damien," he told her. "Your magic was only trying to protect you from someone who you thought was a threat," he said.

"I still hurt you," she exclaimed.

"You thought I was Damien," he told her gently. "You honestly thought I was him, therefore your magic only effected me because you truly believed I was him. If you knew it was me holding you, I am sure that the magic wouldn't have hurt me," he said.

"But I hurt you," she whined.

"I am fine," Link smiled. "New magic like that won't hurt me very easily," he chuckled.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Link nodded his head happily. "I am sure Zelda," he stated. "I am not immortal for nothing. I should be able to handle a little unskilled magic, I would hope," he smiled.

"As long as you're not hurt," Zelda whispered, cuddling up against him.

"I am fine, Zelda," he chuckled softly. He continued to hold her gently. "Honest. Stop worrying do much. It will make you sick," he told her.

Zelda let out a sigh. "So I am really stuck in this bed until I feel better?" she questioned.

Link nodded his head. "Unfortunately yes," he said. "The more rest you gain the faster your body can adapt to the new changes happening inside you and then we can practice some basic spells," he smiled. "I know you are dying to learn," he chuckled.

"No," Zelda stammered. "I can wait patiently for my body to be ready."

Link let out a laugh. "Sure you can, Zelda," he said doubtfully. "Just get some rest so that you can feel better."

"Link, it is like eleven in the morning," Zelda complained. "What am I suppose to do all day? Sleep?" she questioned.

"Well, yes. That would be the ideal thing to do," Link answered.

"I woke up not long ago after a pretty restful sleep. I don't think I can sleep anymore, even if I tried," she told him.

Link but his fingers to his chin as he looked down to gaze at Zelda. "Hmm," he mused towards her. "I suppose I can make us some brunch and then we could just spend the day together in bed," he suggested.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed completely flustered. She felt her cheeks heat up rather quickly.

Link chuckled at her embarrassment. "Not like that 'in bed'," he laughed at her. "We would watch movies in bed until you fall asleep."

"Oh," Zelda whispered quietly, attempting to hide her flushed face.

Link laughed a little more as he gently pulled Zelda off of him. "I'm going to go make something to eat now. I'll put a movie in so that you won't be so bored," he said, draping his legs over the side of the bed, prepare to get off.

"Can't you just whip something up with your magic?" Zelda questioned, looking at his back.

Link turned his head to face her. "What?" he smiled. "Do you not trust my cooking abilities? I have been around for hundreds of years, I am pretty sure that I can cook."

"No, I don't doubt your abilities to cook," she mentioned quietly. "I just thought that it would be easier to use magic."

"It would be easier to use magic," Link smiled. "But I like to cook. I would like to believe that I can make you a very delicious meal without using my powers. Besides, it will pass some time and give me something to do. Imagine if I would magic for everything?" he questioned rhetorically. "I would have a very boring lifestyle," he smiled again.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Zelda sighed.

"Don't be sorry," Link laughed. "You're new to this. You'll see soon enough when it is worth using magic and when it is fun to do normal everyday human things, like cooking. Now, what movie would you like to start watching?" he asked politely.

"What movies do you have?"

"Just about everything," Link smiled. He rose to his feet and walked over to a tall wooden bookshelf. He waved his finger at it and it instantly filled with numerous DVD packages. "See?" he eyed her happily. "And there are plenty more still hidden away," he said joyously.

"Link!" Zelda said in amazement. "There are like hundreds there already. You couldn't have seen them all," she said in disbelief.

"Actually, when you have no one to hang around with you find the time to see all of these movies," he said sadly.

"Link," Zelda mentioned sorrowfully. "Don't say that. You have friends."

"Only you, really," he told her. "I don't like getting to close to people. They could be nosey and try to figure out the real me like a certain someone I know," he smirked.

"Hey!" Zelda stated furrowing her brows together. "It is not my fault that you made it so obvious that there was something different about you," she said defensively.

Link smiled over at Zelda. "All right, all right," he chuckled. "You win this argument," he stuck his tongue out at her. "Just hurry and pick a movie so that I may start brunch."

Zelda retaliated by sticking out her own tongue at him. "Fine," she said folding her arms across her chest. "I want to watch _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_," she spoke happily making her decision.

"I should have known you would have picked one of those movies," Link let out a dramatic sigh. He easily picked the movie off of the shelf.

"Hey, it is not for the reason you think," Zelda mentioned in a defensive tone.

"Oh really?" Link stated with a brow raised.

"Really," Zelda repeated, crossing her arms over her chest once more and turning her head away from Link.

Link chuckled at her light-heartedly. "Then for what reason do you desire to see this movie?" he questioned her with a smile.

"I want to see Robert Pattinson," she said tonelessly, turning her attention back to Link.

"Robert Pattinson?" Link muttered, cocking his head and facing Zelda after he placed the disk in the DVD player.

"Yes," Zelda smiled her sweetest smile. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I don't know," he responded folding his arms. He eyed her down semi seriously. "Should I be worried about this Robert Pattinson fellow? You seemed to be rather fancied by him. He could be a possible threat to me now," he spoke in a serious tone.

Zelda giggled childishly as watch Link's playful antics. "You would only have to be worried if he ever showed up at my doorstep," she chuckled lightly.

"Really?" Link wondered with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Are you scared, Link?" Zelda smiled wickedly.

"N-no," he stuttered. "Why would I be scared?" he asked defensively.

Zelda laughed out laughed. "Your pretty blue eyes ever so have the slightest hint of black in them. It is so amusing," she smiled. "You better make sure I never learn how to make people appear at my doorstep," she said in a playful threat tone.

Link let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't even know why I am getting so upset over this," he muttered to himself. "Who said I ever cared if he appeared in front of you. It's not like it matters. You and I are obviously not an item. You don't care for me," he finished in a disappointed tone.

"Link," Zelda started, attempting to settle down her giggles. "If you didn't care for me you never would have taken me out last night. You never would have made sure I made it home safely and brought me to my room. You never would have kissed me before you left. You never would have taken care of me when I came running to you in the middle of the night. You would have never of done those things and the many other kind things I know you will do for me in the future if you never cared for me," she explained in lengthy detailed.

"So I do not have to worry then? If I were to magically make Robert Pattinson appear on my doorstep, no, in this room this very second, I wouldn't have to worry about you completely throwing yourself all over him?" Link question critically.

"No," she smiled. "You have nothing to worry about if you were to do that, but," she began, having her eyes sparkle up at him, "I don't think you would ever test that theory to see if it is true."

"Damn straight," Link muttered, pushing the play button on the DVD player. He quickly rushed over to Zelda and scooped her up in his arms. He smiled as she laughed effortlessly. "You are my girl, and my girl only," he said in a deep voice, nuzzling his nose with hers. He let his gaze burrow deeply within her soul.

"Am I now?" she giggled, moving her head away from his, breaking the intense eye contact.

"You are," Link smiled lovingly. He lowered his head gently and placed a quick chaste kiss on top of her perky lips.

Zelda smiled despite the frown that threatened to cross her features as Link pulled his lips away from her. "I think I am still waiting for my brunch," she said thoughtfully, trying to distract herself from kissing Link once more.

Link smirked down at her. He carefully lowered her onto the puffy pillows. "I am going, I am going," he stated. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "Enjoy your movie while I cook," he said pulling away from her and making his way towards the door.

"I will," Zelda told him. She turned her attention to the TV once Link had disappeared from her sight. "How fitting," she mused to the television. "Robert Pattinson has made his appearance," she chuckled, watching as the actor dropped out of the tree. "He had better hope I never learn that spell," she smiled wickedly to herself.

Thirty minutes later Link had reappeared in the bedroom with a large tray of food in his hands. Zelda turned her attention away from the movie and glanced at Link walking through the doorframe. She placed a hand over her mouth to hide her chuckling.

"What are you smiling about?" Link asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing," Zelda smiled. "It's just that, do you always serve brunch in bed with only red checkered boxers?"

Link was careful with the tray of food in his hand as he took a look down at his legs. "Oh," he whispered. "I guess I didn't notice that that was all I had on. My house is always very warm so I never really notice what I am or I am not wearing," he said nonchalantly, his lips curled upwards against his will.

"Link," she mentioned in a low voice.

"What?" he questioned with a smile. "You clearly like me much better with only a pair of boxers on anyways."

Zelda shook her head. "I do not," she said defensively.

"You do so," Link said, nodding his head smugly. He walked over to the bed and placed the tray full of food over Zelda's covered legs.

"Yum," muttered Zelda as she inhaled a large whiff of the scent of the food. "This smells absolutely delicious. You really made all of this without any help from your magic?" she asked as she stared at him.

"Yes," replied Link. "Well the actual cooking I did myself. I had to use my magic to make some cooking items appear, but I really did cook everything myself," he said honestly.

"Sure," Zelda stated rolling her eyes. "Just tell me what you have made me. It all looks so good," she said taking another sniff of the food.

"Why certainly, Madame," Link smiled, inclining his head downward slightly. "Today the handsome chef has prepared a rare delicacy for the special woman in his room."

"Oh really?" Zelda questioned with a brow raised. "Please, enlighten me as to what this handsome chef has made."

"Of course," Link stated quickly. "The handsome chef has prepared the best French toast in the world, an omelette with diced red peppers and cheddar cheese, crispy bacon, pork breakfast sausages, and your choice of either milk, chocolate milk, tea, coffee, apple or orange juice to have with delicious meal," Link explained with a smile.

"I can't believe that you went through all of this trouble to create an outstanding mean," Zelda commented in amazement.

"It was no trouble at all," Link assured her with a smile. "Now eat up, before it goes cold and all of my hard work will have gone to waste."

"Well, if that happens you could always use your magic to reheat the meal," Zelda smiled.

"That would be cheating on brunch, good lady," Link mentioned with a playful scowl.

"Oh shut up," she told him childishly. "You will do anything I ask, even it is heating up my cold food," she chuckled. "Now," she whispered to herself. "With what person would I ever share this gigantic meal with?" she asked out loud.

Link made a fist and pounded it against his rock hard chest, slightly above the heart and closer to his throat. He made an obvious coughing sound as he clear his throat.

Zelda looked up at him with a large smile on her face. "I suppose I could always as the half naked chef to dine with me," she said sweetly. "As long as he does not try any funny business in bed," she mentioned seriously.

"Of course not, Madame," Link replied nobly. "A great chef, like myself, would never jeopardize the reputations of my standards by doing something so low, as to sleeping with a customer or client. It is absolutely unheard of and wrong. On a happier note," he smiled, "I would love to join you for brunch."

"No funny business?" she asked seriously.

"No funny business," Link confirmed for her.

"Even though you are only in boxers?" she questioned in a strict tone.

"Even though I am only in boxers," he confirmed once more. "Would you like me to get dressed?" he asked sincerely. "Because I can if you want me to."

Zelda shook her head. "No, no," she spoke. "I quite like my chefs only in there boxers."

"Wait, do you mean that all of the chefs at your house only cook with their boxers on?" Link asked quizzically. "That is completely unsanitary and against their code, is it not?" he asked in utter confusion.

Zelda chuckled lightly. "No silly, they do not wear only boxers when they cook," she laughed. "You are the only one that has ever done that. And quite frankly, I enjoy having you cook in only your boxers. You can do it more often whenever you feel like it."

Link raised a brow at her awkwardly. "Something tells me that I won't be the one that starts to get naughty if I were to get into the bed and dine with you in my boxers. I think I am more worried about you starting something crazy," he told her.

"Nonsense," Zelda muttered, waving a hand at him. "You have nothing to worry about with me in the bed," she stated.

"I am sure," Link mentioned as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up and come and join me. The food is getting cold. Not to mention, I miss my main source of warmth," she smiled at him.

"No one loved you enough as a child, did they Zelda?" Link asked as he carefully slid back into the bed and beside her. He gently wrapped and arm around her.

Zelda rolled her eyes and gave Link a punch onto his well toned chest.

"Ow," he complained, retracting his arm and hugging his chest. "That hurt," he whined.

"Oh, I am sure it did," Zelda muttered, rolling her eyes once more. "Shut up and eat," she mentioned. She placed a piece of omelette onto her fork and shoved it into Link's mouth.

Link choked on his food ever so slightly. "You are very abusive, you know that?" he questioned once he was finished chewing and swallowing the force fed piece of omelette.

"Would you like me to do it again?" she asked threateningly with her eyebrows raised. She held up her fork to enforce the statement.

"You wouldn't –" he was not able to finish his sentence as he produced a quiet coughing fit. Zelda had forced the fork once more into his mouth. Link grabbed her hand and yanked the fork out of his mouth. He gladly ate the food Zelda had given him, yet he had begun to stare at her wickedly.

"What are you going to do about it?" she sneered up at his taller form. "You fight me and all of this cooking will have gone to waste, ending up all over the floor," she told him.

"So what?" Link commented. "My magic can easily clean it all up in seconds," he said, staring her down.

"You wouldn't dare," this time Zelda asked the completed question.

"Maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't," Link smiled down at her evilly. He picked up his own fork.

"Link, please no," she whined. "I don't want to get dirty. I only have this night robe," she reminded him.

Link let out a sigh. "Very well then," he said casually. He carefully set down his fork back onto the tray.

Zelda looked up at him. "You mean, you are not going to seek revenge on me," she spoke quietly.

"Not at the moment, dearest Zelda," Link smiled at her, "in the future, perhaps."

"Link!" she cried.

"Hush, hush," he chuckled. "Now, what would you like to drink?" he asked her politely.

Zelda pressed her lips together and put her thinking face on. She turned her attention back to Link. "Hmm, I think a nice tall glass of chocolate milk will do very well for now," she replied in the same tone as him.

"All righty then," Link smiled and snapped his fingers. A fresh, frosty glass of chocolate milk appeared in his hands. "An excellent choice," he smiled, bringing the cool rim of the cup to his lips. He gladly let the yummy liquid flow into his mouth.

"Hey!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Link mentioned once his was finished swallowing. "Did you want some?" he asked stupidly as he waved the glass in her face.

"Yes," she pouted. "I was the one that asked for it in the first place."

Link smirked in amusement. He proceeded to take another gulp of the chocolate milk.

"Link," Zelda sighed. She turned her head to face him. She was caught off guard as Link swiftly placed his lips upon hers. She left out a quiet yelp of surprise. Her eyes went wide as she felt a sprinkle of cold liquid hit the back of her throat. She forced Link away from her and tried not to choke on the chocolate milk now in her mouth. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked in annoyance as a series of coughs left her throat.

"What?" he questioned with a laugh. "You said you wanted chocolate milk."

"Yes," Zelda responded. "I wanted it in a glass. I did not need you to force feed me my own drink," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well excuse me for wanting to kiss you and allow you to drink at the same time," he mentioned, turning away from her and folding his arms across his chest.

"Link, that doesn't even make sense at what you just attempted," Zelda stated. "I mean, I can't deny that it was rather cute of you to do that to just get a kiss out of me, but seriously, what if I choked and died from you giving me a drink unexpectedly?"

Link shook his head. "I always had your health in mind. You know that I would never intentionally hurt you, Zelda," he told her seriously, turning around to face her again. "If or when anything bad happens to you, you know that I would and will always be there for you."

"I know," she sighed, leaning into his chest. "It was just all of the sudden, so it kind of surprised me. I am sorry for overreacting."

Link smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Zelda. I was only kidding around," he chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'll tell you what, next time I will warn you when I want to kiss you like that again."

"You'd want to kiss me like that again?" she questioned, lifting her head to look at him.

"Sure," he smiled. "A kiss is a kiss. Now, how about we finish brunch and finish this movie so that we may start another one?" he asked.

"I suppose you're right," Zelda whispered, falling back into his chest more comfortably. "But you have to feed me," she told him with her eyes closed.

"I have to what?" he questioned, looking down at her.

"You heard me," she said, opening an eye. "I started to feed you, so it is only fair if now you feed me," she smiled.

"Fine, fine," spoke Link, letting out a content sigh. "I suppose I can do that for you."

"Good," Zelda chuckled as she watched Link raise a fork to her mouth. She gladly ate the piece of breakfast sausage that was on it. "Yummy," she muttered.

Link had happily fed Zelda through the rest of their brunch as he also fed himself. He had cleared the brunch dishes with a wave of his magic. He allowed them to plant themselves next to the bedroom door. He made a mental note that he would have to take them downstairs and clean them later. His lips curved upwards as he looked down at Zelda. She had quickly fallen asleep through the movie after finishing their very filling meal. Link carefully pulled the blankets over them and he silently watched the rest of the movie by himself.

* * *

Link let out a groggy moan as he shifted about in his state of motionlessness. He slowly lifted his head and glanced at the digital clock to his left. "Five to six," he muttered under his breath. The sound of the DVD menu screen of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _suddenly filled his ears. "How did I manage to fall asleep?" he questioned. "Especially with all of that racket playing in the background." He looked down at the warm body in his arms. Zelda was still blissfully asleep and snuggled up closely to him. He smiled as he slowly and quietly reached for the universal remote on his night table. He turned the DVD player off and switched the channel to a local one that would be broadcasting the news soon. Link always liked to see and know what was happening in his city. He felt Zelda shift and stretch beneath him. He stared down at her as her sleepy blue eyes began to open. "Evening, sleepyhead," he whispered playfully.

Zelda gave him a small grunt before returning his happy smile.

"Do you feel much better and well rested now?" he asked nicely.

Zelda nodded her head in reply.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but the loud news anchor from the television station interrupted him: "Good evening and welcome to the Hyrule News at Six. I am your anchor Naburoo Spirit. Our top story of the hour, Prime Minister Rauru Harkinian has unexpectedly passed away due to a sudden heart attack..."

Link's jaw dropped open impolitely. He slowly closed it and drew in a shaky breath as he turned his attention to Zelda. He held his breath as he noticed that all colour had drained from her face, her mouth was slightly agape and most importantly her eyes were beyond readable. Swirls of every colour were trying to make themselves visible.

"Father," Zelda spoke in a hushed and saddened whisper.

* * *

**Read and Review! It would be a lovely present!!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!!! And wishing all my readers a very Happy New Year as well!!!**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year to all!! Now, sorry for the delay... Hopefully this will satisfy most of you and I apologize in advance if there is not enough action. This time I promise it will definately be action packed in Chapter Tweleve, which I have already begun to write and plan out. So please be patient and know that reviews, no matter how long or short, motivate me completely!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_"Sources from the Harkinian Estate claim that the forty-eight year old Prime Minister suffered cardiac arrest after going into shock learning about his daughter, Zelda's, disappearance. Fearing the worst, he went into traumatic shock, ultimately resulting in his unfortunate and sudden death. The whereabouts of his eighteen year old daughter is unknown. Sources say that she is currently safe and expect her immediate return upon hearing the news of her late father. This is a sad day for all in Hyrule and all communities that have been touched by Prime Minister Rauru Harkinian's wonderful works in politics. He will be greatly missed. Funeral arrangements have yet to be made. It will most definitely be a state funeral. It is said that the delays are due to the wait of young Miss Zelda's safe return,"_ anchor Naburoo announced sadly. _"On a slightly different note, parliament officials have hinted that the new Prime Minister could be announced in a couple of days. An entire country election can be avoided should parliament choose to induct one of the closer senates to the Prime Minister. The most talked about candidate at the moment is Senator Ganondorf Dragmire, head of defence. He may be a little older for the job than Prime Minister Harkinian was, but Dragmire has a son, twenty-two year old Damien Dragmire. Damien is currently preparing to graduate from fourth year at Hyrule University and enter the field of politics. He is claimed to be just as fine as his old man..."_

"Link, please, turn that bloody thing off," Zelda sobbed turning her head away from the television and burying her head in the palm of her hands. "I cannot bear to watch any more of it and its lies," she spoke in a muffled voice.

"Zelda," Link whispered. He shifted himself on top of the bed and pulled Zelda into his arms. She did not bother resisting him, only burying her face into his still bare chest. He sighed as he cautiously wrapped one arm around her while the other reached for the remote and turned the television off. He was quick to wrap his free arm around her in an attempt to shield her from the world.

"My father is dead," she whispered bluntly, trying to wipe the tears that continuously ran down her cheeks. "Look," she sniffed. "I am getting you all wet and you are not even wearing a shirt. You will catch a cold," she muttered, smearing her tears against his skin with her hand in an attempt to dry them.

"Zelda," Link spoke in a saddened voice as he hugged her tightly. "You are not making any sense. I am fine, I won't catch a cold I promise. Right now, it is all about making you feel a lot better."

"Making me feel better?" Zelda questioned. She pulled away from Link slightly and gazed into his eyes with her red puffy ones. "How am I ever suppose to feel better, Link?" she asked, beginning to get angry. "My father is dead and it is all my fault," she choked, sobbing as she laid her head against Link once more. "He's gone and it's my fault."

Link looked down at Zelda and combed a hand carefully through her messy hair. "Don't say that, Zelda," he spoke in a hushed voice. "This is not your fault. It is silly of you to even think like that. You know it is not your fault. Please don't blame yourself for it," he said, resting his chin on top of her head. He took one of her hands with his and laced their fingers. He squeezed them gently in comfort.

"But it's true, Link," she spoke trying to contain a sob. "If I had only been there, he would still be alive."

Link let out a deep sigh. "Come now, Zelda," he spoke gently. He moved her so that she was positioned in his lap and he cradled her like a baby. "You know your father didn't die of natural causes," he attempted to say as nicely as he could.

Zelda tried to contain a sniffle in her as she bit her bottom lip. "I know," her voice came out as a little squeak. "If I had only stayed," she mentioned to herself. "If I had not come running to you in fear of Damien, he – he would not have killed my father," she wailed.

"You know that that is not true," Link mentioned holding her firmly. "You don't know what Damien would have done. He could have killed you both."

"He would have spared my father if I didn't run away from him," Zelda cried out.

Link shook his head desperately. "No, Zelda. Please, stop talking like that. What else were you suppose to do?" he questioned seriously.

"I should have stayed with him," she struggled to say as she pulled away from him. She wiped her endless tears. "He wanted me, Link. Damien wanted me, but I left. I made him angry," she mentioned sadly. "I should have stayed."

"For what?" Link exclaimed harshly, beginning to get frustrated. "The bastard would have only hurt you again."

"Hurt me again, Link?" Zelda questioned bitterly. She looked up at him with teary and serious eyes. "How much more hurt can I be after being raped and learning about my father's death at the hands of a sadistic freak!"

Link looked down at her sadly. "Is that what we are to you?" he asked quietly.

Zelda looked up at him with wide eyes in realization of what she had said. "No!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I didn't mean you," she whispered.

"I know," Link smiled, holding her gently. "I agree with you. He is a disgrace to our kind. And after what he has done to you I would love nothing more than to completely rip him and his despicable father to shreds," he mentioned seriously in a bitter tone. "I will avenge you and your father," he whispered, cupping her cheek carefully. "I can promise you that."

"Link," Zelda breathed, resting her head comfortably against him. "What am I suppose to do?" she questioned tiredly. She no longer had the strength to cry and keep herself upright anymore. "I can't go back there. Sure it is my estate, but I can't go back. Not alone at least," she muttered in a frightened tone.

"You won't be alone," Link told her lovingly, holding her closer. "I wouldn't let you go back into that house alone. Not with them there," he spat.

"What are we going to do?" she asked quietly. She placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him sorrowfully.

Link smiled sadly. He bent his head and kissed her forehead. "We're going to your house," he stated.

"But..."

"We are going together," he informed her. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Link..." Zelda scolded.

Link smirked dryly at her. "Nothing is going to happen to you," he corrected himself. "I cannot say the same should the coward and his pitiful father be there, because I swear I will kill them," he finished dangerously.

"Please don't, Link," Zelda whispered sleepily. "I already have to mourn the loss of my father. I could not bear the thought of losing you as well should you and Damien engage in a deadly battle," she stated, clinging on to him tightly. "I don't want to see fighting, especially if it were to take place at the funeral. My father deserves peace. I would enjoy it if my father could have a regular service," she informed him.

"I know," he answered her. He stroked her hair soothingly. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. It would be a great dishonour if something bad was to happen during this difficult time for you," he explained. "But know this," he began seriously. "If Damien and Ganondorf show their lousy faces around, don't you dare think for a second that I would not put them in their place for what they have done to you and your father. If the so much as attempt to ruin the next couple of days for you or if Damien so much as tries to touch you," he explained with his eyes beginning to glow red, "I will not be afraid to kill him, no matter where I am or who is with me. I swear to the Goddesses, Zelda, he is going to pay for what he has done to you."

"I understand," she mentioned in a hushed tone, taking in some comfort from the dedication of loyalty to her in his own voice as he spoke. "I only ask that you do not provoke him," she head looking him in the eyes.

"I would never think of doing that, Zelda," he said, "especially in such a time as this. The problem is just the thought of him right now makes my blood boil."

"Link," Zelda began seriously, giving him a stern look.

He smiled lightly down at her. "I know, I know," he repeated, hugging her tightly. "I will do my best to keep myself in check, but I am not going to make any full promises to you this time. What they have done is completely unforgivable."

"Tell me about it," Zelda muttered sadly under her breath.

"That is why we are going to get through this together," he whispered to her gently. "You are not going through any of this alone and I am always to know of your whereabouts."

Zelda eyed him oddly. "That is a bit creepy, Link," she stated.

"You know what I mean," he retorted.

"But what am I suppose to do now?" she questioned desperately. "Everyone is expecting me to go back home. I can't stay there, Link. It would be way too weird and awkward," she told him.

"Then I shall stay with you," Link spoke seriously.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I am a wizard, remember?" he countered. "I can sneak into your bedroom at night if some of the staff at the estate are too picky about me."

"What if it is dangerous?" she questioned seriously. She lifted her heavy head to stare at him with intriguing eyes.

"It will be safe, don't you worry, Zelda," Link promised her. "Damien may be a few years older than me, but if he is smart he'll know that now is not the greatest time to mess with me," he spoke passionately, tugging Zelda closer to him possessively.

"Link," Zelda sighed heavily at his action. "You are too good to me," she whispered.

"Not good enough," he whispered. "If I was, none of this would have ever of happened. I don't know what possessed me to leave you there alone. I was the one that should have stayed," he spoke sorrowfully.

Zelda shook her head. "No," she said embracing him lovingly. "How were you supposed to know that that was going to happen? It was nearly two in the morning, no one should have been up and I should not have easily fallen for my father's voice that early in the morning. I still kick myself for thinking it was him. I am the one that should have known that my father would not come knocking on my door so early in the morning. I got what I deserved," she finished tonelessly.

Link looked down at her in disbelief. He pulled her off of him gently and cautiously held her shoulders. "Don't you ever say that," he spoke hollowly. "You are completely innocent in all of this. Never once have you done anything wrong. I never want you to say that again," he told her.

"But if I just listened to my father in the first place, had I only went along with the whole marriage thing, had I never made Damien angry," she muttered holding back a sob. She turned her head to avoid his gaze. "I need to go," she muttered, trying to release herself from his hold. "Link, let go of me."

"No," he said sternly. "You are not going there all by yourself."

"This is my problem," she said, turning to face him.

"We're in this together!" Link exclaimed.

"I don't want you to be! I can handle myself!" Zelda shouted at him.

"Look at you!" he stated, shaking her shoulders slightly. "You are emotionally unstable. You are not going anywhere, especially to your house on your own. Damien could be there," he whispered, finally lowering his tone.

"So what, Link?" she questioned quietly. "He's already done enough. He might as well kill me too," she choked putting her head down.

"Stop it," Link spoke, embracing her tightly. "You don't mean that, Zelda. I care about you too much to lose you to the likes of him. Please, you can't mean what you're saying," he mumbled in a desperate tone. "Zelda," he mentioned, cupping her cheek and lifting her head.

"Yes?" she whispered, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly, his face filling with blush. He bent his head downwards and kissed her salty lips. "I can't lose you," he spoke as he pulled away from her slightly. His lips lingered over her mouth.

"Link," Zelda breathed.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning his head away in embarrassment. "I never should have said that."

"Link," Zelda repeated. She lifted her hands and grasped Link's face lightly. "Don't be sorry," she spoke, shaking her head. "I love you too," she replied with a saddened smile. She brought her lips to his and kissed him once more for a quick moment. "I'm sorry," she said, pulling away. "I never should have said anything like that. It was very selfish of me to wish for something like that. I love you too much to lose you so easily. It wouldn't have been fair to you. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hush," Link whispered, hugging her closely. "Never say that again and we'll be fine," he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Never again, I'll never say that again. I love you too much," she quietly spoke, rubbing her hand against his chest.

Link smiled down at her and stroked her cheek lovingly. "Good," he mentioned. "Would you like to get going now?" he questioned.

Zelda nodded, looking up at him. "I think it would be for the best to leave now. Just let me get dressed," she spoke, pulling away from him and getting to her feet slowly. "You get dressed too," she smiled down sadly at him.

"Really?" he gave a light laugh, rising to his feet.

* * *

Zelda drew in a shaky breath as she reached for the door handle to the main entrance of her home. She looked over herself quickly. After a failed attempt of trying to dress herself with her own magic, which usually left her only in her undergarments, and on one occasion she was wearing pants but the spell had failed to put a bra and shirt on her leaving her chest exposed, Link had gladly dressed her. Zelda felt her face flush recalling the embarrassing memory. She was happy to be clothed in a pair of navy blue jeans, a pink sweater and dark grey autumn jacket. She jumped slightly as she felt a gently hand on her shoulder.

"Go on, I am right here with you," Link softly smiled down at her.

She looked up at him and nodded with a forced smile. She took in another deep breath and pushed the door open. "Zelda!" was the first thing she heard after being blinded by the extreme amount of light coming from the house compared to the darkness outside.

"Zelda!" Darunia exclaimed pulling her forcefully into the house and crushing her in his hug.

"Hi – hi Darunia," Zelda stammered, trying to pull away from him.

"Darunia, you are crushing the poor girl," a second voice piped up.

Zelda turned her head. "Hi Impa," she said, giving her maid a weak smile.

"Oh," Darunia spoke in a flustered tone. "So sorry, young miss," he apologized, inclining his head downwards slightly.

Zelda chuckled, placing a hand over her mouth. "Darunia, there is no need to apologize," she smiled at him.

"Miss Zelda," Impa spoke, walking over to her.

"Yes?" Zelda questioned, turning away from her strong and muscular butler to face the elderly maid.

"I am glad that you are safe," Impa mentioned quietly. Her gaze moved down to the floor.

"Thank you," Zelda sighed sadly. She had full knowledge about what the nice maid was going to say next. She, too, allowed her eyes to meet the floor.

"I assume that this young man is to thank for your safety and return," Impa spoke, finally acknowledging Link, who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hi," Link whispered shyly, finally being noticed.

Darunia ran up to Link and gave him a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" Darunia gushed. "You've kept Zelda safe."

"Uh," Link awkwardly stammered, hugging the butler back carefully. "It was my pleasure," he told him.

"Darunia, Impa, this is my very good friend Link," spoke Zelda as Darunia released Link from his hold. "Link, this is Impa the head maid of the house. She looks after me quite a bit. And this here is Darunia, the very friendly butler of the house," Zelda smiled giving out her introductions.

"Very nice to meet you," Link spoke, nodding his head at the two who were physically older than him through looks.

"Zelda," Impa began, turning her attention back to the teenage girl.

"Yes, Impa?" Zelda questioned, biting her bottom lip trying to prevent herself from crying. She had walked over to Link, who had opened his arms for her.

"Your father loved you very much, Zelda," the elderly maid spoke gently. She walked up to the two and touched the young girl's cheek. "You know that, right?" she questioned.

Zelda sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she nodded her head. "Of course he did. And I loved him too," she choked out as a sob. "Where is he?" she asked tearfully.

"He was rushed to the hospital, darling," Impa spoke softly. "He is there now, waiting to get ready for," she stopped herself, unable to find the strength to continue.

"We were waiting for your return, Miss Zelda," Darunia spoke up. "That way you could be around for the planning and arrangements."

"This can't be happening," Zelda spoke hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, honey," Impa said gently. She took Zelda from Link's arms and gave her a hug. "We should have never of let Damien and Ganondorf into his office today. Had either Darunia or I knew what happened to you last night, we could have delivered the news a little better."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda questioned, moving away from her maid slightly. Her eyes shifted ever so quickly to look at Link with a hint of worry before returning her gaze to Impa.

"Well, Ganondorf was looking for Damien in the house this morning when he stumbled across his son in your room, battered and bruised. Not to mention your room was in a horrible state and you were nowhere to be found. They rushed into your father's room and explained that you had been kidnapped," Impa told the two teenagers.

"What?" Zelda exclaimed. "Those lairs! I was with Link!"

"We had a hunch that you may have just ran off for the evening, young miss," spoke Darunia. "We know how much you disapprove of Ganondorf's son, so the story was slightly odd when he was found in your room. Some of us figured that you may have ran away from him. We have heard some of your fights," he mentioned quietly.

"You've heard us fighting?" Zelda asked.

"I suppose your father knew that his time was limited and he thought that you would learn to love one of his most trusted senator's sons so that you would be taken care of. Unfortunately, the heart of a young woman cannot be controlled and love cannot be forced upon it," Impa said truthfully.

"So am I still stuck marrying Damien?" Zelda questioned.

Impa looked down at her feet. "It all depends on what your father has instructed as his last wishes in his will," she said sadly.

Zelda's heart fell at the news. "Great," she muttered, "it's probably in there."

"Zelda," Link spoke softly. He took her into his arms, not caring that the butler and maid were there to watch them.

"Where are they?" Zelda questioned. "Where are Ganondorf and Damien?"

"I think they were doing some running around. Dealing with parliament and all that stuff," Darunia piped up. "I believe they mentioned that they would be spending the next couple of days in their own town. They said that they had some business to take care of," the butler mentioned in his deep voice.

"Guilty conscience," Zelda muttered bitterly.

"I beg your pardon, little one," Impa asked curiously.

Link held Zelda closely as he felt her stiffen at the nice maid's question. "Nothing," he heard her answer quickly. "I was talking to myself. I'm sorry," she mentioned.

Link let out a sigh. "Impa, Darunia," he began, "it was very nice to meet you both, but I think Zelda should head to her room. She's had a rough day."

"Oh, yes. Of course," Impa stated with a hint of liveliness in her voice. "Just this way," she spoke, guiding the two to the stairs.

"Impa, is it possible for Link to sleepover with me tonight?" she blurted out her question. "I don't want to be alone tonight," she murmured.

"Zelda," Link whispered.

Impa placed a hand upon her chin. She thought for a moment. "Zelda," Impa whispered. She watched with a sad smile as the teenage girl clung desperately onto the boy. "The Dragmires are not here, I don't see what the problem would be. The room is all the way at the end, to the left once you reach the top of the stairs," Impa told Link.

"I don't mean to impose," Link stuttered. "I can leave, I'm sure Zelda will be fine on her own."

"Link," Zelda spoke, dropping her shoulders and looking at him disappointedly.

Impa laughed light heartedly. "Nonsense, dear boy, you have brought Zelda home to us," she smiled. "We can trust you and you can trust us. It would only be the Dragmires that you would have to worry about, but I believe they will be gone for a little while. If we are lucky, they won't even be at the funeral. Zelda will need the company of a friend during this difficult time. There is either a sleeping bag around or plenty of spare rooms that you can find yourself comfortable in," the maid spoke sweetly. "Now go, Zelda is getting tired," she forced them up the steps.

"Thank you, Impa," Zelda mentioned sleepily with a smile.

"You're welcome, little one," Impa smiled as she watched the two disappear around the corner.

"You are letting him stay over?" Darunia questioned Impa, as he eyed her suspiciously.

Impa let out a laugh. "Darunia, Zelda needs a friend right now. He brought her home safe and sound. Besides, one cannot control the heart of a young woman in love," she smiled.

Darunia looked up the stairs where the teenagers no longer were and then back down at Impa, who was only a couple of inches smaller than him. "You don't think," he stuttered, pointing up the stairs, "that she loves him."

Impa smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, Darunia," she chuckled. "But we need our own rest. The next couple of days are going to be rough."

Darunia nodded his head. "All right, let's go," he replied.

* * *

Link slowly pushed Zelda's door open as she continued to lean on him for support. His eyes went wide at the sight of the once beautifully decorated room. Pictures had fallen and broken on the floor. Some posters were ripped and on the ground. Clothes were thrown all over the room and Link's eyes were drawn to the torn witch's outfit at the side of Zelda's bed. His eyes soon locked on the messy and mangled bed sheets. He felt Zelda shrink in his arms and he held her tightly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, refraining himself from going into a fit of rage. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered to her. "We can go to my house and we will be back in the morning before anyone will even know that we were gone."

Zelda shook her head. "I need to stay here. I need to get over this," she spoke seriously. "I can't let him have that control over me. I can't let them know that they have me beat."

Link shook his head and held her tightly. "They don't have you beat, Zelda. You are so much stronger than both of them put together," he told her. "Come, let's get ready for bed," he whispered. He allowed his warmth to envelope her and her street clothes turned into her pyjamas. "I figure I would change you, considering it didn't go to well earlier," he smiled, recalling the revealing memory.

"Yes, that was probably for the best," Zelda mentioned, feeling her face heat up considerably. She twisted herself out of his grip and made her way over to her bed. She gathered up the covers and crawled into bed, pulling them over her. "You coming?" she asked.

"Yes," Link answered, striping himself of all of his clothing except for his boxers. He got into bed with her, opening his arms as she shifted closer to him. He hugged her closely to his body and stroked her hair. "You're safe," he murmured, trying to sooth her trembling frame.

"I know," she breathed softly. "It's just that it is so hard to believe that it all took place last night. It hurt so much. My room, it's not my room anymore," she said sadly. "It's a nightmare."

"Zelda," he whispered.

"I'm so glad I have you," she mentioned, placing her hands on his chest and planting a kiss on his pectoral muscle. "I don't know what I would do without you. I would have no one left. Well there is Impa and Darunia, but they have their own lives, they don't have time to look over sad and cranky old me," she rambled.

"Zelda," Link spoke, cupping her cheek. "It's okay. You're safe here with me. Please relax; you are exciting yourself too much. Maybe we should just go back to my place."

"No, I want to stay here," she whispered, tracing her fingers across his chest. "I know I can get through it if you are here," she stated. "I need to be here, Link. My father would want it this way."

"He would want a nearly naked man in bed with his daughter on the night of his death?" Link questioned sarcastically.

"Link," Zelda smiled. "Thank you," she sighed.

"You're welcome," he spoke, kissing her forehead gently. "Get some sleep. As much as it pains me to say it, tomorrow is going to be a very difficult day."

"But you'll be with me, right?" Zelda questioned eagerly.

Link smiled down at her. "There isn't anywhere else that I would like to be," he gave her a small smile.

"It's just, it's so hard to believe, Link," Zelda mentioned. "My father is dead."

Link hugged her closely. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently soothing her. His unoccupied hand rested itself gently on her left cheek. "There is no need to be so blunt about it," he whispered sadly. "You should get some sleep," he mumbled as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the delay! School has been a disaster lately... So give me like a month and a half and I will be done with everything and hopefully back on track with this story. I plan to have it done by the beginning of the summer. Any comments and suggestions are always welcome!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Link blinked as the sun's bright light began to gently fill Zelda's room. The said person lay comfortably in his arms as she slept. Link shifted himself upwards placing his back flat against the headboard of the bed. Zelda squirmed against Link as he slowly and gently moved her head to rest on his stomach. He smiled as she sighed contently when he placed the blankets over her neatly. Link ran his fingers though her hair, fixing the strands that had gracefully fallen over her face. The smile on his face grew upon noticing her beauty as the gentle light bathed her features; namely her face as the rest of her body was covered. Her cheeks had a warm glow to them along with her nose. Her lips were thin and pink as he ran a large thumb over them. Link's smile was quick to disappear reminiscing the thoughts of the previous night as he continued to stroke her hair.

The night had been long for the young woman in his arms. It had taken her ages to finally fall asleep. Link let out a deep sigh. He had broken a promise he had made to her. Zelda's energetic mind had urged him to do it. She had been full of many questioned, along with the emotions of sadness, guilt and anger. They had kept her up until the early hours of the morning, until Link finally decided to gently coax the sleeping spell into Zelda so she could ultimately get to sleep. "She needs her rest," Link reasoned. "She'll either be to emotionally caught up with everything to even notice that I put her to sleep, or she will be very thankful that I allowed her to get some rest. I can't lose," he whispered with a small smile. He sighed once more, holding her tightly. Today was only the first of difficult day of many in which Zelda was going to have to face.

"I'm so sorry," Link whispered, awkwardly bending down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know why they chose to involve humans in our battle," he told her unconscious form, brushing stands of hair with his fingers, "but I swear to you, Zelda, I will make them pay for what they have done to you , especially that bastard Damien." Link felt his blood boil at the sound of the man's name as it escaped his lips. He clenched his teeth and his hold around the young girl became slightly tighter. "I lost my mother and my father to Ganondorf. I'll be damned if I let them get away with killing your father. They have ensured that this will be the last battle. This war is going to end," he mentioned dangerously. "I will avenge everyone that had been affected by them and I will make sure that they ones I love are safe from harm," he vowed silently, kissing her exposed cheek. "I won't let him hurt you like he hurt Midna."

Link stifled a yawn as he covered his mouth with his free hand. Even with the energizing pep talk to himself, he continued to be frustrated with himself. He had gotten no sleep that night. It was not the first time he punished himself with no sleep. There had been many instances where he would stay up the entire night with no reason for it. This time he watched Zelda as she slept. He was constantly pulling her close and whispering her sweet nothings to her sleeping form when he noticed that her dreams slowly began to turn into nightmares. He cursed himself every time she would whimper in her sleep and cling to him desperately. He was surprised he never woke her up each time when his eyes would glow viciously red and he would squeeze her against him when she would timidly and fearfully mutter Damien's name in her unconscious state. Link became enraged hearing her whimper, 'No, please stop. It hurts. It hurts!' He sighed as he involuntarily recalled the memories. He watched her sleep and her memories began to haunt him as he mind became vulnerable and he witnessed her horrible experience of the previous night. "I should have been there," he whispered in a regretful tone, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I should have been able to protect you."

Zelda groaned in her sleepy state as the warmth from her cheek spread throughout her face. She moved about in Link's arms.

"Zelda," Link spoke quietly, "go back to sleep. You don't have to wake up yet." He let his warmth spread through her, trying to ease her back to sleep.

Zelda moaned, not heeding Link's advice. "What if I want to get up?" she questioned in a murmur. She snuggled herself more closely to Link's body, placing her hand on his stomach.

"You don't want to get up," he told her quietly. "It is early in the morning," he spoke, brushing her hair out of her face. "Please, for me will you go back to sleep?"

Zelda let out a grumble as she shifted in Link's arms. She tilted her head upwards and slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "Good morning," she whispered in a groggy voice.

"I wish you would go back to sleep," Link muttered in response.

Zelda shook her head tiredly. "No," she answered. "I am not tired. I actually had a very good sleep last night. I think I should sleep in your arms more often," she smiled. "It was very peaceful and warm."

"Maybe you should," Link agreed with a smile. "Then I will always know that you are safe and comfortable."

"Thank you," she smiled. "That is very sweet of you," she chuckled, lifting a hand to stroke his stubbly cheek. "Oh, prickly," she winced upon the contact.

"Well duh," Link laughed, placing his hand over hers, holding against his cheek. "I haven't really had time to shave in the past day or two," he retorted.

"Stubble cheek!" she exclaimed, giggling as her hand scraped against it as she tried to pull her hand away.

Link smiled and moved her hand downwards to hold it within his. "Will you go to sleep?" he asked quietly, squeezing her hand.

"Honestly Link, I do not feel tired at all," she spoke, growing quiet. "After all, how can I sleep when I have a really worry-filled day ahead of me?" she whispered with a frown.

Link gently rubbed her hand. "That is why I would like you to rest. Today isn't going to be easy," he told her.

"Don't remind me," she groaned. "I hope he didn't feel any pain."

"Huh?" Link questioned confusedly.

"My father," she whispered sadly. "I hope he didn't feel any pain."

Link hugged her tightly. "I hope he didn't too, Zelda," he said in a comfortable tone. "Either way, I will avenge him," he vowed.

"Thanks, Link," Zelda mentioned with a saddened smile. "It means a lot to me. I have no idea what I would do in this situation without you," she told him.

"You wouldn't be going through all of this if I wasn't around," he whispered quietly.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. "How dare you say that?" she questioned, making a fist and gently pounding it against his stomach.

"It is true, Zelda," he answered sadly. "It is because I got involved and stole you away from him. Damien got made and this is his revenge, hurting you by killing a loved one."

Zelda shook her head slowly. "No," she whispered. "I was never Damien's. I will never be his. I would have made him angry anyways by not adhering to his demands. He would have found a way to make me miserable and I am sure this way would have been number one on his list, Link," she explained. "He thinks this is the perfect way to gain total control over me. What has disrupted his plan now, is that I have you to help me get through this," she smiled weakly as Link brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I cannot say that it will be easier to accept this with you here, but I know that I am less distraught than I would have been had you never entered my life. We will get Damien and his father back for this, Link. I can promise you this. Once I adapt to everything and learn my own strength, I am going to be by your side and I am going to help you fight."

"Zelda," Link began.

"No!" she spoke, raising her voice. "I am not going to argue with you over this. It is what I want to do at the moment. Maybe later, after all of this other stuff, we can discuss it, but I know I want to help you," she stated honestly.

Link smiled lightly. "Fine, I won't argue with you, for now," he mentioned, gently stroking her cheek. "So, since you are up now, should we get ready and find out what the plans for the next few days are?" he asked quietly.

"As much as I don't want to," she began sadly, "since I'd rather spend the rest of the day here in your arms. I think it would be best if we did prepare ourselves for the day." Zelda snuggled closer to Link for one more moment of warmth.

"Oh, why thank you for the lovely compliment. I would like it if you could just spend the rest of the day in my arms," he smiled down at her.

"Link!" she chuckled lightly. She softly punched him on the shoulder.

"I know," he whispered quietly, smoothing down her hair. He quickly embraced her tightly. "That is why I am going to make sure I stay by your side the entire time," he spoke.

Zelda let out a frown. "Link, people will talk if they see us together. We cannot be too close to one another," she said, looking up with him.

"To hell with the public," Link blurted rather rudely. He looked down at Zelda and cupped her cheek. "I love you, Zelda," he whispered. "Let people talk. I don't care. What are they going to do? Tear us apart? I don't think so," he scoffed smugly. "I am there to be with you, to protect you, to comfort you. Let them think what they must. I know that deep down in my heart what I am doing, I am doing it because I love you and no one on this planet is going to say otherwise," he stated truthfully. He bent down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Zelda shut her eyes tight to stop the tears that formed at the corner eyes from falling down her cheeks. She proved to be unsuccessful as she carefully kissed Link back. She slid her hands up his back and clung to his shoulders.

Link pulled back momentarily. "Zelda, did I make you cry?" he asked sadly.

Zelda shook her head. A small smile formed on her lips as she wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Forgive me," she muttered tearfully. "That was so beautiful, Link. What you said a moment ago. I'm sorry for ever worrying about what people would think of us," she told him quietly. "I suppose I was only worrying about Damien and his reaction to us."

"We have already seen his reaction to us," Link responded bitter, holding Zelda closer to him. "Like I have said before, if he is smart, he will stay away from your father's funeral ceremonies," he explained.

"Link," Zelda whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. She ran a hand over his muscular chest. "I really hope that they aren't there," she spoke. "I don't think I can deal with them. And I don't want you to do anything that would get you into trouble."

The hold around Zelda got tighter. Link let out a sigh, "I'm going to be there with you and for you, Zelda, first and foremost, but you know I won't be able to stop myself if they try any funny business should they show their lousy faces. If they so dare as to put you in danger or anyone else, you know I am not afraid to rip them to shreds. After all, that has been my goal for over five hundred years."

Zelda looked up at Link with a sad smile. "Link," she breathed, hugging him closely. "Thank you, but you aren't alone anymore. You don't have to fight them by yourself. Let's hope that they aren't there and once all this stuff has settle we can concentrate on helping me learn my new powers," she told him. "I want to learn and I want to help you fight."

"Your powers!" he exclaimed. "I have to make sure that no one will notice," he said worriedly. "I don't really have to worry about your eyes; it is a sad time for you so your eyes will remain blue, maybe slightly duller. It usually takes a little bit of time for the powers to adapt to your feelings and then change your eyes colour. Yet, I'll have to make sure that your mind is completely blocked out from Damien, in case he should show up. He will definitely want to prey on your thoughts. He can't know that I have turned you into a witch," Link explained in detail. "It wouldn't do us any good if he knew."

Zelda stifled a yawn as she sat up in bed and pushed the blankets off of her. "You're right," she sighed, "it wouldn't do us any good if he knew the truth."

Link eyed her carefully. "Are you sure you should be getting up already?" he asked with worry in his voice. "You can rest a little more if you'd like," he offered.

Zelda shook her head. "As much as I would like to, Link, I really feel that I need to get myself ready and I need to go seem my father. I wish to go see him alone before everyone arrives and things begin to get very bust for me," she told him.

"You won't be alone," Link whispered, holding her close. "I'm going with you," he said with determination.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda smiled, getting out of his embrace. "That would be lovely. I think I would need at least one person with me and it would be wise to have you there," she mentioned. Zelda threw her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her limbs. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to her closet. Opening it, she pushed around and searched through countless articles of clothing before pulling out a black skirt and a black long sleeved dress shirt. "I'm going to go get changed," she said sadly, making her way towards the bathroom in her room. She stopped in the middle of the doorway. She placed a hand on the doorframe and turned her head to face Link. "You should get ready too, the faster we get these things over with, the better," she whispered, turning back around and shutting the door behind her.

"I'll make this up to you, Zelda, I swear it," Link whispered quietly as he watched her disappear from his sight. He stifled one more yawn before he snapped his fingers and was in black pants and a black long-sleeved dress shirt.

* * *

"Welcome Miss Zelda," spoke the male voice in front of her as the male bowed his head. "I am sorry for your loss."

Zelda sunk back into the hold that Link had around her, yet acknowledged the man in front of her. "Thank you," she whispered quietly. She stared silently ahead at the closed oak wooden doors. "Is my father in there?" she asked.

"He is," the man responded solemnly. "I am Marc, the funeral director. I can allow you time with your father before the visitation hours begin. So visitation will be held today and tomorrow, from one to four and then again from six to nine. I know the hours may seem a little obscene Miss Zelda, but your father was the prime minister after all. I expect it to be a little busy for you. Having said that, should you feel overwhelmed at any given time let me know right away and I will stop the flow of people for you," he explained. "And then the funeral will be on Tuesday. If you would like to extend it a day, just let me know."

"Marc," Zelda whispered. "Thank you," she breathed, bowing her head. She anxiously looked back up at the closed doors. "May – May I see him now?" she stuttered.

"I presume that this young man her is you're support?" Marc asked politely. He watched quietly as Zelda nodded her head. "Very well then, if you feel that you are ready Miss Zelda," he answered her.

"I am ready," Zelda spoke nodding her head once more. She turned to gaze up at Link as she wrapped her arms around left arm.

Link bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm here with you, remember that," he whispered.

"Come, Miss Zelda and friend," Marc spoke, beckoning the couple to get closer to him as he placed his hands on the door handles.

Zelda closed her eyes as she witnessed Marc place his hands on the door. She sucked in a deep breath and held it as the old wooden doors creaked open. She forcefully opened her eyes after ten seconds of having them squeezed tightly shut. Her hands flew to her mouth as it opened slightly and emotions swept over her. Hundreds of colourful bouquets of flowers, filled with all types of flowers that were available for the season, blinded her vision and hardly made the sand coloured walls of the room visible. Her breath caught her throat as she stared at the centre-front of the room. There surrounded by hundreds of flowers, and with a large casket top of red and white roses with a white banner and black text across them, in a brown casket was her father. "Father," she choked, reading the text of the banner on the flowers on his casket. "Father!" she cried, dashing forward.

Link caught her arm carefully, stopping her in her tracks. He sighed as she did not bother to turn and look at him, only looking ahead at her lifeless father.

"I'll leave you two alone," Marc spoke sadly, leaning close to Link.

Link watched as Marc stepped away from the two of them and exited the room, closing the large doors behind him quietly. "Zelda," he breathed, slowly walking her over to the casket. He released her arm as she fell to her knees on the kneeler beside her father.

"Daddy," she sobbed, placing a hand on his pale cheek. "Daddy, you're so cold," she spoke with tears falling down her cheeks. "Father, please wake up. I miss you," she murmured, stoking his grey hair. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Daddy," she whispered, moving her hand down to caress his that were neatly folded and holding onto a rosary. "You're gone because of me," she cried.

"Zelda," Link spoke sadly, finding it very difficult not to cry as he watched her suffer. He finally walked up beside her. He looked over her father as he lay in the white cushioned casket. Though Link had never personally met the man, he thought that Zelda's father was well groomed as he lay there listlessly. He was dressed in his best attire and although Link felt that the words would mean nothing to Zelda, he spoke them anyway, "He looks peaceful at least."

"Link?" Zelda murmured.

"Oh Zelda," he whispered sadly. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"He's gone and it's my entire fault," she sobbed, turning her head into his chest and resting it there. "He's gone. He's never going to wake up again. He won't see me get married. He'll never have grandchildren. It's not fair! Why did you have to go, Father?" she questioned tearfully. "You've left me an orphan!"

"Zelda," Link whispered in his most comforting tone. "You have me here," he told her as he stroked her hair.

"It's not the same! I want my father back!" she cried, clutching Link's shirt tightly. "First it was Mother and now him!"

Link frowned and placed a hand on her exposed cheek, rubbing it with his thumb gently. "I'm so sorry," he breathed, putting his chin up top her head. "This is my fault," he told her. "I never should have gotten involved."

"Don't – don't say that," she choked out, pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "My life would be so much worse without you here," she whispered. "Damien would have hurt me even more much sooner if I had no one to run to and if someone that he feared was not around," she explained. "Please don't say that you wish you never came into my life. I don't regret it," she whispered.

"Neither do I," Link told her. "I just wish I could have done something to prevent this. I should have seen it coming," he frowned.

"What's done is done," she whispered tearfully. "I don't suppose you have the power to turn back time?" she asked into his chest.

Link looked down at her and wrapped his arms more securely around her. "No," he said shaking his head. "It's bad enough that we have the ability to be immortal. Could you imagine if Damien and Ganondorf could turn back time?"

Zelda shuddered in Link's hold. "We definitely would not be here right now. The world would be under their complete influence," she spoke quietly.

"Unfortunately that probably would be the outcome," Link frowned. "But thank the goddesses that that is not the case.I promise you though; they will pay for everything that they have done. I will avenge your father and my parents," he spoke determinedly.

"Link," Zelda whispered, looking up at him. She placed a hand on his cheek lovingly.

He bent down and kissed her lips lovingly. She did not seem to mind as she moved her hands up and around his neck. He smiled as her tears found their way onto his cheek. He held her gently in his comforting hold as she clung to him tightly. Link pulled away abruptly looking down at her carefully. She seemed to be slightly dazed. "What would your father say if he saw us right now, his engaged daughter kissing some bum in the funeral home by his coffin. Really, he could be here right now watching us," he spoke seriously, his eyes shifting around the room quickly.

Zelda brought her hand to cover her mouth as she let out a little chuckle. "Thank you, Link," she spoke letting out a small smile. "I am sure that if my father was in his right mind he would see what a perfect match you are for me and he would not consider you a bum. You own a very nice Lexus, how are you a bum?" she questioned.

"Magic... hello?" he chuckled, holding her close. "Come, let's get you seated before everything really gets hectic," he spoke slowly helping her back to her feet.

"Thank you, Link," she said once more. She gently got out of his hold for a moment and moved close to the casket. She bent her head and placed a soft kiss on her father's forehead. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered. She was quick to find herself back in Link's arms as he led her to the closest cushioned chair to the casket on the left side of the room.

Link helped Zelda sit down, before sitting in the seat to the right of her. "Is there anything that you would like me to get for you?" he asked politely.

Zelda shook her head. She closed her eyes and linked her arms around Link's before resting her head on his shoulder. "No," she breathed. "I want you to stay right here with me," she mentioned.

"All right," he responded, leaning his head against hers.

"I wonder how the media will respond to us," Zelda whispered suddenly.

"Huh?" Link questioned with confusion.

"Well, I am not letting you out of my sight today," she began. "You are stuck with me being attached to you. Everyone knows who Damien is, so they will definitely realize that you are not him. Therefore, you must be my mystery man, well according to tabloids most likely. Oh well," she breathed tiredly, "let them think and report what they must. I love you, so it's not like they would be lying about anything, and I really don't care about what Damien will think because we both know that he already knows about us."

Link let out a soft chuckle. "You do have a point there," he laughed. "It's not like this news is going to matter to the Dragmires. The city will have a nice time with it though."

"Let them," Zelda said. "I would rather have them discussing my 'affair' than having the entire country being depressed over the loss of the prime minister," she explained.

"I know you would," Link whispered with a sad smile. He gingerly kissed her forehead. "That reminds me," he said, gently placing a hand on her forehead. "I need to block your mind from any intruders. Wouldn't want anyone to find out that I've changed you, now would we?"

Zelda smiled softly as warmth spread throughout her entire being. "Thank you, Link," she murmured, holding him more closely and closing her eyes.

"You're welcome," Link told her, kissing her forehead once he was done with his magic.

* * *

"Zelda!" a red haired girl explained. She wrapped her arms around Zelda and held her closely. "I'm so sorry," she wailed.

"Malon," Zelda whispered tearfully. "Thank you so much for being here," she told the girl. "I'm really glad to have a friend like you."

"Oh Zelda," Malon breathed. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing the best that I can in this type of situation," Zelda answered, stealing a glance at Link. "And if Link wasn't here, I would probably be a lot worse," she stated, linking arms with his.

"Link?" Malon questioned. "I thought all of the papers said that you were engaged to Damien."

Zelda's emotion became grim. "I am," she muttered. "It was Father's idea, but you know me Malon, I cannot marry someone that I don't love," she explained.

"Well, you always did have that rebel side in you," Malon smiled. "But your father did what he did because he loved you. You know that right?" she asked.

Zelda sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Of course, Malon," she said, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. "And I loved him too," she whispered, lowering her head.

"Zelda," Malon murmured. She pulled her friend into a gentle hug away from Link. She smoothed out Zelda's ruffled hair as she turned her attention to Link. "And have you been taking very good care of her?" Malon asked him very seriously.

Link nodded his head. "Of course I have," he answered.

"Good," Malon stated. "Because if I find out that you hurt her in any way, you will have to answer to me. Once you are in the papers, I will know your every move with her, so don't you dare try anything funny."

Link hid the smirk that threatened to cross his features. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her, Malon. You can take my word for it," he spoke calmly.

"Speaking of papers, the media hasn't been around yet, have they?" the teenager asked as she pulled Zelda gently away from her.

Zelda nodded her head. "Yes," she spoke, wiping her tears. "They came right when visitation began. I can just imagine the headlines and magazine articles that the media will give us over the next couple of days, especially involving him," she gestured her eyes towards Link.

Link gave her a light smile before taking her into her arms once more. It was where had had been for the most part of the day.

"You mean they already know about him?" Malon asked. "How rude! Don't they know what you are going through?"

Zelda let out a light chuckle. "Relax Malon," she smiled. "I'm not too worried about it. I love him and that is all that matters. So let the media spread whatever stories they wish. I won't be paying any attention to them."

"But Zelda," Malon began, "this is like big stuff. The late prime minister's daughter dating a man when she is already engaged."

"Against my will," Zelda interrupted her.

Malon gently waved her friend off. "Even still," she mentioned. "People are going to love this story and will definitely want to see how it ends."

"It's an over dramatized story," Zelda whispered. "I really hope people don't concern themselves with this. I would like it to be a quiet thing. Like fine, I will accept one story based on Link and I and the possibility of a love triangle, but it better not be dragged on for months," she stated seriously.

"What about Damien?" Malon asked. "Surely he will cause a big fuss over this. I mean come on, how must he feel knowing that he lost a girl to a younger man? It is kind of embarrassing," she smiled.

Link and Zelda let out light laughter.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt," came a deep voice, "but I do believe that this is a line to spread condolences, not gossip."

Link's eyes narrowed and his hold on Zelda got increasingly tighter.

"Oh, so sorry," Malon spoke sheepishly, turning around to apologize. "Damien?" she questioned, finally looked at the man behind her.

"Yes," he answered. "I have come to pay my fiancée my condolences towards her loss. Now, if you could get going Miss Malon," he mentioned calmly.

"Oh, uh," she stuttered, turning to look at Zelda, who was heavily guarded by Link at the moment. "I'll say by on my way out, Zelda," she whispered, leaving to find a seat behind her friend to pay her respects.

Damien smirked, watching as the red head walked away.

"How dare you show your face here," Link spoke dangerously through gritted teeth.

Damien rolled his eyes at the younger wizard. "And how dare you spend the day with my fiancée," he mocked in the same tone. "Like I have said, I have come to pay my respects to Zelda," he mentioned, walking closer to the couple. He smiled as Zelda hid herself in Link's embrace.

"My ass, Dragmire," Link spat bitterly. "You and your damned father killed Zelda's father. I'll make you pay."

Damien chuckled darkly. "And what are you going to do, Gale?" he asked with a smile. "You can't do anything. We are in a funeral home, with Zelda's murdered father in a casket in front of us. I can get away with whatever I please," he smirked. "Zelda, of all people, should know that I get away with whatever I want," he gloated, reaching out to grab her chin and yanking it towards him. "Don't you, darling?" he asked.

Zelda let out a small whimper.

Link angrily grabbed Damien's wrists and twisted it forcefully away from Zelda. "Don't you ever touch her again, you fuck," he stated furiously. "Leave now and I will let you live for today."

"Such a big threat coming from a little boy," Damien chuckled, pulling his wrist away from Link.

"Do not test me, Damien," Link spoke through gritted teeth.

"Or you will do what, Gale?" he questioned with a smirk. "Surely you wouldn't start a fight in front of all these people and in front of Zelda's dead father, no less."

"Get out of here," Link said in a low voice.

"Damien please, just go away," Zelda whispered in a tiny voice, drawing herself closer to Link. She jumped slightly and clung to Link as flashes of light went off.

Damien let out a chuckled. "You certainly wouldn't do anything now," he grinned. "Not with all of the media here. You've already made her look like the slut she truly is. Isn't that true darling?" Damien asked quietly. "Tell me, have you bedded him already like you have me? I would have to assume so, with you being all over him at the moment," he chuckled darkly.

Damien's laughter was cut short as the flesh of a fist made contact with his cheek. He stumbled backwards unsteadily. Link chased after him and grabbed two fistfuls of Damien's collar, slamming him into a nearby wall. The placed neatly on their easels wobbled and fell over. "Get out," Link muttered dangerously, slamming Damien's back once more.

"Link!" Zelda cried, ignoring the sudden flashes of cameras as she ran towards the two men. She latched her arms around Link's left arm. "Please, not here," she stammered.

"Zelda," Link looked down at her in shock. His grip loosened on Damien as he continued to look at Zelda.

"Such a fool you are," Damien muttered, drawing his right arm back.

"No!" Zelda cried, pushing Link slightly backwards, pressing herself alongside Link's chest. She let out a gasp as Damien's fist hit her left cheek. She collapsed against Link and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Zelda!" Link shouted, easing both of them to the ground careful. He sighed in relief as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Sorry there, love," Damien muttered from above. "Meant to hit your lover boy over here," he said, pulling his arm back again.

"Touch her or me," Link threatened, attempting to rise.

Zelda hurriedly pulled at Link's suit. She opened her mouth.

"Don't. That's enough, Damien."

Zelda scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She looked up at the new voice that seemed to have taken to words out of her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she shrunk herself in Link's hold. "Ganondorf," she whispered.

Link growled up at the man that Zelda had noticed.

"Relax boy," Ganondorf muttered, looking down at Link. "We're not here to cause any trouble. We like to think that we have some heart and soul, allowing Zelda some time to mourn the sudden death of her father," the elder smirked. "Damien can get a little carried away sometimes, can't you son?" Ganondorf asked.

"Sorry Father," Damien mumbled, with little to no meaning behind his words. "I was merely going to teach this scum a lesson about stealing people's fiancées," he spoke, looking down at Link.

Link growled underneath his breath.

"Now, now boys," Ganondorf chuckled. "Play nice. Don't worry about that Damien. I'm sure that Zelda thought that with her father's death the engagement would be annulled. She'll learn her place once the settlement of the will is done. And if not, we can always have our fun, my son," the father smirked down towards the teenagers.

"Very well, Father," Damien spoke, straightening up and fixing his suit. "Let us get going then."

* * *

The cool breath of the wind brushed across Zelda's teary cheeks. She sniffled and buried her face into the chest of Link. She could not bear the lowering of her father's casket into the ground. "He can't be gone," she murmured to him.

One of Link's hands formed into a fist as he wrapped it around her waist. His other, more relaxed hand gently eased Zelda's head against him. He held her closely as his fingers ran through her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I'm here for you." Link tucked her more securely into his body as he looked beyond her and watched the casket disappear into the ground. His head carefully shifted about, noticing that many of the mourners had left to give Zelda some peace. Link's eyes narrowed as he noticed two shadowy figures beginning to approach them. "How dare they show their faces here," he muttered under his breath.

Zelda let out a sniffle as she slowly raised her head to look up at Link. "What are you talking about?" she asked him confusedly.

"Shh," he whispered, placing her head back towards his chest.

"Link," Zelda protested attempting to move away from him.

"Zelda!" a voice called. "We have come bearing news!"

"Oh no," she whispered. "Please, anyone but them," she muttered, finding her way back into Link's comforting arms.

"They won't hurt you," Link whispered to her. His eyes narrowed as Damien and Ganondorf finally approached them. "Get out of here," Link growled under his breath as the two stopped in front of him and Zelda.

"We have every right to be here, Gale," Damien uttered smugly. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking back my fiancée thank you very much," he smirked, reaching out an arm and grabbing a hold of Zelda.

"Let her go," Link demanded, keeping his hold on Zelda as he attempted to pull her towards him.

Zelda let out a fearful gasp as she was pulled back and forth.

"Damien, let her go," came the deep, masculine voice of Ganondorf.

"Father?" Damien questioned, easing his hold on Zelda to turn and look at his father. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

Link took Damien's dazed moment to pull Zelda back towards him.

"Hey!" Damien shouted, making a grab for Zelda once more.

"Seriously Damien, enough," Ganondorf spoke, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "We've only come here to talk with you, Zelda," he mentioned, eying the two younger teenagers in front of him.

"She doesn't want to hear anything you two murders have to say," Link said, speaking in place of Zelda.

Ganondorf ignored Link's comment and continued to speak. "It seems that parliament thinks that I am the best person to take your father's place as prime minister, so I am," he said. "If you come with us you can see what your father has left in his will. Your father seemed to have known that he would not be around much longer, hence the engagement to Damien, which is still on my dear," he smirked. "So, since you are to wed my son still, your father thought it best and wrote it in the will that it would be no problem for Damien and I to move into the estate. It would be much easier for me to do my prime ministerial duties where your father was."

"No!" Zelda exclaimed. "That can't be true! Father would never state such a ridiculous thing in his will!" she shouted, looking at Ganondorf and Damien.

"I am afraid that it is true, my lady," Ganondorf smirked. "The late prime minister only wanted what was best for his daughter," he grinned.

"You're lying," Zelda cried, feeling herself shrink in Link's hold.

"I assure you that we're not, dear," Damien chuckled darkly. He took the papers resting in his father's hands. "Take a look at the documents," he spoke, tossing the papers towards Link and Zelda.

Link caught the papers easily. He looked down worriedly at Zelda as she eagerly tried to reach for the papers. She grabbed them and read them intently. "No," Link heard Zelda mutter as she sunk to her knees and clutched the papers close to her chest.

"Zelda," Link whispered, kneeling down beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll leave you two to reminisce," Ganondorf grinned. "Come on, Damien, let's go," he told his son as he began to walk away.

"Coming Father," Damien responded, moving his head to his father. Damien quickly turned his attention to the teenagers kneeling on the ground. "You can have her for now, Gale. It's not like she's anything special anyways," he smirked down at Link.

Link growled and jumped to his feet.

"Bye!" Damien laughed darkly as he and Ganondorf disappeared in a flash.

"Dammit!" Link muttered angrily.

"Link," Zelda mumbled tearfully.

Link turned his attention to the girl on the ground. "Zelda," he breathed, rushing to her side and scooping her up into his arms.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: This chapter could most likely be rated M. So I am just here to give you all a heads up. I mean, to me, it's really not even that bad. If need be you guys can just skip the parts that make you uncomfortable, but I hope I have written them well so that they do not make you feel that way... But if you do feel that it is definately rate M, maybe you could leave a review if you think that the story should be rate M now. Though, there are really only the odd couple of scenes like this... and I will always give you guys a warning. The language may also be a little more mature in this chapter just because it is a fight scene and tempers flair...**

**Well, enough of my blabbing... Who knows if I even make sense anymore... So please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Din's Fire!" Zelda exclaimed, outstretching an arm.

Link let out a grin, ducking behind a tree as the fireball that protruded from Zelda's hand came flying towards him and singed the bark of the tree. "Nice shot, Zelda!" he called. "But you'll have to do better than that to touch me," he chuckled, jumping out into clear view. "Aquis!" Link smiled, having a stream of water spray out of his hand and towards Zelda.

"Farore's Wind!" Zelda laughed, watching as the water rushing towards her quickly turned into mist as the strong winds hit it. "Ha, Mr. Gale!" Zelda smirked triumphantly. "It won't be long until I get you."

"We'll definitely see about that, Miss Harkinian," Link smirked. "Luminous!" he cried. A jet of light raced towards Zelda.

Zelda gave Link a smug smirk before calling out, "Nayru's Love!" A mystical shield appeared before Zelda, stopping the ray of light from ever nearing her. "Ha!" Zelda laughed, successfully blocking Link's attack.

"Boo Zelda," Link whispered, his face mere inches away from her as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Link!" Zelda gasped in shock and fell backwards. She let out groan, rubbing the side of her sore buttocks.

Link let out a chuckled as he stood over Zelda. "Sorry honey," he laughed, outstretching an arm towards Zelda. "You are doing a great job with this stuff," he told her as she took a hold of his hand. "Especially with the three goddesses' powers," he mentioned, pulling her to her feet.

"Well with you using all of those complex spells to get in my face, it is wonder I am doing so well," she told him defensively.

"I was giving you a complement, Zelda," he told her dramatically. "You will learn those and other complex spells very soon," he smiled. "Just keep up all of your hard work and you will be the best witch in the longest while."

"Link..." Zelda commented with a straight face. "I'm the only witch around in how many centuries?" she questioned.

"I know, I know," Link told her. "But it's true, in a very logical sense. I'd even say that you could even gain the potential that my mother once had."

"Link," Zelda whispered.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"That's very thoughtful of you to say," she spoke quietly. "But I don't think I will ever be as good as your mother was one day."

"Zelda," Link smiled. He opened his arms and drew her into them. He held her against his chest tightly. "I meant what I said. You really do have the potential to be just as strong as my mother, and if she were alive right now and saw you and how hard you work to learn these abilities she would definitely agree with me."

"Link," Zelda whispered into his chest, holding him tightly. "I won't let you down," she vowed in a quiet voice.

"I know you won't," Link smiled delicately. He stroked her hair gently. "What shall we do now? I surely do not want to depress you with all of this talk about my dead mother, especially with everything that you have been through the last few days."

Zelda looked up at him slowly. "I think it would be wise to get off of the topic," she spoke truthfully. "But I do not want you to think that I cannot deal with my problems on my own. I don't always need your help," she retorted.

Link looked down at her sincerely. "I know you don't," he answered her calmly. "And I never meant to suggest such a thing," he told her. "I just thought that your father's death, losing your house to two power hungry men, still having the engagement to a complete lunatic, and all this retarded media attention concerning you and I."

"I'll admit that it is a lot to handle," she spoke. "And it does help having you around, but I could manage fairly well without you here."

"Are you sure?" Link asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A little bit, I suppose," she answered nervously. "My father's death was a murder. I left my house on my own free will, to which I am very surprised that no one has been trying to find me and forcing me back home. I refuse to get married to someone that has killed my father and raped me. And I have told you before, Link, with all this media attention, let them talk. All I know is that I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that, not even lousy media coverage. I hope the same would go for you," she whispered shyly.

"Zelda," Link smiled and held her closely. "Of course I love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that. Ever," he spoke passionately. "You're stuck with me for life," he told her.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Good, I'm glad," she grinned. "There wouldn't be anyone else that I'd rather be stuck with than with you."

"Thank you for the compliment," he chuckled, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Zelda felt a warm tingling sensation cross her cheeks as his lips met her skin. He always does that. His touch, whether it was his hands or lips, always made her shiver, yet also want to melt in his arms from the warmth he gave her. "Link!" she let out in a quiet gasp. He had brought her out of her silent thoughts as he planted a kiss next to her left eye and then quickly moved his lips to her cheek. Link kissed the corner of her mouth before fully capturing her lips with his. Zelda felt her eyes go wide as he wrapped his arms around her possessively, holding her close; not that she minded at all. It took all of her willpower to only kiss him back momentarily and before things could get too intense, Zelda pushed Link away lightly with the use of magic. She giggled as he was taken aback and stumbled to the floor in a small daze. "Link, we're supposed to be practicing so that I can get better at my skills," she chuckled, watching Link as he slowly sat up.

"You're in trouble now, Missy," Link grinned, quickly rising to his feet. He lifted his hand with a smile.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed with a laugh. She ran away from him, narrowly avoiding the gentle magic that he had directed toward her.

"Come back here, Zelda!" Link called. He smiled as he began to chase her further into the forest.

"You'll have to catch me, Link," she shouted back with a smile. She ran as fast she could, ducking her head and moving from side to side to avoid Link's playful attacks.

"What if I was to catch you, darling?" questioned a dark voice.

Zelda's eyes went wide as a solid cold arm snaked itself around her waist. "Link -!" she began to scream, before a cold found its way to her mouth and silenced it harshly.

"Now, now, I wouldn't want you do anything stupid to get yourself hurt, or worse, killed," the cold voice murmured, keeping its firm hold on Zelda.

Zelda whimpered worriedly as cool lips began to suckle the skin on her neck. She struggled desperately against her assailant. Her breathing quickened and the air was harsh entering and leaving her nostrils. Her fears were confirmed as a male face entered the side of her vision, pressing a chilling kiss to her cheek. _Damien!_ She struggled viciously against him, but found it difficult to move.

"Stay still," he murmured, moving his head to kiss her neck once more.

Zelda let out another whimper and squirmed in his frightening hold.

"Zelda!"

_Link!_ Zelda's head shot up, but Damien was making a good effort in keeping her silent.

"Oh, seems that we must be going now, Zelda," Damien spoke quietly. "Let's go," he told her.

Zelda felt a wave of panic wash over her as Damien's hold got increasingly tighter on her. _No! Please no!_ Zelda thought in fear as a cold sensation enter her entire being. _No! This can't be!_ She was vanishing with Damien and had yet to spot Link anywhere. Sure she had heard his voice, but she had yet to see him. Why did she have to run away from him? _Link..._ she thought sadly.

"Zelda!" came a loud cry.

_Link!_

It was too late, in seconds she and Damien had disappeared out of sight.

Link had come running from out of the trees. Zelda was in trouble and he failed to protect her... again. He jumped out of the forest with quick feet, only to meet Damien's vanishing, smug smile. He charged for the elder man's figure, but Damien was already gone. He was alone with Zelda nowhere in sight. Link fell to his knees and pounded the ground in pure fury. "Fuck!" came the shout from the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Damien, let me go!" Zelda shouted, attempting to wriggle her hands free of his grasp. He had taken her to a partially opened field with forest trees surrounding them.

"I don't think so, darling," Damien replied harshly. He backed her up into a tree and slammed her back into it. He smiled as she let out a painful gasped. "How much I have missed you over the past few days," he grinned wickedly. He moved his head to her neck, slowly nipping and suckling at her exposed skin. He placed his hands on her waist. One remained still while the other slowly made its journey upwards to the base of her hairline before it grasped a fistful of hair and pulled on it.

"Please don't," Zelda whimpered, leaning her head back to alleviate some of the pressure Damien was causing as he pulled on her hair.

"So inviting," he smiled evilly. He ran his tongue over her freshly exposed neck.

Zelda shuddered violently. "Please stop," she whispered in a tiny voice.

"No," he spoke in a dark voice. He yanked her head back and captured her lips in a cold kiss.

Zelda squirmed against him and the tree uncomfortably.

"Zelda!"

"Shit!" Damien cursed, ripping his mouth away from Zelda's and turning his head to the sound of the voice. "He's always here to ruin my fun," he muttered under his breath.

"Link!" Zelda cried, with her mouth finally free.

"Ah, ah, ah," Damien smirked, whipping his head back to her. He firmly cupped a hand over her mouth. He pressed his body in a hard manner against hers, trapping her against the tree. His free hand roamed around her waist. In a fluid motion he brushed his fingers over her waist.

Zelda let out a muffled, terrified gasp as a magical rope looped itself around her waist and firmly pinned her to the tree. She moved her hands to pull at the bonds, but they would not budge.

"Zelda dear," Damien spoke in mock sweetness. "I have produced those using magic. There is no way that you are going anywhere unless I release you. So why don't you stop getting your hopes up?" he asked dryly. He grasped both of her wrists with his hands and viciously pulled them to her sides.

"Ah!" she cried out, hurriedly looking down at her wrists. Damien continued to hold them tightly. She winced in pain as they began to burn, before feeling a rough material wrap around them and secure them to the tree. She looked up at Damien with pure anger in her eyes. She tried to wriggle herself free.

"Now, now," Damien mused. "I told you that nothing was going to work. You are stuck here love," he told her with a smile as he placed his hands on the bottom of her breasts and forced her back to the tree. His magic quickly went to work, pinning her upper body to the stationary object. He grinned, unable to resist the urge for a quick feel of her breasts. "It seems like so long ago since I had these and you all to myself," he grinned.

"You pig!" Zelda shouted, spitting in his face and lashing out her legs.

Damien drew his head back and wiped the spittle from his face. "That wasn't very nice, Zelda," he spoke dangerously. He sized her up and looked down at her as he snapped his fingers. He smiled, watching her shrink in her bonds.

"I'm – I'm sorry," she whispered, looking fearfully down at the cloths in his hands.

"Oh that doesn't matter, dear," he said cheerfully. "This will just about complete your helpless look and it will definitely keep you silent for when your pathetic lover boy arrives," he chuckled. "Open wide."

Zelda turned her head away from him. "No. Link -!" she was silenced as Damien gripped her jaw harshly and swung her head around to face him.

Damien smiled at her fearful expression. He moved quickly to stuff one white cloth into her mouth before hurriedly wrapping the other one between her teeth and tying it off behind her head. "Oh, don't you look so appetizing, doll," he smirked. He knelt down in front of her and ran his hands up and down her nylon legs.

Zelda groaned into her gag and attempted to kick Damien away. Why on earth did she wear a skirt today? _She wanted to impress Link,_ came a tiny little voice inside her head.

_The weather was nice for a fall day, _her mind retorted.

_No, I'm pretty sure that she did it for Link, _the tiny voice said.

Before her mind could make another comeback her attention went back to Damien as he finished up with his magic on her legs. In no time they had been securely fastened to the tree.

"Really, really appetizing," commented Damien, running his hands all the way up her body as he slowly stood himself up. He rested her hands upon her puffy cheeks. "Oh come on love, don't pout at me," he chuckled. "You enjoyed this the last time and you just look so damn hot!"

Zelda glared at him. She wriggled a little more trying to think of a way to free herself.

"I've told you," Damien began in an annoyed tone. "Nothing will –"

"Zelda!"

Damien let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. "Looks like your little lover boy has made it after all. A little quicker than I expected," he muttered to Zelda. "But nothing to worry about. Everything is in place to work out perfectly," he smiled evilly down at her.

Zelda's eyes went wide as a loud rustling noise came from the trees that were behind Damien. She moved her head to look around him, when Damien slowly began to move out of her way, a smirk plastered on his face. Zelda gasped as loud as she could when she noticed Link standing before her and Damien. His hair was all messy, his body was shaking and he seemed to be panting for breath. She flinched in fear at the sight of his eyes. They never appeared so vibrantly red to her before, even when he found out what happened to her a week ago. Yes he was angry, truly pissed, but she did not recall his eyes looking so red, so murderous.

"Looks like someone has come to join us in our play, Zelda," Damien mentioned with a smirk. "Or has come to disrupt it," he spoke slyly, turning his head to face Link. "Which is it Gale? She's all trussed up here, looking as beautiful as ever and so inviting."

"You subordinate fuck!" Link cursed, charging for Damien and tackling him to the ground.

Zelda watched on in fear as both men aimed for each other's throats. They rolled around on the dirty ground, avoid each other's vicious and, to Zelda's thoughts, deadly hands. She heard both men grunting and groaning as they attempted to strike. She winced attempting to wriggle out of her bonds. _If only I could break his spell I could rid myself of these rope,_ she thought sadly.

Link took a moment to worriedly look up at Zelda. She only gave him a confused gaze back.

Damien grinned slyly at the two lovers. He rolled his eyes and pushed his legs upwards, sending Link flying and crashing into a tree.

_Link!_

Link let out a deep groan. He gritted his teeth angrily. He slowly lifted his head to meet Damien's gaze. _I'm fine, Zelda. I'll set you free soon. I promise._

_Link?_ Zelda thought, raising her head in confusion. _But how?_ She wondered.

_Our minds, remember?_ He questioned with a small smile.

"You're so pathetic, Gale," Damien's voice spoke, interrupting the two's thoughts. He made his way over to Zelda. "Look at you, as soon as your little princess is in trouble you're reduced to a pathetic human," he told Link eerily. Damien moved to cup her chin and forced it to face Link. "Look at her, Gale. She's in trouble because of you. She's been hurt because of you. And she's about to be hurt again," Damien took a small pause. "Because of you," he finished off with a smirk, lowering a hand to run it along Zelda's stomach and leaning his head downwards to place a cold kiss on her cheek.

Zelda let out a whimper as Damien remained unwelcomingly close to her.

"Touch her again, you fuck," Link spoke dangerously, slowly getting to his feet, "and I swear to the goddesses that I will kill you right here, right now."

"Touch her like this?" Damien questioned, placing a hand on her breast. "Or like this?" he asked with a grinning face, taking his hand and shoving it underneath her shirt.

Zelda's eyes went wide. She let out a gasp at Damien's cold touch.

"Because you know, Gale, she thoroughly enjoyed this last time," Damien mentioned with a grin.

Link let out a deep growl. "Din's Fire!" he cried, shooting out his hand and then charging at Damien.

Damien chuckled, narrowly dodging Link's attack. He outstretched his arms, bracing for Link's physical strike. The two fell to the ground once more. Link was attacking with new aggression; to kill.

_Link!_ Zelda cried. _Link please, please stop this. You'll get hurt. He wants to kill you!_ Zelda winced as she heard a growl entered her thoughts. She watched with a sickening feeling as the two fought on the ground, each trying to gain an upper hand on the other.

_There is no way I am going to let that happen,_ Link's thought suddenly entered her mind. Zelda looked down at him worriedly; even his thoughts seemed to have a panting sense to them as he struggled with Damien. _He won't kill me. I won't let that happen, not until I know that you are safe._

_Link..._

_Don't worry, Zelda. This will all be over soon,_ came Link's somewhat comforting thoughts.

_Link!_ Zelda winced and closed her eyes as Damien had managed to flip Link onto his back.

"You're so weak when it comes down to fighting for someone you love," Damien smirked, forcing his arm heavily down upon Link's neck. "You really think that you would have learned something after a few centuries. Then again, I suppose you won't mind a little more heartache," he chuckled.

Link let out a growl pushed Damien off of him roughly. "You bastard," he spat bitterly, steadily getting to his feet once more.

"I like it when you're angry, Gale. It makes it all the easier to beat you," Damien smiled.

"I'll show you," Link muttered under his breath. "My anger towards you only makes me stronger."

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and took a glance at Link. A few cuts and scrapes covered him, but were already beginning to heal. _Link,_ she thought worriedly. _Please, be careful. This is exactly how he wants you to react._

"We'll see," Damien smiled, watching as Link began running towards him once more. "Vintos!" he cried, slashing an arm outwards.

_Link!_ Zelda's mind cried. Her eyes widened in horror as a couple of trees behind Link had begun to move on their own free will. She gasped as the trees' branches had begun to swing around wildly and each had eventually grabbed a hold of Link's wrists. They forced him away from Damien and placed him a few yards across from Zelda.

Link growled angrily, tugging at the nature that held him firmly in one spot.

Damien smiled and rose to his feet. "Look at that, Zelda," he said, pacing towards her. "It looks like your pretty boy was so blinded by rage that now he cannot even get himself out of a simple mess. Such a shame," he mocked with a pout.

Zelda glared at him icily.

"I can't believe things worked out so well," Damien smiled, stoking Zelda's cheek. "My enemy, trapped against his will and my beauty that will soon be mine again," he grinned. "I haven't the slightest idea as to who I should deal with first," he chuckled lightly, placing his free hand on Zelda's shoulder.

Zelda shook in her bonds, desperately trying to break free.

"I think I'll kill him fist," Damien spoke. "He's suffered enough heartache, he doesn't need to see anymore," he smiled wickedly, turning his head to Link. "Haven't you, Link?" he asked in mock sympathy. "Did you not watch Midna die right in front of your eyes because you failed to protect her? Since you got yourself in a mess like this? And then the little brat had to play hero and step in front of the attack that surely would have killed you," Damien finished off bitterly.

"Shut up," Link spoke, yanking at the branches.

"Or what?" Damien questioned smugly. "Would you rather me use and kill her first?" he asked in a sweet tone. He allowed his hands to cup Zelda's cheeks and then kissed her skin feverishly.

"Don't you touch her!" Link shouted.

Damien lifted his head and took a step back from Zelda. "Fine then, I'll finish off you first since you are so insistent," Damien spoke with no emotion. He snapped his fingers and a small dagger appeared in his right hand. He walked over to Link.

_"The only way to kill an immortal being would be to cut their heart out of their body."_

_No!_ cried Zelda. _Please no! Goddesses help me escape, please! I can't lose Link! I can't! _Her eyes went wide in horror as Damien easily tore off Link's shirt. There across his chest, just over his heart, was a lengthy, dark scar. Zelda let out a muffled cry.

"Hush, Zelda," Damien spoke, quickly turning his attention to her. "I'll kill him slowly for you, don't worry," he smiled. He glided the blade over the dark scar on Link's chest. "Seems that this one decided to stay with you, didn't it Link?" he asked, turning his attention back to Link. "It must kill to have this horrible reminder. Let me help you with that," he flashed a grinned, sticking the dagger slowly into his skin.

Link gritted his teeth and grunted out his pain.

Damien grinned as blood began to ooze from Link's chest. It did not last for long however, Link's wound slowly began to heal itself. "We can't have that," Damien mused, reopening the gash.

"Ah!" Link cried out, attempting to grit his teeth. He yanked at the trees that held him still.

Zelda took in a gasp and closed her eyes, turning her head away from the two men in front of her. _Link..._ she thought sadly. _Goddesses please, _she begged, _please help me find a way out of this mess and help me save Link. Please..._ she thought, tugging at her ropes. _I know I'm not that strong, but help me save Link. _Zelda slowly opened her eyes to look at the scene in front of her. She watched fearfully as Link struggled against Damien and the way Damien used the dagger to torment him. _Please, Din, Nayru and Farore, the three blessed goddesses, help me save the man I love,_ she thought quietly. She quickly eyed her hands as they began to grow a little hotter. _That can't be from the struggling, can it?_ she wondered. Zelda shook her head, closing her eyes and bowing her head. She decided she would pray a little more and hopefully receive an answer.

"How does it feel, Gale?" Damien muttered darkly. He ran the blade over Link and chuckled as he watched his enemy wince in pain. "How does it feel to know that you are about to lose everything you care about for a second time?" he grinned menacingly.

"I... Am not... Going... To lose," Link panted through gritted teeth as sweat trickled from his brow.

"I beg to differ, Link," Damien grinned. "You see, I am about to pluck your heart right out of your body and you'll be dead. Then that will leave your beautiful little girlfriend over there all for me. I'll have fun with her and then once she's begging to end her pain and suffering, I'll be the wonderful fiancé that will be all to glad to grant her, her wish," he smirked.

"Touch a hair on her head and I swear I'll make you suffer," Link growled angrily.

Damien chuckled and brought his face close to Link's. "Try and stop me," he breathed into Link's ear.

"Energista!"

"What?" Damien mentioned. He turned his head, only to be met with a large blast of energy. He was thrown yards away and crashed into many trees.

Link looked in front of him quizzically. "Zelda?" he questioned, looking at her through the smoke that the disappearing light had left behind.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, running up to him. She grabbed the branches that held him in place. "I'm sorry," she panted. "I'm so sorry," she told him as she hurried to burn the branches away.

"Zelda..."

"I'm sorry. I never should have run away from you," she breathed, taking his face into her hands. "I'm sorry," she repeated, pulling his face close and kissing him lavishly. "I'm so sorry," she muttered in between kisses.

"Zelda," Link spoke, panting heavily. He gently took her face into his hands and looked at her caringly. "Zelda," he smiled faintly. "Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong," he told her. "It is I that should be saying sorry. Can you forgive me for letting you suffer so much?" he questioned and before she could answer he kissed her back with equal vigour as she had done previously.

"So," came a dark voice that made the couple instantaneously separate.

Link held Zelda close to his body as the smoke began to clear up and he noticed Damien walking towards them.

"You turned her into one of us you little fuck, didn't you?" Damien questioned dangerously. "I'm surprised you had enough power and even knew how to conduct the spell properly. More importantly, I'm surprised that the little bitch over there has had the ability to withstand her new powers. I'm sure she's been getting help from you, which would explain why her eyes have never changed colour, since I doubt you've showed her how to keep them in check, and since I haven't been able to read her mind every time I have been in contact with her. You were blocking it from me," he growled.

"You're right," Link smirked. "I was," he spoke holding Zelda close to him.

Damien growled and lashed out his arm. A string of fire shot from it racing towards Link and Zelda.

Link turned Zelda away from the blaze of fire. He held up a hand and stopped it seconds before it could touch him. Link responded sending his own wave of magic towards Damien, who cleverly blocked the attacked and redirected it towards Link. Link gritted his teeth and blocked the oncoming attack with a large explosion.

Zelda placed a hand over her mouth as she coughed when the smoke began to surround the area. "Link, come on. We must leave," she whispered, pulling at his arm.

"Is that the best you can do?" came Damien's shout through the smoke. "You disappoint me, Gale."

Link gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Link, please!" Zelda begged. "We must go!" she cried, pulling at his arms a little harder.

"Found you," Damien whispered, raising his arms.

"Link!" Zelda cried, quickly wrapping her arms his waist. She shut her eyes tightly. Her stomach did a flip and rose to her throat as her body was suddenly rushed with motion. She let out a gasp as she came to a sudden halt and her feet slammed onto the ground. She felt herself beginning to wobble and instinctively held Link closer to her, slightly surprised that she was still with him and alive. She took a glance around her surroundings to notice that she was in a familiar room; Link's room.

"Zelda?"

"Link?" Zelda whispered, slowly looking up to face him.

"Zelda," he smiled, taking her face into his hands and kissing her passionately. "That was so amazing," he told her breathlessly. He kissed her again and held her close.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

Link chuckled down at her. "You, you were amazing," he laughed, kissing her quickly. "The way you got us out of there," a kiss, "the way you freed yourself," another kiss, "the way you knocked Damien out," one more kiss. "The way you saved me," he panted quietly, looking at her deeply in the eyes.

"Link," Zelda breathed with a sob. She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "I was so worried about you," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry," he told her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Never should I have let you out of my sight," he took her face in his hands once more. "Never again do I want to worry you or hurt you."

"Link..."

He smiled, silencing her comment by kissing her passionately.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closely. "Link..." she moaned as she kissed him.

Link grinned and ran his hands down her thighs. He gave a little jump and chuckled as Zelda wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled as he continued to kiss her and placed his hands under her to support her. He walked slowly to his bed and collapsed on top of it with Zelda underneath him. The two were able to remain in their lip lock.

"Link," Zelda giggled, panting for breath as Link attempted to gain a more comfortable position over her.

He smiled as he gazed at her lovingly. He lowered his head to kiss again. His hands began to roam her body carefully and shyly.

"Link!" Zelda gave a quiet gasp as she felt a hand run along the side of her breast.

Link shook his head viciously and pushed himself off of her in a quick motion. "Zelda," he whispered, looking away from her.

"Link?" she questioned, turning her head on an angle.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, not looking her in the eyes. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't be doing that to you," he told her. "I should be able to control myself."

Zelda looked at Link as he continued to be disappointed with himself. She sat herself up carefully and gave him a soft smile. "You did nothing wrong, Link," she whispered gently. She cupped the side of his face and rubbed his cheek carefully with her thumb.

"I shouldn't be taking advantage of you," he frowned.

"Link," Zelda giggled. "You're not taking advantage of me if I fully consent," she told him.

"You don't want this," he told her, attempting to shake her off of the subject.

"I do want this," she told him lovingly. "I really, really do want this. And I was really hoping that you would be my first time. Well, my first real time," she finished off with a whisper.

"Zelda," Link spoke quietly, enveloping her in a hug.

She smiled up at him sadly. She tilted her head upwards to kiss him lightly. "Help take all the pain away," she breathed into his ear.

Link looked at Zelda in shock as she smiled at him. "I can easily lose myself and become a monster. You deserve better, Zelda," he told her.

"I deserve you," she told him firmly. "You are no monster and I am more than sure that with the way you are treating me now, you will be just as gentle for fear of hurting me. Damien's a monster," she said. "He's a monster for what he did to me. You're more than half the man he is and I know that you'll take could care of me. Though, I really hope you'll just be your natural self. You can't hurt me that easily," she spoke.

Link let out a sigh. "You really want this?" he asked her carefully.

"More than you know," she smiled, looking up at him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back down onto the bed on top of her.

"Well. I guess that settles it then," he smiled as he kissed her.

Zelda broke the kiss. "What does that settle?" she asked innocently.

Link grinned, sliding his hands underneath her shirt. "I'm giving you what you want," he responded, pulling the shirt completely over her head and struggling slightly to get her arms out.

Zelda let out a giggle. "How did you have trouble with that?" she asked with a smirk. "I guess we're even then," she mentioned.

"Even? What do you mean we're even?" he asked quizzically.

"You already have your shirt off and you just took mine off," she told him.

"I see what you're saying," Link mentioned. "But I don't think that we are completely even just yet," he smirked, eying the white coloured bra that left her upper body partially covered.

"Oh?" Zelda raised on eyebrow.

He smiled and kissed her wordlessly. He snaked his arms around her.

Zelda giggled and squirmed as his gentle fingers ran across her back. She gasped as his hands began to play with her bra clasp. "Link," she mumbled against his lips. She rolled her eyes as he ignored her and continued to kiss her, fumbling with the clips of the piece of lingerie.

He quickly ripped away the cloth once it was free and took at moment to watch as Zelda's breasts bounced around. "There, now we are even," he told her successfully, still staring at the prize he had just claimed.

"That may be," she responded, "but I can think of another way that leaves me at the short end of the stick."

Link looked at her confusedly.

"You've been able to undress me, thus far, whereas I still have yet to undress you. Damien took your shirt off," she replied to his expression. "I don't think that that would be very romantic to you, a man you hate taking off your shirt. Maybe I should make it up to you," she chuckled, placing her hands on his waist and playing with his belt.

"Oh," he answered happily. "If you say so," he smiled, kissing her lovingly and allowing her to do her work.

Zelda giggled and helped Link lose himself in their intoxicating kiss. It made her job a lot easier as she kept him distracted as she put her thumbs underneath the waistband of his pants. She smiled catching the hem of his boxers.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, grasping her hands, but it was too late. Zelda had already left him completely nude. "That's not fair," he pouted.

"You should make it even then," she smiled at him seductively.

"Zelda!" Link gasped. "I had no idea that you were like this. It is very unexpected of you."

"Is that bad?" she asked, shying away from him.

Link chuckled lightly. "No, no," he laughed. "It's nice," he grinned. "Now I don't have to worry about you being so shy." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "But I do believe that I should take you up on the offer and settle the scores slightly," he breathed into her ear and kissed it gently.

Zelda shivered at his touch. "Yes," she panted.

He smiled, letting his hands roam around the waist of her skirt. "You took everything off of me all at once. Perhaps I should do the same," he grinned.

"Maybe you should," she teased.

"Naughty girl," he laughed.

"I am not," she retorted.

"You are," Link smiled, gently removing her skirt and nylons. He chuckled as he looked at the lady clad only in white underwear beneath him.

"You left those on?" she asked quizzically. "Um, don't they need to come off?"

Link chuckled down at Zelda. "Maybe I no longer want this."

"What?!"

"Relax," Link whispered, running his hands over the white material. He brought his hand to her sensitive and covered bud. He grinned as she stiffened. He pulled at the cloth.

"No, no stop!"

Link lifted his head and looked at her worriedly. "Zelda?" he asked.

"No, please don't. You'll hurt me," she whispered.

"Zelda," Link whispered, delicately cupping her cheek. "Love, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Huh?" Zelda began. "Oh goddesses, Link. Look at me, I'm scarred for life. I thought I would be okay. It's you I'm with. I shouldn't be freaking out like this. You're not him."

Link looked at her sadly. "I'll stop," he whispered.

"No," Zelda spoke wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want this. I want you," she told him. "You're nothing like him. It was just an episode. Your touch is warm and gentle. You're kind and loving. Touch me," she whispered, grabbing his hands and guiding them to her lower regions. "Take it off."

Link gave her a small smile and kissed her. His fingers played with the waistband of her panties. He broke away from her and slowly took off her last garment, discarding it onto the floor. "You look beautiful," he told her quietly as he looked over her body.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"You're okay? Are you ready for this?" Link asked seriously, leaning over her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Zelda smiled at him lovingly. She wrapped her arms around him and forced his lips down upon her own.


	14. Chapter 14

**I sincerely, dearly, whole-heartedly, and every other nice word in the book apologize for being so late with this update!!! I have had major problems this month... finals... family... work... other things... Makes me sad since it was my birthday month =( But I hope to make it up to all of you with first off all this chapter actually being worth the read, and secondly, I am on summer break!! Four months of holidays! So I plan to do a lot of writing, especially since I am going on vacation to Anahien, California in a week for a week with the family. I plan to relax and do a lot of writing while I'm there! Again, I apoligize for the delay. Please enjoy they delay and review, they cheer me up oh-so-much!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So, he has changed her into one of us, my son?"

"Yes, Father," Damien replied solemnly in the darkly lit room of the prime minister's office. "I was quite surprised myself. I honestly thought that he wouldn't have the guts to turn her into one, let alone for him to have known the proper spell and have enough power to use it safely."

"I see," muttered Ganondorf, stroking his bearded chin.

"I should have known that he would have done something as stupid as that. I should have known from the moment that I could no longer read her mind. I figured he was the one that blocked it, but I never expected her to hold such a secret," Damien gritted though his teeth. "I was so close. I had both of those idiots right where I wanted them. I was this close," he stressed bringing his thumb and index finger close together. "I was this close to destroying Link forever. All I had to do was stab his heart. It was there, right in front of me, but then his little girlfriend had to come to his rescue," he muttered, pounding his fists on his father's desk.

Ganondorf looked calmly at his son as he slowly reclined in his chair. "Son, relax and take a seat," he told Damien, pointing to the chair across from him.

Damien let out a sigh and sat down. "It was a lucky shot, Father. I'm more than sure that she has no idea how she accessed that type of power," he stated.

"I'm sure you're right, Damien," Ganondorf smiled, "but that will not stop Link from trying to train her even more, to become even stronger and access powerful spells more frequently."

"Let me go find them and I'll just kill them," Damien mentioned. "They are each other's weaknesses. Gale is especially weak when his little love is in danger," he smirked.

"I know," Ganondorf spoke, nodding his head. "But I think it is best if we wait for a little bit. We must devise a plan that will ensure our victory. For all we know, Link may have learned from his recent mistakes, especially after being reminded of what happened a few centuries ago. That incident with that other mortal girl," he said thoughtfully.

Damien looked at his father with wide eyes. "You're going to let them get stronger?" he asked in disbelief.

"Just a little bit, maybe," Ganondorf whispered. "Besides..."

"Besides what?" Damien asked curiously.

"The power that you described Zelda having, that one lucky shot of strong golden light. An attack so strong could only come from tapping into each of the three goddesses' powers. Sure, she may have done that with luck like you said, but nonetheless, if she was able to communicate with the goddesses and access that power she could be a dangerous threat that we will need to prepare a defence for in order to protect us," Ganondorf told Damien quietly.

"Are you serious, Father?" Damien asked with a chuckle. "Zelda... a threat? That's a good one Father."

"This is no laughing matter, Damien," Ganondorf spoke in a serious tone.

"Oh come on, Father," Damien smiled. "How on earth is that transformed witch supposed to be a threat to us? She doesn't even know how to use her powers properly. If she did, she would have been able to defend herself against me. That was a lucky shot she snuck in on me with my back turned to her."

"Luck granted by the goddesses, Damien," Ganondorf mentioned. "Do not forget that. The goddesses are powerful beings. There must be a reason that Link was able to turn Zelda into a witch and that she was blessed with their powers. She could be the one," he whispered, folding his hands together and leaning forward to place his elbows on the desk. He rested his chin on top of his hands.

"'The one'?" Damien asked confusedly. "What do you mean 'the one', Father?"

"Prophecy mentions the birth of a new era of witches and wizards through the only human that would be able to survive the drastic transformation. Since there are only three males left, prophecy had to have been talking about a female. I knew we were drawn to this place for a reason. Zelda is the one that the prophecy talks about. She is the one that will renew our kind. Link must know of the prophecy as well. It is why he took such an interest in her. It is why he took the chance to change her into a witch. She would join his side and contribute to his fight against us," Ganondorf explained.

"But Father," Damien began, "does that not give us reason to destroy at least her while she is still weak?"

"It does give us reason to destroy her," his father stated, "but Link will take every caution to protect her, especially since her secret has been revealed. He won't let us get to her that easily. I doubt he will be very keen on leaving her side for long periods of time."

"He's scared," Damien grinned. "We've already destroyed his first love and now he is afraid to lose another one."

"I know, but that is why he will do everything in his power to protect Zelda," Ganondorf said. "That is why we must wait. We must wait for the most opportune moment to strike both of them. We'll let them sort out their own planning while we accomplish our own plans. We will wait for them to make themselves most vulnerable and that is when we attack," he whispered, grinning evilly.

"I don't like waiting, Father," Damien muttered, sinking into his chair.

"I know, Son," Ganondorf smiled. "But relax and use this time to practice your abilities and become even stronger."

Damien cursed under his breath. "As you wish, Father," he whispered, looking at Ganondorf with a hint of anger in his eyes.

Ganondorf chuckled. "Save your anger for him, Son," he laughed. "You are dismissed," he told his son.

Damien nodded and rose silently from the chair. In a small puff of smoke he had disappeared from the dark room leaving Ganondorf all by himself.

"Just you wait, Link," he muttered darkly. "You may have the prophecy on your side, but I can promise you that it won't help you in your mission to destroy my son and I."

* * *

Link sighed contently as he held the naked woman in his arms closer to his own body. He inhaled the floral scent of her hair. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled upon realization of how close the woman's face was to his own. "Oh Zelda," he chuckled lightly, gently lifting one hand to push the stray strands of hair behind her exposed ear. "You're too cute," he whispered, lightly brushing his lips over her own.

He smiled as Zelda had remained quite still in his arms. Last night had been wonderful. She was even more beautiful than he had first thought. She seemed to have enjoyed herself last night. He was sure to be extra gentle with her given to what happened to her a little over a week ago. Though, she did not mind him getting slightly rough with her. He was sure that he was the only one that would ever be allowed to treat her that way. Yet, despite her enthusiasm, Link could not help but notice how she flinched each time his hand carefully ran over a bruise on her body and how he was just about to enter her when she had another little episode. Link smiled down at her innocently. He could not blame her, it was not her fault. He held her even closer and let his warm magic envelop her body, attempting to ease away the pain and fade the ugly coloured bruises.

"I'll take all the pain away," he said quietly to her sleeping form. "I promise," he whispered, rubbing a warm hand on her cheek. "You're the single most important person to me," he told her. "Not because you're the one I've been waiting for forever, but because I love you so much," he held her closely in a gentle manner, "and nothing is ever going to change that. I did and still do love Midna, but you, I love you so much more." Link kissed her cheek and carefully reached for the blankets to place them more comfortably on top of Zelda and himself. He sighed contently, closing his eyes as he snuggled as close to Zelda as he could get. Nothing mattered more in the world than having her by his side at that moment. "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

Zelda groaned as her muscles began to stiffen. She squirmed slightly in Link's arms as she squinted her eyes closed, refusing to open them. "Sorry," she muttered hoarsely, as she gave up the battle to keep her eyes closed. Zelda smiled noticing how close she and Link actually were. She enjoyed the fact that they were both naked and he was holding her tenderly. She giggled as she noticed that he was fast asleep. "Good, I'm hoping that he didn't stay up all night watching me sleep again. The creep," she whispered with a grin. _Plus, it will give me a chance to reflect on last night's events,_ she smiled.

It had been a wonderful time. Link was so loving and caring, so gentle with her. _A little too gentle sometimes,_ Zelda thought with a smirk. _I'll have to get him to change his ways._ She let out a sudden frown, realizing how she reacted to a few of his touches and at the moment they were about to begin making love. They had made love, but Zelda pouted to herself. She should not have overreacted like she had during the experience. _It's not my fault though,_ she mentioned. _It's only been a little over a week since Damien had his way with me,_ Zelda closed her eyes and shuddered at the thought. She subconsciously moved closer to Link and was glad to feel his arms tightening around her. _I'm sure Link understands. He wouldn't be mad at me. He probably feels really bad for giving into me,_ she thought with a giggle. "Oh Link," she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder as he lay on his back and she lay on her side.

Zelda moved the blankets carefully to expose Link's well toned chest, while she attempted to keep the blankets over her own naked body. She also made sure to keep Link covered from the waist down. _Otherwise I would be too tempted,_ she blushed. Upon moving the sheets down his chest, she saw the dark scar that ran over the area of his heart. _I completely forgot about this,_ she thought sadly as she gently rested her left hand on top of it. She did remember seeing it in the forest during the fight with Damien, but after their narrow escape it had been the last thing on her mind. She was more worried with making sure he was okay before ravishing him in endless kisses that eventually lead to their amazing adventure in bed. She blushed at the memory and diverted her attention away from the scar momentarily, ashamed that she dismissed it so easily.

"You said you could heal yourself," she whispered, turning her gaze back to the dark mark on his skin. "So why is this one still visible?" she asked the air around her. "From the sound of it, you've had this for a very long time. You got it protecting someone called Midna," she frowned, unsure of who the mysterious person was and what they were to Link. "Maybe I could help make it feel better," she said, gently rubbing her fingers over the scar.

Link shifted his weight under Zelda's touch and she lifted her head slowly to allow him to move around easily. She rested her head back on his shoulder once he stopped moving. Her hand carefully went back to his wound. She held her breath as Link let out a small groan. He relaxed and Zelda smiled as she looked up at him. "I love you," she whispered, moving to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

Link stirred slightly and turned his face towards Zelda's. He lazily lifted his eyelids open. "Morning Zelda," he muttered tiredly as he pulled her close.

Zelda let out a giggle. "Morning to you too," she chuckled, moving her hand to stroke his cheek lovingly. "Not a morning person, I see," she commented quietly.

"No, not really," he answered her, grabbing her hand and holding it in his own. "How was your sleep?" he asked.

"It was wonderful," she smiled contently. "I could fall asleep in your arms every night and be happy."

Link chuckled. "You weren't too cold?" he questioned, grabbing the blankets and covering her a little more decently.

"No," she giggled. "I was just perfect," she smiled. "You're too modest and gentle, covering me up now. Am I that repulsing to you?" she questioned with a smirk.

"No!"Link stated quickly, holding her close. "Of course not," he whispered. "It's just that, you're so beautiful. So tempting," he grinned, nuzzling his nose with hers. "I just want you to feel comfortable," he smiled.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda blushed. "But what about you? Your chest is uncovered," she told him.

"It is, isn't it?" he mentioned thoughtfully. "I get the feeling that you enjoy looking at it," he smiled. "Besides, I don't think that I am as tempting as you are and even if you seem to think so, I can easily keep everything in control."

"You think that, do you?" Zelda questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I do happen to think that I can keep us in line," he smiled.

Zelda looked up at him with an unconvinced expression. "Your eyes are smiling, Link," she tried to hide the amusement in her voice.

He laughed and held her closely.

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Link replied innocently. He grinned, bringing his hands to her blanket covered bust. He gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Link," Zelda moaned. "That was very mean of you," she breathed, closing her eyes and going stiff at this touch.

"See?" he smiled. "Just a little touch over blankets and you would like nothing more than for me to take you at the moment. Isn't that right?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No," she complained, grabbing his hands and taking them off of her. "I would like for you to stop," she mentioned seriously.

"Sure you would," Link grinned, moving in to kiss her lips.

"Link," she giggled, playfully hitting his chest.

Link let out a hiss of pain and grasped Zelda's hand.

"Link!" Zelda gasped worriedly. She flinched trying to pull her hand away from his tight hold.

Link turned his head away from her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, loosening his grip on her hand.

"I was just trying to be gentle with you," she spoke quietly. She brought her hands to her chest and held them there.

Link smiled down weakly at Zelda. "Oh Zelda, come here," he whispered, pulling her tightly against him.

"I was only going to try to make you feel better," she told him sadly.

"I know, I know," Link replied, smoothing out her hair before kissing it. "I overreacted and I'm sorry for doing so. I didn't expect the wound to be so fresh still and to hurt so much."

"But why?" Zelda questioned, her hand hovering over the dark mark. "You said you could heal yourself," she mentioned.

"I can and do heal myself, Zelda," Link told her. "This scar however, is different."

"How is it different?" Zelda asked confusedly. "May I?" she asked, no longer able to control the want to touch his chest.

Link let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Go ahead," he said.

"Does it hurt because you were trying to protect me?" she questioned. "Did he get close to your heart while you were trying to protect Midna? Is that why it hurts? You were so close to death that it stays scarred as a horrible reminder, doesn't it?"

Link looked down at Zelda with wide eyes. "How do you know about Midna?" he asked in shock.

Zelda frowned at Link's worried voice. "Damien mentioned her today out in the field. There have also been occasions where you've compared me to her. I didn't realize it until recently. Who is she, Link?" she asked seriously. "Who is she to you?"

"Nothing. She is nothing and no one to me," Link told her quickly.

"Link..." Zelda persisted. "Be honest with me," she mentioned quietly.

"Zelda," Link frowned. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and pulled her close to him. "I am being honest with you," he answered her, hugging her tightly.

Zelda sighed in his hold. "I saw you get angry when Damien mentioned Midna's name. And I vaguely recall you saying that I reminded you of her quite a bit. She obviously meant or still means something to you," she frowned.

Link looked down hesitantly at the bed sheets. "I don't want to lie to you," he sighed.

"And I don't want you to lie to me," she said, lifting a hand to his cheek.

"But I don't want to hurt you either," he whispered, looking her in the eyes.

"Hurt me?" Zelda questioned in shock. "I am stronger than you think I am," she said in a hurt tone. "And if you think that I am the jealous type of girlfriend then I am sorry to disappoint you because I am not," she spoke defensively.

Link shook his head. "No, I don't think you're the jealous type. And even if you were it would be difficult to get jealous over Midna," Link told her.

"Oh? Why is that?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda," Link began, closing his eyes. "Midna's dead," he sighed.

"What!" Zelda exclaimed, moving away from Link, yet not enough to leave his embrace.

"Midna lived over three hundred years ago," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked quizzically.

"I mean she lived over three hundred years ago, Zelda," Link replied tonelessly.

Zelda looked up at him in complete disbelief. "How come you never told me?" she asked him.

"You want to know that story, do you," he said quietly.

Zelda nodded her head slowly. She became nervous at the overwhelming sadness that suddenly overtook Link and his features.

"There's no point in me hiding it from you," he muttered. "Midna and I were lovers," he whispered hanging his head.

"What?" Zelda whispered, shrinking in his hold.

Link smiled sadly as he took a glance at Zelda. "We were in love a long, long time ago," he told her.

Zelda looked at Link in shock. "How did this happen?" she questioned, unable to find her voice. She quickly turned away from him, embarrassed by the only question that seemed to have come to her mind.

Link smiled down at Zelda weakly. He chuckled lightly as his arms got tighter around her and he pulled her against his body. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, stroking her hair gently. "You have nothing to worry about," he told her. "You're the only girl for me," he kissed her forehead, "especially since you are such a big part of my life."

"I know," she mentioned with a little more confidence in her voice. "I just – I just want to know what happened. Out of interest," she finished off quickly.

Link let out a laugh. He rested his chin on top of Zelda's head. "I swear that you are the single most important woman in my life right now. Nothing is going to change that fact, especially since you now belong to my type of species. No one is going to take you away from me," he spoke rather possessively. "But, if you do want to know about Midna and I, I suppose I should tell you," he said.

"I do want to know the story between you two, but I don't want to be intrusive about it," Zelda whispered. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into Link's embrace as he tried to be as close to her as he could.

"You're not being intrusive," Link smiled. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us, so I should tell you the story of Midna and I. Therefore, I will tell you our story," he concluded.

"I only want you to tell me if you're comfortable with doing it," she told him gently, placing her hands over his that rested on her covered waist.

"I am comfortable speaking," he replied. "Perhaps telling someone else about my past will make me feel a little better."

"Link?" Zelda questioned.

"I stumbled onto a farm at the end of one of my major battles with Damien," he began, ignoring Zelda's tone of concern. "It was one of those battles where both of us were close to finishing each other off. We were both badly injured and fled from the fight. Naturally, my powers began to help myself heal, but because so much magic was used during the fight and the wounds were rather severe the process of healing was slower than normal."

"The farm was Midna's home, wasn't it?" Zelda asked curiously.

Link nodded his head, his chin gently tapping Zelda's head. "It was her house," he continued. "She found me just before I fainted in her field. The next thing I knew was that I woke up in one of her spare rooms on the farm. She came to the conclusion that I was attacked by a pack of wolves and just barely managed to escape with my life. That was the first time she called me reckless," he chuckled, "out of many more occasions."

"How old was she?" Zelda asked suddenly.

"She was around your age," Link replied. "I do believe that she may have been a few years older. I prefer to use the body of a young man since they just seem to be so energetic. That and I always found it easy to fight with the younger version of my body. Imagine me in my five-hundred and fourteen year old body," he smiled. "I don't think I'd stand a chance against Damien. Although, if he were in his elder form too, I think I would have the advantage, being younger than him and all."

Zelda covered her mouth with a hand, hiding her smile. "Yes, I suppose you would," she giggled. "Though, I am finding it rather difficult to even imagine what a body that old would look like."

"I can see why that would be hard to believe," he grinned. "Anyway, Midna had decided to take it upon herself to take great care of me while I was healing. In order to pay my respects to her, I stayed on the farm as worker to help her out."

"So chivalry of you," Zelda smiled up at Link, resting her head more comfortably against him. "Did she ever know the real you?" she asked in a serious tone, merely for the interest of learning more about Link's past. He knew quite a bit about her. _So it is about my time that I learned a fair bit about him and his life,_ she thought to herself.

Link eyed Zelda with a playfully smirk across his lips. "It was about my sixth night there," he started off thoughtfully. "And Midna was taking care of my more serious wounds. She was replacing the bandages and whatnot. She liked to comment on how fast the wounds were healing. On this particular night, I guess it dawned on her that the rate in which my wounds really were healing was an unnatural rate for humans to heal. She was really persistent in trying to figure out my true identity. Just like you," he smiled.

"Oh?" Zelda questioned.

"Yup," he grinned. "Midna would hardly rest trying to figure out who and what I was. Naturally, being as smart as she was, she figured it out. She knew I wasn't a human at all. That I was something much more special and powerful in her eyes."

Zelda let out a little hum. "I suppose Midna and I are a lot more alike than I imagined," she mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Link asked curiously. He looked down at her, turning his head on an angle.

"Well, you are powerful and you are definitely something very special in my eyes," she blushed, looking at the sheets.

"Zelda," Link cooed with a smile. He hugged her closely.

"So how did you react when she knew about you?" she asked, trying to get him to continue with his story.

"Naturally, I was shocked that she was able to figure it out," he told her. "Midna promised me that she would let no one know of my secret. And I trusted her completely," he explained.

"She told people, didn't she?" Zelda frowned.

Link shook his head. "No," he smiled weakly. "She didn't, she was always true to her words. I got selfish and thought I had a chance at a 'normal' life," he made his hands signal quotations for the word normal, "since Midna was never scared of me."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked confusedly.

"She was never scared, just like you. You're not scared of me, are you?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she answered quickly. She moved closer to him and hugged him around the waist. "I'm not scared of you," she whispered. "I love you."

Link smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. "And I love you," he replied. "I really do love you. I mean, Midna and I were in love, but as you know she's gone now. My own selfish needs and loneliness destroyed her."

"Link," Zelda frowned. "Please don't say that. I'm sure she doesn't regret getting to know you and falling in love with you. I know that if anything should happen to me, never for a second would I think about regretting getting to know you. You're the best thing that could ever happen to me," she whispered. "I can tell just by looking in your eyes that you loved every minute that you spent with her and she loved spending time with you."

"Zelda," he whispered, holding her close, "thank you."

"Do I dare asked what happened to the two of you? What happened to her?" Zelda whispered to him seriously.

Link let out a heavy sigh. "I already started to tell you about us. I may as well tell you the end," he stated sadly. "She was so interested in my kind. She wanted to become just like me. I was lucky enough to delay the idea of actually turning her into a witch. I honestly never really felt the need for me to turn her into one. Maybe this is where I can say that I was never actually 'in love' with her. I mean if I was, would I not want her to be with me forever? I was willing to let her age and eventually die," he frowned.

"Link..."

"I don't know," he spoke quietly, yet managed to speak over Zelda. "Damien hadn't been around for the longest time. I truly thought that he had no idea where I ended up. I felt no threat living at the farm, living with Midna. We were happy. We had peace. I was finally having a 'normal' life," he explained. "I don't know how the Dragmire's did it. They found me. Well, they found the location of the farm in which I was staying at. I had left to run some errands for Midna while she stayed back at the farm. We wanted our life to seem as regular as possible. When I returned home, she was nowhere to be found. It was then that I knew that something was wrong. Midna wouldn't just leave without leaving me some form of notification," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Of course, it wasn't long before I felt their presence. I knew the Dragmire's had figured out my location. They took Midna to draw me out of hiding."

"Link," Zelda whispered. She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. She had never seen him so drained of energy and so miserable.

"I made it my mission to find them as soon as possible," he continued. "I did find them and they did have Midna. I went into a rage, Zelda. I went into the exact same fit of rage as I did when Damien stole you away from me," he told her seriously. "They caught me in my one moment of weakness. My weakness for Midna's safety and well being. It was in this battle that this scar was made," he said, gingerly touching his wounded chest. "The two of them came close to killing me, close to ripping my heart out. But like always, their greatest weakness is their overconfidence. Midna somehow broke free from them and saved me. She placed herself in between me and the attack that surely would have finished me off. She saved my life, risking her own to do so. Ganondorf and Damien must have enjoyed seeing me in human pain because from what I recall they just left, leaving me to heal myself and leaving me with a dying Midna in my arms. She died in my arms. She said she did it because she loved me, Zelda, and that I shouldn't blame myself for her death. But I do, I do blame myself for her death, every day of my life I blame myself," he finished as the tears flowed from his eyes.

Zelda sniffled, unable to stop her own tears from falling. "Link," she mentioned quietly, holing him close. It pained her to see him so hurt; to see him crying.

"This scar," Link said inhaling a shaky breath. "This scar is a constant reminder of my failure to protect someone very dear to my heart," he whispered, placing a free hand on his chest. "Now you understand why I say living forever is not as great as it sounds. That it is a terrible curse for me. My past is the reason I want to keep you safe, the reason why I was so hesitant to get close to you. I couldn't let another person I cared about fall victim to the Dragmire's, but I see that I have already failed in this century," he finished sadly.

Zelda shook her head. "No, don't say that," she told him tearfully. "None of this was your fault. You shouldn't be blaming yourself. You are only one person, Link. Whether you are human or wizard, you still are only one being. So the Dragmire's know your potential weakness. Weaknesses can always change. With you having the courage to change me into your kind, I can now learn many things from you. I can learn many things that will help us both get revenge on the Dragmire's. I will help you avenge Midna's death and rid yourself of this burden and pain you keep holding onto," she explained sincerely. She lifted her head to place a soft kiss on Link's cheek

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes and holding her tightly against him. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I have an idea as to how much it does," Zelda spoke, smiling weakly. "I just – I just want to know one thing, but if you think that it's none of my business to know then please don't feel like you must answer me."

Link opened his eyes and looked down at Zelda quizzically. "What is it?" he asked.

"Was I your first time?" she questioned as her face went red rather quickly.

Link smiled down at Zelda innocently. "No," he replied, shaking his head. "Midna and I have slept together, but nothing ever happened from it. You know, she was never pregnant. I think we only did it two or three times anyways," he answered.

"Oh," Zelda breathed with a little bit of shook.

He let out a tiny chuckle. "Don't worry though, sleeping with someone has come a long way over the past three hundred years," he winked to her.

Zelda let out a nervous laugh as she looked down at the sheets, trying to hide her face as her cheeks went even redder. "You must be exhausted after retelling your story. How about we just rest for a little bit in bed?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"If that is what you wish, Princess," he answered, returning to his more cheerful self.

"Link," Zelda replied, rolling her eyes.

Link smiled and lay himself back onto the bed, bring Zelda down on top of him. He secured the blankets and his arms comfortably around her. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes to take a quick nap. "Enjoy your nap, Zelda," he whispered to her.

"Sweet dreams, Link," Zelda replied quietly, raising her head to kiss his cheek.

* * *

Zelda jumped out of Link's bed and rushed towards the bathroom. Link groggily lifted himself out of bed as Zelda slammed the bathroom door shut. "Huh?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes. He inwardly winced as he heard the noises from the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Zelda shakily reached for a bath towel in order to wipe the remaining contents of last night's dinner from the corners of her mouth. She inhaled deeply as her sudden wave of nausea began to slowly go away. She reached over the toilet to flush away the dirty water. "Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden?" she mumbled to herself. "Last night's dinner seemed pretty good. It didn't taste rotten. Most of it was whipped up from Link's magic," she told herself slowly.

"Wait a minute," she whispered slowly. "What day is it today?" she wondered. She paused to think to herself as she remained kneeling on the bathroom tile. Her eyes went wide. "Oh no," she breathed. "It can't be," she whispered in a horrified tone. "That happened weeks ago, but I am late," she mumbled nervously. "It does take awhile to occur, a few days after having..." she closed her eyes, unable to bring herself to say the word she needed to complete her sentence.

"Oh goddesses," she whispered, slowly opening her eyes. "I can't be pregnant."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize, I apologize, I apologize! Now it's not school but work and family life.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Zelda held her breath as she held the blue pregnancy stick in front of her face. "Wait two minutes for results," she whispered, reading the instructions on the box in her other hand. She shakily put the box down on the bathroom countertop before nervously putting the stick down over the sink to dry off. She put her face in her hands, knowing that this would be the longest two minute wait of her life.

Zelda slowly lifted her head to look herself over in the mirror. "'Your face sure has been glowing recently'," she quoted attempting to sound like Link. "Stupid Link," she muttered. "This is all his fault. If he wasn't so damn good looking," she pouted.

_There is a chance that the baby is his should you be pregnant_, spoke a voice inside her head. _But it could be someone else's child,_ it mentioned.

Zelda made a confused face in the mirror before realization hit her. "Damien," she whispered fearfully. "No, it can't be his!"

_But it can,_ the little voice reminded her.

"No, no it can't," Zelda mumbled. "I was – I was raped a couple of days after my period. So it's – it's more likely that this child is Link's. It's Link's child, if there even is a baby involved," she rambled nervously.

_There is a child involved,_ the voice chided her.

"Enough!" Zelda stated quietly. "I need to get this done and over with so that I may relax. I think it's been about two minutes," she whispered. "The results should be ready." She closed her eyes and reached for the blue coloured stick. She inhaled deeply. "Please be blue, please be blue," she muttered. Zelda exhaled slowly and nervously opened her eyes. She looked down at the stick.

"Oh Goddesses, it's pink!" she exclaimed in shock.

"What's pink?" questioned a male voice.

"Link!" Zelda shrieked, accidently tossing the pregnancy test stick in the air due to fright. "Oh no, oh no," she mumbled trying to catch it as it juggled from hand to hand.

"What's this?" questioned Link and with a swipe of his hand the fumbling stick was caught.

Zelda's face went pale. "Give it back, Link!" she told him assertively. "Don't you know how to knock?" she asked angrily.

Link let out a laugh. "Goddesses, Zelda," he chuckled. "This stick is that important to you?"

"Yes it is," she answered. "Now give it back," she said, holding out her hand.

"Why don't you tell me what this is first," he mentioned.

"It's none of your business," she told him. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the box on the sink. She looked over at Link nervously. He gazed at her with his brows furrowed together. He noticed. "No!" Zelda exclaimed, making an over exaggerated reach for the box.

"And what is this?" Link questioned with an eyebrow raised, easily retrieving the box before Zelda.

Zelda lowered her head to gaze at the floor. "You and your stupid speed," she muttered.

"Zelda," Link began as he read over the box. "Is this why you've been sick in the morning recently?" he finished. He frowned as Zelda would not look at him. "Zelda," she whispered, lifting her chin up with a finger, "are you pregnant?"

"What does that tell you?" she muttered miserably, pointing to the box in his hand.

Link carefully looked at the stick, then at the box with the instruction on it, and then back at the stick. "Yes?" he questioned nervously.

Zelda took the stick from him Link and slowly looked it over. "Yes," she confirmed in a whisper as she hung her head.

"Zelda, that's wonderful!" Link exclaimed as he hugged her excitedly.

"No, Link, it isn't," she said in a depressed tone.

"Huh?" he questioned, loosening his hold on her. "Don't tell me you're one of those people who look down upon teenagers getting pregnant."

Zelda shook her head. "No, it's not that," she told him. "With the way my life has been going I should be happy to be having a baby. I mean, my parents may have looked down upon it a little bit, but I think they would be there for me in the end. They knew how much I love children."

"Then what is it?" he asked confusedly.

"Well, the one burning issue that I have is," she paused. "Whose child is it?"

"Oh," Link's face fell as he heard her question.

"I've thought it out, and there are better chances of it being your child," Zelda explained. "But either way, I've conceived a magical being and will be giving birth to one. I'll be adding to your population," she frowned.

"And that's bad?" Link questioned.

"Well, I thought you would see it as bad," she spoke all flustered. "Besides, if it is Damien's child, I was still human when it was conceived. I'll have an abnormal baby with possible defects."

"If that were the case, then this child would have to activate its powers. In that situation, the baby will either be a human or a magical being. It is the luck of the draw," Link mused. "If it is our child, then its powers will be present from birth."

"Can you tell whose baby it is?" she asked, desperately grabbing Link's hands and placing them on her stomach.

He gave a light chuckle. "It's too early," he whispered. "You're only a couple of weeks along. The baby is merely a mass of cells at the moment," he said, rubbing her belly.

"But you will be able to tell, won't you?" she questioned.

Link laughed once more. "Of course I will be able to tell, Zelda," he chuckled. "You're just going to have to be patient. I suspect within two months time, one month at the earliest, I should be able to tell who the father of this baby, or these babies, is," he smiled.

"Don't joke about that!" Zelda exclaimed, giving him a little push. "The thought of Damien being a father to one child scares me," she shivered.

Link smiled and held her close. "What if we were to have twins, or even triplets?" he asked excitedly.

"Link," Zelda sighed. "I would love to have more than one child with you," she spoke.

"That's good to hear," he grinned.

"Someone's excited to be a possible father," she muttered.

"I am excited," he replied. "I've always wanted children and to be called 'Daddy'. Do you know how lonely it has been for me over the past couple of centuries? A child to take care of is sure to cheer me up."

Zelda giggled and kissed his cheek. "And what am I? Chopped liver?" she asked. "If you're so excited to be a father then why don't you find out if it is our child," she mentioned hopefully.

"Oh you are more than just chopped liver to me, darling," he answered, holding her fiercely. "But I've already told you that I can't tell," he smiled.

"Any why not?" she pouted.

"It's a mass of cells, Zelda," he stated. "Consider yourself lucky that I will be able to tell within two months time. You humans usually have to wait four months to see the baby and possibly figure out the sex, am I right?" he smiled down at her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"So will you be patient?" Link inquired.

Zelda nodded her head. "Yes," she mumbled.

"Good," Link grinned, bending down to kiss her forehead. "You know, I had a feeling that you were the one," he murmured. "Maybe that's why I was so hesitant with Midna."

Zelda looked up at Link curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked. "The one for what?"

"The one that would help fulfill a prophecy created centuries ago. It stated that the birth of a new age would come at the hands of a being that originally had no magical powers," he replied insightfully.

"And you really think that the being talked about in the prophecy was me?" she questioned seriously.

Link nodded his head. "You are pregnant, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I am," she responded smugly, rolling her eyes. "But there is still the chance that this baby could be Damien's. Therefore, there is a fifty-fifty chance that it will either be human or a magical witch or wizard. If I give birth to a human, then I am not the one mentioned in the prophecy," she spoke as her eyes saddened.

Link shook his head. "No, I really think that you are the one in the prophecy," he mentioned. "When it comes to humans and magical beings intertwining, as Damien has, the magical characteristics tend to overpower the human ones. I have a feeling that this baby is not human."

"I just hope that the baby is ours," she whispered, resting her head against Link's shoulder.

"Zelda," Link responded smiling down at her. He enclosed his arms around her safely. "Have faith," he told her. "You're around three to four weeks along already since, well, you know," he blushed. "So just wait it out a couple of more weeks and hopefully I will be able to find out everything we want to know about the baby inside of you."

"I'll have faith," she said, hugging him gently. "If I pray enough to the Goddesses perhaps they will reassure me that this is our child."

"That's it," Link smiled, "think positive thoughts."

Zelda nodded her head. "I will," she confirmed.

"You haven't had anything to drink in the past month, like any alcoholic drinks I mean, have you?" Link asked suddenly, his eyes filling with concern.

"No," she told him. "I don't believe I have. You and I have been too busy practicing magic to be going to any parties and drinking it up."

"That is true," Link mused.

"Fatherly instincts kicking in?" she chuckled asking her question.

"Maybe," Link responded defensively.

"So, even if this baby is Damien's, you'll love and care for it as if it were your own?" Zelda asked Link, looking up at him nervously yet hopeful of his response.

Link looked down and smiled at Zelda. "Of course," he whispered, kissing the top of her nose. "I'd never leave you with such a predicament. I love you too much. You're stuck with me for life," he chuckled.

"You mean we're together until the end of my life," she spoke grimly.

"Don't say that," he muttered, holding her tightly.

"It's true, is it not?" she questioned needlessly. "Unless," she piped up, "you turn me into an immortal being, such as yourself."

"Zelda," Link spoke, eying her carefully.

"What Link?" Zelda questioned.

"You know it takes a great deal of magic to perform such a task," he whispered. "I can't just make you immortal with the snap of my fingers."

"You can't, or you won't," Zelda huffed angrily.

"Zel, don't be like this," Link groaned. "You know how much I care for you."

"Then turn me into an immortal being," she told him. "Since you love me so much," she spat.

Link rolled his eyes. "I can't," he sighed.

"Of course," she muttered. "It's so much easier to wait for me to die and then fall in love and impregnate some other whore!" she shouted, giving him a shove. "Maybe that's why you let Midna die. You were only leading her on. You never really cared about her; or me for that matter."

"Hey!" Link exclaimed, his temper rising. He instantly regretted it as he witnessed Zelda's body flinch at the sound of his voice. "I would never treat women in such a way. Come on, Zelda, what is wrong with you? You know I care and I would never be so heartless," he told her sadly. "And why would you call yourself a whore?" he questioned, carefully pulling her into a hug.

"Because that's what I am," she sniffled, holding Link closely.

His lips curved upwards softly. "I think that we can definitely confirm that you're pregnant," he chuckled lightly.

Zelda looked up at him curiously. "And why is that?" she asked.

"Because you're hormonal, more than normal," he teased, "and you're think such crazy things about yourself which aren't even close to being anywhere near true."

"I am not being hormonal!" she stated defensively.

"Then what else would cause you to say that you're a whore and get angry enough to push me?" he questioned redundantly.

Zelda looked at Link. Her face did not betray any emotion. "I am a whore, Link. You know that it's true," she mentioned tonelessly.

"I know no such thing," he said, holding her tightly. "Are you upset that you're pregnant after only sleeping with someone twice, well, only me once?" he asked. "You've really only made love once," he told her as he corrected himself. "You can't, nor should you ever, consider yourself to be a whore after only sleeping with me once. It was the fate of the Goddesses that decided to impregnate you. Since you are the one that they speak of in the prophecy," he smiled, attempting to explain things to her gently.

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me," she sniffed. "I don't know what to do, what to think," she whispered with her head down.

Link let out a chuckle.

"I don't find this very amusing," Zelda told him seriously.

"You worry too much," he laughed, holding her close. "You ought to trust yourself more. Just like you trust me," he smiled.

Zelda lifted a brow. "Who on earth told you that I trust you?" she inquired.

"It seems pretty obvious," he smirked. "Otherwise you wouldn't have slept –!"

"Shut up!" Zelda cried as she pounced on him, causing both of them to fall to the floor. "You make it sound as if I would sleep with any trustworthy man that came prancing along in front of me," she frowned.

"Oh come on," Link smiled. "I'm only kidding. You know that," he said, propping himself onto his elbows and balancing Zelda on him as well.

"You're such a jerk," she muttered.

Link rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that," he mentioned.

"I said," she began raising her voice, "that you are such a jerk."

"Oh really?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied, her voice growing louder. "And it's hard to believe that anyone would like you!"

"You don't like me?" he asked, faking a frown.

Zelda shook her head. "No, I don't like you at all," she stated firmly.

Link looked away from her for a moment. He turned back to gaze at her with a look of enlightenment plastered on his face. "That's right," he spoke, lifting a finger in the air as if he was just struck with an idea. "I recall you telling me countless times that you love me," he grinned.

"I do – !"

Link grinned and silenced her with a kiss. He pulled her down on top of him as he went to lie back down on the ground. He smiled as Zelda's anger seemed to have vanished upon being kissed. He held her close and enjoyed the moment as Zelda began to do the same. He parted away from her when his need for oxygen grew. "See," he panted. "You do love me."

"Shut up, Link," Zelda retorted in a muffled tone as she rested her head on his chest.

"You're just stressed, Zel," Link whispered. He comfortingly rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "Just relax and I promise everything will be okay."

Zelda let out a sigh and snuggled closer to him. "I just want to be like you," she told him quietly.

"I know, I know," he repeated, kissing her hair. He paused for a moment, putting a finger on his chin to think. "If I were to turn you into an immortal being and something were to happen to me first where I didn't survive, you would be stuck all alone," he explained. "If the Dragmire's are ever able to kill me and leave you alive, think of what could happen to you if you weren't able to die."

"Don't talk like that," Zelda spoke worriedly. "You're going to win this fight."

"We don't know the outcome, Zelda," he stated.

"So you'd rather see me die first, is that it?" she questioned harshly.

"No," Link sighed. "I just don't want something to happen to me and then you be stuck for all of eternity in a world of hell. I care too much about you to see you go through anything like that," he told her seriously. "Do you see what type of angle I am trying to speak from?" he asked.

Zelda closed her eyes and held onto Link tightly. "I suppose so," she finally whispered sadly.

"Don't be sad, Zel," Link said quietly. "I don't like it when you're like this. It breaks my heart."

"I'm sure it does," she responded almost bitterly.

Link let out another sigh. He closed his eyes. "I'll tell you what," he said, suddenly opening his eyes. "If we win this fight and we both make it out alive I'll bestow upon you the gift of eterrnity. That way we can live together forever in happiness and peace without having to worry about a thing," he commented.

Zelda took a moment to allow his words to sink in. "What about during the fight? Something could happen to me," she frowned.

Link shook his head. "Zelda," he began sincerely, stroking her hair. "I'm here to protect you. I would never, willingly, let anything happen to you. You are mine to protect and care for."

Zelda let out a small smile. "Then what about our children? Should we ever have any, are we supposed to just watch them grow up and die?" she questioned.

Again Link shook his head. "No. The spell of immortality is a strong one. That is why it is so difficult to perform and takes a lot of energy. There are so many things that can happen with it. Should the child you are baring at the moment indeed be magical it will already have the gift of immortality placed upon it. Immortality is a very strong genetic factor when it comes to reproduction. I do not believe that there is anything more dominant than immortality in the magical world. That is why so little knew of the spell. If we were an immortal race, with only special ways to be killed of course, imagine the Dragmire's kind growing in population. It would be dangerous," he told her seriously.

Zelda shuddered in his hold. "But, should the child be magical, then I have just started this immortal race," she spoke fearfully.

"Then let us pray that it is our child," he smiled down softly at her. "So that is why, if things all go according to some sort of 'plan' that will benefit us in the long run, I will happily give you the ability to live with me forever," he said on a more cheerful note.

"Promise?" Zelda questioned, turning her head to gaze at him.

"Promise," Link grinned sticking out his left pinky finger.

Zelda smiled at his gesture. She locked her right pinky finger with his left. "Seal it will a kiss too," she breathed.

"Gladly," he chuckled, holing her close and bending his head downward to place his lips upon hers.

Zelda stifled back a yawn as she was forced to break away from their lip lock. She felt embarrassed as she looked down at her hands and fiddled with them.

Link smiled and sat them both up. He quickly got them to their feet when he suddenly scooped Zelda up into his arms.

"Link!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled. "You're tired so I am taking you to bed."

"I am not," she yawned once more, "tired."

"You are," Link grinned. "You've had a rough afternoon finding out that you're pregnant and then stressing out about it. You deserve a nice rest."

"I did not stress about it," she told him.

"Sure you didn't," he smiled, finally arriving at the bed. He moved his fingers as he cradled Zelda and the blankets of the bed moved aside. He gently placed her down and then grabbed the blankets to carefully put them over her. "There," he smiled, bending down to kiss her forehead. "All nice and cozy."

"Thanks, Link," Zelda mumbled tiredly.

Link smiled down at her. "You're welcome, Zelda. Now, take a little nap and I'll figure out what's for dinner," he whispered to her.

"But I want to help. I shouldn't be sleeping," she murmured, shifting in the sheets.

"Nonsense," spoke Link, stilling her movements. "You deserve rest. I've been working you pretty hard lately, so please go to sleep. Don't worry about a thing and I'll be back with dinner before you know it," he told her.

Her eyes drooped as she clutched the blankets close to her. "Okay," she whispered. "Night," she said as her sleep threatened to consume her.

"Night," Link said, bending down to kiss her once more. "Sweet dreams, Zelda."

* * *

_Her breath was caught in her throat. She panted and forced herself to regain control of a steady breath. She stood still, unaware that she was even running, or doing any type of movement in the first place. She shook fearfully upon realizing that she was standing in complete darkness. She was not even sure if there was a floor, a ceiling, or even walls around her. "What's going on?" she questioned, taking a tentative step forward._

"_Where do you think you're going, Zelda?"_

"_Who said that?" she gasped. Her voice was full of fear as she spun around trying to find the eerily familiar voice._

"_Come on, Zelda," the voice chuckled. "Don't tell me that you don't even recognize the voice of your baby's father."_

_A flash of light blinded her vision. Upon opening her eyes, wherever she was had lightened up dimly; enough to see a couple of feet. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground as a figure materialized centimetres in front of her. Zelda was unsure whether the gasp she let out was for the man that towered above her or if it was for the fact that she did not feel the ground as she fell. "Damien," she muttered, instinctively placing her hand on her bulging stomach. She looked down at it quizzically. 'I've only just found out that I'm pregnant, possibly a month along. I shouldn't be showing,' she thought. "How do you know?" she asked, slightly flustered that that was the first question to come out of her mouth._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Damien grinned wickedly down at her as he extended a hand. He chuckled as Zelda slapped his hand away. "I know everything, Zelda," he laughed. "You can't hide from me."_

"_You – you can't," she stuttered backing away from him while she was still on the so called floor. "You can't know everything."_

"_Oh, but I can," he smiled evilly. "And I do," he finished, reaching down and forcefully hauling her up by her forearm. _

"_Stop it! Let me go," she cried, hitting his hand with her fist._

_He chuckled darkly at her. "That won't do anything for you, dearest," he smirked._

"_What do you want?" she asked venomously, attempting to pull herself free._

"_You, darling," he answered simply. "And with that chump of a boyfriend of yours out of the way, it has made my job a lot easier to obtain you for myself," he commented._

"_What are you talking about?" Zelda asked as fear gripped her heart. "Link would never hand me over to you. And once he finds out where I am you're going to be in so much trouble," she spat._

"_Oh Zelda dear," Damien chuckled. "You always know how to make me laugh," he told her. "Of course the pitiful man would never just hand you over to me. He cared too much," he put on a fake pout. "It was always his downfall. I should be glad that it was though. It made my job of killing him all the easier."_

"_No!" Zelda gasped, nearly stumbling back as Damien released her. "He can't be dead. He's going to come for me," she explained._

"_You _wish_ that he would come to save you," he corrected her. "I can assure you Zelda, Link is not coming," he smiled. "Therefore, that leaves you all to myself," he grinned, advancing towards her._

"_I would die first before I ever became anything close to being 'yours'," she spat. She winced as he gripped her wrist, forcing her to her feet._

_Damien smiled down evilly at her. "Would you care to join your lover then?" he inquired with a smirked. "Because I can make that possible."_

"_What are you talking about?" Zelda asked fearfully. "Link's not dead."_

"_Oh but he is," Damien grinned. He snapped his fingers and light immediately filled area._

_Zelda inhaled a sharp gasp. She quickly covered her mouth with a hand and closed her eyes._

"_What's wrong, Zelda?" Damien asked in a mocking tone. "Why don't you want to look at him? I thought you loved him."_

"_That's not him," Zelda answered shaking her head. "That can't be Link," she stated, opening her eyes and gazed at the body, which appeared to be Link, that was surrounded by a pool of blood. "It's a trick," she whispered. "It has to be a trick," she breathed, falling to her knees as Damien let her wrist free._

_Damien chuckled and shook his head. "I can assure you that this is no trick," he smiled. "If you're so sad over this, then maybe you should just join him," he mentioned as he lifted his arm._

"_No!"_

* * *

Zelda sat up quickly. Her breath was caught in her throat as she was panting hard. She brought a hand to her face and frowned as she felt a light amount of sweat.

"Zelda, what's wrong?"

She gasped and turned her head to see Link. "Goddess, Link, don't do that," she said, putting her hands to her chest to still her beating heart. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Not long," he told her. "But long enough to see you tossing and turning in your sleep. I went out to get some soup. Telma definitely knows how to make the best food in town. I thought it would help relax you considering the discovery you made today," he mentioned.

"You went out into town," she asked worriedly.

"Relax," Link smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't think many people know me yet."

"Yet?" she questioned. "I was more worried about Damien finding you. But yet, what do you mean you don't think many people know you yet?"

Link smiled sadly and held Zelda close. He motioned his head towards a brown paper bag. Zelda realized that it was the bag that contained the soup. She inhaled the scent of minestrone soup and her stomach let out a growl. She noticed that Link was using his magic to beckon something out of the bag. A magazine popped out. She frowned, first noticing the name _Hyrule People_, and then taking full look at the front cover. There on the front was Link holding her protectively from Damien in the funeral home from about month ago. Her eyes widened as she read the title. "'Harkinian with Another Man, page 42?'" she whispered.

"I'm surprised it's taken this long for word to get out," Link spoke suddenly. "Then again, it is a monthly gossip magazine. And I suppose they wanted to wait a while and study their subjects to make sure most of what they're saying is true."

Zelda listened to Link quietly, not responding as she opened the magazine to the article. "'While Prime Minister Rauru lay in his casket, his daughter, Zelda, 18, was being consoled. Yet, the arms that wrapped around her were not the ones of her fiancé, Damien Dragmire, 22, but of another man. Sources say that the unknown man has been identified as Link Gale, 18. Is this what caused the Prime Minister to be sent to his grave, the affair that his daughter was having? Sources stated that Damien Dragmire does not seem to mind his fiancée's _trampish_ behaviour. He claims that it is merely a phase, that she is trying find out what she wants in life on her own. He also states that she will come back to him when the time is right...' Oh Goddesses, Link," she whispered in disbelief. "This is just what we needed. Now all of Hyrule will know and see me as a tramp. Just you wait until they find out that I'm pregnant and don't know who the father is!"

"Hush," Link murmured, kissing her forehead. "No one will see you as a tramp."

"This has played out exactly the way Damien wanted it to," she mentioned. "Damien!" she exclaimed.

"What? What about Damien?" Link asked in a slightly worried tone.

"He can't know," she whispered. "We can't let him find out about this."

"I know," Link agreed comfortingly. "I'll do everything I can to keep you and the baby safe from any harm."

"Oh Link," Zelda sighed, hugging him closely. "What are we going to do? It's not like we can just stay in hiding forever," she said sadly. "I don't want things to turn out like my nightmare."

"They won't," Link told her sweetly, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not going to die and you can bet that I will not let you anywhere near Damien or his father."

"How?" Zelda cocked her head up to look at him. "How did you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Link let out and innocent smile.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I should have known," she breathed. "I really need to practice that mind blocking spell. Otherwise, I will forever be an open book to you."

"And that's a bad thing?" Link inquired.

Zelda shook her head. "No, that's not a bad thing," she told him. "But on a more serious note," she began as her voice saddened, "what are we going to do?"

"We are going to do nothing," he said, taking the magazine away from Zelda. "For now," he added as she looked up at him sceptically. "We are going to do nothing for now," he mentioned. "Except for having some delicious soup."


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize for my lack of updating... I hit a major writer's block and lost my motivation for some reason. Every time I felt like writing I was at work... Plus, not long ago, I became an aunt to a beautiful little nephew. So I have been busy with my family as well. **

**I'm also sorry that this chapter may seem short. I'll do a couple of short chapters in hopes of increasing my updates and getting my muse back!**

**Forgot to mention a special thanks to my Beta Reader Falls-44!!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Relax, Zelda," came Link's soft voice.

"Relax?" she questioned dangerously. "I hate blood tests. Anything to do with needles scares me," she muttered. "So, how do you expect me to relax, Link?" she frowned.

Link smiled down at Zelda calmly. "You'll be fine, the worst is over," he whispered, taking her hand and stroking the top of it gently. "You've already taken a urine sample and you've had your blood pressure checked when you gave the blood sample. Not to mention your pelvic exam and pap smear went smoothly."

"He's right, Miss Harkinian," spoke a new voice. "All that difficult stuff is all over and done with, which is why you're now in a tiny check-up room."

"Oh, Doctor Kori," Zelda said timidly, staring at the small doctor that had just entered the room. Zelda furrowed her brows together; the doctor apparently had an obsession with green. Her hair was dyed green and she wore simple green earrings along with a green bracelet. It went well with her white overcoat. "We didn't hear you come in," she stated.

Doctor Kori smiled. "Please, call me Saria," she grinned. "I tend to be the quiet the one."

"I'm Zelda."

Saria chuckled. "I know who you are," she grinned.

"Oh," Zelda whispered, feeling her cheeks flush. "Well then, this is Link," she spoke, lifting a hand to introduce him.

"Ah, the mysterious man mentioned in those pesky tabloids," Saria stated, looking up at Link.

"Yes, that's me," he sputtered nervously.

Saria smiled at the couple. "There's nothing to worry about here," she mentioned nonchalantly. "In fact, I'm a little surprised that you would wait so long to discuss what you want to find out."

"Well, I believe that I have known for only a little bit that I may be pregnant. Link and I..."

Zelda looked up at him for support. She watched as he smiled and squeezed her hand. "We had to make sure that one, I am pregnant, and two, that we found a doctor fitting under circumstances. My family doctor may have been a little too accessible."

Saria nodded her head sympathetically. "Well, what happens in my doctor's office stays in the office. That I can give you my word," she told the two honestly.

The couple nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, Zelda, let us start off with some basic information, since the blood results will take up to three days to a week to obtain," Saria began. "When was the last time your menstrual cycle occurred?"

"October 19th," she answered.

"What are the dates that you believe you may have conceived?" the doctor asked.

Zelda looked up nervously at Link.

"Go on, tell her," he said encouragingly. "It's okay, remember. What happens in here stays in here."

"The night of October 31st and the night of November 8th," Zelda mentioned quietly.

"And I assume that this young man is the baby's father," Saria spoke casually.

Zelda glanced at Link before nervously turning to the doctor. "If the baby was conceived at the later date then yes, this is the father," she whispered hesitantly.

Saria watched the scene unfold with interest. "I see," she mumbled. "Not to worry, Zelda. As I have said earlier, what happens in my office stays in the office. I must ask though, do you know the other possible father?"

Zelda nodded her head. "Unfortunately," she muttered.

"Unfortunately?" Saria repeated.

"Damien Dragmire," Zelda replied as she sighed.

"Your fiancé?" the doctor questioned confusedly.

"My forced upon fiancé," Zelda breathed angrily. "He is someone who doesn't even care for me, not that I love him anyways. It's just that being the Prime Minister's daughter, my father, I suppose, thought that he needed to make an image for me ever since my mother passed on. I know he was just looking out for me, but out of all people, he had to pick Damien Dragmire."

Saria let out a frown. "The Dragmires don't seem like the friendliest of people, do they?" she inquired. "Ever since Damien's father has taken hold of the country, many have barely been able to make ends meet. His changes in governing are fast, and in most ways, unfair."

Zelda looked down at her hands. "I know," she whispered sadly.

"Listen dear," doctor Saria spoke gently. "I see the subject of your 'fiancé' is making you uncomfortable. Stress isn't good for the baby, so let's get back on track," she smiled softly. "So, October 31st and November 8th are possible conceiving dates. And you said that the last time you had your period was on October 19th?"

Zelda nodded her head slowly.

"Okay, well both times should have been in your ovulation cycle, which creates a chance for pregnancy," Saria commented. "It's pretty safe to say that you are pregnant, with it being December 15th and all."

Zelda let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you smiling," Saria grinned. "So, that would leave you either at entering your fifth week or sixth week. Looking at a calendar," she whispered, scribbling down on the clipboard in her hand. "The best assumed due date would be in the middle of the two conceiving dates. That leaves us with August 4th as a possible due date."

"That seems so far away," Zelda whispered to no one in particular.

Saria let out a happy smile. "Trust me, darling, the days will fly by and before you know it, you'll be taking care of a little bundle of joy," she told her patient. "You will be taking care of it, won't you?" she asked curiously.

Zelda nodded. "Of course," she answered. "He or she will be the closest thing I have to a family again," she finished off quietly. "I want them in my life, no matter who the father is," she whispered.

Link smiled softly down at Zelda while the doctor nodded in understanding. "That's good to here," Saria said. "Now, let's get you all measured and weighed."

Zelda stood up from the bed that she had been sitting on the entire appointment. She quietly made her way over to the scale and stepped onto it while wearing the lightest clothing possible; a simple patient's gown.

Saria walked over to Zelda and smiled at her. She turned her attention to the weights on the scale. She fumbled around with them and stared intently at the device. "Fifty-seven kilograms," she mused after a long silence. "One hundred and twenty-six point six pounds, approximately. It will be difficult to tell the baby's weight since you're already a month or so in."

"Well, I have gained a pound or two," Zelda whispered shyly.

"And get used to gaining a lot more, love," Saria grinned. "Most mothers gain, on average, thirty pounds when carrying a baby. The key is to stay healthy, exercise and not think that once the baby is born that your thirty pounds will instantly go away."

Zelda nodded her head nervously. "You gain that much weight, huh?" she questioned.

"Relax," Saria smiled. "You seem to be in good health, I'm sure you'll manage. And it's not like Link will just stand up and leave if you gain a few extra pounds. Right, Link?"

Link, who had been too busy reading Zelda's expression, quickly raised his head. "Huh? Oh yes, of course, Zelda is one of kind and I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon," he declared possessively, walking over to give her a hug.

"Link!" Zelda blushed.

Saria smiled at the two. "If you could kindly step down now, I need to take your height," she stated. Saria watched as Zelda stepped down from the scale, before guiding her to stand with her back against the wall.

"There we are," Saria whispered, taking the pencil from her clipboard and having it hover around Zelda's head. "One hundred and sixty-nine centimetres," she spoke up. "Five feet, six inches," she converted, writing it down in her notes. "That's wonderful," she commented.

"What's wonderful?" Zelda inquired.

"You have a wonderful height and weight ratio. Excellent for a healthy body and one that is now carrying a baby. Just keep up the healthy living and eating and you should have a wonderful pregnancy," Saria commented.

"That's good to hear," Zelda smiled softly, stepping away from the wall. She was beginning to get uncomfortable with her back pressed against it.

"Oh yes," Saria replied. "You may take your seat again," she giggled. "I didn't mean to have you stand so long in bare feet."

"Quite all right," Zelda responded, taking her seat back on the patient's bed. Link took his spot beside her.

"I think the appointment is nearing its end," Saria smiled. "All that's left to do is to go over some general pregnancy information with you and then you should be set."

"All right," Zelda commented. "I'm all ears."

"Well for starters, it is really going to suck if you get ill any time during your pregnancy. As you may already know, the only thing that you should really take is a common medicine to relieve a headache. Even then, it's not much help. So it's best if you look into 'old school' remedies to help make you feel better. I would stay away from most drugs, even the common medicines," the doctor explained.

"Not to worry," Link piped up. "I have the perfect medication for her should she ever fall ill, and it won't even harm the baby either," he grinned.

"Link!" Zelda screeched, hitting his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" he chuckled. "You know I can make you feel better almost instantly," he winked.

"Ugh! You're impossible," Zelda fumed.

"Regardless," Saria laughed, "Link, I want you to make sure she stays away from medication. You don't want to hurt the baby."

"Of course not," Link agreed. "With me on watch, there's nothing I'll let her get away with without consulting me first."

Zelda rolled her eyes.

Saria smiled as she continued on. "As for nutrition, like I said earlier, keep up your healthy eating. You are eating for two, but the baby is only absorbing the nutrients. So just eat nutrient rich food, instead of overeating. It will be better for you and the baby. You especially, that way you won't have to worry about weight too much. Since that is where most women shoot themselves in the foot. They think they are eating for two, which in truth they are, but they overeat. They think that, for example, by eating two hamburgers, a whole one is going to the baby. Only the nutrients are going to the baby, while they are leaving their mothers with all the nasty stuff that has them gain wait. Balance is the key, just remember that; I don't want you starving yourself."

Zelda shook her head. "Oh no," she assured the doctor. "I wouldn't do that. I will do whatever is right for my baby to make him or her healthy and happy."

"Or them," Link intervened happily.

Zelda rolled her eyes, ignoring Link's comment. "You and your want for having twins," she smiled.

"What a positive attitude," Saria commented. "I'll give you this brochure," she said, handing Zelda a pamphlet. "This lists all the kinds of nutrients your body should be absorbing during pregnancy and approximately how much of each nutrient is needed, like folic acid. Be sure to take that recommended amount. Folic acid is very important to the baby's spinal development. It can help prevent Spinal Bifida. So be prepared to eat a lot of greens."

"I love my greens," Zelda told her. "I will do my best to become very aware of what I am eating and how it will help the baby."

"Very good of you," Saria praised. "You totally sound like a first time mother."

Zelda felt her cheeks flush and looked down at the floor.

Link let out a snicker.

"You don't smoke, right?" she asked.

"That is correct," Zelda answered, lifting her head.

"That's good, because smoking usually leads to underweight babies," Saria stated.

"Oh," Zelda whispered in shock. "I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Then it's a good thing that you don't smoke," Link told her.

"As for maternity classes," Saria began as she cleared her throat. "There is a list of classes to sign up for and you can just sign up at the receptionist's desk if you'd like."

"All right," Link spoke nodding his head.

"I believe all that's left to do is to schedule your next visit. The next visit will entail your very first ultrasound," Saria smiled a big smile. "How exciting for you!" she exclaimed. She began to flip through a bunch of papers on her clipboard. "All right, the ultrasound would be best in February. You'll be about three, if not four months along according to all of the information you have given me today. The baby will be generally developed. Yes," she mumbled to herself. "At the end of your first trimester or the beginning of the second trimester will be good for the ultra sound. Look at my calendar," she ran her pencil across the sheet she was looking at. "February 7th," she mentioned. "Saturday February 7th, 2009 will be a perfect day for your next doctor's visit," she beamed. "Thank the goddesses for such wonderful health care. We have mostly your father to thank for that, Zelda," Saria told her.

"Yes," she whispered sadly. "He certainly did a lot for the country of Hyrule."

Saria nodded her head. "Indeed he did," she agreed. "Dragmire had better not mess up all of his wonderful work. I don't trust that man, nor his son, and I think a lot of other people can agree with me. The rumours going around about all the change the Dragmires have coming is rather scary."

"What kind of changes?" Zelda inquired.

"None to worry your pretty little head over."

Zelda turned her attention to the left. She had expected the doctor to answer her, not Link. "What do you mean?"

"I'm mean don't worry about it," Link told her gently. "Stress is no good for the baby or you. So I don't want you to worry nor think about the rumoured changes for now."

"Link is right," Saria stated. "Just relax and focus on a healthy pregnancy. I shall see the both of you on February 7th of the new year," she said, handing a slip to Zelda. "A little reminder in case either of you should forget," she smiled. "Now, I must get going to my next appointment, but should you feel very unwell or strange or feel that something is just not right with the baby and pregnancy, please, don't hesitate to call me or the hospital to get yourself looked at right away. We want to take care of you and your baby, so don't be afraid to contact us if you think something is amiss."

"Thank you, Saria," Zelda smiled. "I shall keep all of that in mind."

"Good," she grinned. "I wish you two a pleasant rest of the day," she told them as she exited the room.

"Good day!" Link and Zelda called out to the doctor at the same time. They burst out into a fit of laughter.

"See, that wasn't so bad at all," Link told her, giving her a big hug.

Zelda shook her head. "No, it all went okay, I suppose," she grinned. "Though, I should kill you for half of the comments you made."

Link rolled his eyes. "You'd never kill me," he stated bravely.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Zelda smiled, sticking out her tongue at him. "Though, I do think that this doctor's office was a good choice. Doctor Saria seems like a wonderful lady."

Link nodded. "She does seem like a good person. A person that sticks by patient confidentiality," he mentioned nonchalantly.

"That's good for us then," Zelda said. "Now we just need to make sure to stay ahead of Damien and his father so they don't find out that I'm pregnant until the last possible moment in which they can know. That means that we will have to be careful if we wonder around the city. It sucks being in hiding and now with Ganondorf in charge, it is even worse. We need to help the people of Hyrule, Link."

"I know we do," Link whispered as he held her tightly. He kissed her forehead gently. "And we will help Hyrule, just as soon as we think of a plan that will give us the upper hand. Trust me, Zelda, facing off against Ganondorf and his egoistic and overconfident son is no easy task and it isn't done often for a reason. It's tiring work," he explained.

Zelda soon let out a tiny yawn. "Speaking of tiring, should we head home?" she asked. "I've had a long day."

Link smiled down at Zelda. "Of course, sweetie," he whispered, kissing her cheek and in a quiet puff of smoke they had vanished from the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all! I'm quite surprised myself actually, that I've updated so quickly. It may seem like another filler but things should be able to spice up soon. Even in this chapter, there is a little more going on than the previous one. I hope to have another fast update... but with school starting up soon and me knitting a Harry Potter scarf, I may be a little distracted. But I should be able to promise that there will be an update in August. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Zelda!"

Upon hearing her name, Zelda dropped the knife she was holding and looked down at the sliced apple in front of her. She stuck her head in between the doorway of the kitchen and the living room and she caught a glimpse of Link heading up the stairs. She recoiled back into the kitchen, her back pressing against the countertop. "Not again," she sighed. "Doesn't he know that I'm tired?" Zelda looked up nervously as Link's footsteps sounded above her.

"Zelda, where are you?" Link's voice boomed throughout the house.

"Inviso," she whispered, closing her eyes. She strained her ears as Link could be heard going down the stairs. His footsteps grew louder as he approached the kitchen. Zelda held her breath, before deciding to breathe slowly and silently.

"Zelda?" he called again as he entered the kitchen. He turned to face Zelda's direction. He looked down, noticing the cutting board and unfinished apple.

Zelda watched as Link looked up to make unknown eye contact with her. She stared nervously back at him, oblivious to the smirk on his features.

"Oh, where ever could you be, my darling?" Link spoke in exasperation. "You're lost and nowhere to be found."

Zelda rolled her eyes, not that it mattered, as Link could not see her anyway.

"Got you!" Link smiled suddenly. He wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist, instantly breaking her invisibility spell.

"Link!" she gasped, trying not to giggle as she attempted to plan an escape.

"You were close, Zelda, but not close enough," he laughed, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Link," she whispered. She grasped his shoulders and lightly pushed him away. "Stop it," she smiled.

"You like this though," he grinned, pulling her close as she tried to resist him.

Zelda groaned and rolled her eyes. "I would rather practice my magic," she told him playfully.

"Now, we both know that's a lie, Zelda," he smirked, kissing her cheek. "You always give me a hard time when it comes to practicing your powers."

"I don't give you a hard time," she retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "Where is the fun in learning everything, while you just sit and watch me? I like giving you a challenge. If I'm so difficult to handle, then maybe you're not as in shape with your powers as you thought."

"Is that a challenge?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"No," Zelda muttered, relaxing in Link's hold. She had finally given up on escaping from his iron grip.

"Ah, see," he smiled. "You'll never be able to beat me. I've had way too much practice."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Don't rub it in," she muttered.

Link chuckled and held Zelda tightly. "Don't worry, Zel," he whispered into her ear. "You are getting much better at using your magic. In fact, I'm quite surprised with how much you've learned over the past month considering how much you are going through. You're about a week shy of being two months pregnant. I thought you'd be all stressed out."

"Why would I be all stressed out, Link?" she asked suspiciously.

"No – no reason," he stuttered nervously. "I just thought with Goddesses Day coming up that you'd be busy shopping around for gifts."

"I don't really have anybody to shop for," she answered him. "And shopping has nothing to do with being pregnant."

"Well that really hurt my feelings," he frowned.

"What?"

"You really don't have anyone to shop for?" he inquired.

Zelda let out a smile. "Well, I do suppose I have to go shopping for you," she told him. "But that still doesn't have anything to do with being pregnant."

"Well, uh, you see," he began nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I thought that maybe you would be worried with weight gain and all those other motherly responsibilities that would have you stressed out."

"Excuse me?" Zelda questioned, raising a brow as she stepped out of his hold. "Are you saying I'm fat?" she inquired, putting her hands on her hips and staring at him intently. "Are you saying that you are leaving all of the responsibilities for me as well?"

"No – no!" Link exclaimed, waving his hands. "That's not what I meant at all. You're beautiful. It doesn't even look like you've gained one pound since you've been pregnant. You're watching yourself quite well. Not – not that it would matter, of course. I would love you even if you were the biggest woman on earth."

"Link!" she shrieked.

"Wait – wait!" Link shouted, catching the apple that Zelda had suddenly summoned to whip at him. "That came out wrong," he apologized. "You know that I'll love you no matter what your appearance looks like. I don't know how to say it any nicer than that, but I love you."

"Link," she whispered, slowly letting down her defences. "What about all of my responsibilities?"

"I'm here to share all of them with you, of course," he smiled. He set the apple back down on the counter and pulled Zelda into another hug. "You're not going through this pregnancy alone, Zelda. I will always be here for you and I will always take care of you and the baby, whether the baby is mine or Damien's," he told her, gently rubbing her stomach that had yet to show any signs of pregnancy. Link let out a small laugh.

"What?" Zelda asked suddenly, upon hearing him chuckle.

"Nothing," he smiled, removing his hand from her stomach.

"Link!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened. "You know, don't you?" she asked hopefully.

"Know what?" Link questioned, looking down at her.

Zelda rolled her eyes for a second time. "You know about the baby," she said.

"What about the baby?" he asked pointlessly.

"Link," Zelda muttered under her breath. "You know about the baby," she told him calmly. "You know what it is and who the father is, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Link," Zelda warned dangerously. The apple that Link had set down moments ago was beginning to rise off of the counter.

Link smiled and stopped the fruit in its tracks as it made its way towards his head. "You're getting good, Zelda, but the only way to ever win against me would be to surprise me. And trust me, I don't surprise easily," he told her confidently.

"Oh really?" Zelda asked, looking up at him curiously.

Link grinned and nodded his head.

"Well then," she began, staring up at him innocently. "I guess I only have one thing to say to you then."

"What's that?" Link asked, intrigued.

"Surprise!" she smiled.

"Ack!" Link groaned as a crack was heard above his head and a sticky liquid soon fell on top of him. "Gross," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. He felt his fingers touch the icky goo and quickly brought his hand in front of him to inspect it. "Eggs, Zelda?" he questioned, looking at his hand.

Zelda ignored him as a fit of laughter erupted from her throat. "I got you good," she smiled.

"That's it," he grumbled, dirtying both of his hands in his hair. "Now you're in for it," he threatened, extending both of his arms towards her.

"No!" she exclaimed with a giggle as she ran from him.

"Get back here," he called, running after her.

"You're going to get me dirty," she laughed ahead of him. She tried her best to stay in front of him.

"And it's okay for you to get me dirty?" he questioned needlessly, still chasing after her.

Zelda laughed and ignored his questioned. She concentrated on the task at hand; staying away from Link. Her running was stopped short at she bumped into a hard object and fell to the floor with a thump. She let out a groan and rubbed her side.

"What's the matter, Zelda?" asked a voice from above her.

"I forgot you could do that," she muttered, slowly looking up at Link.

Link smiled and reached down to help her up.

"No, don't touch me with your icky hands," she told him. "Eww," she moaned, as Link made contact with her and had her rise to her feet.

"You started it," he smiled at her. He ruffled a hand through her blonde hair.

"Link!" she hollered. "My hair," she whined, grabbing his hand and attempting to pull it out of her hair. She groaned as Link put his other hand on top of her head.

"Fair is fair, Zel," he told her sweetly. "You should know that."

"Ugh!" she complained. "I'm a mess now! No Goddesses' Day gift for you," she told him seriously.

"Now that's not nice," Link pouted playfully, moving his hands out of her hair to cup her face.

"Yuck," she stated, trying to pull her face away.

Link laughed victoriously. "Now look who is covered in egg," he grinned.

"You are so dead, Gale," she muttered under breath.

"Aw," Link smiled. "I love you too, Harkinian," he told her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Don't think you can win me over with your sweet talk," she told him, still trying to pull away. "You've completely dirtied me."

"Then allow me to clean you up," he smiled, kissing her gooey cheek.

"Link, that's gross," she groaned.

"But I was cleaning you up," he answered her, kissing her cheek one more time. "See? Now I'm clean too."

Zelda ran a hand along her cheek, only to feel that it was free of any egg substance. She gazed up at Link and noticed that there was no longer any egg residue on him.

"Well, that's a shame," Zelda frowned, looking down.

"What's a shame?" Link asked confusedly, using a finger to raise her chin to meet his eyes.

"You're all clean," she pointed out.

"I thought that you would want me clean," he told her oddly. "You were freaking out moments ago that I was a mess."

"Yes, well," she blushed, twiddling her thumbs. "I thought you would want to maybe take a shower."

Link looked at Zelda thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose I could have done that," he answered. "Cleaning myself using magic was just a little faster."

"Link, you idiot," Zelda rolled her eyes. "I was dirty too."

"So would you have wanted to take a shower first?" he asked, staring at her confusedly.

"No, you dolt!" she exclaimed. "You were messy. I was messy," she spoke slowly.

"So?" Link inquired.

"So we could have taken a shower together!" she yelled at him.

"Oh," he mentioned sheepishly. "I had no idea," he blushed. "Why didn't you say something?"

Zelda let out a groan. "I thought you would be the one to come up with such an idea," she answered honestly.

"Zelda," Link said in mock shock. "I would never suggest such things to take advantage of you."

"Sure you wouldn't," she replied, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time.

Link smiled, wrapping his arms around Zelda's waist and pulling her close. "If you'd like, we can still take a shower together," he told her, running a hand through her soft hair. "I don't want to be mean, but I really do believe that you need a shower," he grinned.

"Link," she muttered, pushing him playfully. "You're so rude sometimes, do you know that?"

"But you still love me," he smiled, kissing her nose.

"Regrettably," Zelda smirked.

"I love you too," he whispered, leaning down to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held him close and inhaled his luscious scent of the outdoors. The scent of pine trees and fresh air on him drove her insane. She was not sure if it was because of her increased senses due to pregnancy or her magical abilities. It did not matter to her. She only wanted to hold him and kiss him even more and never let go.

Link coughed awkwardly as he broke the lip lock, panting for air.

Zelda smiled shyly and looked down at her feet.

Link smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "How about we go take that shower?" he whispered in her ear. "I could use it to help cool down. Although, I don't think that there will be any cooling in that shower."

"Link!" she exclaimed, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Let's go," he replied quietly, leading her towards the stairs.

* * *

"Zelda, Zelda wake up."

Zelda groaned and rolled over in her sleep.

"Zelda?" Link questioned, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Come on," he whispered. "Wake up."

"No, don't," she mumbled. "Please don't."

Link let out a sigh. "Another nightmare," he whispered. "Zelda," he spoke a little more loudly. "You're having a nightmare, sweetheart. Wake up and it will all be over," he smiled softly down at her. He cupped the side of her cheek and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"You wouldn't," she whispered, her face grimaced in pain. "Link, wake up. Don't – don't leave me."

"I'm right here, Zelda," he told her quietly. "And if you wake up soon, you'll get the surprise I have for you. It is, after all, a very special day," he smiled and carefully held her hand.

"Don't leave me and the baby," she murmured, her voice growing quieter as her facial features let up in the tension.

"I will never leave you and the baby," he told her. His thumb stroked her hand lightly. "It's wakey, wakey time, sleepy head," he spoke childishly.

Zelda inhaled deeply and let out a quiet moan. She stretched in her sleep before rubbing her eyes. "Link," she whispered, continuing to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, good morning," she smiled, finally opening her eyes and looking up at Link.

"Good morning," he replied with a blank stare.

Zelda looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare again, weren't you?" he inquired seriously.

Zelda looked down nervously at the bed sheets. "Yes," she quietly answered.

"Was it the same dream again?" Link wondered.

Zelda mutely nodded her head. She began to play with her hands, as if finding them terribly interesting.

"Zelda, listen to me," Link suddenly spoke. He broke Zelda's concentration on her hands by taking them into his own and holding them lovingly. "I will always be there for you; for you and the baby. I won't allow Damien and his wretched father to get rid of me that easily; not when I have a family to care for and protect. I'm going to defeat them and then we will be able to live peacefully."

"You mean we're going to defeat them," she looked up at him. "I'm going to help you fight," she squeezed his hands in a hopeful gesture.

"Zelda," Link whispered. "You have someone to think about," he reminded her.

"I am thinking for that someone. That's why I am going to help you fight. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't fight for my child's future?" she retorted.

"You'd still be a great mother," Link responded with a smile as he cupped her cheek. "It's the manly thing to do; to fight, I mean. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If I fight with you, then I'm pretty sure that I'll be protected and safe," she answered him. "Besides," she began, "I don't think it would be such a fair fight, two against one. I should fight to help even the odds."

"Zelda," he smiled.

"Link," Zelda giggled. She moved her hands up his arms and pulled him carefully onto the bed. "I was getting lonely," she blushed.

"You were, were you?" he asked nonchalantly.

She nodded her head with a smiled.

"Well, I can't have that happen," Link grinned. "Not on Goddesses' Day, after all. It's a time of giving and love. So, I think I should give you some love," he told her, wrapping his arm around her and rolling over onto his pillow. He chuckled as Zelda groaned from on top of him. He rolled his eyes as Zelda hit him playfully on the chest, before taking her time to get comfortable on top of him.

Zelda sighed contently, resting her head over the left side of Link's chest. His heartbeat was soothing to her. Link wrapped his left arm around her waist and moved his right hand to play with Zelda's hair. She smiled and closed her eyes. She used her left hand to grab a hold of the one he had placed around her waist and intertwined their fingers. She moved their interlocked hands to her chest and held them there firmly. She placed a gently kiss on Link's knuckles. "Link?" she whispered.

"Hmm," he answered, lazily sifting his fingers through Zelda's hair.

"What do you think they're planning?" she asked.

"What do I think who is planning, Zelda?" he inquired.

"Damien and Ganondorf," she shifted uncomfortably.

Link noticed and held her more firmly. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "It's been a while since we've heard anything from them, hasn't it?"

"It has," Zelda answered. "Besides the odd changes in the law, nothing too drastic has happened. Though, the changes aren't that great for the community."

"They're waiting for something," Link murmured.

"Waiting for something?" Zelda repeated. "What do you mean that they are waiting for something, Link?"

"It's hard to say exactly," Link replied. "I mean, right now it's only a hunch that they are waiting for something."

"So, it's only this feeling you have?" Zelda asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes," Link said. "What they've done with the government has allowed them to not be seen as completely evil men. They seem to be leading the public into a downfall without the public even realizing it. The Dragmires have been crafty enough to gain most of the public's trust. And even the people that see through their evil ways, it's not like they can to anything about it. The country is at their mercy."

"That's why we have to help," Zelda murmured.

"I know," Link agreed. "But it's a little hard at the moment."

"It's because I'm pregnant, isn't it?" she frowned.

Link looked down at her calmly and continued to stroke her hair. "That's part of the reason," he told her.

"What's the other reason?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's the fact that we haven't heard much from them," he responded. "Like I said, they could be waiting for something. They could be waiting for us to make a move, while we wait for them to strike first. Or they could have no plan at all and think that we have dropped off of the face of the earth. They could possibly not even care for us at the moment." He took his hand out of her hair and placed it on his chin. "Though, I doubt the latter part of my thoughts. I'm of great value to them dead, and unfortunately so are you. My guess is that they are plotting something. The Dragmires are just waiting for us to make the first mistake."

"So we've been playing a waiting game all along," Zelda spoke disappointedly.

"I believe so," Link nodded, returning his hand to her hair.

"Oh," she frowned.

"It doesn't matter," Link perked up. "Let them wait for us to make the first wrong move. We'll be extra careful not to make them, and in that time span, we can care for the baby peacefully and while your magical abilities will increase greatly time and practice," he smiled.

Zelda looked up at him and returned the smile, noticing the look of hope in his eyes. She could not help but reflect the same emotion. "I love you," she whispered.

Link lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you too," he responded, giving her another kiss. "Happy Goddesses' Day," he mumbled, breaking away from her lips.

"Oh," she gasped. "I forgot," she muttered sheepishly.

"How about I help you remember then?" Link asked with a grin. "We'll stop all off this depressing talk and swap gifts."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Gale," Zelda breathed huskily.

"My, my," Link responded with wide eyes. "What would mommy and daddy think of their little girl?"

Zelda's breath hitched in her throat at the mention of her deceased parents. Link instantly regretted his words. His hold on Zelda got increasingly tighter in an attempt to signal an apology. Zelda took a few moments before looking up at Link again. "I think that they would be happy that I found someone like you," she smiled, squeezing his hand affectionately.

He smiled down at her.

"Now," she grinned, beginning to change the subject. "What about this gift exchange you were talking about earlier?" she asked seductively.

"I think I should get my present first," Link told her.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "It's ladies first, you dolt. How dare you forget your manners?"

"Oh, I apologize, my lady," he said, rolling his eyes. "Where ever did my manners go?" he asked theatrically. "Nonetheless, I suppose it is ladies first," he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and helped sit Zelda up in bed.

She was slightly surprised to see two differently coloured packages approaching her. One was pink and the other one was blue. "What are these?" she inquired, looking at him curiously.

Link smiled and pointed his finger to the gifts. "Open them," he whispered.

"Okay," she smiled, as the blue package landed in her hands. She gently peeled off the blue bow. "I wonder how long it took you to wrap these," she giggled.

"It took forever," he teased.

"Link," she chuckled. She carefully tore the wrapping paper.

"Zelda, please don't make a living out of this," Link groaned. "It should be like your birthday. You rip presents open on your birthday."

"You obviously don't know me all that well then," Zelda grinned. "I like to enjoy the time it takes to open my gifts. It's fun."

"Oh, it looks like you are having a blast," Link replied.

"Ha ha," Zelda muttered, finally removing all of the blue paper. She revealed a white box. She looked up at Link oddly. "Clothes?" she questioned.

He smiled. "Open it," he said.

Zelda turned her attention back to the box and opened it. "Baby clothes," she smiled, pulling out a jumper. "Blue," she whispered, before pulling out a pair of tiny jean shorts and a t-shirt with cars printed on it. She pulled out a tiny baseball cap and matching shoes. Zelda gazed up at Link with wide eyes. "It's a boy?" she asked excitedly, touching her stomach.

Link grinned, watching as she folded the clothes neatly and placing them back in the box. "You still have one more to open," he told her, pointing to the pink present.

Zelda looked at Link nervously. "I have to open this one too?"

Link nodded his head.

Nerves washed over her and Zelda opened the second gift with a little more hast and speed than the first. She was met with the same white box the boy baby clothes came in. She gulped nervously. She lifted the lid and set it to the side. This time she pulled out a pink jumper. Zelda let out a tiny gasp setting the one piece aside and pulling out a white dress with strawberries all over it. She put a hand to her mouth as she noticed the pink little booties in the box along with a tiny bonnet. "Link," she breathed.

"Yes?" he questioned, holding her gently.

"What is this?" she asked him. "Is it a boy or is it a girl? What kind of trick is this?" she questioned, beginning to get irritated.

Link let out a laugh.

"It's not funny," Zelda stated, folding her arms across her chest. "This wasn't very nice of you."

"Zelda," he chuckled. "I didn't think that you would be this oblivious."

"Oblivious to what?" she inquired angrily.

"I bought you _two_ baby outfits. _One_ pink one and _one _blue one," he answered.

"So?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"So," he smiled. "One plus one equals two, does it not?"

"Yes," Zelda answered.

"So..."

Zelda mulled the thoughts over momentarily. "Oh my," she gasped suddenly. One hand flew to her mouth, while the other subconsciously moved to her stomach. "I'm not," she whispered. "I can be," she finished, shaking her head.

"What is it?" Link asked with an amused smirk.

"I'm having twins," she replied with her eyes wide as she turned to look at him.

Link smiled lovingly and bent down to kiss her lips tenderly. "Congratulations, love," he whispered as he lifted his head slightly.

"I'm having twins," she repeated in disbelief. "That can't be."

"It is, Zelda," Link smiled, hugging her close. "And you are going to make a great mother. So don't even think about worry about having twins. Whether you have twins or triplets or even eight babies at once, you'd still be the same amazing mother."

"Don't say that," Zelda told him in horror. "Don't say eight kids. You'll jinx me. Just like you said you wanted twins. And now look, I'm having twins!"

"Are you happy about it?" Link asked her calmly.

Zelda paused in her rant and looked down at her stomach. "Well, it doesn't really matter how many children I have at once," she blushed. "I'll love them all the same."

"And that is why you are going to make a great mother. And we are going to make a perfect family," he told her sincerely, kissing the top of her head.

"I guess I'm still a little nervous over all of this. And now that I'm having twins, it seem s like so much more pressure now," she responded to his compliment. "What?" she shouted, realizing the latter part of his statement. "We're going to make a perfect family?"

"Yes, we're going to make a prefect family," he repeated with a gentle smile.

"They're our children!" she shouted excitedly, jumping to her knees on the bed.

"That's more like it, Zelda," Link laughed.

"Link," she panted. "They're our children. They're really our children," she said, grasping Link's hands tightly.

Link smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh Link!" she exclaimed excitedly. She tackled him on the bed, causing him to fall back on to his pillow. Before he knew what was going on, Link was being smothered with Zelda's kisses.

"What are you going?" he questioned, panting for breath as he pulled away.

"Thanking you," she grinned mischievously. "It is Goddesses' Day after all."

"Zelda," Link smirked.

"What?" she asked innocently. She lowered herself on top of him and kissed him once more. "I need to give you your present, don't I?"

"Well, I suppose so," he stuttered. But this – where is your gift then?"

Zelda grinned and ran a hand over Link's chest. "Let's just say that my gift to you doesn't really have a complete physical form," she responded, huskily. "It's a very special way to thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world. And for always being there for me," she added. "Not to mention, you're a lot harder to shop for than I thought, Link."

"Zelda," he moaned as she was quick to silence him a heated kiss.

"Happy Goddesses' Day, Link," she smiled, busying herself in the crook of Link's neck.

"Oh!" Link gasped. "Happy Goddesses' Day to you too, Zelda," he told her. "Ah," she had nipped his neck. "You little minx," he moaned.

"And the best part is that they day has just begun," she mentioned huskily, lowering her lips to kiss him deeply.

"And what a day it will be," Link murmured contently into Zelda's kiss.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! So here is my update for August! I was able to squeeze it in! I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you don't wait long for the next update... School starts up as of September 10th for me. I'll be moving a couple of days before that, so I will be busy =( But I will work my little heart out to finish this story!**

**Special thanks goes out to my beta reader, Falls-44!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Zelda, you can relax," came Link's gentle voice.

"All right, Zelda, this may feel a little cold," spoke a feminine doctor as she rubbed a clear jelly over Zelda's slightly visible bump.

Zelda took in a deep breath as the jelly made contact with her bare skin. She glared upwards at Link as she heard him chuckling at her. "I wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for you," she muttered, tightly squeezing his hand that she was holding.

"Too right you are," Link smiled, holding her hand back gently.

Zelda looked up at Link with wide eyes. "Link! How – ah!" she let out a sudden gasp and gazed down at her stomach.

"Sorry," the doctor smiled politely. "I should have told you that this would have been cold too, but I didn't want to interrupt the conversation."

"Oh, not to worry Saria," Zelda smiled, looking at the doctor who loved the colour green still. "Link and I are done talking."

"Hey!" Link exclaimed. "That was rather rude."

Zelda glanced at Link, rolling her eyes as she quickly turned away from him. "You're being rude," she muttered. "I'm sorry, Saria. You can go about your job, I'm sure you have other appointments after me."

"Oh, that's all right," Saria chuckled. "Young couples do amuse me so," she mused, turning her attention back to her work. "It's a shame that a lot of relationships don't last anymore."

"You don't think Link and I are like all those couples, do you?" Zelda questioned Saria worriedly.

The doctor shook her head. "No," she smiled. "I can tell that you and Link share a special bond. As much as it may seem that you fight with one another, you both care for each other deeply. Others are the reason why I worry for you two," she whispered, rubbing the medical instrument, called a linear array transducer, over Zelda's bump.

Link watched as Zelda shivered at the cold touch of the instrument. "What do you mean others?" he inquired, gently stroking the back of Zelda's hand.

"Well, poor Zelda over here is still engaged to Damien, is she not?" Saria questioned.

Link nodded his head miserably.

"I'm sure no one really wants you to marry him anyways, Zelda," Saria stated. "It's just that I believe Damien really wants to marry you. I mean in most interviews that one reads about him, or the TV shows we see him on, he is always so confident that you will run back to him."

"He's delusional," Zelda muttered angrily.

Saria let out a chuckle. "He clearly is," she grinned. "But that doesn't mean that he won't try to get you back."

"He'll have to get through me first," Link responded defensively.

"Well, I hope a sort of confrontation like that won't have to happen," Saria said. "But see what I mean? Link cares for you very much, Zelda."

"I know his does," she answered, smiling weakly. She glanced up at Link nervously. _A confrontation between Damien is pretty unavoidable, is it not?_

_How else are we supposed to beat him, Zelda?_

_I know, Link,_ she sighed.

"Enough depressing talk," Saria spoke, interrupting the couple's thoughts. "Ganondorf and Damien have brought enough sadness to the country, with all of their new laws and shortening of supplies. I don't need it to be in my office as well."

Both Link and Zelda nodded their heads mutely.

"Oh!" Saria exclaimed excitedly. "Look at the monitor you guys."

Link and Zelda turned their heads to the left to look at a monitor screen.

"There it is," Saria smiled, pointing to a large oval shape on the screen.

"Aw, look at him," Zelda cooed. "His head is so big and his arms and legs are so tiny."

Saria smiled up at Zelda. "That's quite natural," she explained. "You're about thirteen weeks into your gestation period and by the looks of the baby on the monitor, it's developing quite nicely. Lanugo, fine hair on top of the head, is forming. Tooth buds should be developing. The baby has already started to make sucking motions with its mouth, absorbing some amniotic fluid for nutrition. And soon it'll be sucking on its forming thumb," she explained, glancing up at the screen. "I'm going to search for the gender of the baby," Saria spoke, moving around the medical instrument again. "Would you like me to point it out for you once I figure it out?"

Zelda looked up and Link. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"It's up to you," he smiled down at her. "Do you want it to be a surprise or do you want to know now?"

Zelda discreetly rolled her eyes at him. _I already know what they are_, she told him.

_So? Saria doesn't know that,_ he chuckled.

"All right," Zelda spoke. "You can tell us the gender, Saria. It will help Link and I prepare a baby room in his home."

"My home?" Link questioned.

Saria let out a laugh. "Sounds great then," she grinned. "Hmm, looking right there," she began, pointing at the screen. "That seems to be male genitalia forming right between the legs."

Zelda squinted her eyes at the monitor. "Oh, I think I see it," she whispered.

"Congratulations Zelda and Link, you seem to have a healthy baby boy on the way," Saria beamed. "Well, if the baby really is yours, Link. There is still the chance that it could be Damien's," she frowned.

"That doesn't matter," Link replied, his tone becoming firm. "I will treat the baby as if it were my own and keep him away from Damien. He does not deserve to be a father."

"From what Zelda has told me, the chances are pretty slim that it may be Damien's child," Saria told him calmly. "Just so you know, I really do hope that this is your child."

"Thank you, Saria," Link smiled, gently rubbing Zelda's hand.

Zelda smiled up at Link weakly. _What of our other child?_ she questioned worriedly. _You told me we were having twins. One boy; one girl. Why hasn't she noticed our little girl?_

_I'm sure she's in there,_ Link told her comfortingly. _Maybe she is just hiding. You should know how these things go. Sometimes twins aren't even known about until the mother is giving birth._

_But I'm having twins, right? _she asked him nervously.

_My magic rarely lies to me, Zelda,_ he stated. _I am pretty sure that you are having twins._

_Link..._

"Oh my," Saria unknowingly interrupted. "What's this I hear? And see?" she questioned quizzically. "Could it be?" she mused.

"What is it?" Zelda asked nervously.

Saria remained silent as she intently gazed at the monitor and moved the linear array transducer over Zelda's stomach. She gently placed the instrument aside for the time being and moved to eagerly put on her stethoscope. Saria tilted her head and lowered it to Zelda's stomach. She grabbed the end of the stethoscope and ran it over the exposed skin.

Zelda let out a gasp at the cool touch of the new medical instrument being used on her.

"Hush, hush," Saria whispered, focusing all her energy on her hearing. "I believe I may have missed something," she said with a smile.

"What is it?" Zelda questioned worriedly.

"No need to fret, Zelda," Saria laughed. "I have good news for you, not bad news."

"What is it then?" she asked again hurriedly.

"I think I may have miscounted the number of babies," the doctor smiled.

"Do you mean...?" Zelda chuckled, unable to finish her question.

Saria's grin only grew as she met both Link and Zelda's gaze. "Congratulations, you're having twins," she told them excitedly.

"Really?" Zelda smiled. "I'm having two children?"

"Yes, yes you are," Saria laughed. "I'm quite surprised I must say. Women your age are usually scared of having twins so young. You're so happy. It's refreshing."

"I love children," Zelda spoke. "And know Link and I will have even more fun watching two children. We won't have to split the chores. We'll each take care of a child."

"I wonder how long until you regret those words," Saria chuckled. "Having twins is no easy task, Zelda."

"I realize that," she whispered. "But that is why I have Link here. I know he'll help me whenever I need it," she explained, looking up at him lovingly.

Link smiled, lifting up Zelda's hand and kissing her knuckles. "Of course I'll always be there for you," he reassured her.

Saria smiled warmly at the couple. "I knew from the moment that you two stepped into my office that you would be different from the rest of the young couples that I deal with in this sort of situation," she told them.

"We like to think of ourselves as different," Link grinned.

"Link..." Zelda muttered, rolling her eyes.

Saria only laughed at the two teenagers. "Well, your pregnancy seems to be going splendidly, Zelda," Saria commented. "We will keep the monthly visits until the end of your second trimester, so at the end of week twenty-eight. After that we will shift into biweekly check-ups until your last month of pregnancy. The visits will become weekly until birth of the babies. I will have to schedule another ultrasound for you to update the babies' developments. The beginning of April should be fine. That way it will give you a break from this ultrasound," she explained.

"Okay," Zelda agreed, listening to the doctor closely.

"Then it's settled," Saria stated. "I will let my secretary know that your April check-up will also include a second ultrasound."

"That sounds good," Link commented. "So, are we done here for the day?" he asked.

"Link," Zelda looked at him sternly.

Saria laughed. "No need to worry, Zelda," she grinned. "I'm just finishing up. Then you may visit the secretary's desk to get a little surprise," she told them, cleaning up her medical instruments.

"Wait," Zelda stopped Saria momentarily. "Where is my second baby?"

"Oh," Saria whispered. She quickly put on a smile. "The little one seems to be hiding behind their brother. If you look hard enough, since the skin is still transparent, you can see a second little heart. From there it's just really straining your eyes to outline its body. Hopefully, by the time you come back for you check-up in April the babies will have moved around and will be a lot easier to see."

"Oh," Zelda mused quietly. "Okay then. I just couldn't see her."

"Her?" Saria questioned, looking up from her cleaning. "You can tell that it's a girl? You must have some pretty good eyes, Zelda."

"I mean or another him too," Zelda laughed nervously. "I can't see what it is," she felt her cheeks heat up.

_Way to almost blow your cover, Zelda,_ a voice muttered amusedly.

_Shut up, Link,_ Zelda shot back dangerously.

"Zelda's just looking for the perfect family, Saria," Link chuckled. "She wants one baby boy and one baby girl for starters. After that, I don't think she'll care what we have."

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed furiously as her cheeks flushed red. She raised a hand to hit him.

"It's true," he laughed, backing away from her before she could do anymore damage to him.

_You are so dead when we get home,_ she threatened.

_Sure I am,_ he smiled.

Saria laughed once more at the couple. "All right," she smiled. "I unfortunately have other appointments, so I can't be entertained by you two all day. I'm finished over here, so I'll get going while I let you two finish up in here. Just try not to be too long," she smirked, causing Link to laugh and Zelda blush even harder. "Oh, and don't forget to pick up your little gift at the secretary's desk. It should be ready by the time you two are done."

"Doctor Saria!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Relax, Hun," she smiled. "I'm only joking with you, but I really must be on my way. You two have a wonderful afternoon and splendid evening. I shall see you both at Zelda's next visit?" she finished off, placing her hand on the doorknob and looking back at the couple. She watched as they nodded their heads.

"Yes, indeed you will," Link told her. "You have a good day now."

"Yes, enjoy the rest of your day, Saria," Zelda spoke.

"Goodbye," Saria smiled, opening the door and quickly exiting through it, leaving Link and Zelda alone.

"You embarrass me so much, do you know that?" Zelda pouted angrily, as soon as she was sure that Saria was gone.

"Do I now?" Link grinned.

"Yes, you do," she answered. She carefully sat herself up and pulled her shirt back over her stomach.

Link faked a pout and wrapped his arms around Zelda. "I suppose I should make it up to you," he cooed, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Link," Zelda whispered.

"Hmm?"

"We are in a doctor's office," she groaned, attempting to push him away.

"And what better and more exciting way to make you mine... again," he grinned, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Link," Zelda moaned. "People will get suspicious."

"I'm a wizard, remember?" he questioned.

"The secretary is waiting for us to pick up our gift," Zelda tried to tell him.

"So?" Link inquired.

"I want to get our present. I wonder what it could be?" she mused, still attempting to get Link off of her and change the subject before things got any hotter.

"It will just be an ultrasound photo," he spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "You know that."

"Still," she whispered. "We need to go. Now please, get off of me," she said with difficulty. "If you feel so bad for making me feel stupid, perhaps you could make it up to me later. In private or something," she hinted.

Link groaned in disappointment. "Very well," he began, finally releasing Zelda from his hold. He helped her get off of the bed and onto her feet. "I suppose I can make it up to you later," he smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good," she mused contently. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me."

"I'm sure you can't," Link laughed. He held onto her carefully. "Let's go get that not-so-much-of-a-surprise gift from Saria's secretary. I'm sure she is waiting for us and wondering where we are."

"Indeed," Zelda smiled as Link began to walk them out of the room.

* * *

"Link!" Zelda giggled in a drunken manner. She loosely hung onto his arm, holding onto a large fountain pop drink.

Link looked at her strangely. He laughed at her nervously, opening the large door for her. "Are you all right, Zelda?" he asked worriedly as they walked out of the movie theatre. "There wasn't anything in your drink, right?"

"Lighten up, Link," Zelda grinned, hitting him playfully. "It's only 7-Up."

"Seems like it was a little more than 7-Up," Link muttered, shivering as the February air brushed against his cheek.

"Relax," Zelda smiled, straightening up against Link's arm. "I wouldn't have anything that would endanger our children," she whispered seriously. "Is my little big man cold?" she chided, returning to her playful attitude.

"No," he said quietly. "I have to act human, remember? And you should too," he told her.

Zelda rolled her eyes, taking a long sip out of her straw. "I'm cold," she whined. "I am so very cold even with all these layers of clothing on."

"Well then," Link smiled, wrapping his arms more securely around her. "I suppose I should keep you warm. I wouldn't want my children to freeze."

"I see you're keen on keeping them safe. What about me?" she pouted.

"Of course I want to keep them safe," he said. "They are my children after all. As for you, I don't know what you are," he smirked. "You seem to be some drunken lady attached to my arm, who just so happens to be pregnant with my children."

"Link!" she hollered. "We're in public."

"What?" he asked confusedly. "You were the one that wanted me to make up for my behaviour to you for what happened in the doctor's office earlier today. You're the one that's acting all crazy and talking about our little issue."

"I did want you to make it up to me," she spoke in a hushed voice. "Though, we are supposed to keep everything on the down low. You are making things a little too obvious for my comfort. There are ears lurking around, Link."

"I'm glad you care so much for the children," Link murmured, holding her close and kissing her hair.

"Of course I care for the children," she responded. "I was only acting silly. The movie we watched, it made me laugh and smile. I'm happy, is that a crime?"

Link shook his head. "No, it's not. In fact, I'm happy that you're happy."

Zelda smiled up at Link. "It's no wonder we never go out on dates very often."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"You're so sappy," she chuckled. "'I'm happy that you're happy'. Very original, Link," she grinned.

"Hey," he responded defensively. "It's the truth, is it not? I love seeing you happy. Besides, why do we need to go on dates when," he paused to place his hand carefully on the part of Zelda's coat that covered her bump, "we always have so much more fun at home. There are so many wonderful things that often happen in private between us. And such things resulted in this," he rubbed her belly.

"Link!" Zelda blushed.

"Yes?" he smiled innocently.

"You're so mean to me," she frowned, holding him tightly.

Link smiled down at her. "I am not," he laughed, kissing her cheek. "You know I love you."

"You're lucky I know that," she commented. "I don't know how many women would want to be with you, especially with the way you behave."

"Now that's a mean thing to say," he pouted.

"It's the truth," she giggled, "but I still love you." She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Only on the cheek after a comment like that?" he wondered.

"I don't want to be too affectionate in public," she smirked. "I know how you can get and where things may lead to. Perhaps we should save all of that for home."

"Zelda!" he gasped in thought. "You little devil, you," he laughed, brushing her nose with his finger.

She smiled up at him sweetly.

Zelda had opened her mouth to let out a comment, but it was not her voice that she heard.

"I'll just be taking this!"

"Hey!" Zelda exclaimed as another being bumped into her and knocked her down onto the sidewalk. She had dropped her pop and she also noticed that that was not the only thing missing from her hands. "Someone stole my purse, Link," she groaned, rubbing her side. "Link?" she questioned, looking up. He was not there. She turned her head to the best of her ability behind her. "Link!" she cried miserably. He had gone after the person that had knocked her to the ground and taken her purse. Zelda attempted to stand, but only let out a groan as her bottom hit the ground once more. A wave of dizziness and nausea swept over her. "Not now. I thought I was done with this," she mumbled.

"Is that Zelda Harkinian on the ground?"

"Someone just mugged her."

"A blond haired boy went after the guy. He looked pretty angry."

"I haven't seen her since her father passed away."

"Oh no," Zelda moaned, closing her eyes and trying to alleviate some of the pressure in her head.

"Miss Zelda, are you all right?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"I need a photo of this. This can't be Harkinian."

She saw a blinding flash through her closed eyelids. She was only met with another one as her eyes opened. "Oh," she mumbled.

"Leave her alone," said a familiar warm voice. "Can't you see that she's not feeling well?"

"Link?" Zelda murmured, searching for him in the crowd that had quickly surrounded her upon learning her identity. "Link, where are you?" she questioned worriedly.

"I'm here. I'm right here, Zelda," Link answered, fighting his way through the crowd and kneeling down in front of her. "I got your purse back," he whispered.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly. "But you really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he told her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. _That man could have hurt our children._ "More importantly, that man could have hurt you. Are you all right?" he questioned nervously.

"I am," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

Zelda smiled softly. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm just sorry I caused all this commotion for us."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Link told her gently. He carefully took her hands and helped her to her feet.

Zelda swayed on her feet. She held her head before falling into the arms of Link, who had caught her with ease. "You are definitely not all right," she heard him mumble from above.

She groaned upon seeing more flashing lights appear from the crowd. "I'm really sorry about all of this," she mumbled. "Maybe this is another reason why we don't go out that often," she forced a smiled up at him.

"I'm taking you home," Link told her. Again he was fighting his way through the crowd, this time to provide an adequate exit for Zelda. She walked slowly at his side, tightly gripping his arm in case she was separated from him. _Hold on, Zelda. I'll rid us of this crowd and then I'll use my magic to get us home._

_I hope that's soon,_ she smiled sadly. _We're going to have to be very carefully now. We have to make sure no one has followed us._

"Dude, did you see what that guy to the man that knocked Zelda over?"

"Hey! Nice job, Link!" called a random voice from the audience of people.

"I know never to get on your bad side, or to hurt Zelda."

Link forced a smile and controlled the urge to roll his eyes as Zelda and he reached the outside of the crowd. "Thanks," Link answered awkwardly to know one in particular. "Now, if you don't mind, I would really like to get Zelda home."

Another flash had gone off near his face.

"And will people please stop with the cameras! It's as if they haven't seen two people before," Link shouted, disappearing with Zelda around the corner of the movie theatre.

* * *

_"Tonight, on H.E. Hyrule Entertainment insider, Ross Lawrence, catches an exclusive glimpse of Zelda Harkinian and her new found lover. Who is this other man she has in her life? He seems to be a rough man out on the streets, but is he really tender in bed? And what's this we see? Is Zelda Harkinian sporting a baby bump? Or is it all those winter layers she has on? Stayed tuned to Hyrule Entertainment to find out. I, Ruto Lake, am set on finding the truth based on all of Hyrule's entertainment news. For hot and up to date reality news, H.E. is the place to be.'"_

The volume of the television increased dramatically as Ruto continued with her report.

_"Is Zelda Harkinian pregnant?" _Ruto questioned as a photo of the young teen sitting on the ground on the television screen. A white circle had found its way around Zelda's abdominal area, highlighting the barely visible bump. _"This photo was taken earlier this evening. A true H.E. exclusive story," _Ruto exclaimed excitedly. _"Is her young rescuer of the evening the father of this child, should Zelda prove to be pregnant?"_ There was a brief clip of Link chasing after Zelda's attacker and getting her purse back. _"Is she sending a message to the son of the Prime Minister, Damien Dragmire? Maybe, in response to all the comments Mr. Dragmire has made about her eventually returning to him, she's decided to run into the arms of another handsome man. The young man that she has been with since her father's death, known by most as Link, returned Zelda's stolen valuable. He was heard saying that Miss Harkinian wasn't feeling very well. Morning sickness, perhaps? Or is the winter weather just getting to her? H.E. correspondents will have all of their ears and eyes open to catch Zelda Harkinian in public again, hopefully to get an interview with her. They can try and they better be careful. One wouldn't want to come in between Zelda and her new –"_

The television suddenly shut off, leaving the room it was in completely silent and dark. A figure shifted in its seat. The sole occupant of the room let out a long sigh. With a small pop, the room was eerily illuminated. The male figure bounced a ball of light in his hand, letting the dark features in his face be known.

"Doesn't this make things all the more interesting?" the male voice mused evilly. "Father will be most pleased."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hurray! I think I'm slowly getting my muse back! Here is the next chapter, up so quickly too, I might add. I hope it doesn't disappoint, I enjoyed writing it.**

**Special thanks to Falls-44 for being my Beta!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"So, they've been hiding all this time, have they?"

"It would appear that way, Father. They haven't been seen or heard from since the day of her father's burial."

"Such a shame on them, eh Damien? Hiding from the people of Hyrule," Ganondorf smirked, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room nonchalantly as he thought of what to say next. "They tried so hard to hide. A night on the town completely ruined it for them. Now, little Zelda's secret is out."

"Do you think it's true, Father?" Damien questioned. "Is she pregnant?"

Ganondorf rubbed the beard forming along his chin. "It would explain why the two have been so keen on not being seen. They weren't hiding from us, per say, but hiding their little secret. That bump was a little too big to just be a couple of layers of clothing folded on her stomach."

"If that were the case, then she's been pregnant for a while. Around the time of her father's death, perhaps," Damien mused quietly.

"Perhaps," his father whispered.

"Wait a second!" Damien explained.

"What is it?" Ganondorf questioned.

"If she got pregnant around the time of her father's death, then that means..."

"What? What does that mean?" Ganondorf demanded. "For the sake of the Goddesses, speak Damien! Pray tell what epiphany you seem to have just had."

"Zelda!"

"What of the little runt?" his father sighed.

"Me!"

"Zelda and you?"

"Yes, yes! Zelda and I!"

"Well, what about Zelda and you?" Ganondorf inquired. "What in the name of Hyrule has you so worked up?"

"The baby, if she's pregnant that is," Damien began.

"The baby?" Ganondorf asked confusedly.

"The baby could be my child," Damien finished in a hushed voice.

"Come again, my son?" Ganondorf questioned with wide eyes. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"The baby could be my child," said Damien. "That's why she ran away in the first place, when I had my way with her. If she and that punk Gale haven't been serious, then the baby is mine."

"Come on, Damien," Ganondorf scoffed. "I'm sure the two have made it all the way home. They've been alone in a peaceful environment for over four months. There is no doubt in my mind that they've made love."

"I suppose you are right, Father," Damien sighed. "Still, the timeframe gives me the chance of being this child's father."

"It does," Ganondorf agreed. "It could be the reason why Zelda and Link kept quiet for so long. They did not want us to hear about her news and gain the knowledge that this could be your child."

"That's true," Damien smiled, tapping his fingers together in an evil matter.

"Or," Ganondorf piped up.

"Or what?" Damien asked worriedly.

"Or," Ganondorf stressed, "they could have been hiding it for fear of us actually finding out. Thus, exposing a new weakness to that pathetic, Gale and his lady of the night, Zelda. If we know that she's pregnant, then we have new means to torture them."

"Oh?"

"Just think, Damien," Ganondorf smiled darkly. "If we're able to get our hands on Zelda, Gale will be powerless before us. He's already head over heels for this girl. If I had to guess, even more so than that Midna chick we were able to dispose of centuries ago. And now, if he has a child to protect, he'll surely lose a fight against us."

"He always was pathetic that way. Him and his human emotions of love and care," Damien laughed, reclining in the chair he was sitting in.

"What happens now then?"

"What do you mean, Father?" Damien inquired.

"How do we get a hold of Gale and his little lover? More importantly his lover," Ganondorf muttered.

"I don't know," Damien murmured, placing his finger to his chin.

"Now that this news has gotten out, Link has more than likely stepped up the security around their safe hiding place," spoke Ganondorf in a frustrated tone. "How are we ever going to get the girl on her own?"

"It will be a difficult task," Damien agreed disappointedly. "There's no doubt that he's using his magic to the extreme in order to protect Zelda and the baby. I wonder if he's been practicing with her."

"It seems very likely," Ganondorf said tonelessly. "After all, they were practicing when you ran into them in the forest not long after the prime minister's death."

An odd silence filled the room as father and son sat in their chairs brainstorming a mischievous plot. "Hold on a second!" Ganondorf exclaimed suddenly, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"What is it, Father?" Damien asked.

"Depending on whose child this is, it will either be a human or a magical being. It's all up the fate of the goddesses," muttered Ganondorf in a disgusted tone.

"I wonder whose side they'll be on," Damien spoke sarcastically.

Ganondorf took a moment to ponder his son's comment. "It's hard to say, my boy," he whispered. "I like to think that the goddesses have been good to us and that it is because of them that we're in the situation we're in now. It's made the future very unclear, which could lead to our advantage."

"How so?"

"If we don't screw up, Damien," Ganondorf began. "We actually have a shot at winning this war."

"What of the prophecy?" Damien questioned seriously. "Does it mention a winning side? Because, you know, if Zelda truly is pregnant then the prophecy is already in motion."

"Hmm," Ganondorf mused, scratching the edge of his chin. "I have no doubt that the prophecy is in motion, Damien. As for your question, a destined winner was never named. Or if it was, it's now lost in the sands of time. It matters not to us, my son. Our only goal is to make sure that we succeed in taking over the world. We already have Hyrule in our grasp and dominating the rest of the world should be easy."

"It won't be easy if Gale were to interfere," Damien muttered.

Ganondorf chuckled darkly. "That is why, my son, now is the perfect time to strike," he laughed. "With their secret now out in the open, all we have to do is get the girl and Link will be powerless to stop us."

"I agree," Damien stated. "But how are we supposed to get Zelda?"

"I think it's time to stop giving them false hope that they've been in safe hiding," Ganondorf smiled evilly. "You'll need to spy on them and find out where they've been hiding all this time. Once you find the right moment, that is when you will strike."

"How can I do this?" Damien asked.

"Magic, my son," Ganondorf told him. "If Link is using magic to protect where they have been staying the past couple of months, then you should be able to locate that area. I doubt you'll be able to attack right away. His magic is too powerful in that sense. You'll have to wait for a mistake to be made or for one of them to step outside of the barrier he has most likely created."

"That could take forever," Damien whined.

"It could," Ganondorf agreed, "but we don't know. They've already made one mistake. Who is to say that this will not lead to a chain of mistakes to come in the near future?"

"I suppose," Damien mumbled.

"Just go, Damien," Ganondorf muttered, irritated. "Stake out their whereabouts and inform me the moment when things begin to go our way. In other words, let me know if you've managed to dispose of Link or if you have Zelda in your clutches."

"Will do, Father," Damien nodded.

"Wonderful," Ganondorf smiled wickedly, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands together. "Soon the world shall be ours."

* * *

"What's wrong, Zelda?"

"Huh?" Zelda breathed, startled. She looked up as Link plopped himself down on the couch next to her.

"Your mind seems troubled," he whispered, wrapping his around her gently. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, Link," she smiled weakly.

"Come on, Zelda," Link spoke, eying her carefully. "You should know by now that it is very difficult to hide things from me."

"Link..." Zelda said quietly.

"Don't get me wrong," he said quickly defending himself. "You've grown very strong over the past few months, but I'm quite the powerful wizard," he boasted.

"Link," Zelda smiled.

"So you can't hide your feelings from me. The Dragmires maybe, but not me," he stated triumphantly.

Zelda giggled up at him. "All right," she laughed. "I get it. I still have some work to do when it comes to hiding my feelings from you."

"Damn straight!" he exclaimed.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"So now will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked politely. "This isn't about what happened a couple of weeks ago, is it?"

Zelda smiled up at him nervously. "Maybe it is," she murmured.

A frown formed across Link's lips. "Zelda," he sighed. "We couldn't control what happened a couple of weeks ago. Had I of known the wicked cameramen would be around the city looking for a good entertainment story, I never would have brought you outside."

"They're called 'paparazzi', Link," Zelda smiled, gazing up at him and placing a hand to his cheek. "And I don't blame you for the rumour slash truth being revealed. I mean, it was only a big story for a couple of days. You and I have been in the house, careful of where we go and who we see. So, no one has really been able to tell if I am really pregnant or not. The one photo they have of me doesn't help much. It just made the entertainment world a little bit more interesting for a few days."

"If what you say is true then, Zelda, there must be something else on your mind," Link told her. "What is it?"

Zelda took her hand away from Link's face as she turned her attention to the floor. "I just worry because of the couple of days that I was news on the television," she answered sorrowfully.

"Why would you worry over that?" Link questioned confusedly. "It's nothing you can control."

"That's exactly what worries me," she stated.

"Why?"

Zelda brought her attention back to Link. "What if they saw these news segments?" she questioned, looking him directly in the eye.

"They?" he asked quizzically.

"Damien and Ganondorf," Zelda whispered fearfully.

"That's what worries you?" he inquired.

"Well doesn't it bother you?" she asked worriedly. "I would like to think that you would be a little worried too."

Link chuckled light-heartedly.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter," Zelda frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

"It kind of is," Link smiled, tugging her closer into his chest. "Zelda, you shouldn't worry about stuff like that."

"What did we say when we first found out that I was pregnant?" she asked rhetorically. "We agreed that Damien or his father could never find out I was pregnant."

"We said until the latest possible moment," Link corrected.

"It doesn't matter!" Zelda exclaimed. "I don't want them to know that I'm pregnant. I don't want them to think that this child – these twins – belong to Damien. I don't want them to think that they can come up with a plan and use me being pregnant to their advantage. I don't want them to use me as another weakness to you," she sniffled, running the back of her hand along her nose.

"Zelda," Link whispered, looking down at her sadly. "You don't have to think of those things," he told her.

"And why not?" she questioned angrily.

"Because they're not going to come true," he replied. "Now, I can't guarantee that Damien and his father haven't seen the news about you. Nor can I tell you what they may think about the picture. The point is, yes, unfortunately they will think of the most evil things in order to benefit from them. I promise you, Zelda, that we are safe here, in this house. As long as the barrier remains, nothing gets in or out without our knowledge. If it should fail for some reason, then I am here. I am here to protect you and our children. I promise all of you, that as long as I live and breathe on this earth I will protect you. Please, don't worry over things you can't control, Zelda," he whispered, tilting up her chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "Worry and stress are never good for babies."

Zelda smiled sadly at him before pressing her lips gently against his. "I always forget how smart you are," she murmured, pulling away from him.

"Ah, my dear lady," Link mused with a smile. "Such a gift my intelligence can be."

Zelda rolled her eyes with a smile. "Oh, of course, Link," she muttered sarcastically.

"It's my intelligence that has made you feel better," Link chuckled, pulling Zelda towards him and tickling her sides.

"Link!" she screamed, squirming to get away from him. "Stop, stop!" she laughed.

"Laughter cures all illnesses," he laughed along with her, continuing to attack her sides.

"Link!" she squirmed. "Stop it. The children will be mad with you."

"Nonsense," he grinned. "I bet the children love this, don't you guys?"

Zelda rolled her eyes for the third time, trying to hold in a giggle. "They are in my womb, Link. I don't think they can hear you," she chuckled, still attempting to pull away from Link.

"Zelda," Link began with a smile. "I am more than sure that my children can hear what I'm saying. And I know that they like it when their mommy is happy."

"Link," Zelda giggled as Link's fingers worked expertly at her sides.

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Stop it," she groaned.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so," Zelda told him.

"No," Link whispered to her. "I like making you happy," he murmured, manoeuvring Zelda so that she was lying with her back on the couch and he was on top of her, still attacking her with his hands.

"Come on," Zelda smiled. "I'm happy enough," she laughed. "You don't have to continue torturing me."

"But I like this," he whined playfully.

"Link," Zelda whispered.

Link laughed as he continued to tickle her.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed painfully, jerking up from the couch and out of Link's merciless tickle hold. She was panting heavily in order to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Link asked worriedly, leaning over her protectively. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I don't think so," she moaned, closing her eyes. "Ah!" she gasped, holding her stomach.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed. "What's wrong? Are the babies okay?" he asked, his hands hovering over her stomach.

Zelda groaned and opened her eyes. "I do believe that they are okay," she nodded at Link. She took a deep gulp of air, finally catching her breath. "Here," she whispered, taking his hands and placing them on top of her stomach.

"What is it?" Link questioned, tilting his head. "Are they not well?"

"They're fine, Link," Zelda said, smiling weakly up at him. "I think one of them thinks you were getting a little too carried with mommy. Now," she paused, "shut up and feel."

"Huh?" he inquired. "What are you talking about?" he asked, just as he felt a movement beneath his hand. He looked up at Zelda with a wide smile. "The babies?"

Zelda smiled back at him. "It's at least one of them," she responded. "I suppose they were getting mad at daddy for picking on mommy for so long, so they kicked a little harder than normal."

"They've kicked before?" he whispered.

"Well, they've only started to do this recently. I'd say it was the beginning of the week when I first felt one of them kick," Zelda explained. "You haven't missed that much," she told him as she watched his facial features sag. "You've been out or busy when they've made a commotion in my belly. I didn't feel it was worth bothering you for."

"Zelda," Link murmured. "Of course I want to feel our babies move around. I'm sad you didn't call me."

"I didn't know it would affect you so much," she said in an embarrassed tone. "Like I said, this only started a couple of days ago anyways. You're here now, so feel them move about."

"I will," Link grinned, rubbing his hand over Zelda's belly. "Hello, my little ones. How are you today? Were you upset that I was 'hurting' mommy?" he asked with a smile.

Zelda giggled as she felt two little kicks inside of her. "I think they're both trying to talk to you, Daddy," she grinned.

"Is that so, Mommy?" Link laughed. "Well, my little darlings, it's good to hear that you're both doing well."

"Link," Zelda muttered sarcastically.

"What?" he chuckled. "They both say hello."

"Hello, my darlings," Zelda spoke softly. "Mommy can't wait to meet the two of you."

"And they can't wait to meet you," Link interrupted, speaking on the children's behalf.

"Sure they can't wait," Zelda whispered.

"Well, maybe not as much as they want to meet daddy," he laughed. "They really want to meet him."

"Because he's the most special man I know," Zelda mused.

"He is, is he?" Link questioned stupidly. "Maybe I can't wait to meet this special man."

Zelda shook her head and laughed at him quietly. She snuggled up against Link and he wrapped his arms around her securely, still allowing his hands to rest on her stomach. "They like daddy," Zelda told him. "They've hardly stopped moving around since you've put your hand on my stomach."

"They like mommy too," Link whispered to her encouragingly. "You'll make a wonderful mother, Zelda," he murmured. "The twins have great faith in you. They've said so themselves."

"Link," Zelda pouted. "Babies don't talk, especially in the womb."

"My children do," he chuckled. "And they are quite the talkative two. But seriously Zelda, they can't wait to come into this world and live a life with us."

"You're not talking to them, Link," she said disbelievingly. "I don't hear them."

"That's because I'm communicating with them telepathically," he told her. "You're not quite at that skill level of magic to perform such a task, but you will soon. You just need to practice, love," he kissed her cheek lovingly as he held her and his children closely.

"I suppose you're my only link to them for now," she whispered to him.

"I suppose I am," he grinned, kissing her hair.

"Tell the children I love them," she told him suddenly.

Link smiled down at his girlfriend. "They can hear you, Zelda, and they say that they love you too," Link told her quietly.

"Isn't that sweet of them," Zelda cooed, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"It is," Link agreed. "They are going to be great children. They are, after all, a wonderful product from us."

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, playfully hitting him in the shoulder.

"What?" he questioned.

"Shut up!" she told him, striking his shoulder once more.

"Ow," Link complained. "Zelda, the children are going to see you as an abusive mother if you keep this up," he told her. He quickly moved back and protected his arm upon seeing Zelda's furious blue eyes.

"Link!"

"I'm joking, Zelda. I'm kidding," he laughed nervously. "Ha, you can't use your eye colour techniques. That, or you control them very well, which I doubt," he whispered.

"Link," Zelda roared, jumping up from the couch.

"Zelda, relax," Link said, taking ten steps back from her. "I'm only kidding."

"I'll show you," she muttered dangerously, slowly raising her hand.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed, ducking in quick motion before an orb of gold struck him. "Now I'm going to have to fix that," he muttered, looking behind him at the steaming hole in the wall."

"You better hope that you want have to fix yourself by the time I'm done with you," Zelda expressed rather loudly. She took a run at him.

"Zelda!" Link gasped, scooping her up into his arms. "Come on, relax," he whispered. "Think of the babies. I was only joking, you know what," he whispered into her ear.

Zelda stilled her frustration, sighing deeply. "I know," she breathed, all signs of her anger completely vanishing. "I was just trying to practicing being a better witch," she told him. "And not look like a complete pushover compared to daddy."

"Zelda," Link smiled, stroking her cheek. "You're not a pushover. And you're quite a strong witch already. Considering how you've become one of us, you are doing really well. Some skills, like eye colour, take a little longer to adapt to, if they adapt at all. Even if that is the case, you not being able to do a few things that I can, it doesn't make you any less of a witch. More importantly, it doesn't make me love you less. In fact," he grinned, "it makes me love you even more. It shows how different and strong you are."

"Link," Zelda smiled. "I think I know where our children get their sweetness from."

"Of course," Link smiled. "Where else would they get such a wonderful characteristic?"

"Link," Zelda murmured, eying him closely.

"Ah," he laughed nervously. "Let's go and sit back on the couch. I was enjoying our little moment with the children before it was so rudely interrupted."

"By you," Zelda interrupted.

"Sure, sure," Link smirked. "Let's put all that behind us. To the couch!"

Zelda rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time and she willingly let Link lead her to the couch. There he settled himself down before wrapping his arms around Zelda's waist and pulled her down into his lap. She smiled contently as she rested her head against his chest. Link smiled down at her as he placed his hands over her stomach and ran them over it.

"The children love daddy's touch," Zelda crooned.

"The children, the children," Link mused.

"What about the children?" she chuckled, looking up at him.

"Well, that's just it," he said.

"Again, what do you mean?" she asked.

Link chuckled down at her. "That's all we ever call them," he laughed. "The children."

"What are we supposed to call them, Link? Tyrants?" she giggled to herself.

"No," Link laughed. "We should give them names."

"Give them names?"

Link nodded his head. "Yes, we should give them names. We know what they are, a boy and a girl," he smiled. "So let's name them. I'm sure they'll let us know if they like the name or not."

"That sounds like a great idea," Zelda nodded her head in agreement.

"Link!" he suddenly cried out.

"Huh?" Zelda questioned looking at him oddly.

"Our baby boy, we'll call him Link," he smiled.

"Uh, no," Zelda told him very slowly. "One Link in the world is enough for me to handle."

Link laughed and shook his head. "No, we'll name the boy Link."

"No, we won't – ah!" she winced, gently caressing her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Link question worriedly. He quickly placed a hand on top of hers. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think the baby wants the name Link," she groaned, closing her eyes and leaning against Link.

"All right, fine," he pouted. "We won't name the baby Link. Though, he had better not hurt his mommy again," he spoke, talking to Zelda's stomach.

Zelda giggled and smiled up at Link. "So, now what should we call him?"

"How about the name Alexander?" Link suggested.

Zelda pressed her lips together in concentration.

"What?"

"Alexander seems too long," she smiled innocently. "I want the baby's name to be short and cute."

"Short and cute, huh?" Link put a finger to his chin. "Then, how about Alex? Would you like to be called Alex, little guy?"

Zelda looked down at her stomach. "He doesn't seem to be objecting," she mused.

"And neither are you," Link chuckled. "Alex it is then, little one. I'm glad you like the name. I have a feeling it will suit you very well. Now, we just need to think of a name for your sister."

"Anna?" Zelda suggested.

"Nah," Link stated. "No more 'A' names."

"The baby isn't objecting," she said defensively.

"I can tell that she doesn't like that name," Link said.

Zelda eyed him suspiciously. "She doesn't like that name?"

"Well, I think she would rather be called something else," he told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Maia," he said confidently.

"Maia?"

"Yes, Maia," Link grinned. "Alex and Maia, the perfect names for our twins."

Zelda tried her best not to roll her eyes at him. "They don't seem to be arguing with you," she said to him. "So, I suppose Alex and Maia it is. Our little Alex and Maia," she whispered, staring down at her belly lovingly.

"Our happy family," Link smiled, holding Zelda as close to him as possible.

* * *

Link groaned and forced himself upright. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before turning his head to the digital clock on the nightstand. "It's barely three in the morning," he muttered. "Damn the urge to use the bathroom," he cursed. He slowly stood up, as to not disturb the bed's other occupant. Link turned his head to look at Zelda. He smiled as he noticed how content and comfortable she looked under the covers. "I'll be back," he whispered to her. He leant over her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before heading towards the bathroom.

"Mmm, Link," Zelda whispered in her sleep.

"_Come outside, Zelda. I have something for you."_

"Hmm," she turned in her sheet. "Link?"

"_Hurry Zelda, otherwise you'll miss my surprise."_

"Surprise?" she murmured. "Link," she spoke quietly. She opened her tired eyes, quickly noticing that Link was no longer in bed with her. "Where'd you go, Link?" she asked groggily.

"_I told you, I'm outside waiting for you."_

"Why outside?" she asked. She took a glance at the digital clock. "It's almost three in the morning. Can't it wait until the sun is up?"

"_No! No it can't! Now hurry, you'll miss it!"_

"I need to get dressed," she whispered, throwing her feet over the bed and sliding them into her slippers.

"_Don't worry about that. You look fine."_

"But they're just my special maternity pyjamas. I'll freeze."

"_They'll do, Zelda. Just hurry and come outside."_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered with a pout. She rose to her feet and left the room.

"Zelda? Did you say something?" Link questioned, opening the door to the bathroom, fixing up his boxers. "Zelda?" he asked worriedly, glancing over at the empty bed. "Where'd you go?"

* * *

"Link, where are you?" Zelda frowned. "It's cold out here," she pouted, rubbing her hands over her arms. "You said you were out here."

"And I am here."

Constricting arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Ah!"

"Little girls should know better than to leave their houses when a stranger's voice beckons them," someone hissed eerily.

"Damien," Zelda spat, struggling to get away from him.

"How clever," Damien cooed. "But not too clever," he smirked, moving one hand down to her stomach. "I wouldn't put up too much of a fight," he muttered darkly. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to your child."

Zelda stiffened and her breathing quickened. "You wouldn't dare," she whispered fearfully.

"Just watch me," he smirked, brushing his lips against her ears.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Ah, ah," Damien smiled, pressing his hand harder into her stomach and moving his other hand to her bust. "Pregnancy has done wonders for you, Zelda. You're even plumper than I remember."

"You pig!" she cried. "Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"Think of your child, Zelda," Damien hissed angrily. "You don't want me to do anything bad."

"Zelda!"

Damien let out a sigh. "Bloody hell! Your damn boyfriend always gets in the way of my fun. No matter, now that I have you in my grasps, killing Gale will be easy and before you know it, it will just be you and I, and possibly this bastard child."

"You're sick!" Zelda growled, struggling against him.

"Zelda!" Link's voice boomed as he rushed out of the house. "Damien," he growled viciously, his eyes glowing red.

"Ah, Gale," Damien smiled.

"Let her go," he whispered in a low tone. "Now, and I won't kill you."

"Such a pity," Damien faked a pout. "But I'm afraid I can't stay much longer anyway. So, you wouldn't even have time to kill me if you tried. Father has been expecting a guest to come visit him. It's been so long since someone has come to pay us a visit. It gets boring ruling a pathetic country such as this. So now I've found the perfect guest," he smirked, kissing Zelda's cheek forcefully.

"Damien!" Link roared.

"Sorry, but we must be going," he laughed. He snapped his fingers and in a dark flame Damien and Zelda had vanished.

"Link!" she had managed to cry.

"ZELDA!"


	20. Chapter 20

**I APOLOGIZE A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!!! School got the best of me and I finishd my final exam of the term this morning. So as an early Christmas present to all of my wonderful readers, here is chapter twenty. Special, special, special thanks to Falls-44 for being my beta reader!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

"Damien, let me go," Zelda spoke, struggling against him as he was binding her wrists to the arms of the chair he had forced her to sit in.

"Not a chance, Darling," he chuckled as he finished tying her wrists up. He moved to meet her at eye level and cupped her cheek. "You're mine now," he whispered, kissing her cheek forcibly.

Zelda groaned in response, moving her head as far back as she could, which was not much since she had been placed in a chair with a tall back. She remembered waking up groggily in the damn chair. She remembered leaving the safeness of the house in the middle of the night. She remembered Link's face as he found her in Damien's grasp as he took her away. She did not remember, however, when she had changed out of her pyjamas and into comfortable day clothes. She felt so stupid; so mad at herself. Damien had already begun to bind her. He was doing it physically rather than using his magic. The notion surprised Zelda slightly, she never thought of him as a working man. _He's probably enjoying this, the freak,_ she thought disgustedly.

"Freak is such a harsh word," Damien stated with a fake pout. "I'm only doing this to spend more quality time with you."

Zelda felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Damien smirked devilishly at her and moved in to kiss her cheek once more. "Relax, Darling," he smiled. "You're lucky you've had Gale to train you with your new powers. Most of your thoughts are off limits to me... for now," he mused, "but very recent ones, in which you forget to concentrate, can be easily obtained by me."

Zelda swallowed the invisible lump that had formed inside of her throat.

"Try as you might to block your thoughts from me," Damien whispered. "After all, you wouldn't want me to know about your child," he smirked.

_Concentrate Zelda_, she whispered to herself. _Don't let him get to you._

Damien smiled darkly upon seeing Zelda's inner struggle to keep her thoughts under control. He checked the ropes around her wrist to make sure they were tight before saying, "You're so cute, do you know that?" He moved his hands to her stomach and rubbed it. "So eager to protect this worthless thing."

Zelda felt a rage explode inside of her, suddenly thankful that her legs were still free. In her best attempt, she swung her right foot into one of Damien's shins. She smiled at the contact.

He let out a cursed howl and fell to his knees gripping his leg. "You little wench," he glared up at her menacingly. He rubbed his leg to sooth the temporary pain. "Now you're in for it," he growled. "I thought we would actually have civil conversation before your lover boy comes to meet his doom. Though, now I see that you want to play it rough. You know how I like to play it rough, Zelda," he chuckled, "so don't think for a second that I will deny you of your wish."

"You're a sick, sadistic pig!" Zelda cried, swinging her free legs about.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop that, Zelda," Damien smiled, reaching for her legs.

"No!"

"Yes," he laughed, grasping both legs. "Immobi," he muttered with a smirk.

"My legs," Zelda whispered fearfully.

"That's right," Damien smiled up at her. "They can't move. It makes my life so much easier to bind them individually. It will make you look more inviting," he chuckled, pinning one ankle to a chair leg with one hand, and producing a length of rope in the other.

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda questioned tiredly as Damien looped the rope around her ankle.

"You know," Damien responded. "We're at war, love. And what better way to lure our enemy to us than by taking what matters most to him. In our case, it's you and this child that matter to Gale the most. Then, when he arrives, we take advantage of his need to save you, just as we did when we lured him with Midna, and kill him. That runt, Midna, spoiled our plans last time by getting in the way. This time, however, Father has given me the task of making sure that you don't interfere. And what better what to tire you out than to have some fun with you first? Not to mention it will only enrage Gale even more. How stupid that kid gets when he's in a fit of rage."

Zelda swallowed the fear in her throat. She fought the urge to tell Damien off. To tell him that Link would kick his ass as soon as he got here. _Wherever 'here' is_, she commented to herself. The room she was in was so barren that it hardly seemed like it would belong to a room in her old mansion. She could not find her voice to vocalize her opinions. She frowned, knowing that deep down inside, Link was doing everything in his power to locate her and get her out of this hellhole with this maniac. She had become the one thing she tried so hard not to be; his downfall. She feared she was leading him to his death. Nothing she would tell him, via their connection or by any other means of communication, would change his mind in coming to rescue her. Zelda knew he was on a mission. She knew that he was not about to give up on that mission. _Please, don't come after me, Link._

"Speechless, Zelda?" Damien questioned, looking over the second ankle that he had bound. "No, witty comeback?"

"Shut up, Damien," Zelda spat, turning her head away from his gaze.

"Come now," he whispered, pulling a chair directly beside her to her right. "Don't be like that," he grinned, making himself comfortable beside her and placing a hand on her right forearm.

"Don't touch me," Zelda spoke, struggling to wrench her arm from the chair.

"Those ropes are magically enhanced, dear," Damien smiled, ignoring her words and feeling her arm. "So I don't think you'll be so lucky to escape like last time. I've made them a lot stronger this time around. Unless you and Gale have been practicing your escape talents, then I doubt you'll be making yourself free anytime soon.

Zelda remained silent, still trying to break free.

"Or has Gale put you in situations like this? For practice or for fun?" he spoke in a husky voice with a grin. "I never would have imagined Gale to be the type, but you certainly do have the figure for this sort of thing. Perhaps we should make this a daily event once I have you all to myself."

"Shut up!" Zelda cried. "You sick twisted man!"

"Oh my," Damien stated in mock shock. "Have I struck a nerve?"

"I swear to the goddesses, Damien, if you don't shut your yap!"

"You'll what?" he encouraged with an eyebrow raised and sly smile plastered on his face. He moved his hand and rested it on her stomach.

"I'll," Zelda stuttered.

"You'll what, love?" Damien smirked. "It's not good to make empty threats, especially when not following through could lead to the harm of the ones you love." His hand on her stomach began to glow an eerie yellow.

"No!" Zelda gasped as a faint pink glow surrounded her stomach. "Leave the baby alone," she panted, carefully choosing her words.

"How long do you plan to keep your little shield up, Zelda?" Damien asked with a smile. He moved his glowing hand away before diminishing the magic completely. "You're bound to make yourself tired using your magic to protect your worthless child."

"My child isn't worthless," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Sure it isn't," Damien smirked. "It doesn't matter anyways," he smiled, waving his hand around nonchalantly, "the point is, you'll be out of magical energy by the time Gale comes to rescue you. Therefore, there is no chance for you to interfere."

"You're insane," she spat.

"Of course I am," Damien said. "Now, what else can I do to tire you out? Of course with your child in constant danger at my hands, it wouldn't be smart to lift your little protection spell," he laughed. "So, I guess I can do whatever I please."

Zelda felt her mouth go dry as she watched Damien look at her hungrily. "No, please," she whispered. "I'll – I'll be good. Just let me protect my child until Link gets here."

Damien looked at her with a grin. "But I think I'd much rather have some fun with you," he told her innocently. "Keep protecting your child. That's fine, better for me. Besides, if I have fun with you, and Gale walks in on us, imagine how blinded by rage he'll be. How much easier it will be to kill him when he sees you in pain. Yes," he paused for himself, "I will definitely have fun with you."

* * *

"_Help! He's hurting me. Please, Link, help me!"_

"Zelda! Zelda, where are you?"

"_Link, help me! He's hurting me! He's hurting the baby!"_

Link paused before speaking. _Baby? _he thought with a closed mind. _We're having twins. The Dragmires couldn't be hurting only one baby._

"_Link, where are you? Why aren't you saving me?_

_Ganondorf, the bastard, he's trying to pass himself off as Zelda, _Link thought angrily. _I'll kill him! I can't let him know that I'm onto him. I need to make him believe that I still think it is Zelda talking to me._ "Zelda? Tell me where you are, Zelda?" he called frantically.

"_The mansion; I'm at the Dragmires' mansion."_

"Okay, okay," he whispered. "I'm coming, Zelda. I'm coming."

"_Hurry, Link. Please, Damien's hurting me."_

Link ground his teeth in anger at the inkling that the sentence spoken held some sort of truth behind it. Damien had every intention of hurting Zelda; that Link knew all too well. The problem that angered him was that he had no idea how much pain Zelda was in, if she was even hurt at the moment. The thought drove him insane. This fake Zelda was only around to infuriate him; to remind him of what a failure he was at protecting those who meant the most to him.

"I'm coming, Zelda. Hold on," Link whispered, uncertain if the disguised voice was still lingering.

"_Please hurry. I – I don't know how much longer the baby and I can last,"_ the voiced stuttered as it began to fade away.

"Zelda!" Link called. "Come back!" He paused, waiting for the voice to return. A sigh of relief washed over him as he was once again left alone to his thoughts. "I'll kill him. I'll kill both of them," he muttered darkly under his breath.

* * *

"Damien, please stop," Zelda whimpered, sweat trickling from her brow.

"Such manners, love," Damien smirked, coming up from behind her and cupping her cheek. "You're doing me so proud right now, do you know that, Zelda?"

Zelda looked up at him tiredly, straining her neck to get a better view of him since he was behind her. She kept her lips pressed tight.

"Come on, Zelda," Damien smiled, sliding his tongue up her cheek. "Surely you feel some sort of accomplishment. I have yet to break you and penetrate your mind. You've put up a good fight, all the while protecting this thing," he lowered his hand to her stomach.

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat. She turned her attention to Damien's hand and her stomach, ignoring the fact that during her struggle and fight her clothes had become torn, leaving her in an indecent state. "Don't," she whispered.

"Don't what?" he questioned with a sly smirk. He rested the palm of his hand on her stomach.

Zelda's eyes closed in concentration and pain, mostly the latter.

"You'll need to be more specific, dear," he chuckled. He used his free hand to grab her forehead and pressed it into the back of the chair she was in.

Zelda let out a strangled cry as her head made contact with the solid wood.

"Now let me in, Zelda," Damien told her, pressing his face closer to hers. "I don't think you can hold up much longer, so you might as well give in to me now. It will be a lot easier and less painful on you and your child."

"No, never," Zelda spat. "I won't – I won't give up. My baby is safe. I still have enough magic to protect the baby and myself," she struggled to open an eye and stare up into Damien's vicious red ones.

"Not for long, Zelda," Damien responded with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Zelda rolled her eyes to the best of her ability. "You know, you're a lot stupider than I remember," she muttered.

"What was that?" Damien growled, pressing his hands harder against her head and stomach.

Zelda winced in pain. "You're stupid if you think that Link wasn't smart enough to teach me how to protect myself and my child and to do it in a manner that preserves my magic, since I'm still new at this sort of thing," she spat at him.

Damien let out a growl that was embedded in his throat. "He taught you no such thing!" he shouted angrily. "If he did, you wouldn't be in this mess as tired as you are."

"See?" Zelda smiled. "Stupider than I remember."

"That's it!" he cried, removing his hands and ending his magical torture.

Zelda craned her neck to look up at Damien quizzically.

"Fine," he muttered darkly. "Mind tricks aren't working on you at the moment. So we'll go for something a little more physical," he smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't," Zelda gulped fearfully, struggling in her bonds.

"Oh yes, Zelda, I would," he spoke simply. He stood behind the chair and brought his hands around to the front.

"No," Zelda whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Damien's hands place themselves on her breasts.

"Oh," Damien smiled, giving them a squeeze. "Bigger than I remember," he commented, his smile growing wider.

"Damien," Zelda gasped, feeling his hands slip under the tears in her shirt. "You bastard!" she cried, noticing that he was quick to move under her bra.

"Softer than I remember, too," he grinned wickedly.

"Please stop," she mumbled, trying to free herself from Damien's grip.

"What happened to your strength and confidence, Zelda?" Damien questioned in a mocking tone. "Don't like it when I touch you like this?" he asked, tightening his grip on her bosom for emphasis.

"I swear to the goddesses, Damien, let me go!" Zelda squirmed against his touch.

"What?" Damien questioned with a smile. "You're clearly enjoying this."

Zelda whipped her head in his direction, nearly giving herself whiplash. Her mouth hung open as she gazed at him. "You're insane," she whispered to him with her eyes wide, before turning her attention back to her attempting to freeing herself. "Let me go this instant!" she demanded. "Or else!"

"Or else what, love?" Damien asked, leaning in closer to her. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "I like it when you threaten me."

"Creep!"

Damien chuckled.

"Link won't think twice about killing you once he finds a way to save me," Zelda spoke as she tried to be as confident as possible.

"Oh please," Damien muttered, flicking his wrist. "Quit being in denial, Zelda," he spoke, using a hand to stroke her cheek gently. "We all know that Gale isn't thinking at all. His main concern is to come and rescue you and this pathetic thing you call a child," he said, taking a glance at her stomach.

"You're – You're wrong," Zelda stuttered. "Link will come for me and when he does you'll regret everything you've done," she spoke in an attempt to convince herself that Link would not do anything too rash to rescue her and the babies. _Damien's right,_ she thought. _Link will do anything to save us, including getting himself killed._

"Keep going into denial," Damien smirked. "You're only stressing yourself out. Thus making my job of breaking you even easier."

"No!" Zelda cried. "Link will be here soon," she whispered. "And when he does get here, he'll – he'll..."

"He'll what, Zelda?" Damien asked huskily, leaning his face towards hers and pressing his lips to hers.

Zelda's eyes shot open in shock. She groaned in response, desperately trying to free her lips from his. "He'll what, Zelda?" she heard him repeat in a mumble against her lips. "I don't see him coming to save you."

Zelda's body jumped in her chair as a loud explosion rang in her ears. She felt a strong wind whiz by her head, accompanied by a loud bang behind her. Zelda felt Damien smirk against her lips before harshly deepening his kiss. He groped her chest in order to increase his thrill level.

"DAMIEN!"

"Looks like we've been found," Damien smiled. He moved to give Zelda's ear a kiss. He smirked as she let out an involuntary whimper of pain and fear as his lips made contact with her skin, and he gave her breasts a hard squeeze. He slowly turned away from her and moved to face Link. The smile never left his lips as he noticed Link's furious figure standing in the now destroyed doorway. "Welcome Link," Damien smirked in a calm manner. "I was expecting you to arrive a lot sooner than you did. I did not think that I would be able to have so much fun with her," he chuckled, moving his hand to stroke Zelda's cheek. He grinned feeling her flinch once more at his touch and he enjoyed the fact that this infuriated Link even more, if that was possible.

"Let her go," Link spoke dangerously through gritted teeth. He did not bother trying to hide the colour of his violent red eyes. "Let her go and I promise not to rip you and your father to shreds," he said in a voice attempting to stay calm and in control.

Damien let out a chuckle. "Now Link," he spoke casually, avoiding the strong urge to laugh. "We both know that that is not true. The second that you're sure your little girlfriend is safe, I have no doubt that you will try to destroy my father and I."

Link clenched his fists tightly. "We'll see what happens, Dragmire," he muttered. "Now let her go."

"Which is why Father and I have planned something very special for you two," Damien continued to speak as though he had never heard Link voice his opinion.

Link growled under his breath as his nails threatened to puncture the skin on his palms.

"Link," Zelda whispered, looking at him worriedly.

"Hush hush now, Zelda," Damien spoke, placing a finger on her lips. "Can't you see that the poor man is trying to think? Not that it matters anyway," he chuckled, "because Gale is as good as dead and you're as good as mine." Damien cupped her chin and made kissy faces at her.

"I'm not yours!" she shouted, yanking her chin out of his hand. "And Link's not going to die!"

"Are you sure about that, Zelda?" Damien questioned with a smirk. "Why is it then that lover boy has yet to make a move to free you? Surely he must be thinking about how he is going to survive since he knows his chances against us are slim. He has no idea how to rescue you safely, therefore questioning and doubting himself as to what kind of heart throb hero he once was. He's not only put his life in danger by coming here tonight, but your life as well, and he knows it," Damien smiled.

"Shut up!" Zelda exclaimed. "Just shut up!" I've had enough of you and your egotistical nonsense! Everything you say is wrong! Link came here for a reason. He knows that tonight is the perfect night to destroy you and your pathetic father."

"Feisty and oblivious as always, Zelda," Damien chuckled. He moved to stand in front of her. He then placed himself down in Zelda's lap. "Tell me," he began, putting one arm around her shoulder for balance. His other hand found its resting place on top of her hand furthest from him. "Is this strong belief of success from Gale stemming from that horrible emotion of so-called love?"

"It's not a horrible emotion!" Zelda retorted. "You just don't know what it feels like because you haven't experienced it."

"Oh, and as if you have?" Damien scoffed. "Please Zelda, are you forgetting how long I have been alive? But continue to be so blind towards your emotion of love, it's not like it matters to me. Besides, I like it when you argue with me and Gale is forced to watch, unable to do anything for fear of your safety."

"Shut up, Damien."

"Oh, so it speaks," Damien smirked, turning around to face Link. "Maybe hearing what I've said coming out of your mouth will make her believe that you are both doomed."

"Shut up, Damien," Link spoke through gritted teeth. "I'll tell her no such thing. I am going to get her and my children out of here."

Zelda looked at Link with wide eyes.

_I'm here now, it doesn't matter if he knows or not_, he told her. _He still can't read your mind or mine. So it is up to him to believe what I've said_.

Zelda gave a curt nod before saying, _Okay, I trust you._

_Good_, Link smiled. _Now, can you get out of those ropes?_

_No_, Zelda frowned. _Damien made them a lot stronger this time. Besides, I've been busy protecting the children. I don't know how much longer my magic will be of use to me_.

"Children?" Damien questioned, breaking up the couple's conversation. "What makes you think there is more than one, besides the fact that Zelda is on the chunkier side?"

"I'm not fat, you jerk!" Zelda told him. "Just pregnant."

Damien rolled his eyes at the comment before turning his attention back to Link. He lifted himself up off of Zelda and took a step closer to Link, sizing him up. "What makes you think that this child, or these children, or however many things are in her stomach belong to you?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" Link retorted. "It's not like you want to be a father and it's not like I'll let you become a father, whether you are or not."

"That's not a very nice thing to say. After all, I think Damien has adapted wonderful skills to be a father, especially fatherly skills from me, his old man. He'll do me proud raising this child once we dispose of you."

"Ganondorf," Zelda whispered, gazing past Link.

Link let a growl leave his throat as he turned around. "Ganondorf," he muttered.

"Why don't we leave the two lovebirds alone," Ganondorf smiled. "After all, I'm the one you want to fight."

"You're partially right, Ganondorf," spoke Link, desperately trying to control his rage. "I do want to fight you, but I plan on killing your son as well. And there is no way in hell that I am leaving those two alone!"

"Oh come now," Ganondorf chided. "What could possibly happen? Damien already got her pregnant, it's not like it could get any worse. Although, if the child was yours, I suppose that could be considered worse... even though Damien would take great care of it."

"Shut up, Dragmire," Link growled.

Ganondorf gave Link a smirk. "Come and get me, Gale," he whispered.

"My pleasure," he answered.

"Link!" Zelda shrieked as she watched her boyfriend charge at the elder Dragmire.

"Hush hush, Zelda," the younger Dragmire told her.

"Shut up, Damien," Zelda spoke through gritted teeth. "Let me go! Link needs me."

"Which is precisely why I can't let you go to him," responded Damien. "With you on his side, you guys may be able to defeat my father and I."

"You're just a coward," Zelda spat in his face. "You know we'll crush you in a two-on-two fight. Link will still defeat you. It will just take a little bit more time since he's alone at the moment, that's all."

"Nonsense, Zelda," Damien smirked. "Link won't stand a chance against us once we deal with you."

"Huh?"

A loud crash caught her attention. She turned to see dust rising from the ground and Link struggling to get to his feet.

"Link, are you all right?" Zelda asked him worriedly.

"Don't pay any attention to him," Damien mentioned, stepping in front of her to block her view. "You don't need him."

"Get lost, Damien!" Zelda cried. "Link? Link, are you all right? She repeated, attempting to mover her head around Damien in order to see Link.

Damien chuckled. "Getting worried about your little lover boy, are you?" he mocked. "Not to worry, there will be no need to feel that emotion soon. Look," he smiled, placing his hand on top of her head and turned it to face Link.

"Link!" Zelda shouted. Her eyes went wide as Ganondorf's hand went into Link's chest. Link cried out in agony as Zelda was forced to watch his suffering. It did not take long for his screams to die down and for Zelda's world to black out in front of her with Link's mangled corpse as the only lasting image in her mind.

* * *

**I hope I have made it up to all of you guys by making this chapter really good. It took me forever to write, it was rather difficult to do since I did not have much inspiration for this chapter... Hopefully the next chapter will just come through my fingers. I am going to enjoy my winter break and try to write whenever I can in hopes of having an update around New Years for all of you, my faithful viewers. I appreciate all the support you give me! Keeps me motivated and writing! Until next time, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all!**

**Much love,  
Lady. Zayriah**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I'm really happy that I didn't hit two years of not update, but that being said, I am at a loss for words for when it comes to apologizing about my absence. To put it simply without endulging into too much personal stuff, I lost my motivation and will to write. I thought about the story every day, but could never gain enough confidence in producing a wonderful chapter. While this kind of writer's block does happen to me when I'm close to ending a story, and it is close to being over (the way I see it, I believe there will be one chapter left and I'm pretty sure I'll have to do an epilogue), it was more my personal life that got in the way. Well, I tell all my lovely readers and reviewers that I am slowly feeling that I am gaining my confidence back and that I will not let this story die. It means way too much to me, just as all of the support I have gotten from everyone who had ever read or reviewed this and who would email me and wonder of my absence. Much love to you all.**

**School is starting up again in less than two weeks... and this year is to hopefully be my last, unless I decide on teacher's college or something. But that being said, I am an English-Writing major 7 out of 11 classes are writing classes and 2 out of 11 classes are English, so I may be a little busy. But even so, I hope the writing classes will help develop my ability as a writer and I am hoping to see another update from myself before the year is through, considering I actually got into my creative writing: short fiction class in which I had to submit a portfolio with 33 pages of creative writing. I am super excited for it.**

**Anyways, without futher delay, I hope I have expressed my apologies correctly and everyone understands that I am so very, very sorry for the awful wait. Please enjoy what I have done with this chapter.**

**All the best! And as my favourite late political NDP leader Jack Layton once wrote: "My friends, love is better than anger. Hope is better than fear. Optimism is better than despair. So let us be loving, hopeful and optimistic. And we'll change the world."**

**My love,  
LZ**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Zelda! Zelda, wake up!"

Hoarse, mechanical laughter was heard. Link, full of rage, attempted to calmly turn his attention to the younger, laughing Dragmire. "What the hell did you do to her Damien?" he questioned in a threatening tone.

Damien only continued to chuckle. He loosened his grip on Zelda's head, allowing it to fall limply into the crook of her neck.

"Answer me!" Link bellowed.

"Oh relax, don't get your knickers in a knot, Gale," Damien smiled, turning his full attention towards Link. "I have simply let her see a few painful images; images that have put her in the position that I want her to be in. I must say, you've done quite the job teaching her our little magic tricks. She was quite the one to break, even more so than your other little slut, Midna." Damien smirked as he watched Link's eyes narrow and glare at him. Damien quickly brushed the gesture off and continued to speak, "That's right. I broke her. I broke her mind, spirit and body. But you already knew that, didn't you? Especially about the part of breaking of her body." Damien let out a chuckle, placing his hand upon Zelda's protruding stomach. "This proves it, doesn't it?" he grinned.

"Don't touch her, or my child!" Link bellowed furiously.

"Your child?" questioned Damien. "What does it matter? Once you're dead, the child is only going to have me as its father. I don't care whether it's yours or mine. As long as he or she follows in our footsteps for world domination then that is all that matters to Father and I."

"That's not going to happen, Damien," Link muttered under his breath. "I'm going to make sure that my child will only ever have me as its father."

"You're such a noble one, Gale," mentioned a third voice, and Link turned around to face Ganondorf. "But I guess that is to be expected from you; after all, you are of the noble family of our kind. It's a downright shame that you fail to see the good that will come from our domination of the mortal and human world, but as Damien has stated, regarding the little slut's child, it does not matter who is the father because in the end it will be Damien and I raising it."

"You're such a liar, Ganondorf," Link spat. "No good could possibly come from the annihilation of the entire mortal community just to bring back our kind. No one in their right mind would ever want you to do such a thing, so stop lying to yourself. You're nothing but a vile, crude man and your son is just as pathetic."

"Pathetic?" Damien questioned as he raised his arm.

Link looked up and in Damien's direction just in time to block a menacing green light that was hurling towards him at a great speed.

"That's right, you heard me Damien," Link grunted after swiping the green light away. "You are just as pathetic as your father. You guys are always looking for an external weakness in your enemy, aka me, instead of just fighting me like true and honourable men of our kind."

"Ha, true and honourable men of our kind?" repeated Ganondorf. "You mean like your weakling of a father?"

"My father wasn't weak," Link spoke through gritted teeth.

"That's why he isn't here with us today," taunted Damien with a cruel smile.

Link clenched his fists tightly. "I'm getting tired of this," he spoke angrily. "Let Zelda go and let's settle this battle like we normally do, just between the three of us."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Gale," replied Ganondorf nonchalantly. "You see, the girl is needed in order to ensure your demise. Without her, we all know that the outcome of our match will be similar to the previous battles we've encountered in half a century. This time things will turn out differently. We all want to put an end to this game of cat and mouse we've been playing. This time there will be a victory in the fight between Dark and Light; evil and good. And that victory will belong to Damien and I."

"No it won't," said Link.

"Oh but it will," chimed in Damien. "And then what will poor little Zelda do without the love of her life to protect her? I think she'll make a good slave, won't she, Father?" he questioned, turning to look at Ganondorf.

"I suppose so," smiled Ganondorf. "I've always admired young blood. It's been so long since I've had anyone young around to help out with anything and everything."

"Shut up," Link spoke through gritted teeth. "Zelda will never be anything to the two of you and I won't have you talking about her as if she's some tool that can be used."

"Oh but she is," smirked Damien, steadily eying his enemy.

Link barely had time to dive towards the ground as he felt an object slice through the air, just at the spot where his head had been. He rolled over onto his back and noted that someone stood above him. "Zelda?" he whispered.

"I am not Zelda," she answered, her voice having a dark echo to it, as if possessed.

"Zelda, it's me, Link," he said, eying the woman above him. "Wake up."

"Never," she hissed, raising the shiny, think sword in her hand and striking downwards. She cursed as Link managed to roll out of the way.

Link jumped to his feet and furiously looked for the Dragmires. He spotted them to his left. Ganondorf was standing up smiling smugly while Damien was sitting comfortably in the chair that once held Zelda. Link heard the sword being lifted from the ground and quickly looked to see his possessed girlfriend slowly making her way towards him. He turned his attention back to the Dragmires for a quick moment. "Cowards," he muttered. "Fight me yourselves."

"But this is much more fun," smiled Damien as he watched Zelda raise her sword once more.

Link gritted his teeth as he brandished a sword from his magic to stop the one that Zelda was using from impaling his side. "Stop this, Zelda, please. I won't fight you."

"Which is the exact reason why we have her fighting you in the first place," Ganondorf chimed in from behind his son. "You wouldn't want to hurt her or the baby. You're too soft like that."

"You're cowards," Link spoke through gritted teeth as he was forced to swing his sword to the opposite side as Zelda attempted to strike him once more. "Zelda, it's me, Link. Please snap out of it."

"She won't listen to you, Gale," Damien chimed in.

"Shut up!" barked Link. He noticed an opening as Zelda took a step back in preparation to strike him. Link dashed forward with an inhumane burst of speed. He hooked Zelda's sword arm with his right. Dropping his weapon that he held in his left hand, Link pinned Zelda's back to his chest by wrapping his free arm over Zelda's left arm and pregnant belly. "Zel, it's me," he whispered in her ear. "I'm here, but I need you to fight them. Fight them for the twins."

Zelda struggled violently attempting to break free from Link's hold.

"Zel, listen," Link spoke through gritted teeth. The Dragmire's possessive spell over her had provided her with strength she has yet to discover on her own accord. Link struggled to keep her in check. "You don't want Alex and Maia to be raised by these creeps in a world of darkness. I need your help. Please, fight them."

"Such a touching scene, don't you think, Son?"

"Ah!"

"A scene such as this is just begging for interruption," smirked Ganondorf from behind Link, pulling out a blood soaked dagger from Link's side.

Link had instantly released his hold on Zelda and fell to his hands and knees.

"This position suits you, Gale," commented Damien from a distance.

"All that's missing to make this picture complete is your lovely possessed girlfriend impaling her sword through your chest and ripping out your heart. Effectively ridding my son and I of the horrible thorn we've had in our sides for centuries."

"She won't kill me," Link spoke, concentrating on healing his fresh wound.

"Perhaps if you weren't too busy focusing on healing your injury, you'd be able to see that she is, in fact, quite willing to rid us of our nasty thorn," smirked Damien.

Link swallowed the lump in his throat that he hadn't realized he had He looked up and Zelda stood in front of him. Her eyes were clouded and unseeing, her sword at the ready to strike.

"Please don't do this, Zelda," Link whispered up to her.

Ganondorf chuckled darkly at the sight before his eyes. "You know what would make this all the more pleasant?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What would that be, Father?" Damien inquired needlessly as he wore the same evil grin his father wore as Ganondorf approached him.

"I think that the little human turned witchlet needs to be awakened as she removes her lover's heart," Ganondorf spoke, grinning wickedly from ear to ear.

"An excellent idea, Father," Damien agreed. "Surely it'll destroy them both."

"You wouldn't dare," Link said tiredly, securing his balance more confidently on his knees. "I won't let you."

"You're in no position to do anything, Gale," smiled Damien. "Zelda, darling, on the count of three, destroy him."

"Three!"

Link gritted his teeth and prepared for the impact...

It never came.

* * *

_"Link, darling, open your eyes."_

"Mother?" Link questioned groggily as he opened his eyes. In front of him stood Zelda, her sword mere millimetres from his chest. She was frozen in time. Link's for sure death never came. He looked around quickly to notice that Ganondorf and Damien had yet to move from their spots; they were frozen in time too. Turning his attention away from the Dragmires, Link noticed a familiar female figure, in which he had not seen in centuries, standing beside him; his mother.

_"Yes, Link, it is I, your mother,"_ she spoke in a calm maternal voice. "_And your father is here too."_

It was then that Link noticed the familiar male figure standing beside his mother. "Dad," he whispered in shock.

_"Hello, Son,"_ he replied with a warm smile.

"I – I don't get it," stuttered Link. "You two are dead and I'm supposed to be dead too."

Link's mother let out a soft chuckle. _"Indeed your father and I are in the afterlife, Link, but as I have told you many times, you are my blessed and chosen child. The goddesses have intervened in fate to insure my son's safety, as well as the safety of my grandchildren and Zelda."_

"You know about Zelda?" Link questioned, staring dumb-foundedly at his parents.

_"Of course we do,"_ chuckled his father. _"We see all in the afterlife. You didn't think we'd let you fight this battle for centuries on your own, did you?"_

"Well, no."

_"She is a fine choice to continue the bloodline, just as Midna was."_

"So you know about her too then," Link frowned.

_"Of course they knew about me,"_ chimed in a third voice.

"Midna!" Link gasped, turning around to meet the source of the voice/

_"Hi Link," _she laughed.

"It's really you," he whispered, staring at her in amazement.

_"Is that the way you greet an old friend you haven't seen in ages?" _she questioned with a smirk. _"I see how it is,"_ she mused.

"No, no!" stuttered Link as he ran forward and embraced her in a hug with all his might. "I'm just very surprised to see you and not have you being a full ghost in front of me," he whispered in her ear. "I'm surprised to see all of you," he spoke loudly upon releasing Midna from his hold. "I've missed you all," he said shyly.

_"And we've missed you, my little darling,"_ spoke Link's mother. _"Even though you've never really been alone, it's difficult to communicate from the afterlife to the real world with so many non-believers around."_

"I understand," whispered Link. "But why are you all here now? You saved me and I'll be forever thankful."

_"We've partially save you, Link," _spoke Midna.

"Huh?"

_"You must prepare to fight the moment we release the hold on time, do you understand, Son?" _questioned his father.

"But how am I supposed to do that? I nearly have a sword going through my chest and I'm not about to hurt Zelda or my children."

_"That's my boy," _Link's mother smiled. _"Always so kind and caring, just as your father and I have raised you to be. But no one said you had to return to the same spot you were in once time had stopped. The Dragmires never play by the rules, so I do believe that now is the most opportune moment for us to bend the rules and have light conquer over darkness."_

"But Mother, there are two of them and they have Zelda under their control," Link spoke with a heavy heart. "Even I don't see a way to beat them this time."

_"Have a little faith, Linky boy," _Midna spoke cheerfully. _"There is always opportunity for something good to happen out of a moment of darkness. Always have faith. Always have hope. Why do you think the goddesses have blessed us with this moment with you?"_

"I don't know."

_"Now you're just being silly, my boy,"_ said his father with a smile. _"You have always had faith and hope. You have been at war for centuries and not once have ever given up. The goddesses have now decided that enough is enough. This world that the Dragmires want to achieve must never happen and it won't happen thanks to the gift they are allowing us to bestow upon you."_

"Gift?"

_"Our gifts of power, honey," _his mother began to say. _"You are so strong, no one is doubting that. It is just that there are two Dragmires, and while they have been solely focusing on the concept of power, you, my beloved son, have been focused on so much more. You have undying courage. You have more wisdom than any mortal on earth, though I think Zelda has helped you become a little more the wiser, especially in love," _she grinned.

"Mother," Link blushed.

She smiled, ignoring the colour on her son's face. _"The point is, Link, that while you are so very strong your kind heart has excelled your traits of courage and wisdom to surpass that of your trait of power. It's a good thing, I assure you. Those with power, only want more power and you know exactly how those people turn out."_

"I know, Mother," Link said with a smile. "But what is this gift of power?"

_"You're of royal blood, Son," _said his father. _"And in the royal line of good witches and wizards came a story of a legendary hero; the Fierce Deity."_

"I think of heard of him," mused Link, slowly beginning to understand what his parents and Midna were trying to accomplish.

_"Your war over power hasn't been the only one to take place according to this legend," _spoke his father. _"There was once a man who called himself the Fierce Deity in order to put fear into his enemies just at the sound of his name. He was considered to be one of the strongest and most powerful wizards of all time. Time has washed away most of his accomplishments and his bloodline history, hence why many think of him as a myth, but from what your mother and I were told as children, and what we told you, the Fierce Deity was a companion to the royal family of the light side, until one day his urge for power became so great he switched forces and became evil, completely forgetting his originally values and love for life. That is until one of your great, great, great, great, and I'm sure the 'greats' go on, ancestors confronted the Fierce Deity at his highest moment of power. What you may not know, or remember, Link, is that this ancestor of yours was the Fierce Deity's love. He had devoted his life to protecting her and her family, until one day his heart became corrupted and he forgot all that was good, including her. This ancestor loved the Fierce Deity so much that she allowed herself to be killed by his hands. Once he had delivered the fatal blow to the one he cared about most his evil heart was cured, but he was unable to save her. He had let power take complete control over him and it scared him. He returned to the royal family, not caring what his punishment would be for murdering his love, but returning with the intention to bestow upon the royal family his ultimate power. The family knew of the Deity's guilt and did not wish to see him executed. While the Fierce Deity begged that he be given some sort of sentence for his crimes, the royals refused, so instead the Fierce Deity requested that the family take all of his power and pass it on from generation to generation to ensure that it would never fall into the wrong hands and be misused and that if another individual such as him were to arise, that his powers be used to vanquish the evil. The royal family granted the request on terms that the Fierce Deity would continue to protect their family, just as their deceased daughter would want him to."_

"I don't think I've ever heard the story in that much depth before," Link whispered. "So it isn't just a legend then, is it? You guys have the Fierce Deity's powers, don't you?"

_"Yes, Link, we do,"_ said his mother as she gave him a soft smile. _"And now that the goddesses finally agree and believe that the Dragmires have done enough and must be stopped, we have been blessed with the opportunity to pass down his powers onto you."_

"Wow," Link whispered in disbelief.

_"So do you accept this gift, Link?" _questioned his father.

"I do," Link said confidently. "And once I use it to save the world and the ones I love, I will make sure that I am the sole possessor and guardian of such a power."

_"That's my Link,"_ Midna sniffed uncharacteristically.

"What's wrong, Midna?" Link asked, turning to her.

_"Once your parents bestow the power to you, we'll disappear and time will be back in motion,"_ she sniffed again. _"I'll miss you."_

Link opened his arms and gave her a warm hug. "I'll miss you too," he whispered. "But I'll never forget you or this moment and I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again once this whole mess is sorted out," he grinned.

Midna smiled through her tears. _"I'm expecting you to keep your promise Link," _she told him.

"Considered it kept," he confirmed for her. He turned his attention back to his parents. "Is it true then that I'll only have a couple of seconds to react after I'm given the power and that you will disappear?"

_"I'm afraid so, honey," _Link's mother smiled sadly.

"Then I guess I better say my goodbyes," Link said, running to his mother and embracing her tightly. "I love you, Mother."

_"I love you so much, Link. Never forget that."_

Link smiled as he felt someone else join in on the warm family embrace. "I love you too, Father."

_"Stay strong, Link. And I love you too."_

_"Now, it's time,"_ his mother said, sadly breaking the family hug. _"You know what you're going to do the moment we release the hold on time?"_

"I know exactly what I'm going to do," Link said, smiling with confidence. "Trust me, and we'll meet again soon. I promise."

_"Good luck, Link," _Midna and his parents had managed to speak at the same moment.

_"On the count of three,"_ his mother warned.

_"THREE!"_

* * *

Link felt a strong new power flow through his veins. He let the feeling only catch him by surprise for a moment before swiftly reacting to the plan he had thought out in his head while communicating with his parents and Midna. He appeared behind Zelda as time began to move again and he caught her off guard by wrapping his around her. "Be gone evil, and come back to me, my Zelda." Unsure if it was the sudden embrace or the words he spoke softly into her ear or both, he was still pleased to hear the sound her sword clanging on the ground as she dropped it. Zelda turned around in his arms in order to look up and him and face him. "You're safe now, love," he whispered with a smile, noticing the haze in her eyes slowly starting to diminish. He decided to quicken the pace by crashing his lips upon hers.

"What the hell is going on here?" questioned Ganondorf angrily as he stumbled forward. "Gale should be dead."

"It feels as time was stopped," whispered Damien as he attempted to steady himself. It felt as though he had just woken from a long slumber. "But how? Link was too weak to cast such a spell."

"Those damn goddesses intervened! Look!" shouted Ganondorf, pointing with wild rage at the scene and Link and Zelda embracing and kissing.

Link took the shout as his cue to stop. He gently moved back from Zelda's lips as she continued to look up at him. He smiled noticing that her blue eyes had returned to completely normalcy.

"Link?"

"It's me, Zel," he told her.

"But Ganondorf, he – he killed you," she whispered in disbelief. "It's not you."

"It is," he told her calmly, holding her closely and letting his newfound powers warm her and ease her nerves.

"But how?"

"I'll explain later," he smiled. "After I finish with those two over there," he nodded his head in the direction of the Dragmires.

"You still think you can defeat us?" questioned Ganondorf, the anger in his voice was obvious. "Just because you have your little girlfriend back means nothing!" he spat. "We'll just take her again and make sure she kills you this time."

"I tried to kill you."

"And you would have succeeded you damn little girl if those bloody goddesses hadn't have stopped time to spare your boyfriend his pathetic life," Damien spoke through gritted teeth.

"That's enough," Link spoke. "Ganondorf and Damien, your rein of darkness ends right here, right now."

"I don't think so!" shouted Ganondorf. "You, your whore, and your baby are all dead! Do you hear me? All dead! Let's do this, Son."

"Right," Damien nodded.

"OBLITERATE!"

"Link!" Zelda cried. She buried her head into his chest as a gigantic ball of dark energy was thrown their way. She felt strong winds blow passed her, but no actual pain from a blast that she was sure was going to kill her, Link and their children. She took a glance behind her to notice a dark dust settling and the shocked faces of both Ganondorf and Damien. A mystical wall had placed itself in between her and them. She looked up at Link, who still held his protective hold on her. His hair was standing on edge, as if a wind were coming from the ground and blowing it upwards, and while his eyes where his normal colour, Zelda could feel the power the radiated from them and his entire body. He was Link, but not Link. This was a stronger Link that much she knew for sure. Needless to say, even though she was surprised with his new strength, she was positive that the Dragmires did not see this coming.

"I told you already," Link began to speak in a voice that was his own, yet somehow wasn't, at least to Zelda anyways. "Dragmires, you're done destroying the world. You're done hurting the ones I love. It all ends here."


End file.
